47 days to change (traduction frç)
by yepmissis
Summary: Il s'agit d'une histoire où Harry voyage dans le temps, et se retrouve à élever Tom. Il s'agit du malheureux échec d'un homme à guider Tom sur le droit chemin. Car comme le veut le destin, le jeune homme grandi pour devenir le même tordu psychopate, bien décidé à s'approprier entièrement son père adoptif. Qu'importe la volonté d'Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**47 days to change (traduction)**

**Résumé:**

Harry Potter et Tom Riddle sont arche-ennemis, destinés adversaires et meneurs de fractions opposées.

De 2001 à 1932, 47 jours pours changer le destin du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il s'agit d'une histoire où Harry voyage dans le temps pour élever Tom. Il s'agit du malheureux échec d'un homme à guider Tom sur le droit chemin. Car comme le veut le destin, le jeune homme grandi pour devenir le même tordu psychopate, bien décidé à gagner l'amour de son père adoptif. Qu'importe la volonté d'Harry.

Slash. LV/HP. TR/HP.

Dark! !Harry.

**ATTENTION: DUB-CON/NON-CON **dans des chapitres plus tardifs.

**NOTE : **Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fanfiction chinoise à la base. Pour ceux qui préfère, elle fut précédemment traduite en anglais. Je vous mettrai en fin de page les liens des deux auteurs. Pour reprendre les mots de mon confrère traducteur, cette histoire est un vrai plaisir, bien construite avec des personnages aux personnalités richement travaillées: un Harry doux mais torturé, et un Tom délicieusement démoniaque. Comme on les aime.

L'auteur cherche à préciser que cette histoire est pure fiction, et vous demande donc d'excuser à l'avance toutes déviances de la série de JKR ainsi que les imprécisions ou petites erreurs historiques.

...

**December 31, 1926**

C'était fin Décembre. Naturellement, les rues de Londres étaient récouvertes de neige. La ville, encore hantée par les horreures de la première guerre mondiale, se présentait comme un faible vieillard se raccrochant désepérémment aux derniers aspects de sa gloire d'antant. Les citoyens se pressaient, tirant sur leurs manteaux pour se protèger du vent, peu désireux de s'attarder dans les rues désertes. Des journaux voltigeaient dans l'air froid, et La date qu'on pouvait y lire indiquait 31 décembre 1926.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de l'année 1926.

Au coin d'une allée, un mince jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tenait fermement un objet autour de son cou, une expression douloureuse sur son visage étourdi. L'ouvrage délicat ressemblait à un petit sablier, encapsulé dans des anneaux d'argent gravés de lettres indéchiffrables. Si n'importe quel sorcier était passé par là à ce moment précis, il était certain qu'ils auraient reconnu le pendentif.

Un retourneur de temps.

Bien que comparé aux retourneurs de temps produits par le ministère, ce model particulier semblait bien plus petit, plus complexe et entouré d'une sorte d'alôt argenté mystérieux .

Le jeune homme restait là en silence, regardant les rues et les éléments l'environnant.

_ça doit être une erreur ! _

Le vent glacé s'insinua dans les cheveux noirs déjà désordonnés du jeune homme, et ses boucles tombèrent devant ses lunettes rondes, obscurcissant sa vision. Le jeune homme ressera les points lorsqu'il observa les rues vides et étrangères. Il se sentait perdu.

Vers qui pouvait-il se tourner... dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne ?

"Ta mission est de trouver sa faiblesse," résonna la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête.

La brillante Muggle-born sorcière l'avait regardé, avec une sorte de révérence réservée aux choses sacrées.

Comme leur dernier espoir, l'ultime lumière avant l'obscurité totale.

Peu de temps après la mort de Dumbledor, l'Orde du Phénix était tombé. En seulement trois ans, les ténèbres étaient monté au pouvoir, faisant du retour de Voldemort un triomphe. La lumière était vaincue.

Toute bataille n'était que lutte désespérée. Au cours des jours, leurs forces faiblissaient ; alliés et ennemis disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, peut-être le ciel les avait-il prit en pitié, Harry réussisse à lire l'esprit de Voldemort dans son sommeil, et avait trouvé une brèche dans la mémoire du Seigneur des ténèbres.– L'homme avait un point faible fatal.

_"Trouve sa faiblesse."_

Ceci était la mission d'Harry. ça semblait assez simple, mais impossible en même temps. Une faiblesse? Quelle faiblesse ? était-ce une personne? Un objet? Un sort? Le terme seul était un indice trop flou que pour être d'une aide quelconque.

Après avoir analysé tout les détails de la vision d'Harry, ils avaient finalement découvert un point clé. 1946,

Le vingtième anniversaire de Voldemort.

Un plan s'était donc formé, et le retourneur de temps était censé le ramener en 1946.

Mais... il y avait eu une erreur.

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils, et étudia avec soin sa situation.

Harry n'était pas conscient qu'au moment même où il avit atteri dans cette allée désertique, il avait – inévitablement bien que non-intentionnelement – perturbé une chaîne d'évènements mis en place par le destin. Mais le Destin a ses règles. Les choses pouvaient changer, cependant le résultat final serait le même. Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire, c'était se battre contre ses courants indomptables, lutter en vain pour l'espoir d'un futur meilleur.

"Monsieurs...monsieurs," une voix faible l'appela.

Harry chassa les mèches de ses lunettes et chercha du regard la source de cette voix.

Cela venait d'une femme enceinte titubant, son visage aussi pâle que la neige dans laquelle elle était tombé. Elle était maigre, tel un squelette, mais son ventre rond ressortait de ses os. Ne pouvant pas supporter son propre poids, elle s'écroula, se raccrochant au réverbère, mendiant de l'aide de ses yeux emplis de désespoir.

"Madame !" Harry courrut jusqu'à elle. "Quel est le problème?"

Son état ne s'annonçait pas bien. La neige sous ses pieds se colora rapidemment de son sang, terriblement sombre en contraste avec la blancheur environnante.

Harry s'arrêta à ses cotés, perdu. Il n'osait pas la déplacer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

"Mon enfant... mon enfant," elle murmura. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et elle pouvait à peine rassembler la force de parler. "Amenez… Amenez moi à l'orphelinat–"

"Quoi?" Harry pouvait à peine entendre ce qu'elle laissait échapper, mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour raisonner. Il l'envellopa dans son manteau et la porta jusqu'à l'auberge la plus proche.

L'aubergiste se hérissa à leur vue, choqué par la quantité de sang. Rapidement, il appela sa femme. Celle-ci ordonna à Harry d'allonger la femme sur une table, et se dépècha de préparer des bandages, sciseaux, et de l'eau chaude.

"Restez éveillée. Pensez au bébé. Vous devez rester consciente pour le bébé," l'urga la femme de l'aubergiste.

Elle continuait de frotter son estomac. Ses cris de douleurs se calmèrent, Comme si elle économisait toute sa force pour se maintenir en vie. Elle tremblait terriblement.

Après cinq longues, intenables heures, les pleurs d'un bébé remplirent la pièces. à ce moment, les cris semblèrent réinjecter de la vie dans l'espace sombre et humide.

Harry sourit au nouveau-né. Il ne parvenait pas à exprimer la joie qu'il éprouvait, pour cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Une naissance était quelque chose de tellement incroyable! Une expérience cathartique, spécialement pour un homme qui avait vu tant de guerres et de morts. Le bébé pleura doucement, et à cet instant, ils partagèrent tous la joie et l'amour d'une mère.

Harry avait toujours aimé les enfants. Ils étaient des créatures si innocentes et joyeuses, fais pour être chéris et protégés. Fais pour être aimés.

"Mon... enfant," souffla la femme. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

L'épouse de l'aubergiste lui plaça la petite charge dans les bras. Elle regarda avec inquiétude le visage pâle de la femme..

Le nouveau né, comme tout les nouveau nés, était une petite chose amusante à regarder, rond et rose, avec une peau frippée et recouvert d'une substance visqueuse. Mais pour sa mère, il était la huitième merveille sur terre. Elle l'embrassa sur le front avec adoration.

"Désolée... de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de toi–" elle porta ses doigts mordus par le froid à ses paupières fermées.

Cette phrase sembla la vider de toute force vitale. Son souffle devint irrégulier, court. Les doigts décharnés de la mort ressèrèrent leur emprise autour de sa gorge.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire. Ses lèvres gercées saignant de l'effort.

"Tu t'appeleras Tom Marvolo Riddle."

...

Dès qu'il entendi le nom donné, l'esprit d'Harry se mit sur pause.

_Quel jour était-ce ? _Il examina frénétiquement des yeux la pièce, espèrant trouver n'importe quoi avec une date.

N'importe quoi.

Le 31 Décembre, 1926.

C'était là— inscrit sur la dernière page d'un calendrier sur le mur. Cette maudite date.

Harry fixa d'un air hébété le bébé dans ses bras, testant le nom familié et néanmoins amer sur sa langue.

_Tom Riddle... n'était-il pas supposé naître à l'orphelinat ?_

Harry eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. L'enfant pesait lourd dans ses bras.

_Si il n'était pas intervenu, Tom Riddle serait né dans un orphelinat._

Harry Potter aimait les enfant, tous les enfants, tous sauf celui-ci... Celui-ci, il pensa, aurait dû être mort-né. Le futur seigneur des ténèbres, qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers depuis si longtemps, était actuellement en train de dormir contre lui. Harry aurait pût tordre son petit cou si facilement, avec seulement un mouvement de poignet.

Ou Harry pouvait simplement le lacher, laisser la tendre chair du bébé heurter le pavé, et ensuite... peut-être... Il découvrirait que les os de Voldemort pouvaient être brisés comme ceux de n'importe qui.

Si il tuait Voldemort maintenant, tout serait fixé. Tout le monde serait sauf. Il n'y aurait plus de familles détruites, plus de mère en deuil, plus d'orphelins... plus besoin de chercher pour une faiblesse quelconque.

Si il le lachait simplement... tout se terminerait.

Torturé par les sombres pensés dans sa tête, Harry ferma les yeux.

Et il lâcha prise.

Le corps d'un bébé est si fragile et si lèger. Sa douceur ne ferait pas le poids contre la dureté du pavé...

Harry était prêt, prêt à assumer le pêcher de tuer un enfant innocent si cela signifiait s'épargner les milliers de morts qui viendraient.

"MONSIEURS! LE BEBE—"

Une paire de mains solides réussirent à rattrapper le paquet juste au moment où il glissait des mains d'Harry.

C'était la femme de l'aubergiste. Elle attrapa le bébé fermement, le regardant avec tendresse et inquiétude.

"Là, là. Je te tiens—"Elle le rassura, le tenant comme ci il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Hébété, Harry fixa la petite créature rose dans ses bras. Son esprit déchiré par un conflict.

Tom, comme si il avait instantanémment senti le changement de mains, se réveilla et commença à se débattre. Lorsque Harry s'éloigna d'eux d'un pas, le bébé commença à pleurer, des plaintes si bruyantes qu'il semblait impossible qu'elles puissent provenir d'un si petit corps.

"Tout va bien, petit chou. Ne pleure pas—" La femme berça gentillement l'enfant, fredonnant des berçeuses tout en douceur.

Mais le petit Tom était tétu. Il geint plus fort. L'épouse de l'aubergiste sembla confuse. Elle essaya de le bercer plus vite, mais sans résultat. Le frêle nouveau né sortit ses petits poings ronds des couvertures , comme pour contester à son touché..

Le bébé pleurait de toute ses forces maintenant. Sa petite face frippé s'empourpra de l'effort. Il toussa; il râla et il gémit encore. Sa pitoyable petite bouche s'ouvrant en vain, comme si il se plaignait de quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient comprendre.

Harry regarda par-dessus les joues pourpres du bébé. Il ne pouvait pas y voir Voldemort. Ce nétait qu'un enfant, arrivant juste dans le monde, vierge de toute ambition ou grief, aussi pure qu'un agneau. Ce n'était qu'un enfant qui, comme tout les enfants, méritait d'être aimé.

Harry se souvint des yeux rouge-sangs de Voldemort, dès années plus tôt, alors qu'il se débattait de douleur sur le sol du Ministère de la Magie, il . Il se souvenait de chaque mot qu'il avait lancé au monstre.

"Tu ne connaîtra jamais l'amour, Tom Riddle. Tu ne connaître jamais l'amitié. Et pour ça je te plains."

Harry se souvenait que quelque chose était passé sur le pâle, squelettique visage. Brièvement, juste pour une seconde, avant que toute émotion ne soit consummée par la colère du seigneur des ténèbres. Quelque chose comme une vieille blessure, exposée au monde. Un moment de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité. Il y avait peut-être bien quelque chose enfouit profondément dan la noirceur du coeur de ce dernier— finalement.

_Tom riddle serait-il devenu Voldemort si les conditions avaient été différentes ?_

Après tout, il avait juste été un autre orphelin négligé .

Non désiré, tout comme Harry.

Harry sentit un noeud se former dans sa gorge. Il tendit les bras vers la femme.

"S'il vous plait, laissez moi le tenir."

La femme le regarda avec incertitude. Mais elle arrivait à ses limites avec les gémissements du bébé, et le lui passa tout de même.

Quelque chose chez Harry devait plaire au bébé, car directement, les pleurs cessèrent. Le petit Tom aggripa la manche d'Harry, bailla d'un air satisfait et ferma enfin les yeux.

"Oh on Dieu! Il... Il s'est arrêté," La femme le regardait d'un air incrédule. "Pauvre petite chose... En ce bas monde depuis seulement un jour, et déjà orphelin de mère—"

Harry observa le petit paquet dans ses bras. Peau rosée et doigts dodus. Des petis poings serraient fermement son manteau , comme quelque chose de précieux, une couverture protectrice et réconfortante.

Harry sentit une chaleur apparaître dans sa poitrine.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle susciter tant d'émotion? Comment avait-il pût seulement songer à blesser le précieux garçon? Cela avait été une terrible erreur.

Plus jamais.

Si il avait put changer le lieu de naissance dans la vie de Tom, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en changer plus? S'il existait une alternative au meurtre d'un enfant innocent, aussi ardu que soit ce chemin, Harry était déterminé à le suivre.

Harry embrassa le bébé sur la joue. La peau chaude du nourisson chatouillait contre ses lèvres, elle était d'une douceur qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

"Madame," Harry fit signe à la femme auprès de lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle était déjà attachée à Tom. "Pouvez... pouvez vous le garder?"

L'épouse de l'aubergiste s'immobilisa, clignant nerveusement des yeux. "Moi...moi?"

"Est-ce que vous pouvez?" Harry serra le bébé plus fort, égalemment nerveux.

"Notre... notre famille est plutôt pauvre. Nous... nous ne répondons pas aux conditions d'adoption," murmura-t'elle timidement, baissant la tête de honte.

"Mais le voulez vous?" insista Harry.

"BIENSUR!" Elle s'agita. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un plaisir immense. Elle parvenait à peine à cacher son excitement.

_Un enfant _! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu ! Malgré cela, elle avait des problèmes à enfanter et sa famille n' était que trop pauvre que pour gagner l'approbation des services d'adoption. Néanmoins... Elle n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve d'être mère.

Biensûr qu'elle voulait le garder... Un si adorable, si petit garçon.

Son petit garçon.

Harry vit des larmes de joies couler le long des ses joues. Il raffermit sa prise sur le petit Tom.

— _Une femme comme elle fera une mère merveilleuse. Elle prendra soin de toi._

Harry passa Tom à la femme. Tom, aussi perceptif que toujours, sembla sentir son départ imminent et recommença à pleurer en contestation.

Harry tapota les joues tendres du bébé, et salua ensuite la mère et le fils.

"Je dois me mettre en route, madame."

Tom devait l'avoir entendu, car il cria si fort que sa voix se brisa.

Harry réajusta son manteau et disparu dans le dédale des rues de Londres. La neige brouilla sa silhouette, et il était parti.

Les gémissement pathétiques de l'enfant semblèrent le suivre, se dissipant petit à petit dans le paysage vide et recouvert de neige.

...

_voilààààà, bonjour cher lecteurs. Je vous avoue que ceci est ma première publication sur fanfiction. Comme mentionné plus haut, il s'agit de la traduction d'une traduction anglaise d'un texte chinois à la base. L'histoire originale est achevée en 80 chapitres, la traduction anglaise en est au 37. J'essaierai de vous postez un chapitre par semaine, voire toutes les deux semaines tout au plus. Ne faisant pas d'étude de linguiste ou de lettres, il est fort probable que certaine tournure de phrase semble par moment un peu étrange. J'espère toutefois m'améliorée, notamment grâce à vous et aux reviews constructives. L'histoire commence lentement, mais laissez lui un peu de temps et je vous promet que vous allez l'adorer._

_voici le lien du post chinois:__ . ?novelid=1888544 _

_quand au texte anglais, vous le trouverez sous le même titre (excepteé la partie "frç"), de l'auteur "snow owl01"_

_PS: quelqu'un saurait comment se traduit 'time turner" et 'Muggle-born" exactement ? j'ai cherché, mais sans trouver._


	2. Chapter 2: destin

_**Hey ! donc merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et pour avoir répondu à mes questions. Votre attention est une vrai source de motivation ! merci ! pour les questions qui m'ont été posées, concernant la différence d'âge en Harry et Tom, je ne vous révèle encore rien mais je peux vous dire que l'auteur a trouvé une explication parfaite et originale. J'espère que vous apprécierez encore la suite.**_

**...**

**Chapitre 2 : Destin**

**31 décembre, 2000**

Les objets défilaient rapidement autour de lui, se distordant et devenant de moins en moins identifiables à mesure que les lumières éblouissantes accelèraient. De nombreux visages passèrent dans la vision d'Harry, mais trop rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse les identifier, Il entendit le "tic" d'une horloge, puis le claquement des métaux les uns contre les autres. Le son en était tellement bruyant qu'il ne pouvait se concentrer sur quoique se soit.

Finalement, cela s'arrêta. Le retourneur de temps argenté cessa de tourner sur ses axes. Enfin... si vous pouviez appeler cet cet objet un "retourneur de temps".

Harry tituba et se stabilisa en s'appuyant contre un mur. Son souffle laborieux poussait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.

Il était de retour. Il se trouvait dans un laboratoire vide, si ce n'était pour un plan de travail et quelques chaises, encerclé de murs blancs et nus. Point de départ.

"Deux minutes et quarante-huit secondes, presque trois," annonça une voix féminine d'un ton sévère.

Une fille en blouse blanche se tenait à proximité, les yeux fixés sur le minuteur dans sa main. Son porte-plume s'agita furieusement tandis que son expression s'assombrissait.

"_Hermione_," Harry expira. Il détesta la faiblesse qui transparut lorsqu'il prit la parole. "Il y a eu une erreur."

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent. L'intelligente jeune fille fronça les sourcils, et elle fit s'asseoir Harry sur l'une des chaises.

"Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé?"

"J'ai atteri en _1926_."

"1926!" s'exclama Hermione. Elle bondit et s'affaira autour d'Harry, cherchant pour des blessures avec une attention minutieuse généralement réservée aux spécimens de laboratoire."Tu as été pris dans un vortex temporel... tu vas bien?"

Dans son agitation, elle rappelait fortement à Harry Mme Weasley. Après avoir finalement établi qu'il était en parfait état, elle le repoussa sur la chaise.

"Ja vais bien. C'est juste que... j'ai été en 1926. Le 31 décembre, 1926." Harry s'assit droit, insistant sur la date avec un soin particulier.

Hermione semblait confuse. Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de ce jour. Aussi, elle se concentra plutôt sur ses propres énigmes.

_Comment se faisait-il qu'il y ait eu un décalage de vingt ans avec leur objectif ?_

Harry prit une inspiration profonde et réessaya.

"Ecoute. Je... j'étais là... à la naissance de Voldemort."

Ceci capta l'attention d'Hermione. Elle fixa Harry d'un air ébahi.

Le 31 décembre de l'année 1926... OH!... _31 décembre 1926_!

La jour de la naissance de Voldemort

"Tu—" Hermione regarda Harry avec incertitude, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa question.

"oui... Et j'ai voulu le tuer. Mais..." Harry avait comprit ce qu'elle impliquait. Il secoua la tête. "Mais—Je— Je n'ai pas pû."

Hermione avait les yeux baissés sur son carnet de notes, perdue dans ses pensées. Après un moment, elle sembla pavenir à une conclusion et lui fit signe de la tête.

"Et—" Harry hésita, puis serra ses lèvres sèches. "J'ai modifié son lieu de naissance !"

La jeune née-moldue regarda dans les yeux verts et plein de vie d'Harry. Ne semblant pas estimer ce détail d'une grande valeur, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry respira profondémment.

"'Hermione, si... si je peux changer ça, alors... alors pourquoi pas autre chose? Peut-être que je peux changer son enfance, et... et donc peut-être son futur. Peut-être... peut-être... maintenant, septante ans plus tard, le futur _a été _modifié. Peut-être qu'il n'est plus Voldemort, juste Tom Riddle!" lança Harry plein d'excitation

.

Son regard émeraude brûlait d'un optimisme féroce et le faisait paraître plus jeune, plus comme le garçon insouciant qu'il aurait dû être à son âge plutôt que le soldat endurcit qu'il était devenu.

Hermione soupira. Elle s'assit face à Harry.

"Harry. je comprend tes motivations... Mais, tu ne peux pas—"

Harry voulait objecter, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

"Personne n'est JAMAIS retourné septante ans en arrière! ... Les retourneurs de temps ont seulement une capacité de 24 heures— 24 heures TOUT AU PLUS— et il y a de bonnes raisons à cette limite... Les moldus ont cette théorie intéressante à propos du voyage dans le temps. Par exemple, si quelqu'un retournait dans le passé et tuait son grand-père, que se passerait-il ? _Paradoxe. _Harry. Ceci créerait un paradoxe temporel."

"Harry... c'est aussi ce qui arriverait si tu devait aller dans le passé et tuer Voldemort. Tu créerais un _paradoxe. _Tout ce qui change le passé...altérera le futur également. Le plus petit changemenent peut engrenger une chaîne d'évènements indéterminés. Peut-être que si tu tuais Voldemort là-bas, alors... alors ta mère épouserait Rogue au lieu de James si ça ce trouve, et toi — Harry Potter — ne sera jamais né."

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, clairement insatisfait de son explication. Hermione s'en aperçut et prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait adopter.

"Les sorciers et les sorcières ont leurs propres théories—"

"_Destin. _Ils croivent au _destin_. Le destin qui gouverne le temps, qui gouverne l'histoire. Destin, prophéties, prédétermination, qu'importe le nom. Ceci empêche les agitateurs de changer l'Histoire et prévient les _paradoxes_, Harry. Par exemple, quand un voyageur temporel est sur le point de tuer son grand-père, une pierre apparaîtra par magie à ses pieds pour le faire tébucher. Tu as essayé de tuer Voldemort et tu as échoué...à cause du _destin. _Tu ne peux pas changer l'Histoire... parce qu'elle est déjà inscrite dans la pierre. Le destin contrôle ce jeu, il impose ses règles, et aucun mortel ne peut les outrepasser."

"Mais...j'ai changé son lieu de naissance!" protesta faiblement Harry.

"Tu en as été capable _uniquement _parce que le destin ne considérait pas ça comme un changement influent—" Hermione argumenta rapidement. En voyant la face d'Harry s'affaisser, la voix de la sorcière se fit plus gentille. "Le destin ne voit aucun intérêt dans le lieu où est né Voldemort, tout comme il ne voit aucun intérêt dans ta préférence pour le thé ou le café."

Harry fixa le sol d'un air absent, l'esprit troublé.

Donc, selon Hermione, ce petit bébé, qui s'était accroché avec tant de force à ses manches, deviendrait bien Voldemort. Cet adorable enfant deviendrait la terreur qui avait fauché la vie de tant de personnes.

La désespoir s'abattit sur lui tel un mur de briques.

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. La présence familière était rassurante. Il leva les yeux sur le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie.

"Harry, même si en théorie il est impossible de changer le futur... en fait, en réalité, personne n'a jamais essayer de vérifier . Concernant le voyage dans le temps, il y a trop d'inconnus et zéro certitudes. Je pense... je pense que tu devrais juste faire ce que tu estimes correct. Même si cela entraine des conséquences imprévisibles, au final le destin arrangera tout. Le Destin peut réparer l'Histoire."

Hermione assèna quelques petites tapes sur son épaule en encouragement.

Harry ajusta les lunettes rondes sur son nez et lui sourit en retour.

"Ok, Harry. Encore une chose—" Hermione redevint toute sérieuse. "Combien de temps es tu resté dans le passé?"

"A peu près six heures."

"Pour moi, toi et le sauteur-de-temps étiez partis pour deux minutes et quarante-huit secondes." Hermione chipotait son menton d'un air songeur.

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'objet autour de son cou. _Oh...donc cette chose s'appelle un sauteur-de-temps _?

"Je n'étais pas consciente que le temps s'écoulait plus lentement dans le passé," elle inscrit quelque chose dans son carnet, raya certaines théories, et ajouta encore quelques notes supplémentaires.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis se souvint de quelque chose. Il demanda, "Dis... Hermione, est-ce que je ne peux pas juste aller en 1946 la prochaine fois ?"

"Malheureusement non," dis la née-Moldu en secouant la tête. "Un sauteur-de-temps n'est réglé que sur une ligne temporelle. Puisqu'il t'a fait atterir en 1926, on va devoir s'adapter, Nous allons commencer en 1926 et attendre, heure après heure, jusqu'à ce que cette ligne ait atteind 1946. Finalement, tant mieux pour nous si le temps passe plus vite de l'autre côté."

Hermione posa sa plume. Son expression se fit pensive à nouveau.

"Harry, tu devra faire un nouveau saut dans le temps demain."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai besoin d'informations sur la synchronisation des deux lignes temporelles."

Tout ces aspects techniques donnaient la migraine à n'avait jamais été au niveau intellectuel d'Hermione quand il s'agissait d'expériences et de théories.

_Il... ferait juste ce qu'elle dirait_.

...

**1er Janvier, 2001**

"Tu es prêt?" Hermione fixait le minuteur dans sa main, effrayée de manquer l'instant fatidique si elle clignait seulement des yeux.

"TROIS. DEUX. UN. SAUTE!"

Quand elle lui lança le signal, Harry actionna le sauteur-de-temps.

Ce fut la même nauséeuse, disturbante expérience: le paysage tordu autour de lui, les échos des claquements métaliques qui donnaient à Harry une migraine atroce.

Harry se retrouva au sol. Il ferma les yeux lorque des rayons aveuglants remplirent sa vision. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'intéresser à ses environs.

Il avait atteri au même coin de rue que la dernière fois. Les rangées de maisons grises restaient les mêmes, bien que la couche de neige qui les recouvrait lors de son dernier passage avait disparue depuis longtemps. En fait, la chaleur ambiante était telle qu'Harry ressentit bientôt le besoin de se débarasser de son écharpe et de son manteau.

Dans les rues désertes, le vent n'était plus froid— un peu plus insistant que la fois précédente, peut-être, mais c'était maintenant un vent qui portait l'odeur rassurante du printemps.

_Le temps s'écoule différemment dans le passé._

Harry fit une pause, puis retrouva le chemin menant à l'auberge.

Harry essaya d'en observer l'intérieur à travers les fenêtres sales et assombries, mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Après un moment, il abandonna. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux _(pourquoi était-il si nerveux?) _et entra.

"Bienvenu, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Fait surprenant, la salutation venait de l'aubergiste auparavant taciturne, qui rigolait maintenant joyeusement avec quelqu'un. L'homme rayonnait littéralement. Ce n'était plus la même personne, stréssée et désabusée, que Harry avait rencontré la dernière fois.

"Euh... Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi?... Je suis venu il y a...quelques temps?" demanda Harry, "Comment va Tom ?"

Harry pencha la tête pour lui sourir. A travers la porte entrouverte, le soleil embrassait son beau visage, illuminant ses traits délicats.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pût répondre, une femme descendit des escaliers. Elle aussi brillait littéralement de bonheur.

"Qui est-ce ? Eddie ? —"

Harry reconnut la voix comme étant celle de l'épouse de l'aubergiste.

Il se précipita en avant. "Madame, je suis—"

Harry s'arrêta net dans son élan. Il fixa, pétrifié, la femme qui se déplaçait lentement. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, suffisamment arrondi pour signifier sans ambiguïté qu'elle était enceinte.

Le monde s'écroula l'instant où il s'en aperçut. Toute couleur quitta son visage. Le bonjour chaleureux mourut dans sa gorge.

Elle aussi l'avait reconnu, d'après l'effort qu'elle faisait pour éviter son regard. Elle alla aux côtés de son mari.

La femme murmura, "Je suis désolée pour Tom, monsieurs, c'est juste que... nos finances...nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'élever deux enfants..."

Elle se confondit en excuses. Les mains de son époux la soutenant gentillement, la femme n'avait d'yeux que pour la vie qui grandissait dans son ventre. Elle sourit d'un air désolé, les joues colorées.

Harry ne les blâma pas. Tom n'était pas leur responsabilité

.

La poitrine de Harry se ressera, au point d'en devenir douloureuse. Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était blessé pour Tom.

Harry demanda calmement, les mots amers dans sa bouche, _"Et... où est Tom_? "

Les épaules de la femme s'affaissèrent.

"A... à l'orphelinat."

Harry resta figé près de la porte, la douce voix se répètant dans sa tête

.

_L'orphelinat._

Quelque part, dans un coin de son esprit, Harry savait ce qu'allait être la réponse avant-même qu'elle ne lui parvienne,mais l'effet restait comparabla à un coup en plein ventre.

_"Tu ne peux pas changer l'Histoire, parce qu'elle est déjà inscrite dans la pierre."_

Les mots d'Hermione tournèrent dans son esprit, moquant son optimisme aveugle.

_C'est le destin. Le jeu du destin. Les règles du destin._

Et Harry était impuissant face à lui.

_Destin. Maudit. Destin_.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, si fort qu'il perçut un goût salé de fer dans sa tourna les talons et fonça hors de l'auberge.

Vers l'orphelinat.

...

**_Voilà, suite la semaine prochaine. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer si certaine tournure de phrase vous semble trop étrange. J'espère pouvoir améliorer ma traduction pour vous, lecteurs, pour la suite._**


	3. Chapter 3 : l'orphelinat

_**Nouveau chapitre, en temps et en heure. J'ai eu plus facile à traduire celui-ci que le précédent, ça se remarque ? merci pour vos messages d'encouragement :)**_

_**Pour répondre aux questions qui m'ont été posées : cette histoire est sombre. Même si il y a des moments plus légers ou positifs, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il faille s'attendre à un happy ending.**_

_**Concernant la parution, même si le traducteur anglais s'est arrêté au 38ème chapitre, il m'a dit qu'il reprendrait peut-être en septembre. De mon coté, je cherche quelqu'un pouvant lire chinois, donc ne désespérez pas. Pour ma part, je vous assure de faire au moins les 38 chapitres qui me sont accessibles.**_

**_Bonne lecture_**

...

**Chapitre 3 : L'orphelinat**

**31 mai 1927**

Harry n'aurait su dire comment il parvint à l'orphelinat.

La bâtisse sombre et grise était parfaitement identique à celle vue dans la pensive.

Il passa les grilles en fer et se trouva dans la cour, face au bâtiment carré et sombre, entouré de hautes balustrades. Le temps et la négligence faisaient que la peinture blanche s'effritait des murs, révélant le béton gris par-dessous sur des surfaces inégales et dispersées. _Comme si cet endroit morne était rongé de carries_.

Les portes, hautes et oppressantes, rappelaient l'entrée d'une prison.

Harry , debout devant celles-ci, sentit un relent de détergent parvenir jusqu'à lui. Quelque chose se noua dans son estomac et il se sentit mal.

Il se rappela la pensive.

_Mme. Cole, une demi-bouteille de gin à la main, fixait Dumbledore avec surprise._

_"TOM?! Au cour de toutes ces années ici, il n'a jamais reçu de visiteur—"_

Harry se rappela Tom.

_Le garçon de onze ans, mince, têtu et fière, les yeux brillant d'ambitions impensables pour un enfant de son âge. Sa voix enfantine résonnant de colère._

_"'Professeur?' C'est comme un docteur ? — JE NE SUIS PAS FOU!"_

_Quelle sorte d'enfance avait mené le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?..._

Harry ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant, et même la plus simple supposition le rendait malade. Il toqua, ses poings pâles et serrés.

"Etes-vous... ici pour adopter quelqu'un?" Mme. Cole lâcha bruyamment, faisant pivoter un verre de gin dans sa main.

Harry fronça les sourcils à ses manières déplorables. Il se tint près de la porte du bureau et refusa la boisson quelle lui offrit.

"_Non_. Je suis juste ici pour visiter un garçon. Tom. _Tom Riddle_."

Mme. Cole s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Ses yeux perdirent leur concentration et elle se remplit un autre verre.

"Tom Riddle?... _Qui _?"

"Tom est un nourri—" interrompit une jeune fille débraillée qui se tenait derrière la maîtresse de l'orphelinat.

Cette dernière fit un signe impatient de la main à l'adolescente, avant de retourner son attention à sa boisson. "Bien, alors emmène-le là-bas."

"Désolée pour l'attente, monsieur," elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier, alors qu'ils parcouraient un long corridor. "Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ici... vous comprenez... et Mme Cole—"

Soudain, elle se ravisa et changea de sujet.

"—Tom est un drôle de bébé. Il n'aime pas les gens, vous savez. Il pleur dès que quelqu'un essaye de le prendre en main. Même pour s'alimenter, il veut le faire par lui-même. En tenant la bouteille dans ses bras. _C'est un bon p'tit_. Il pleure pas beaucoup non plus. Facile de s'en occuper, vraiment—"

"C'est bien," Harry répondit poliment. Il savait que Tom avait toujours été réservé... le garçon chérissait grandement son espace personnel._ Et Harry pouvait sympathiser avec cela_.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, tout d'un coup, l'objectif initial d'Harry refit surface dans ses pensées.

"Excusez-moi—" il interrompit la fille dans son discours enthousiastes "Quelle date somme nous aujourd'hui ?"

Elle lui lança un regard curieux. "La 31 mai."

"Et... l'année?" Harry demanda, et sourit d'un air désolé lorsque son interlocutrice se fit plus méfiante.

"...1927," elle répondit néanmoins, ralentissant tout de même son allure pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et cet étranger qui-ne connaissait-pas-l'époque.

Harry frissonna. _Le 31 mai 1927_. Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière visite. Alors qu'en 2000, seulement un jour était passé.

_Un jour dans le présent. Cinq mois dans le passé._

La jeune fille l'amena devant une porte peinte de tournesols.

"Nous y sommes," Elle annonça. "Tom est dans le premier lit sur la droite. Juste à côté de la porte. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez moi."

Harry la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et entra.

La chambre était spacieuse, propre, surplombée d'une large fenêtre qui laissait passer le soleil en bonne quantité. Quelques fleurs avaient été peintes sur le mur, dans la tentative d'amener un peu de vie dans la grisaille de l'endroit. Six berceaux étaient alignés contre le mur, en piètre état. En leur sein, les nourrissons dormaient tranquillement. Ils paraissaient maigrichons; le teint rose (signe de santé chez la pluspart des bébés) était absent de leurs joues.

L'entretien financier des les orphelins n'était pas la priorité du gouvernement, spécialement en ces temps de guerre où ils étaient si nombreux. L'orphelinat n'avait donc pas les moyens de se fournir les nécessités pour s'en occuper convenablement. La plupart du temps, on leur donnait comme nourriture un mélange de bouillie de riz et de purée de carottes.

Harry aperçu directement le petit Tom. Il ne dormait pas.

Tom regardait l'étranger d'un air intrigué. Il agita ses poings, bavant dans son landau. Tom avait commencé à faire ses dents, et il n'aimait pas ça.

En cinq mois, l'apparence d'un bébé changeait de façon impressionnante. Maintenant, sa peau était douce et lisse, des mèches noirs surplombaient son visage, Harry avait du mal à imaginer que Tom était le même petit singe frippé qui s'était raccroché à ses manches en désespoir.

Les yeux ronds de l'enfant étaient clairs et brillants, d'une couleur comparable à de l'ébène pure ou à une nuit sans lune. Aucune trace du pourpre qui viendrait plus tard les teinter .

Le bébé fixait les yeux verts émeraude d'Harry.

Il se souvenait d'eux.

Tout comme Harry se souvenait du regard féroce et perçant du pâle jeune homme de la pensive.

_Le garçon était beau, mais plutôt maigre pour son âge. Ses cheveux coiffés proprement , vêtu d'habits gris, il ressemblait juste à tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Il paraissait calme, mais un pouvoir latent se dissimulait sous ses traits. Pendant un court instant, son regard noir et profond en trahit la présence; la colère surgit en lui par torrent, comme une tempête rugissant alors que minuit passait._

_"Vous êtes un docteur, n'est-ce pas ? De l'asile—"_

_"Non... je suis un enseignant. Et je suis ici pour te parler de Poudlard," répondit Dumbledore._

_Il avait onze ans. L'âge des jeux, des cris, des sauts et des rires; l'âge des merveilles, de l'aventure, et de l'espoir d'un futur rayonnant._

_Mais pas pour Tom. Il était désabusé et en colère. Il dit, "Je ne vous croit PAS."_

_Harry était là, regardant en silence. Regardant le garçon refuser froidement la seule chose au monde pouvant le rendre heureux. Il sembla se replier sur lui-même, irrité de ce qui l'entourait, tel un hérisson dans un instinct d'auto préservation._

_"C'est... c'est de la magie ? Ce que je peux faire ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?"_

_"Toutes sortes de choses... Je peux faire bouger des objets sans les toucher. Je peux faire faire aux animaux ce que je veux qu'ils fassent, sans les dresser. Je peux faire qu'il arrive de mauvaises choses aux gens qui m'ennuient. Je peux les blesser si je veux."_

_L'excitation fit monter de la couleur aux joues du garçon. Harry attendait, ne sachant pas quoi faire de l'enfant._

_"Tu es un sorcier, tout comme moi," dit Dumbledore._

_"PROUVEZ LE!" ordonna le plus jeune._

_La garde-robe miteuse dans le coin de la chambre s'enflamma. Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds, tandis que l'orange des flames se reflétait dans ses yeux d'ébène, les dotant une étrange lueur._

_Harry vit son visage se transformer: Une joie sauvage s'y installa. Un large sourire illumina ses traits finement ciselés. Enfin il avait trouvé ses semblables._

_Il avait été seul... si longtemps._

_"Le vol n'est pas autorisé à Poudlard," lui fit calmement remarquer Dumbledore, indiquant les objets dispersés sur le lit de Tom. "A Poudlard, nous ne t'apprenons pas seulement à utiliser ta magie, mais aussi à la contrôler."_

_Le garçon resta immobile, fixant Dumbledore, le défiant et refusant ouvertement de s'excuser._

_Dumbledore se leva, saisit son écharpe. Tout d'un coup, l'enfant s'exprima._

_"Je peux parler aux serpents aussi. Je l'ai découvert quand on était en voyage à la campagne—ils viennent à moi, ils me parlent. Est-ce... est-ce normal pour un sorcier ?"_

_Un éclat d'incertitude passa dans les yeux noirs, son arrogance se dissipant brièvement,_

_et à cet instant, il ressemblait à l'enfant de onze ans qu'il aurait du être. Il regardait Dumbledore plein d'espoir._

_D'espoir...pour quoi ?_

_Tom Riddle était un enfant plein d'orgueil. Orgueilleux à l'excès même... et de ce fait, ce que les gens pensaient de lui n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Mais il y avait une question omniprésente dans son esprit. Une question qui assombrissait sa vie. Une question que son orgueil ne l'autoriserait pas à formuler—_

_"Suis-je normal ?"_

"Monsieur ?... MONSIEUR ?" l'appela la jeune fille, extirpant harry de ses souvenirs. Elle portait un panier rempli de biberons dans les bras.

Tom continuait à l'observer, de ses grands yeux ronds. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par la présence de l'étranger qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Il vit les biberons et agita ses petits bras potelés avec excitation.

"Oui, oui, diner," Elle tendit au bébé une bouteille à moitié-remplie.

Tom avait dû hériter du caractère autoritaire et possessif de Salazar Serpentard car dès que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du récipient, il refusa de le lâcher, le gardant jalousement contre lui tel un amant. Plutôt que sucer l'embout, Tom le mordit avec zèle, témoignant de sa nature combattive.

Reprendre le biberon à Tom prit un certain temps à l'adolescente. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, l'objet était recouvert de salive et la tétine semblait marquée de façon définitive de traces de morsures.

Le bébé babilla, en colère. Il cria de rage lorsque la jeune fille rempli à nouveau la bouteille et remplaça la tétine pour ensuite la passer à un autre enfant.

"Mademoiselle...Tom, il—" demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Le bébé semblait boulversé par le partage de _son_ biberon.

Elle haussa les épaule. "Y a rien que j'puisse faire. Tom est un jaloux. Possessif. Mais on est à court de matériel, donc —"

Harry baissa les yeux sur Tom alors que celui-ci mordait à nouveau ses poings. Il roulait dans son berceau, peau de pêche et corps rondouillet, offrant une vision des plus adorables. Il se souvint de l'incertitude perçue dans ces yeux d'ébène.

_Le garçon avait demandé "Suis-je normal?"_

Soudainement, Harry fût submergé par l'envi de prendre dans ses bras.

Tendrement, il ramassa le bébé, supportant sa tête douce d'une main. Le petit corps était souple et chaud, et il sentait le savon.

"MONSIEUR ! Il n'aime pas être touché—" cria la fille.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, Tom ne pleura pas. A la place, il bailla, émit quelques sons de chiots.

Sa position semblait inconfortable dans les bras d'Harry, et ce dernier le reposa rapidement. Mais dès qu'il le lâcha, Tom commença à geindre, et des pleurs assourdissants suivirent, poignardant au coeur toute personne à distance d'oreille.

Harry paniqua. _Que veut un bébé ?_

"Hmm..." la fille les regardait curieusement. "Je pense... vous le teniez mal. Essayez autrement... Couchez sa tête sur votre épaule."

Harry suivit ses instructions. Et cela fonctionna.

Le petit Tom reposait docilement dans ses bras, sa petite tête logée dans la courbe de son coup. La peau du bébé était si douce, si chaude... et fragile. Les pleurs s'atténuèrent. Tom enfouit sa tête dans la chemise d'Harry, essayant de se rapprocher de la source de cette odeur familière, cette odeur qui était imprimée depuis longtemps dans sa mémoire.

Harry songea qu'il était peu probable que Tom se souvienne de lui.

Mais ils étaient là... Tom jouant tranquillement avec les cheveux d'Harry qui le tenait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. La bébé émit quelques 'Goo Goo Gaa Gaa' satisfait et effleura le nez de l'homme qui le tenait...

Dans ses bras, le petit être ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, presque rien . Mais cela semblait _réel. Réel, beaucoup plus qu'une simple part du passé_.

Ils restèrent ainsi pour un moment. Harry, profitant de la chaleur de la peau de Tom, caressa le dos du bébé, satisfait.

Néanmoins, il devait partir.

_Le temps qui passe n'attend personne._

Il tapota les joues dodues du nourrisson, tout comme cinq mois auparavant, et tendit le bébé à sa gardienne.

"Bon, mon chéri, dis au revoir à Mr. Potter maintenant," la jeune fille berça le bébé doucement.

Les yeux de Tom suivirent Harry, se raccrochant désespérément au moindre de ses mouvements. L'intelligent petit garçon cligna des paupières, et l'anxiété surgit dans ses orbes noires alors que des larmes commençait à perler au coin de ses cils. Il s'agita et remua, essayant d'agripper la chemise de Harry.

"Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plait... s'il-vous plait, prenez soin de lui—" chuchota Harry. Peut-être que ses mots ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

"Monsieur—" Elle essayait difficilement de retenir le bébé qui se débattait. "Je pense qu'il vous aime beaucoup. Vous avez pensé à l'adoption?"

Harry vit son reflet dans les grands yeux ébène de Tom.

"Un jour... Un jour je reviendrai pour lui."

Et il était bien déterminé à tenir parole. _Destin ou pas_.

Hors, le destin ne comptait _surement pas _dévier de sa trajectoire, alors ça non. Son mécanisme et ses rouages complexes étaient mis en route, échappant à toutes menaces, réglant l'époque— le temps et la vie; passé, présent et futur; se dressant contre tout grain de sable qui viendrait s'immiscer.

...

**_Je sais que l'histoire peut paraitre assez lente jusqu'ici, mais le rythme va s'accèlérer dès les prochains chapitres. Et on aura le plairir d'avoir une focalisation interne du point de vue de notre cher Tom._**

**_Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos remarques ou vos questions, merci encore de suivre cette histoire :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolééee, je vous avais dis que l'on verrait Tom dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis un peu empressée... en tout cas, vous allez voir que les choses se mettent en place petit à petit. Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 4 : Pouvoir, Immortalité, Perfection**

**1er Janvier 2001**

Alors que le Sauteur-de-temps tournoyait, le monde autour d'Harry se dissipa. Il ressentit à nouveau la sensation de vole maintenant familière, les détonations métalliques résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Finalement, il se retrouva, comme la foix précédente, dans le laboratoire désert.

Tout son corps trembla. Ses jambes cédèrent; le laissant appuyé contre le mur, reprenant son souffle. Chaque saut l'avait drainé de toute énergie, mais cette fois-ci, les dommages semblaient particulièrement sévères.

"HARRY!" Hermione courut jusqu'à lui. "Tu vas bien ?"

Elle prit son pouls et remarqua les battements irréguliers, erratiques.

"Plus de saut pour l'instant," elle le regarda d'un air inquiet. "La charge pour ton corps est trop importante."

Entre deux souffles courts, Harry réussit à laisser s'échapper quelques mots, "Je vais... je vais bien."

Mais soudainement il gémit et glissa au sol.

Hermione serra les lèvres, mais décida de remettre le sujet à plus tard.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, "J'étais...euh... c'était le 31 mai, 1927."

_Cinq mois_. Hermione en prit note, puis tira des tableaux vers elle. Elle y dessina quelques lignes, marmonant pour à elle-même, avant de s'adresser à Harry.

"J'ai compris!... Nous devons attendre 47 jours, et ensuite tu pourras sauter et atterrir en 1946."

Harry hésita un court instant, pour ensuite tourner vers elle ses yeux émeraude sérieux et pleins de détermination.

"Je veux y retourner," il annonça simplement.

Hermione le fixa avec inquiétude. "...Pourquoi ?"

Harry pensa au bébé, si petit, les bras souples enserrés autour de son cou.

"Parce que... parce que je veux le changer ! Je veux changer sa vie, Hermione. Même...même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu."

Hermione regarda dans les yeux verts de son ami et fut troublée par ce qu'elle y vit. Elle su qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'arrêter. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser détruire sa santé pour une cause sans espoir.

"Le Destin ne_ t'autoriseras _pas à changer l'histoire, Harry. Et ton corps ne peut pas supporter tant de sauts dans le temps.

IL NE PEUT PAS. NE POURRA PAS. NE DEVRAIT PAS—"

Harry grimaça lorsque Hermione lui cria dans les oreilles.

"Mais les retourneurs de temps—" protesta-t-il faiblement.

"Un Sauteur de temps n'est _pas_ un retourneur de temps," l'interrompu-t-elle froidement. "Les retourneurs de temps n'ont pas d'effets secondaires, tandis que les premiers sont dangereux."

Elle se pencha en avant et secoua ses épaules gentiment.

"Harry, je suis désolée. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Dis moi... ta tentative de changer son destin— est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?"

Harry baissa les yeux. L'ombre de ses cils longs et épais lui dissimulant le visage d'Hermione. Mais il savait qu'elle savait qu'il avait échoué.

_Il n'avait pas pu tuer Tom, ni lui donner une meilleure enfance_.

"Le Destin ne perd jamais. Il prévoit tout. Il tient tout en compte. _Le passé est fixé dans la pierre_," elle expliqua de nouveau. Certes, elle culpabilisait de briser ses espoirs, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser se blesser lui-même en vain.

"Alors... Peut-être que je suis imprévisible. Incontrôlable,"rétorqua Harry d'un air défiant. "Même si je ne peux pas— n'ai pas put— l'empêcher de devenir Voldemort, ma présence seule dans le passé _est _un changement en soi."

Hermione s'arrêta, secouant sa tête. _Maintenant_ elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

"NON. Harry, tu ne comprends pas, ça ne fera pas de différence. Le destin fera— ou a fait— effacer toute trace de ta présence là-bas. Regarde!... Voldemort ne se souvient même pas de toi. S'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas tué tes parents. Il n'aurait pas été si avide de te voir _mort_!"

Harry resta silencieux.

Hermione sursauta. Elle saisit la main de son ami et s'excusa.

"Je suis navrée. Je— Je ne voulais pas mêler tes parents à ça."

Harry haussa des épaules. C'était le moindre de ses soucis.

"Harry... Tu es notre dernier espoir, alors je t'en prie, prend soin de toi. Ton imprudence—" Elle posa son regard sur ses doigts pâles et s'écria, "—MERLIN! HARRY. TU ES GLACE!"

Elle l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et l'observa à nouveau.

"Ou est ton manteau ?"

Harry grinça des dents. C'est vrai... il était parti avec un manteau et une écharpe accordés. Tout neufs, des cadeaux de Noël de la part de Lupin. Harry se jeta un sort de réchauffement, et sentit instantanément monter la chaleur dans sa poitrine.

"Je dois l'avoir laissé à l'Orphelinat."

_Aww, alors qu'ils étaient neufs_.

...

Ron avait été blessé.

Dès qu'ils firent un pas hors du laboratoire, Harry et Hermione furent accueillis par une Ginny en pleine panique. Elle-même ne semblait pas dans le meilleur des états. Ses vêtements étaient troués et son visage marqué de légères brûlures. Ses genoux écorchés saignaient encore, laissant une trainée rouge derrière elle.

"L'infirmerie—" elle indiqua à Hermione, qui perdit toute couleur en recevant cette nouvelle.

La fille aux cheveux bouclés courut à l'étage. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever sa blouse blanche.

Harry aurait voulu la suivre, mais Ginny le retint.

La mince jeune fille, âgée de dix-neuf ans , avait beaucoup changé pendant la guerre. Elle avait mûrie, s'était transformée en féroce guerrière, chevelure rousse époustouflante et yeux bleus tranchants.

"On en a capturé un intéressant cette fois," lui sourit-elle d'un air malicieux. Des éclaboussures de sang sec recouvraient son visage, cependant cela ne semblait pas la déranger; à l'inverse, elle les affichait avec fierté, comme un signe accentuant sa vivacité.

Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était jolie... Il sentit ses joues rougir.

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena vers la salle d'interrogatoire.

"Il pleut,

Tout s'écroule,

Le ministère coule.

Je rigole,

Je pleure,

Le Phoenix se meurt."

Une voix folle et haut-perchée leur parvint aux oreilles de derrières les portes métalliques de la salle. Harry pouvait aussi percevoir les soupirs exaspérés de Percy alors que ce dernier criait quelque chose au prisonnier.

Ginny lui jeta un regard navré.

"Désolée, mais...Il ne veut parler qu'à _Harry Potter_."

Harry lui sourit, lui signalant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et entra.

La nature de l'interrogatoire demandait une pièce plutôt oppressante. Bureau et chaises métalliques, cage en fer légèrement éclairée, tout était en place pour inspirer de la peur aux visiteurs, qui, ces derniers temps, étaient principalement des Mangemorts.

"Harry, tu n'as pas l'air en forme," le salua Percy.

"Il fait froid ici," Harry frissonna. Sa peau était frigorifiée. "Je pense que...j'aurais dû apporter un manteau."

Au centre de la pièce, un Mangemort en sang était menotté au bureau. La marque des ténèbres transparaissait sous ses robes en lambeaux; paraissant encore plus sinistre sous l'éclairage verdâtre.

L'homme rigola, émettant un son désagréable et désorientant.

"HAHAHA. Notre sauveur ayant besoin de prendre soin de lui... Malgré tout, sa vie pathétique appartient à mon maître."

Percy roula des yeux. Il tira une chaise pour Harry.

Le Mangemort fixa Harry, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Il... semblait instable, de la pire des façons.

"J'AI DIS—que je parlerai SEULEMENT avec Mr. Potter. SEUL."

Percy fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Harry, hésitant.

"C'est bon, je m'en charge," Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et s'assit en face du prisonnier.

L'expression qu'affichait le visage de Percy trahissait sa désapprobation, mais le roux n'avait pas d'autre option. Il avait déjà tout essayé.

"Ecoute, Harry. Je serai juste derrière la porte. Appelle moi si il tente quoi que ce soit. N'importe quoi," dit Percy, avant de fermer les portes derrière lui.

Harry se massa les tempes. Il était déjà épuisé par son voyage dans le temps, et cette situation était _loin_ de ce à quoi il aspirait à l'instant même.

"Très bien," grommela Harry. "Que veut Voldemort ?"

Le mangemort admira sa marque des ténèbres avec adoration, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

"Ne prononce pas le nom de notre seigneur si légèrement, Sauveur... Profites de tes derniers instants, stupide garçon, car notre seigneur veut que tu saches qu'_il_ te fera payer pour ces souvenirs...les _Horcrux_—"

Harry suivit son regard sur la marque. Le tatouage de serpent semblait se rire de lui.

Harry pensa au bébé Tom..._petites mains tirant sur ses manches, gigotant_.

_"Le Destin fera— ou a fait— effacer toute trace de ta présence là-bas. Regarde !... Voldemort ne se souvient pas de toi."_

Les mots d'Hermione se rejouèrent dans son esprit.

Harry força un sourire froid sur son visage, et laissa ses incertitudes de côté.

"Oh?... Et moi qui pensais que Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire de ses souvenirs, à propos de son enfance, non?... Il ne me parait pas vraiment du type sentimental. Pour quoi exactement vais-je payer ?"

"_Notre seigneur_," chuchota le mangemort. "Notre seigneur devient plus fort. Notre seigneur se débarrasse de toutes _ses faiblesses_. "

Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond. _Alors il sait!_ Voldemort avait découvert qu'Harry était au courant de l'existence d'un point faible...

"HAHAHAHA, la prochaine fois... quand tu rencontreras mon maître, il sera plus puissant, plus immortel, plus... _parfait_," L'homme rit, ses yeux fous fixés sur le visage d'Harry.

Le rire excité le narguait. Le coeur d'Harry battait si vite, si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de s'écrouler à l'instant, terrassé par l'émotion.

Il sauta sur se pieds et courut à la sortie. Pendant un moment, des points noirs obscurcirent sa vision, et Harry s'affaissa contre la porte, reprenant son souffle. Quand il parvint enfin à se calmer, Il ouvrit violemment cette dernière et inspira l'air froid et frais avec soulagement.

"Tu vas bien?" Percy et Ginny se ruèrent vers lui.

Harry fit un signe de tête, "Oui. Ca va.."

"Ta face est si pâle," Ginny avait l'air inquiète. "Tu devrais te reposer."

Harry marqua son accord. "Oui, bien sûr. Vous aussi... Ginny, tu dois soigner ses blessures tout de suite."

Ginny sourit d'un air entendu. Elle se retourna et les laissa.

Dès que Ginny fût suffisamment éloignée, Percy demanda rapidement.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

Harry hésita. IL considéra les révélations du mangemort et la nature de sa mission; ensuite, regarda Percy en grimaçant.

"Tu vas devoir continuer ton interrogatoire. Il parlait de quelque chose à propos de Voldemort devenant parfait. Voldemort prépare quelque chose de gros... Nous devons découvrir ce que c'est...et nous devons prévenir Hermione."

"Je vois," Percy semblait pensif. "Ecoute, prend une pause. Ginny a raison. ton visage est blanc comme neige."

Harry rit dédaigneusement. _Ca ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça_.

...

"Fred, George—"

Harry courut pour rattraper les jumeaux Weasley. Tout deux abordaient de vilaines cicatrices sur leurs faces, ce qui leur servait de parfaite excuse pour blaquer à propos de leur laideur respèctive.

"Yo, Harry," ils l'embrassèrent chaudement, de toute évidence de bonne humeur.

Harry leur rendit un sourire rayonnant.

"Ecoutez. Je peux vous demander une faveur ?"

"Sûr," dit l'un des jumeaux, enroulant son bras autour de son frère. "Tout ce que tu veux."

"Aussi longtemps que tu payes la facture, bien sûr," ajouta l'autre d'un air malicieux.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Il vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir, et hésita encore.

"Oooh, si mystérieux," chuchota Fred.

"Nous sommes des citoyens respectueux de la loi," dit George. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry. "alors pas de magouille, okay?"

Harry les observa avec affection. Il parla rapidement.

"Il faut que vous me fournissiez de fausses pièces d'identité—moldues et magiques — et un certificat de naissance datant de 1906. J'ai aussi besoin de monnaie anglaise. Beaucoup — assez pour acheter une maison."

Maintenant ils avaient l'air intéressés.

Fred tapota l'épaule d'Harry. "Notre chère Hermione est-elle au courant ?"

Harry, honnête, indiqua que non.

George se rapprocha, baissant la voix, "c'est en rapport avec ta mission de voyage dans le temps ?"

Toujours aussi honnête, Harry acquiesça.

Fred et George se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, identiques, un sourire malin sur leurs visages ravagés .

Ils s'exprimèrent à l'unisson, "J'aime ta façon de penser, Harry. Nous nous occupons de ça pour toi."

Harry regarda les jumeaux s'éloigner dans le couloir, bras dans les bras, chantant, riant, et il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement.

...

**voili voilou, j'attend vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas surtout, les précédents m'ont encouragé ou m'ont fait prendre conscience de certains points à améliorer ou à faire plus attention. :)**

**Au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5: où est-il né ?

**Hellooooooo :) merci pour vos encouragements. Après ce chapitre, le décor et va changer, ainsi que les personnages.**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

**Chapitre 5 : Où est-il né ?**

**2-6 janvier 2001**

Harry traina son corps surmené jusqu' à sa chambre. La petite pièce, sans fenêtre et aux allures de cellule servait toujours à lui rappeler sa situation— maintenant, ses amis et lui étaient des fugitifs. Même le quartier principal devait être tenu secret, retiré à la frontière entre le monde magique et celui moldu. Le ministère et Poudlard étaient tous deux tombés aux mains des forces des ténèbres. Le pouvoir officiel et l'opinion publique s'opposaient à eux. Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, n'était désormais plus qu'un criminel, qui regardait, désespéré, ses compagnons mourir autour de lui.

Il s'écroula sur son lit. Le contrecoup du saut temporel était une vraie torture. Il essaya de se distancer de la peine en occupant son esprit, mais sans grand résultat. Il se recroquevilla, se mordant les lèvres pour retenir des gémissements de douleur.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione découvrir sa condition physique actuelle. L'expérience s'arrêterait sur l'instant.

"_La prochaine fois... quand tu rencontreras mon maître, il sera plus puissant, immortel, plus...parfait."_

Les mots sinistres du Mangemort fou le suivaient, se moquant de lui sans répit.

Harry resta ainsi, couché en silence, dans l'obscurité complète, le dos pressé contre le matelas incomfortable. Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir.

Deux figures de cessaient d'apparaitre dans sa tête— une, blanche et squelettique avec des yeux rouges-sang; l'autre finement ciselé accompagnée de yeux d'ébène brillants.

Comme souvent, tout les souvenirs _le_ concernant revinrent à sa mémoire.

Sa quatrième année— La coupe de feu, la sensation d'être tiré dans l'espace, son visage pressé dans la boue du cimetière, les yeux morts de Cédric, la tombe de Tom Riddle, _Le retour de Voldemort_.

Entouré de ses mangemorts, Voldemort hissait triomphalement, pointant sa baguette vers la face d'Harry. Il riait de sa voix haut-perchée.

"_Regarde-moi_," dit-il. "Je veux voir l'espoir disparaître dans tes yeux. _Regarde-moi quand tu meures_—"

La haine pure affichée sur le pâle visage s'était transformé en autre chose. Malsain. Irreconnaissable. _Inhumain_.

Harry était terrifié.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre— les ténèbres et la haine brûlante, tant de haine.

Voldemort détestait la lumière, parce qu'il avait appris à survivre dans l'obscurité. Il avait vécu dans l'ombre; l'ombre d'être le produit d'un mariage sans amour, l'ombre d'être abandonné à la naissance, l'ombre d'être appelé "monstre" durant son enfance. Même à Poudlard, avec sa maison, _les Serpentards_, Il devait être prudent. Il devait dissimuler son statut d'"orphelin" et de "sang-mêlé".

Voldemort détestait la lumière, parce qu'aucun rayon d'espoir ne l'avait touché. Il détestait la justice aussi, parce que telle chose n'existait _pas_.

Harry était terrifié, mais il voulait tout de même changer les choses. Essayer.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus son objectif lui semblait irréalisable. la face de serpent refit surface dans ses souvenirs, le regardant de haut, cruelle, hissant, "Je serai celui qui te tuera, _Harry Potter_."

_Il_ était resté le même. Le seigneur des ténèbres. Rien ne changerait jamais.

Harry enfonça sa tête dans le coussin, sa poitrine se serrant de douleur et de déception...et de désespoir.

Hermione avait raison— Le Destin est inébranlable. Voldemort ne serait jamais un homme bon.

La douleur s'étendit au reste de son corps, mais Harry ne s'en soucia guère, car, depuis son retour du passé, le doute s'était insinué dans son coeur, creusant un gouffre sombre et angoissant. Il se sentait inutile, sans intérêt.

Est-ce que tous ses efforts étaient vains?

Après que la douloureuse sensation se soit estompée, Harry décida de prendre une douche, et c'est seulement alors que Morphée le prit dans ses bras, de pitié peut-être.

...

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit revigoré. Le soleil perçait au milieu du ciel nuageux. Harry fit une toilette rapide et descendit.

"HARRY!" cria Ginny, lui indiquant le laboratoire. "Hermione veut te voir."

Elle s'était débarrassé du sang sur son visage, ne laissant plus paraître qu'une fine, longue cicatrice qui suivait la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Elle sourit, rayonnante, et lui fit signe de la main, arborant le signe de sa lutte avec fierté.

Ses yeux étaient chaleureux et son sourire contagieux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner le geste.

"Ecoute. Harry. Nous avons un problème," lâcha directement Hermione en entrant dans la salle.

Elle était occupée à transcire des notes dans un carnet. Ses cheveux décoiffés et pointant de toutes parts indiquaient que la nuit avait dû être courte pour elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Harry s'approcha de son amie et ramassa un dossier posé son bureau— l'un des quelques plans d'entrainement pour l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Hermione le regarda d'un air sévère.

"Percy a passé toute la nuit à interroger le mangemort. Et, bon, tu sais qu'il est plutôt doué pour _ça_—"

Elle frissonna.

"Que—" commença Harry.

Hermione grinça les dents, une expression qui ne laissait rien présager de bon sur le visage.

"De _terribles_ nouvelles. Non seulement Voldemort a découvert que nous savons pour sa faiblesse, mais il est aussi en train de la chercher, la traquant pour s'en débarrasser avant nous. En plus— il essaye de réabsorber les horcruxes."

"Réabsorb...?" Harry ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça.

Hermione gronda de frustration.

"Ce mangemort a dit... Il a dit que Voldemort a déjà récupérer son nez—" elle l'observa. "— C'est sérieux, Harry. Ne rigole pas !"

Harry obéit, bien sûr. Tout à coup, soudainement, il réalisa l'importance de ces mots.

"'Hermione! Peut-être qu'il cherche à retrouver des souvenirs précis. Ses souvenirs de _1946_."

"Oui, oui. C'est pourquoi je voulais te voir... Selon mes calculs, les souvenirs de Voldemort de son vingtième anniversaire— lequel est en 1946— sont conservés dans le pendentif de Serpentard."

La main d'Harry se plaça d'elle même au niveau de sa poche interne. Il en tira le pendentif doré par sa chaîne et le posa sur le bureau.

La jeune sorcière l'inspecta avec attention, puis dit à Harry.

"Puisque l'épée de Griffondor est toujours introuvable, et que Poudlard est occupé, nous n'avons pour le moment même aucun moyen de détruire les horcruxes. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est le garder en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Voldemort mettre la main dessus—"

"Evidemment," acquiesça Harry.

"Et encore une chose," Hermione baissa sa plume. "Harry... Tu dois être prêt. Lorsqu'il sera de nouveau entier, Voldemort pourrait être plus puissant, et même sensible... ce qui veut dire... notre objectif pourrait—"

Harry leva une main pour l'interrompre. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser émettre à voix haute des doutes sur son propre plan.

Il sourit d'un air rassurant. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent derrière les lunettes rondes, déterminés et durs comme la plus précieuse des pierres.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix à ce point. Ne te tracasse pas trop, Hermione. J'ai confiance en notre plan," Il lui fit une petit signe et se détourna pour partir. "Je vais voir Ron."

...

L'infirmerie était spacieuse, mais apparemment pas assez, à en juger par les rangés de lits entassés à l'intérieur.

Les couches des malades étaient si proches les unes des autres que Harry eut quelques difficultés à se glisser entre elles.

Des patient avaient placé une planche en bois sur deux lits, créant ainsi une table de fortune autour de laquelle tout le monde était actuellement agglutiné autour, jouant au poker avec les bras bandés ou leurs membres plâtrés.

Ils semblaient pleins de vie, criant joyeusement les uns aux autres et se passant des friandises par dessous les couches, attentifs à ne pas être surpris par les infirmières.

Finalement, Harry aperçut une masse de cheveux roux.

"RON!"

"Hey, Harry," le bras gauche de Ron était enrobé dans une écharpe blanche pendue à son cou, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire de grands signes enthousiastes à son ami au cheveux noirs.

Harry se dépêcha de le rejoindre, à moitié effrayé que Ron puisse lui-même rouvrir ses blessures.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ron indiqua les bandages autour de son bras, puis ceux sur ses jambes, elles aussi immobilisée sous une épaisse couche blanche.

"Rien de neuf, la routine quoi." plaisanta-t-il de bon coeur.

_Toujours le même, Ron_. Harry sourit.

"Donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais visité un Voldemort de vingt ans !" demanda vivement le rouquin. "C'est vrai ?"

Le sourire d'Harry perdit de son éclat. "Pas vraiment... j'ai vu un Voldemort nouveau-né par contre."

"HAHAHA... donc tu as fini à l'auberge, hein? Est-ce aussi terrifiant qu'ils le disent ?, Le lieu où est né le diabolique—"

Harry leva un sourcil... _Quoi?_

"Quelle auberge?" murmura-t-il.

"Huh? Je pensais que tu étais au courant—" Ron lui lança un regard curieux. "_L'auberge_. Tu sais, là où Voldemort est né. L'auberge moldue où cet être diabolique est né."

"_L'auberge," _répéta Harry. Soudain, un espoir fragile naquit dans sa poitrine. Dans son excitation, il agrippa le bras de Ron, les articulations blanches. "Voldemort n'était pas... né dans un orphelinat ?"

"Ouch!" émit Ron lorsqu'Harry serra inconsciemment son bras blessé.

"Désolé," Harry le lâcha rapidement. Il fixa Ron avec anticipation. "_Alors_?"

"Alors quoi?" grommela Ron. Il sa gratta le nez avec sa bonne main, et regarda les yeux d'Harry pleins d'espoir avec confusion. "Quel orphelinat— tu m'as dit_ toi-même _qu'il était né dans une auberge. Dumbledore te l'a montré—"

Harry était incrédule. Vivement, il se tourna vers le voisin de son ami, "Ernie, où est né Voldemort ?"

"Tu-sais-qui ?" Ernie Macmillan demanda, semblant aussi confus que Ron. "Dans une auberge de Londres, pourquoi ?"

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. L'espoir lui envoyait comme des décharges électriques, renouvelant sa vigueur.

"Je dois aller voir Hermione!" cria Harry avec agitation en courant vers la porte.

Ernie observa le garçon-qui-a-survécut s'éloigner, la bouche ouverte, puis se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa simplement des épaules.

...

Le coeur d'Harry était empli de joie. _Enfin, de bonnes nouvelles_.

_Bien sûr_, son intervention dans le passé avait eu un effet. La connaissance de ses contemporains de l'évènement en avait été modifiée.

Même si Hermione lui avait expliqué que le _Destin _n'autorisait des changements que si ceux-ci étaient insignifiants, négligeables à grande échelle... Même si c'était vrai, voir une preuve concrète du fait que ses actes avait, finalement, influencé les choses, peu importe leur ampleur, le rendait heureux. Sa tête se remplit d'idées, de possibilités.

_D'espoir_. Harry osa espérer à nouveau.

Si le Destin ne se souciait pas des détails, alors Harry pouvait tous les changer. Si il pouvait altèrer les petites choses, alors, avec un peu de chance, les répercussions de l'ensemble de ses efforts construiraient quelque chose de neuf. Une nouvelle destinée que personne— pas même le Destin— n'aurait pu prévoir.

Harry était impatient de partager ses théories avec Hermione. Il devait resauter dans le temps le plus vite possible.

"HERMIONE," Harry fit irruption dans son bureau, à bout de souffle. Excité, il lui fit part de sa nouvelle théorie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas partager l'enthousiasme d'Harry.

"Oh? Donc Voldemort n'était pas né dans une auberge ?"

Le sourire éclatant d'Harry illumina son beau visage. Il ne s'était jamais senti mieux.

"_Oui_ et _non_... Pour nous, il est né dans une auberge."

Dans un futur possible, l'une de ces réponses était absurde. Dans un autre, la même réponse était unanimement acceptée. Tout dépendait des choix d'Harry dans le passé.

"Hermione, quand programmerons nous le prochain saut ?"

"Dans 46 jours—" Elle retourna à ses documents, les examinant avec soin.

"Non. Je dois aller—"

"_Non_," répondit fermement Hermione. "Les répercussions physiques...ce n'est pas bon. Tu dois te reposer au moins cinq jours avant le prochain saut temporel... Ou ton corps ne le supportera pas... Comme maintenant—"

Son ton s'adoucit, sympathique, "— tu souffres à l'instant même, n'est-ce pas, Harry?"

Harry se força à sourire, "J'y suis habitué."

Son amie soupira. Elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas voir à travers ses mensonges.

"Harry, Je ne cherche pas à m'opposer à ce que tu tentes de changer le passé. Cependant, mon consentement ne s'applique qu'aux situations qui sont bonnes pour toi. Et pour l'instant, le voyage temporel _n'est pas bon _pour toi... Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi ?"

Elle le fixa avec des yeux bruns résolus, prête à passer en mode donneuse-de-leçon s'il insistait encore.

"Je promets, Hermione. " sourit Harry.

...

Les cinq jours passèrent en un clin d'oeil, mais Hermione ne rementionna pas de saut temporel.

Cinq jours dans le présent... Cela équivalait à vingt-cinq mois dans le passé. Harry fit un calcul rapide, Tom devait juste avoir eu trois ans.

Les temps étaient chargés pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tout le monde travaillait de l'aube au crépuscule, s'agitant autour du quartier général comme des fourmis. Harry avait départagé son temps entre la zone d'entrainement, où il enseignait aux nouvelles recrues, la salle de guerre, où il élaborait de nouvelles stratégies avec les membres fondateurs,

et la bibliothèque, où il désignait de nouvelles barrières pour protéger leur maison.

Seulement lorsqu'il était allongé sur son lit, seul dans l'obscurité, trop fatigué mais ne pouvant s'endormir, laissait-il vagabonder ses pensées vers Tom. _A quoi ressemblait le Tom de trois ans ? Serait-il comme Voldemort par quelques aspects ? Même à cet âge..._

Bien sûr, il n'eut jamais la réponse.

Le sixième jour, Ron se montra dans la zone d'entrainement, carburant aux potions réductrices de douleur, une jambe toujours emplâtrée.

Harry lui tendit une large pile de dossiers, puis soupira de soulagement.

"Par Merlin!" s'exclama Ron. "Comment diable a tu réussis à terminer tout ce travail ?"

Ron essaya de tapoter l'épaule d'Harry pour le féliciter, mais ses mouvements étaient tellement maladroits qu'il finit par écraser les deux pieds de son compagnon.

"Où est Hermione?" grimaça le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Il était exténué, mais au moins il avait terminé ses tâches rapidement, et était maintenant libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Ron prit un air songeur. "Je pense qu'elle est dans le labo... elle a une réunion avec Cho et Luna."

_Bien sûr, où d'autre ?_

"Merci," Harry le salua et courut jusqu'au laboratoire.

...

"Je veux— confisquer — Sauteur de temps," des fragments des paroles d'Hermione passèrent à travers la porte, bien qu'à peine audibles.

"Mais la mission d'Harry—" c'était Cho.

Harry n'attendit pas de savoir ce que pensait Cho de sa mission. Il passa le Sauteur de temps autour de son cou, serra les dents et l'activa.

Et à nouveau, le monde se déforma autour de lui.

**...**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, aussi bien au niveau de l'histoire que de l'écriture.**

**En exclusivité, le titre du prochain chapitre : "Tom Riddle" ! devinez qui sera là ? :) (pour de vrai cette fois, promis, sinon je m'engage à en poster deux pour qu'il apparaisse****)**

**merci encore de lire cette traduction, bye**


	6. Chapter 6: Tom Riddle

**Le voilàààààààà :)**

**encore merci pour vos messages et encouragements, et bonne lecture**

**...**

**Chapitre 6: Tom Riddle**

**1932**

Son nom était Tom Riddle, l'_orphelin_Tom Riddle.

Quelle est la vie d'un enfant de quatre ans normal ? Etre au chaud au sein des bras de son père et de sa mère, suppliant pour un nouveau jouet ? Courir innocemment, riant avec ses amis, faisant des blagues à tout les passants ?

Pour Tom, avoir quatre ans était _difficile. _Surtout depuis que sa jeune gardienne était décédée, survivre à l'orphelinat était devenu de plus en plus éprouvant pour lui.

Voyez-vous, avoir quatre ans était comme être coincé dans un entre-deux. Les enfants de deux et trois ans étaient nourris régulièrement; ceux de sept et huit étaient assez grands et forts pour prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Et Tom, _de ses quatre ans_, faisait la victime parfaite.

Une grosse serveuse s'approcha avec un panier rempli de pains secs, un pour chaque enfant. _Et pas un de plus_. De ses yeux perçants, elle les observait tel un faucon alors qu'ils se présentaient devant le panier pour prendre leur souper. Si quelqu'un tentait de prendre plus que sa part, elle le battrait de ses poings épais et confisquerait sa seule ration pour la nuit. Mais bien souvent, Tom avait tellement faim qu'il ne s'en souciait guère. Il essayerait de chaparder un morceau supplémentaire lorsqu'elle ne regarderait pas. Certes, il était rapide et souple, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était jamais pris sur le fait...et quand cela arrivait, dix coups de bâton.

Mais ça en valait la peine. Une raclée était préférable à la faim constante, à la sensation de manque, lorsque la douleur apparaissait et lui tordait l'estomac, tel un parasite le rongeant de l'intérieur. La raclée en valait la peine, pour les quelques fois où il avait réussi à ramener un morceau de pain dans sa chambre et s'était caché sous son lit, engloutissant jusqu'à la dernière miette, s'étranglant presque à cause de la texture de bois sec.

Il devint très doué pour le vol— Puis, ils le remarquèrent.

_ILS _faisait référence à un groupe de garçons plus âgés, huit ans, dégingandés et gringalets, avec de stupides faces que Tom ne reconnut pas. Cependant, Tom reconnut qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que lui.

"Rend ce que tu as volé! MAINTENANT ! Ou on le dira à Mme Sophia—"

Mme. Sophia était le nom de la grosse serveuse.

"Je l'ai mangé—" Tom répondit, entêté. Ses mains tremblantes trahissaient sa peur, mais il resta en place, cachant les deux pièces de pain derrière son dos.

Un garçon, celui qui avait toujours un lapin avec lui, pointa Tom du doigt. "IL L'A ! DANS SES MAINS!... J'LES VOIS!"

Et cela suffit. Ils l'assaillirent, tirant et frappant de leurs mains, poussant Tom au sol.

Cela faisait mal. Si mal.

Plus ils le frappèrent fort, plus Tom serra les pains dans ses mains. Même du haut de leurs huit ans, aucun d'eux ne réussit à lui soutirer quoique ce soit.

Peut-être son caractère naturellement vicieux lui conférait-il une force inégalable. Finalement, il parvint à leur échapper. Il courut; Ils étaient juste derrière lui. Alors qu'il courait, Tom prit de ses mains le pains en morceaux. ils les broya en miettes qu'il jeta au sol. Tom écrasa de ses pieds la précieuse nourriture, comme s'il essayait de détruire quelque chose qu'il détestait profondément.

Lorsqu'ils l'attrapèrent enfin, les pains avaient disparus. Immangeables, écrasés dans la poussière, et l'empreinte de Tom imprimée sur la forme aplatie et brunâtre.

"TAPEZ-LE !" cria quelqu'un.

Des poings et des bottes s'écrasèrent furieusement sur son dos. Tom s'agenouilla au sol, courbant le dos, essayant désespérément de protéger son estomac et ses organes internes de leurs coups. Des bleus et des coupures s'étendaient le long de son visage et de ses bras, dessinant d'affreuses taches pourpres, mais malgré la douleur Tom souriait.

_Ils sont à moi... Et si je ne peux pas les avoir, alors personne ne les aura._

Il rit en silence. Un étrange sourire en coin déformant la beauté de son visage.

...

Par après bien sûr, ils le dénoncèrent, et pour punition Tom fut enfermé dans le sous-sol pendant trois jours.

Tom s'affala dans un coin froid et humide, se frottant les mains pour tenter de se garder au chaud.

"Tom? Tom? Tu es de nouveau puni?"

Tom ignora la femme qui s'adressait à lui depuis les barreaux métalliques, agitant ses mains comme il le faisait.

_Qu'espère-t-elle tirer de ces visites ?_

"Tom, Je- Je t'ai acheté des bonbons. Je les aie laissés dans ta chambre. Euh...J'espère que tu les aimeras."

_Des bonbons ?! —Que ferait un orphelin affamé de bonbons ? Une distraction si petite et frivole—cela n'apportera que des problèmes. Cela rend les autres jaloux; cela fait de lui une cible. De toute façon, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu retourner dans sa chambre, il était à parier que quelqu'un les avait déjà pris._

_Mais elle ne réfléchit jamais, n'est-ce pas? Ne remarque jamais rien d'important._

_Elle veut juste l'apaiser... pour son propre bien, surtout. Elle veut juste apaiser le sentiment de culpabilité qui la ronge._

Tom l'observa à travers les barreaux froids et métalliques. La lumière tremblante des chandelles projetait une douce lueur sur son visage, néanmoins ses yeux restaient glaciales et perçants.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Un moment, son regard prit une allure bestiale et affamée, semblant jauger ses faiblesses, prêt à frapper.

"Je ... Je reviendrai une prochaine fois—"

Tom la regarda, sans émotion, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait presque de la pièce.

Il pouvait voir à travers elle.

Elle avait peur de lui, effrayée de ses yeux si peu enfantins, effrayée de son expression immuable. Mais elle continuait cependant à le visiter, pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Et, vraiment, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas si grave. Elle l'avait juste abandonné à l'orphelinat, parce que quelque chose de mieux s'était présenté à elle; parce que "ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'élever deux bébés, vraiment désolée mon chéri".

Elle lui parlait indéfiniment, et toujours à propos de ce mystérieux monsieur Potter.

"C'est un jeune homme merveilleux. Et il est vraiment concerné pour toi, Tom—"

Même son ancienne gardienne, avant sa mort précoce, aimait mentionner monsieur Potter.

"Mr. Potter a dit qu'il reviendrait pour toi, Tom. Je le sais. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi."

Tom frappa le mur de frustration.

_Il haïssait ce Mr. Potter. IL LE DETESTAIT!_

Si cet homme voulait vraiment l'adopter, alors où était-il ? Si cet homme s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tom, alors où était-il lorsque Tom était frappé ou affamé ou criant contre l'injustice de tout ? Humph— "_Il reviendra pour toi_"—_Quels mensonges_! Tom savait reconnaitre un mensonge quand il en entendait un.

Sa haine bouillait à la surface, colorant sa jeune figure. Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir à l'instant, il aurait été sidéré par l'étendue de la colère sur le visage tendre de l'enfant de quatre ans, tant de malveillance il y transparaissait.

...

L'orphelinat ne demandait pas une stricte assiduité scolaire. L'équipe était trop petite que pour fournir un enseignement digne de ce nom. Les enfants devaient juste suivre les leçons d'anglais deux fois par semaine (en plus de l'église), et étaient ensuite libres d'errer dans les rues de Londres. Mrs. Cole se souciait peu de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Si un orphelin mourrait— et bien—cela faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir.

Tom restait habituellement dehors jusque quatre heure de l'après-midi. Il n'osait pas s'éloigner trop loin.

Cette fois-ci, Tom se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

La petite pièce était complètement dévastée. Le matelas jeté au sol; l'armoire renversée; les vêtements dispersés partout. Tout le monde à l'orphelinat recevait quatre uniformes standards pour l'année, _sans remplacement possible_, et les siens, actuellement, étaient déchirés en lambeaux, des empreintes boueuses les recouvrant de toutes parts.

Tom ricana sombrement. Calmement et méthodiquement, il commença à planifier une mort lente et douloureuse pour tous les garçons responsables de son malheur.

Toutefois, dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur le manteau chiffonné et jeté négligemment dans un coin, sa rage explosa.

Il rugit et promis une vengeance saignante à ses ennemis. _Peu importe qui ils étaient, il les trouverait_. Ses yeux d'ébène étaient remplis d'une rage pure, brûlante, sombres et sans fond tel l'abîme des enfers qui avalerait, tout entiers, les os de ses opposants.

Tom ramassa gentiment le manteau noir. Celui-ci était vieux, mais en bon état grâce à ses bons soins. L'objet avait dû couter cher; épais, d'une texture douce qui s'étendait au-delà des pieds de Tom, avec une coupe traditionnelle et néanmoins stylisée qui se resserrait autour des hanches. Tom pensa que qu'il devait avoir eu fière allure sur son propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il était triste, Tom s'enroulerait, bien serré, dans le vêtement, captant son odeur et chérissant sa chaleur.

_Peut-être... Quelqu'un pensait vraiment à lui ?... Ne serait-ce qu'un peu... Quelqu'un comme Mr. Potter._

Tom mit le manteau sur ses épaules, et caressa avec adoration la matière couteuse. La douce chaleur suffit presque à le calmer.

"TOM! Regarde ma nouvelle écharpe," dit un garçon en faisant irruption dans la chambre sans s'annoncer.

Tom sauta de son lit, observant l'intrus avec des yeux alertes et bestiaux.

C'était le garçon toujours accompagné d'un lapin. Triomphalement, Le dit-garçon caressait la fourrure de son animal, mettant sa nuque en avant.

Les pupilles de Tom se contractèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur l'écharpe autour du cou—

Elle était _à Tom_. Cette écharpe grise-verte, délavée par les ans et s'accordant, parfaitement, avec le manteau laissé derrière par Mr. Potter.

Ses yeux prirent un air vicieux. Il bondit tel un animal sauvage, montrant les dents au garçon, une envie de meurtre évidente sur son visage. L'autre, de frayeur, sauta en arrière, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement chez l'enfant de quatre ans, qui était, après tout, bien plus petit que lui.

"REND. LE. MOI," menaça lentement Tom, les yeux hantés d'ombres menaçantes.

Le garçon tenta de garder une façade composée. Il s'était dit que le gamin ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, mais, à en juger par la férocité du regard de Tom, il s'était peut-être trompé.

Tom le fixa, lui et son dégoutant rongeur; la chose laissait des poils sur son écharpe. _Impardonnable_, pensa-t-il sinistrement.

"Je... l'ai trouvé. Donc il est à moi," bafouilla son propriétaire, essayant de paraître courageux.

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer, un petit corps le plaqua au sol. Le lapin effrayé s'évada. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, ou même d'émettre un cri de terreur, des petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge, l'agrippant avec une force inattendue.

Le garçon suffoqua. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

La face enfantine de Tom se dressait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux sombres et mortels, tel un rapace. Les traits tendres de l'enfant se tordirent de jubilation, le transformant en quelque chose d'absolument _terrifiant. _Sur le moment, il n'était plus l'_orphelin Tom Riddle_, mais un magnifique ange de la mort. Les mains serrèrent plus fort.

Tom découvrit, à cet instant, qu'il était capable de tuer.

"MON DIEU! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?"

Quelqu'un les sépara. Le plus petit étira ses doigts engourdis, et lança un regard froid à la vieille infirmière qui l'avait si grossièrement interrompu. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot.

Respirant difficilement, le garçon rampa hors d'atteinte de Tom et retrouva son animal. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler, il regarda son agresseur, puis le lapin dans ses bras.

"C'est... C'est ma faute... J'ai volé l'écharpe de Tom."

La vieille infirmière leur jeta un regard confus. Tom et le garçon tremblotant.

"Si tu le dis, Billy. Et—Tom, trois jours d'isolement pour toi."

Sans protester, Billy se démunit de l'écharpe. Alors qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Tom lui offrit un sourire tout en dents, contenant un message que seul eux deux pouvaient comprendre. D'une affreuse manière, ils avaient partagé une expérience unique ce soir-là, mais seul Tom mesurait l'étendue des changements que cela apporterait.

Passée cette nuit, tout habitant de l'orphelinat resterait loin de la chambre de Tom, et surtout de _son_ manteau et de _son_ écharpe.

...

Par de nombreux d'aspects. Rien ne changea.

Ils manquaient toujours de nourriture. Les enfants continuaient à se battre pour un moignon de pain.

La première fois que Tom parvint à battre quelqu'un pour leurs victuailles, il ne gagna rien de spécial: une pièce de pain rassit et un minuscule morceau de fromage. Néanmoins, alors qu'il serrait son prix difficilement acquis contre lui, malgré la douleur cinglante au niveau de ses côtes, Tom Riddle se sentit _bien_.

Il se sentait _puissant_.

_Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux trop faibles pour le chercher._

Tom Riddle voulait du pouvoir. Et il en voulait _beaucoup_.

**...**

**:) ... non, ce n'est pas un sociopathe, "it's an hight-functional sociopathe"**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, bizzzzzz**


	7. Chapter 7 : Mr Potter

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) contente de voir que vous appréciez l'histoire d'après vos remarques, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plue. bonne lecture.**

**...**

**Chapitre 7: Mr. Potter**

**19 novembre, 1932.**

Une nouvelle fois, l'hiver était tombé sur Londres. Les sans-abris tremblaient d'appréhension pour les durs temps à venir, maudissant les cieux, alors que chiens et chats errants s'étaient réfugiés dans quelques bâtiments abandonnés, attendant patiemment que la neige arrête de tomber.

Celle-ci recouvrait les routes d'une couche argentée. L'hiver s'était présenté à l'avance cette année et les températures avaient chuté à vue d'oeil. Tous les légumes avait vu leur prix doubler, même les choux de Bruxelles.

Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer à l'orphelinat de Wool. Même le repas complet hebdomadaire n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir. Si possible, l'état de leur pain quotidien s'était dégradé, rapiécé et moisi, mais les enfants ne se plaignaient pas—

Tout avait meilleurs goût que la _faim_.

Derrières les hautes grilles de l'orphelinat, batailles et coups bas étaient de fréquentes occurences. En petites bandes, mi-organisées et territoriales, les enfants se comportaient avec autant de cruauté que les adultes— battant, faisant du chantage, volant— rien n'était en-dessous d'eux. Les gardiennes avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de faire régner l'ordre. Aussi longtemps que les conflits se déroulaient à l'extérieur, personne ne s'en souciait.

Dans la cour couverte de neige, un sac de bonbon était tout ce qu'il fallait pour déclencher une guerre.

"_Toi là_. Cette femme t'a encore ramené des bonbons, non?"

Un garçon bien bâtit se tenait devant Tom, le regardant de haut tout en lui bloquant le passage. Il ricana cruellement, puis fit signes à un groupe d'enfants en attente. Ils s'approchèrent, gloussant de leurs voix d'enfant haut-perchée, et entourèrent Tom.

"_Oh, Tom_, "dit un garçon dans d'une voix fausse et fluette, essayant d'imiter sa visiteuse. "_Tu es de nouveau en détention?"_

Tom resta immobile. Des yeux froids, noirs, aussi silencieux que minuit, observaient les figures devant lui, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que les clowns d'un mauvais numéro.

Le garçon au lapin apparut aux côté de l'armoire à glace. Aucune chance qu'il ne laisse passer une occasion d'humilier Tom. Il caressa l'animal agité dans ses bras puis, de son agaçante voix aigüe, il lança:

"_Tom, désolé chéri. Mais on est trop pauvres pour prendre soin de toi_."

Ils ricanèrent bruyamment, comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle au monde.

_Et quoi?! _Qu'est-ce que ça changeait si il était le seul à recevoir des friandises... à la fin, il était toujours laissé derrière, à l'orphelinat, pas mieux logé qu'aucun d'eux.

"_DONNE LES BONBONS_! APRES PEUT-ETRE QU'ON TE LAISSERA PASSER."

Ils se dressèrent devant lui, mentons levés, yeux moqueur, tels d'arrogants petits paons.

Toute trace d'innocence enfantine avait déserté leurs visages. La société et sa froide et dure réalité avaient tordu leur sens moral en une farce qui s'était depuis longtemps envolée au vent. Tout ce qui restait était l'instinct sauvage de survie, un pragmatisme froid et terrifiant qui leur chuchotait de ne se soucier de personne sinon d'eux-mêmes.

Tom sourit avec mépris.

Il n'avait jamais touché au sac de bonbons... et il ne le ferait jamais. Oui, cette femme lui en ramenait toujours, en dépit de son dédain pour ces frivolités écoeurantes et collantes. Les bonbons, bon marchés et de toutes les couleurs possibles, remplissaient tout un sac en plastique, que Tom avait jeté dans un coin de sa chambre et qui y était resté jusqu'à ce jour.

Depuis qu'il avait presque tué Billy—_ ce crétin_— et son dégoutant lapin en représailles, plus personne n'osait s'aventurer sur son "territoire".

Tom se moquait bien des bonbons; toutefois, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était du genre à partager. Ils _lui_ étaient offerts, et donc, ils lui appartenaient.

_Ce qui est à lui...le reste pour toujours_. Il aimerait bien les voir essayer de lui voler quoi que ce soit.

"DONNE LES— OU TU VAS GOUTER NOS POINGS."

Alors que les enfants attendaient, soudainement, un sourire suffisant naquit sur le visage fin et pâle de l'enfant de quatre ans. Les yeux aussi noirs que les ailes des corbeaux, les cheveux teint comme la nuit, en cet instant, ce garçon, qui debout atteignait à peine le haut de la table, avait dépassé le stade d'humain. Il était devenu un être mystique, inimaginable, aussi imposant que le seigneur des enfers.

"AHHHHH!" cria quelqu'un de douleur.

Tous se retournèrent et fixèrent avec horreur l'un des enfants, un rouquin, s'écroulant de douleur et le visage dans ses mains. Du sang s'écoulait d'une horrible balafre sur son front. Le liquide pourpre coula à ses pieds, tintant la blancheur de la neige. Une brique ensanglantée reposait à ses côtés.

Qui avait bien pu faire cela?

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec confusion. La brique semblait être apparue de nulle part.

Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, pas encore prêts à se confronter aux imprévus et aux mystères, et instantanément, la foule paniqua à la vue du sang.

"_QUI A FAIT CA _?... MONTREZ VOUS!" ils crièrent, leurs grands yeux apeurés.

Billy, enthousiaste à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, se cacha derrière ses amis, serrant son lapin contre lui. Trop effrayé que sa victime ne contre-attaque. Tournant leurs cous en tous sens, les enfants examinèrent la cour déserte, appelant le coupable à se révéler. Dans leur excitation, ils semblèrent oublier complètement Tom, resté au milieu de la foule, qui les regardait s'agiter avec un intérêt modéré.

Tom regarde le garçon blessé s'évanouir. Il baissa les yeux sur le sang tâchant la neige, et sourit, d'un air doux, innocent et juvénile. Il était le seul à rester de marbre parmi toute l'agitation. Il se tenait calme, comme si il avait su que tout ceci allait arriver, un sourire sur le visage.

"C'EST LUI!" cria soudainement l'armoire à glace, pointant Tom. "_C'EST LUI_! JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI!"

Le sourire de Tom ne fit que s'accroitre.

"Mais... mais—" trembla une fille. "On le regardait tous. Il... _Il a même pas bougé_."

En effet. Tom n'avait même pas bougé et il n'aurait pas pu avoir lancé quoi que ce soit alors que les autres le tenaient tous à l'oeil.

"MONSTRE!" jeta Billy, regardant le rictus de Tom en horreur. Il recula lentement, se retourna et s'enfuit. Dans l'atmosphère déjà pleine de panique, ce fut la goutte de trop. Tous les garçons et les filles s'enfuirent— criant — loin de l'enfant de quatre ans. Quelque chose dans sa petite personne délicate les terrifiait— quelque chose de mystérieux, bestial et puissant.

"DEGAGE! MONSTRE!"

Tout d'un coup, Tom se retrouvait seul dans la cour enneigée, laissé derrière, entouré d'une nuée d'empreintes boueuses et désordonnées.

_Monstre_?

_Et alors _? Qu'ils l'appellent un monstre s'ils voulaient, tant que son nom suscite la peur dans vos coeurs, tant qu'il a assez de pouvoir pour prendre ce qu'il veut. Monstre, ou terreur, ou n'importe quoi... tant que son nom était spécial et impliquait un pouvoir dont ils ne pouvaient que rêver.

Tom sourit. Il inspecta ses doigts osseux, si petits et fragiles, et néanmoins..._si puissants_.

Il agita sa main. La brique ensanglantée lévita et flotta jusqu'à lui. Tom essuya les tâches rouges du bout de ses doigts puis tint sa main à la lumière. La couleur sombre marquait sa peau blanche. La contraste était splendide.

"_**Sssss... Tom, Je pensais que tu détestais ce garçon lapin, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir visé lui**_?" Un doux sifflement reptilien se fit entendre, incompréhensible à l'oreille humaine excepté celle de Tom.

"_**Ah, celui-là mérite bien plus que... qu'une pierre sur la tête**_."

Le jeune enfant ricana. Des ombres obscurcissaient ses yeux. Le doux son, aussi doux qu'une berceuse, caressa l'audition de la vipère enroulée à ses chevilles. La créature s'agita, à cause du froid ou de la joie sinistre de son jeune maître ... qui sait.

_Les petits humains font peur _pensa la vipère en secouant sa queue.

Le Destin les observait, satisfait de la progression des évènements. Depuis le commencement jusqu'à la fin des temps, il avait toujours poussé l'histoire sur un chemin déterminé— la magie du garçon s'était éveillée, son esprit s'était ouvert et sa destinée s'était mise en marche.

Peu importe la quantité d'effort ou d'essais pour le changer— _peu importe combien de fois tu remontes l'horloge_— toute tentative ne serat que futilité.

...

Quand Tom retourna dans sa chambre, on l'informa de s'habiller proprement— tout de suite— puis de se diriger dans le hall. _Un invité devait arriver_.

A l'orphelinat, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose— une famille d'adoption potentielle se présentait. _Mieux valait se nettoyer et avoir l'air mignon_.

Pour des occasions aussi spéciales, l'orphelinat leur avait fourni un ensemble de vêtement en bon état dont un costume fin d'une matière très légère. Bien sûr, son seul atout était dans l'apparence, sans aspect pratique et trop léger pour l'hiver.

Tom enroula sa vieille écharpe noire autour de son cou, trois tours pour être sûr qu'elle ne se détache pas.

"Il _parait_ qu'il est jeune !"

Les enfants, tous vêtus du même uniforme, partageaient des ragots excités alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rassemblement. Tom les suivit, leurs visages se confondant, aucun assez important pour qu'il ne le remarque.

Trois filles marchaient devant lui, bavassant et gloussant, pleines d'espoirs et de rêves d'une vie meilleure.

"Eh bien, J'ai entendu qu'il avait une grande maison. _Et célibataire aussi_—"

_Célibataire. C'est du gros! _Cela signifiait pas d'enfants biologiques avec lesquels être en compétition et pas de maîtresse de maison à satisfaire, ce qui diminuait grandement la probabilité d'être renvoyé à l'orphelinat.

Tom resta calme. Il se fonda dans la foule et entra dans le hall avec eux.

Tom baissa la tête, déjà ennuyé. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être adopté. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert comment assurer son ascendance sur les autres enfants, rester dans ce trou ne semblais plus si horrible— au moins, ici, il y avait peu d'adulte pour le surveiller et pas de responsabilité familiales. Au moins, ici, il pouvait règner en toute liberté et prendre ce qu'il voulait par la force.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il tira sur son écharpe pour que son visage en soit recouvert.

"_**Tom**_," la petite vipère s'était glissée dans sa poche. "_**Ils sssseraient sssstupides de ne pas te choisir... Sssi tu sssourais juste un peu, ils verraient que tu es le plus joli des petits ic**_i—"

"_**Ne sssois pas ssstupide. Je ne veux pas être adopté**_."

Le serpent siffla de confusion. Son cerveau animal ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le petit humain était si têtu. Pourquoi portait-il une expression si sinistre sur son joli visage? Et pourquoi insister sur la nonchalance, quand, en fait, il espérait réellement avoir une famille ?

Après cinq minutes, quand ils furent tous assis, Mrs. Cole, ayant déjà au son quotas d'alcool à en juger par sa démarche, fit entrer leur invité.

"Madame. Je ne cherche que—"

"Ouais, ouais," interrompu grossièrement Mme Cole, les paupières entre-ouvertes. Elle chuchota. "De bon enfants... tous... bons chatons... ils... ils...vous attendent."

Les portes s'ouvrir. Mme. Cole se dandina sans grâce, renvoyant l'image d'un morse avec une bouteille de gin. Un jeune homme contrarié la suivait de près.

Tom, qui se cachait derrière des enfants plus grands, lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

Le jeune homme était très élancé, avec une peau de porcelaine aussi pâle la lune, comme si il venait juste de sortir d'une terrible maladie. Il paraissait fragile, encore plus que les maigres enfants qui se tenaient devant lui, néanmoins son allure était décidée et alerte. La chose la plus surprenante était ses yeux— verts étincelants— Si étincelants que Tom ne put trouver les mots pour les décrire avec précision. Tom pensa qu'ils étaient encore plus jolis que sa bille de verre favorite, vert-jade quand exposée sous les rayons du soleil.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu longs et décoiffés, courbés au niveau des pointes qui cachaient son front. Tom pensa apercevoir une cicatrice assez singulière sous ces mèches, mais il était trop loin pour en être sûr.

Dès l'instant où l'étranger posa un pied dans le hall, l'enfant de quatre ans sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui. Son âme même résonnait, brûlante comme jamais auparavant, attirée —inexorablement —vers l'inconnu du plus profond de son _être_.

"_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tom**_?" Le petit serpent se glissa le long de ses manches, après avoir remarqué l'anxiété de son jeune maître. Son coeur battait trop vite—trop fort— il devait se calmer avant d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle mordit son poignet. La douleur suffit à faire émerger Tom de sa trance.

"_**Je vais bien**_," Souffla Tom doucement.

Une douleur sourde s'étendit le long de sa poitrine alors qu'il forçait son rythme cardiaque à se calmer. Pour un moment, la sensation menaça de le faire suffoquer. Mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Son coeur recommença à pomper son sang, comme il le devait, à travers ses veines, comme si il ne s'était jamais serré à la vision du mystérieux jeune homme.

Avant que Tom n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses pensées, Mme. Cole parla à nouveau, "Tout le monde, voici Mr. Potter."

_Mr. Potter._

Ce nom familier fit manquer un autre battement au coeur de Tom. Le garçon habituellement stoïque ne put retenir sa surprise; ses yeux d'ébènes fixèrent le visage de Mr Potter dont les moindres détails étaient maintenant gravés dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

**...**

**... Promis, je ne fais que respecter la strucuture originale. Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis à quel moment le chapitre s'arrête. à bientôt ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Un jour, un jour

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je dois dire... même si je comprend la réaction d'Harry, je n'en ait pas moins l'envie de le secouer un bon coup. Vous verrez.**

**Encore une fois, merci pour vos message et contente que l'histoire vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 8: Un jour, un jour**

**19 novembre, 1932**

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le hall de l'orphelinat, une sensation d'étourdissement l'assaillit, lui faisant perdre légèrement son équilibre. Il trébucha en avant; les jambes molles. Harry grimaça lorsqu'une douleur aiguë et des vertiges envahirent son cerveau, obscurcissant sa vision de taches noires derrière ses paupières.

Il dut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler devant les enfants.

_Je suppose qu'Hermione a raison... comme d'habitude_. sa condition était pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Harry força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Sans ce problème physique, Harry serait venu deux jours plus tôt. Cette fois-ci—

lorsqu'il était revenu de son saut dans le temps prématuré— il s'était évanoui dans le laboratoire. Cet incident infortuné l'avait retardé de trois jours, et... par après, la colère d'Hermione l'avait encore retenu deux jours supplémentaires. Mais, finalement, Harry était là pour Tom.

Au total, il avait passé 11 jours en 2000, ce qui, selon ses calculs, signifiait que Tom allait fêter ses cinq ans.

Au bout d'un moment, la terrible sensation disparue. Harry frissonna. C'était la pire crise qu'il eut jamais connu; comme si son âme était arrachée de son corps. Soudainement, il prit conscience que le pendentif de Serpentard—qu'Harry gardait toujours sur lui— était en train de chauffer dans sa poche.

Sans y penser, il l'en sortit et l'ouvrit.

_NON! Pas devant des moldus!_

Les pupilles d'Harry se contractèrent de choc. Le pendentif s'était ouvert, cependant... rien ne s'était passé. Pas de Tom Riddle chuchotant tel le diable à l'oreille, pas de sortilèges contrôleurs de pensée ou hallucinatoires, et même... même pas une seule trace de magie laissée dans l'objet. Le bijou était redevenu normal, si ce n'était pour la sensation de chaleur qui enveloppait encore.

Ce qui voulait dire— _que le Horcrux est détruit !_

Mais comment ? Comment était-ce arrivé alors que rien ne lui avait porté atteinte ? Comment cela pouvait-il avoir disparu alors que Harry l'avait toujours à l'oeil?

"Tout le monde, voici Mr. Potter."

Les mots de Mrs. Cole le ramenèrent à la réalité. Harry enfoui à nouveau le pendentif dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Il devrait garder ces mystères à résoudre pour plus tard.

Harry leva la tête pour sourire aux enfants alignés devant lui. Il n'avait initialement pas voulu faire de tapage. Il n'était là que pour Tom, mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu en faire part, Mrs. Cole avait joyeusement appelé tout les enfants. Ils se tenaient rigides devant lui, en une ligne nette, ordonnés selon leurs âges, comme si Harry était un général inspectant ses troupes.

"Madame, Je suis juste là pour—" Harry éleva sa voix pour protester, mais Mrs. Cole ne l'écoutait pas.

"Je sais...Je sais. Difficile de choisir... Ce sont tous de bons enfants. Bon Dieu—" La responsable en chef jura, agitant ses mains et aspergeant le sol de gin. "Dites 'Bonjours' à Mr. Potter, tout le monde."

"BONJOUR! MR. POTTER!" crièrent les enfants d'une voix unique résonnant dans le large hall.

Harry étudia leurs visages.

Les plus âgés avaient à peine dix ans et les plus jeunes n'étaient que des nourrissons. Habillés dans des costumes en soie identiques, ils l'observèrent de leurs yeux effrayés de jeunes chevreaux. Leurs faces étaient pâles et minces, leurs joues creuses criaint la malnutrition, mais la plupart d'entre eux lui sourirent timidement, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues et d'espoirs.

Harry sentit son coeur fondre à ce spectacle. Lui-même avait eu une enfance difficile, vivant à la merci de tuteurs détestables. _Il avait été l'un d'eux une fois_, et de ce fait, leur détresse, leurs cris silencieux résonnaient profondément en lui.

Bien sûr, ce qu'Harry ignorait était que ces enfants jouaient un rôle. Ils étaient déjà passés par ce processus auparavant, bien assez souvent, et étaient habitués à se montrer doux comme des ceci, ils avaient appris à manipuler leur image — comment avoir l'air triste et en détresse; comment pleurer au moment opportun pour gagner de la sympathie.

L'innocence était un privilège de l'enfance, mais seulement pour les plus riches, ceux avec des parents, et par pour _eux_, qui devaient survivre par leurs propres moyens.

Mais Harry ignorait tout cela. Le monde était toujours plus simple dans la tête des braves Gryffondors, ils — naïvement— aimaient assumer le meilleur des gens.

La perspective de décevoir tous ces enfants ébranlait fortement Harry. Il regarda ailleurs.

"Je veux juste adopter—" Les mots d'Harry s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

"PAPA! PAPA! S'IL TE PLAIT, T'EN VA PAS !"

Tout à coup, au premier rang, un garçon commença à pleurer. Il gémit de tous ses poumons, d'une voix pathétique qui résonnait dans le hall.

Le garçon trembla et tituba, comme si il était sur le point de tomber. "JE VEUX RENTRER A LA MAISON ! JE PROMETS JE SERAI SAGE, JE DEMANDERAI PLUS DE LAPIN—"

"BILLY! TAIS-TOI!" lança agressivement Mrs Cole au garçon. Les plaintes perçantes lui donnaient la migraine.

L'enfant en sembla effrayé. Il cacha son visage dans ses manches, mais ne put retenir encore quelques sanglots. Ses pleurs étouffés sonnaient encore plus déprimants avec le regard que lui jetait la gardienne.

"Mrs. Cole... est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Harry.

La femme soule agita ses bras dédaigneusement.

"Mais ouiii... Son père lui manque. Ca arrive de temps en temps... Peut-être...peut-être, Mr. Potter, que vous lui rappelez son père— l'homme l'a déposé ici un jour, juste ici, avec rien d'autre qu'un jeune lapin domestiqué... Il disait qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Vous savez— "Elle eut un hoquet"— ils reviennent _jamais_."

Harry sentit cette révélation s'abattre sur lui comme une pierre. Tout juste un garçon, mais il avait vu son père l'abandonner... il avait vu familles après familles l'ignorer à cause de son âge. Comment pouvait un si petit être supporter tant de souffrances ?

Une pensée se forma dans la tête d'Harry— _Peut-être que Tom apprécierait la compagnie d'un ami, d'un frère_... Qu'un moldu grandisse avec lui serait bon pour son développement, pour prévenir ses préjugés.

Harry serra les lèvres. Après quelques délibérations internes, Harry s'agenouilla devant le garçon en sanglots, et demanda gentiment.

"Cher enfant, voudrais tu venir vivre avec moi?"

...

La petite vipère n'avait jamais vu Tom perdre le contrôle de cette façon.

Même quand les autres l'insultaient, le frappaient, lui crachaient dessus, Tom ne faisait que ricaner froidement, gardant toutes ses émotions enfouies au fond de lui, et préparait ensuite sa revanche dans l'ombre.

Maintenant, une soudaine, vicieuse folie s'était abattue sur l'enfant trop mature, tordant ses traits juvéniles en quelque chose de diabolique... Quelque chose que Tom avait réussi à garder caché toutes ces années, mais qui s'était maintenant libéré.

Ses petits doigts se tordirent autour de l'écharpe noire, la pressant dans sa paume, comme pour absorber la laine dans son système sanguin. Des veines pourpres apparurent à l'effort.

La vipère osa un regard vers le haut, curieuse de l'expression faciale du garçon.

Tom fixait le jeune homme devant lui. La haine masquait ses yeux noirs comme de sombres nuages cachant le soleil. Tom était devenu encore plus pâle, comme si son seul espoir — son unique souvenir heureux d'enfance— s'était brisé devant lui.

Son expression— sans aucune erreur possible— reflétait de la pure haine et colère.

_Envers qui, ce dernier point n'était pas clair._

La vipère agita sa langue, confuse.

Tom était doué pour garder ses émotions cachées; tout au plus, il abordait un rictus froid qui défiait tout challenger. Il était un serpent, manipulant tout le monde dans l'ombre, toujours prêt à frapper sans pitié. Tom était un serpent; il ne perdait pas contrôle.

_Donc pourquoi perdre la tête pour un homme qui adoptait Billy ?_

...

Tom fixa le visage souriant du jeune homme, les yeux verts plus chauds que la lumière du soleil. Tom l'observa s'agenouiller devant Billy, réconfortant l'idiot dans ses bras qui devraient être enroulés autour de Tom.

Il serra les dents, tirant sur l'écharpe, souhaitant pouvoir la réduire en cendre.

"_Mr. Potter a dit qu'il reviendrait pour toi, Tom. Je le sais. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi_." avait toujours dit sa jeune gardienne.

Mais ses mots n'étaient rien de plus que la plus cruelle des plaisanteries, comme des couteaux aiguisés plantés dans son coeurs, encore et encore.

L'écharpe noire, qu'il aimait tellement était tout à coup étouffante autour de son cou. Son existence aussi était une moquerie, une moquerie de son but inatteignable, une moquerie de ses espoirs naïfs... une moquerie de toutes ses _attentes_.

Il s'était endormi toutes les nuits emmitouflé dans le manteau. Il était rentré dans une rage mortelle pour protéger cette écharpe. Il avait été —si naïf— si stupide d'aller si loin pour protéger ses dernières connexions avec Mr. Potter.

_Plus jamais_.

Tom n'était pas le frêle garçon à qui on flanquait une raclée dans l'arrière-cour. Plus maintenant. Maintenant, il contrôlait un pouvoir qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas imaginer — il était meilleurque _n'importe lequel _d'entre eux. Ce faisant... il n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la charité de ce fameux Mr Potter!

Néanmoins— en ce qui concernait Billy Stubbs—

Un jour ! _Un jour !_

...

"Billy?! Bill..ly est un bon garçon," Mrs. Cole tenait ses bouteilles. "Finalisons tout ça, alors—"

"ATTENDEZ—" Harry se leva, tout en gardant le main de Billy dans la sienne. "Je cherche un garçon. Tom Riddle."

Tom, caché derrière tout le monde, ajusta son écharpe et s'avança à travers la petite foule.

Le petit serpent était enroulé bien solidement autour de son bras. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, veines et tendons à nouveau lisses sous ses écailles. Il semblait plus calme aussi, mais elle pouvait sentir son humeur s'assombrir, brûlant d'une colère bien dissimulée.

"Je suis là," dit Tom calmement. Avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et ses yeux minuit, son visage était aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile, si impénétrable qu'Harry n'aurait pu détecter une étincelle de bonheur, de surprise... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Harry reconnu son écharpe autour du cou de Tom. Il sourit, se remémorant l'aventure ayant eu lieu à peine onze jours plus tôt.

"Donc... tu as gardé mon écharpe?"

"C'est la _mienne_ maintenant—" un rictus avide apparut sur la face de l'enfant.

Harry fit un pas en arrière. Ce rictus lui était familier, parfaitement identique à celui que portait le Tom Riddle du journal alors qu'il regardait Harry mourir à peit feu à cause du poison du basilique.

Il avait presque oublié... _Que ce petit garçon, devant lui, deviendrait Voldemort!... Son ennemi juré_.

Le petit bébé adorable qu'il avait bercé dans ses bras une fois n'était plus. Avant qu'Harry n'ait put en prendre conscience, les traits du garçon étaient devenus plus semblables à ceux de Voldemort, aussi inévitablement que le temps passait.

Harry prit une respiration profonde, ses yeux verts jaugeant le visage devant lui, familier et pourtant si étranger.

Il demanda, d'un ton coincé et manquant de naturel.

"Veux... veux-tu venir avec moi?"

Les lèvres du garçon se tordirent en un sourire mécanique, comme s'il savait ce que l'on attendait de lui, et répondit poliment.

"Oui, Mr. Potter. Merci de votre gentillesse."

Le formel "_Mr. Potter_" fit s'arrêter Harry. Il regarda la vieille écharpe néanmoins soignée, et, d'un coup, son coeur se serra.

...

"TOM— tu connaissais ce Mr. Potter, non? Il t'a donné l'écharpe?"

Billy caressa lentement la fourrure de son lapin, regardant Tom rassembler ses maigres possessions dans une valise. Si il avait pu voir la lueur folle dans le regard de Tom, le garçon aurait fermé sa bouche si vite qu'il s'en serait mordu la langue... Mais, malheureusement, il ne vit rien, et continua donc à blablater.

"J'ai pensé vite—intelligemment—et ait fait Mr Potter s'intéresser à moi."

Il leva son nez bien haut, fier de ses petites manigances. Il attarda son attention sur le corps tendu de Tom, et regarda ce dernier avec dédain, comme si Tom était une crasse collée à la semelle de sa chaussure.

"Tom, tu es un _extra_."

Tom serra les poings. Un _extra_, lui?

Quand le jeune homme s'était adressé à Billy, il avait été si gentille, délicat, il avait dit,

"_Cher enfant, voudrais-tu venir vivre avec moi_?"

Mais, avec Tom, son expression s'était tendue, les yeux verts gardés vers le sol, comme si les mêmes mots étaient plus difficiles à sortir.

"_Veux... veux-tu venir avec moi?"_

Tout le monde avait vu la différence. Tout le monde avait vu qui Mr Potter préférait.

Oui, Tom était un _extra_. Un indésirable, encore une fois.

"Riddle, gagne toi du temps et n'emballes rien. Tu seras de retour bien assez vite—"

Billy ricana, grattant son lapin. Une joie cruelle naquit sur son visage, et il eut l'air presque doux, innocent, comme le bon petit garçon qu'il était.

...

"Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ? On devrait y aller—" leur parvint la voix d'Harry, aussi légère qu'une pluie de printemps depuis le couloir.

Billy s'exclama joyeusement et courut à ses côtés. Il indiqua un ballotin à ses pieds. Le petit brun sourit à pleine dents, les yeux brillants.

"Oui, je suis prêt. Harry."

"Bon garçon," lui sourit Harry et il le félicita d'une tape sur la tête.

Tom se pinça lui-même pour contenir sa colère. Il se donna un moment, jusqu'à ce que les ombres se retirent de son regard. Il attrapa sa valise et se tourna vers Harry.

"Je suis prêt aussi... Mr. Potter."

Harry aurait probablement dû tapoter sa tête également, ou prendre ses mains. Mais plus Harry regardait le visage du jeune Tom, plus il se souvenait du rire cruel du journal... Et il ne pu trouver les bons mots. A la place, il prit la main de Billy et les mena hors de la chambre.

"Eeh? Tom? Tu as oublié ton manteau—"

Billy indiqua le manteau noir laissé sur le lit de Tom, s'agrippant à la main d'Harry triomphalement,le lapin dans sa poche comme d'habitude. Sa suffisance était clairement présente pour agacer Tom.

Tom les suivit docilement. Il fit une pause au défi de Billy, ses ongles écharpant les paumes de ses mains serrées.

"Je n'en veux plus...Il est déchiré."

**...**

**Harry harry...et toi Billy, sale petit...! Travailler sur ce chapitre m'a laisser avec des noeuds dans l'estomac et des pulsions meurtrières. Trop d'empathie... **

**voilà, :) dites moi quoi.**


	9. Chapter 9 : confusion et espoir

**Me revoilàààà :), comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur le texte et l'histoire.**

**D'ailleurs, on m'a fait remarquer une lacune dans ma traduction concernant les dialogues : j'ai un peu tendance à suivre trop le texte anglais, et donc néglige parfois d'indiquer qui parle. Je compte bien y remédier à l'avenir ! merci pour cette remarque constructive.**

**En parlant de dialogue, il n'y en a pas tellement dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :) !**

**...**

**Chapitre 9 : Confusion et désespoir**

**Decembre 20, 1932**

Harry s'assit devant la cheminée, les jambes croisées, et raviva le feu avec le soufflet de fer.

Ils vivaient dans une grande maison à la bordure de Londres. Son nom — Harry Potter — peint nettement sur la boîte aux lettres. Bien que les jumeaux Weasleys soient des farceurs reconnus, leur efficacité aussi était indubitable. En à peine onze jours, ils avaient réussi à fournir à Harry tout ce dont il avait besoin—d'un certificat de naissance jusqu'à un compte en banque assez rempli pour pouvoir s'acheter une maison.

Les deux enfants étaient dans leurs lits. Le silence qui régnait dans la vaste demeure lui conférait une ambiance de solitude.

Harry inspecta le pendentif de Serpentard. Ses motifs délicats et dorés reflétaient la lueur orange du feu, et en redirigeaient la lumière dans les yeux verts d'Harry. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Le Horcrux ne pouvait pas avoir disparu sans aucune raison... Harry était sûr que la présence de Tom y était pour quelque chose.

Le jeune homme soupira. Élaborer des théories magiques n'était pas sa spécialité... _mieux vaut laisser ce domaine à Hermione_. Il reposa le pendentif et se massa les tempes.

Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne, jusqu'à ce que les cendres meurent et que leur rougeur brûlante disparaisse.

Ensuite, Harry se mit au lit.

Même le matelas rembourré des plumes les plus douces n'était pas assez confortable pour son corps meurtri. Alors qu'il fixait le plafond dans l'obscurité; sa vison se brouilla.

Il se sentait si fatigué, comme si il était perdu dans un labyrinthe, un gigantesque, interminable labyrinthe encore plus dangereux que celui du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il pouvait crier; il pouvait courir; il pouvait chercher toutes les sorties qu'il voulait mais il n'y en avait aucune.

Il était seul dans le noir— _un rat piégé dans un labyrinthe_— alors que le Destin le regardait de là-haut, omniscient, et édifiant de plus en plus de murs autour de lui.

Certes, Harry avait réussi à adopter Tom sans difficulté. Cependant, le Destin n'avait pas encore avancé ses pions.

Harry se retourna sous la couette. Il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de ces horribles pensées.

Hermione l'avait dit, le Destin laissait passer certains changements car il considérait leur impact mineur dans le grand livre de l'Histoire. Si le fait que Harry ait adopté Tom ne lui pose pas de problème... alors... est-ce que cela voulait dire que peu importe ce que ferait Harry, Tom finirait toujours par devenir Voldemort ?

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu-Sais-Qui. Meurtrier. Voldemort._

Harry se couvrit les yeux. Il rit avec amertume et, allongé seul dans l'obscurité, lors d'un court instant, se prit à regretter sa décision. L'idée se répandit dans son esprit tel un virus, visant ses faiblesses, égratignant petit à petit mais surement sa résolution.

Harry sauta hors du lit, tremblant de sueurs froides. Il ne devait pas y penser. Un instant de faiblesse et la guerre serait perdue. Il perdrait tout. Pas de marche-arrière possible.

Harry était effrayé— effrayé de l'inconnu, du futur. Il voulait rentrer à la maison.

Soudainement, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il devait faire— sur l'instant même, il devait aller voir le garçon.

….

Tom était couché dans son lit, les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas.

Sa nouvelle chambre n'était pas très grande, juste assez pour deux lit jumeaux, mais elle était chaude et sa couette était douce. Tom aurait dû être en train de dormir. Après la longue et excitante journée qu'il avait eue, il devait se reposer et ressourcer son énergie.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir. La colère rendait son esprit plus clair, plus aiguisé.

Billy Stubbs était affalé dans le lit à côté de celui de Tom, ronflant bruyamment. Tom le méprisait. Le garçon devait remercier Mr. Potter de leur avoir donné des lits séparés, car dans le cas contraire Tom l'aurait étranglé dans son sommeil... _Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'était toujours une possibilité_.

Son petit serpent était toujours enroulé autour de son poignet. Contrairement à la majorité des reptiles, sa constitution magique lui évitait de devoir passer par l'hibernation. Tom envisagea d'ordonner à son animal d'utiliser son poison mortel sur l'idiot et son affreux lapin. Le lendemain, Les journaux conteraient la mésaventure d'un garçon stupide qui avait, accidentellement, dérangé un nid de vipère en hibernation et qui, tristement, était décédé après avoir été mordu.

Dans l'obscurité, le visage de l'enfant se tordit d'une satisfaction sauvage.

Tout à coup, la porte grinça, le son très clair dans la nuit. Tom sortit de ses rêveries macabres, une main sur son poignet, prêt à réveiller son compagnon si nécessaire. Il écouta attentivement, se préparant à attaquer.

Le feu craquait encore dans leur cheminée. Des bruits de pas hésitants se firent entendre. Tom ouvrit légèrement ses yeux et observa, depuis les ombres réfléchies sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, l'intrus les approcher sur la pointe des pieds. C'était Mr. Potter, qui s'arrêta juste devant le lit de Billy.

Les reflets rapportaient clairement les mouvements de Mr. Potter. Gentiment, il remonta la couette déjà à moitié hors du lit et la remonta sur les épaules de Billy, recouvrant entièrement le garçon, comme si il pensait qu'une couverture flambant neuve ne suffisait pas à sa précieuse charge. Le mouvement du tissu était presque impossible à entendre derrière les crépitements du feu.

Tom était couché sur le côté, son dos face à Mr. Potter, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le reflet du jeune homme. Sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, les formes floues lui apparaissaient parfaitement claires. Il pouvait voir le léger sourire posé sur les lèvres roses. Un sourire qui n'était pas destiné à Tom... Tom s'en mordit les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du sourire de Mr. Potter ! _Ce n'était que fausseté, le sourire d'un homme hypocrite à en être écœuré.

Tom n'en avait rien à faire... alors pourquoi ressentait-il l'envie de pleurer à la vue de ces lèvres?

Tom fixa les carreaux de verre, ses yeux noirs ne s'égarant pas un instant, comme si il espérait pouvoir le briser par la seule force de sa pensée.

Le visage sur la fenêtre se détourna de Billy. Tom vit la silhouette bouger vers son lit. Puis, il ferma rapidement les yeux et serra les dents. Ses poings se serrèrent, comme prêts à se battre.

Tom prenait toujours soin de lui. Il s'installait confortablement, et ne repoussait jamais les couvertures hors du lit. Si vous étiez assez stupide pour dormir comme Billy, au sein des murs froids de l'orphelinat, alors vous méritiez de mourir d'hypothermie. La couverture de Tom restait enroulée fermement autour de lui, embrassant parfaitement son petit corps. Donc Mr. Potter n'avait aucune raison de remonter la couette...

_De plus, à en juger par son attitude envers Tom, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt, même si Tom était allongé— agonisant—dans la neige_.

Le garçon garda les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir. Son esprit le narguait de pensées terribles et merveilleuses à la fois. Ses ongles mordirent dans sa chaire, le faisant presque saigner, néanmoins rien sur son visage ne laissait transparaître sa torture intérieure. Encore et encore, Tom poignardait son propre cœur de mots cruels, frôlant le masochisme... Il voulait garder la tête froide, pas de faux espoirs, mais en même temps ne réussissait pas à étouffer le besoin naissant au plus profond de lui.

Peu importe les efforts de Tom pour paraître mature et raisonnable, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon de quatre ans.

Bien que Tom n'ai jamais connu l'amour, il en avait toujours l'espoir d'en recevoir un jour... _ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu._

Et donc, les yeux fermés, Tom attendit.

Il attendit. Une seconde passa, puis deux, puis trois— même si Tom savaient que de tels espoirs étaient futiles et en dessous de lui — _il attendit_.

_Rien._

_Tu vois, il ne t'aime pas_, susurra une voix cruelle dans sa tête. Personne ne venait, rien sinon le crépitement du feu et le hurlement du vent. Le masque de Tom s'évanouit. Quelle tactique stupide de prétendre être endormi, à attendre Mr. Potter. C'était se rire de son intelligence. Si stupide de se part.

_Il est parti depuis longtemps, alors que tu attendais comme un idiot_.

Tom inspira profondément, ignorant l'étrange tristesse qui se propageait dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"Désolé, je t'ai réveillé?"

Les yeux verts d'Harry rencontrèrent ceux surpris de Tom. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était assis sur le sol à côté du lit, in silence, observant la face endormie de l'enfant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La vue de cette couleur émeraude ébranla Tom au plus profond de son être. Son cerveau, habituellement si vif, se figea. Lentement et inconsciemment, la tension se dissipa.

"Je te laisse maintenant... rendors toi." Chuchota l'homme d'une voix calme, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Il se leva et partit.

Tom le regarda, hébété. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Les grands yeux du garçon suivirent Harry, un éclat de vulnérabilité dans ces perles d'ébène, aussi bref que les flammes mourantes.

Harry hésita. Il se pinça les lèvres et plaça prudemment une main sur le front de l'enfant.

"Dors."

…..

Tom s'enroula davantage dans sa couette. Son front le chatouillait alors que le contact chaleureux s'attardait sur sa peau.

Ce simple geste suffit presque à abattre les murs de haine que le garçon avait construits autour de lui.

Tom n'était jamais doux, tendre ou attentif. Il n'hésiterait pas à voler la dernière bouchée de pain d'un homme affamé en rue. Mais... quand le jeune homme aux yeux sombres s'était assis à ses côtés, la respiration calme, posant sur Tom ses yeux verts pleins d'attention, vierges de tout mépris ou rejet— ces yeux lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante au monde. Tom aurait pu s'y perdre pour toujours.

Tout à coup, des émotions inexplicables le traversèrent. Sa poitrine était lourde et quelque chose lui nouait la gorge. Ces tensions inconnues le terrifièrent.

Il ferma les yeux. La tête pleine d'image de .

Tom se blottit sous la couverture. Il se sentait bizarre.

Mais... Ces sensations n'étaient pas désagréables.

….

Le lendemain, le ciel était clair. Les rayons du soleil perçaient la tristesse de l'hiver, et ramenaient Londres à la vie.

Tom s'éveilla dès qu'il ressentit la chaleur sur son visage. Il avait tendance à être sensible à la lumière.

Billy dormait encore, contrairement à son lapin domestique dont les yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Tom, le museau tremblotant.

Ce dernier observait le stupide animal.

"_**Je peux le manger, Tom**_?" demanda le petit serpent en lui remontant le bras, bavant presque à la vue de la créature empâtée.

Tom perçut du coin de l'oeil un ensemble de vêtements neufs au bord de son lit. Billy en avait un similaire sur le sien. Les lèvres de Tom se levèrent en un sourire pas entièrement sincère.

"_**Bien sûr... tu peux manger l'humain aussi, pour ce qu'il vaut... Mais... attends que ces deux insectes soient renvoyés à l'orphelinat d'abord**_."

La vipère sembla surprise. Elle hissa aux oreilles de Tom. "_**Alors, tu restes ici ? Et tu prévois de l'en chasser?**_"

Tom boutonna sa chemise. Le cachemire noir et frais s'accordait parfaitement à sa silhouette. Dans sa nouvelle tenue, il avait fière allure. Ses cheveux doux tombaient nettement derrière les oreilles, lustrés comme la plus parfait des perles noires. L'enfant de quatre ans s'assit sur son lit et observa la parcelle de peau rose du visage de Billy qui dépassait des couvertures.

Il ricana sombrement.

"_**Ici—ceci — tout me revient de droit, alors pourquoi devrais-je y renoncer? Tout me revient... Et il n'en aura pas une pièce**_"

Joyeusement, Tom sauta sur le lit de Billy. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge exposée du garçon, et serrèrent.

La douleur le réveilla dans un sursaut.

Il toussa. "TOM!... Ugh—Ugh— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

Tom regarda sa victime s'attaquer aux mains autour de sa gorge; il abordait un sourire éclatant.

**…...**

**Tatatataaaaaaa... un meurtrier dès cet âge-là ? vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode.**

**Au fait, je vous fait part d'avertissements fait par l'auteur anglais à ses lecteurs (donc vous y avez droit aussi) : **

**\- Vous aurez remarqué que la progression de l'histoire est plutot lente, et sachez qu'au chapitre 60, ils ne sont pas encore ensembles. La relation entre Tom et Harry est sombre et tordue, vous êtes prévenus (mais perso, cette fanfic reste super intéressante, donc n'arrêtez pas de lire pour ça, vous manquerez qqchose!)**

**\- Tom est un psychopathe et Harry un coeur tendre, les faits resteront ainsi. Point**

**\- L'auteur chinoise semble avoir promis un happy ending... on verra. (En attendant, j'ai trouvé une fin alternative qu'elle a écrite comme un one shot que je compte poster plus tard, lorsque nous auront bien avancé dans l'histoire)**

**merci de lire cette fanfic, à bientôt**


	10. Chapter 10: les crânes

**Joyeuses Pâques :) !**

**Voilà... alors pour clarifier les choses, Tom n'a pas tué Billy dans le chapitre précédent, juste donné une bonne frayeur. Ce qui explique le début de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bref, encore une fois, bonne lecture**

**...**

**Chapitre 10 : Les crânes**

**Décembre 1932 **

Après cette nuit, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Face à Tom, l'expression d'Harry restait toujours aussi tendue, et il était toujours aussi prévenant envers Billy.

Naturellement, Billy était satisfait par cette différence de traitement. Il passait tout son temps glué aux côtés d'Harry, émettant des remarques apparemment innocentes dans le but d'énerver Tom. Ce dernier restait silencieux face aux défis lancés par l'autre garçon, les yeux emplis d'ombres. Harry la vit_, _cette animosité, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour rétablir leur relation.

"HARRY! Regardes le lapin que j'ai dessiné!" s'écria Billy en plaçant une feuille dans les mains du jeune homme.

Harry posa les documents de l'Armée de Dumbledore sur lesquels il travaillait. Il sourit avec sa chaleur habituelle et étendit le dessin sur la table.

C'était, en effet, un lapin. Bien qu'on ne pu le définir ainsi que grâce aux deux longues oreilles qui dépassaient des gribouillages, le reste était... original. Le lapin, simple et abstrait, allégea l'humeur d'Harry. _Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop. _

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon et le félicita. "C'est super, Billy!"  
Les yeux du garçon brillèrent. Puis, il s'adressa à Harry, de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait. "Le dessin de Tom aussi est bien!"  
"Oh?" Harry était vraiment curieux. _A quoi ressemblent les gribouillages de Voldemort-enfant ? _

Tom, assis calmement à leurs côtés, leva la tête à la mention de son nom. Harry lui sourit en encouragement. Tom se figea et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Billy lui prit son dessin sans attendre sa permission et présenta avidement le papier à leur gardien.

Tom se pinça les lèvres et serra le crayon dans sa main. Ses yeux sondèrent le visage d'Harry, qui avait l'air presque nerveux.

Harry fixa le dessin. La seule couleur visible était le noir. Des traits désordonnés ressemblaient aux nuages sombres présents lors de tempête. Au centre de la feuille, le crayon blanc faisait ressortir un symbole qui— malheureusement — était beaucoup moins abstrait que le lapin de Billy. Harry n'eut aucun difficulté à reconnaitre ce signe— un large crâne blanc.

Pour lui, c'était horriblement familier. Oui, il l'avait déjà vu... _De nombreuses, horribles nuits, la projection verdâtre du crâne géant dominait dans un ciel sans étoile. Un serpent formé de fumée s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte, son corps fluorescent surplombant les morts causées par la main de son sinistre maître. Ceux qui le voyaient s'enfuyaient de suite, criant "Tu-Sais-Qui!"_

"Je ne me sent pas très bien... Je vais aller me coucher," dit Harry en se levant d'un coup. "Amusez-vous bien les garçons... Bonne nuit."

Il s'enfuit presque de la pièce, risquant au passage de trébucher sur le tapis.

"Tu vois, il ne t'aime pas," dit Billy triomphalement. Tirant la langue fièrement, Billy sautilla en passant près de Tom, lui heurtant l'épaule au passage. Le garçon chuchota aux oreilles du plus petit. "Dis... si Harry savait quel monstre tu es, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il ferait?"

Tom leva brusquement la tête, mais le lâche était déjà à quelques mètres de distance, lui souriant avec une fausse considération.

"Tu vois, Riddle, je te l'avais dit ... tu n'as pas besoin de déballer quoique se soit. Tu seras renvoyé bien assez tôt." La porte se ferma sur un bruit sourd, et, juste comme ça, Tom se retrouva seul dans l'énorme bureau.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

_"__**Tom—**__" _son petit serpent remonta le long de sa manche. Le petit corps froid se frotta contre celui de Tom, le confortant de la meilleure manière qu'elle pouvait.

_"__**Il m'aime—"**_hissa le garçon, caressant sa vipère de son pouce.  
Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Les serpents étaient des créatures solitaires. Ils ne possédaient pas d'esprit social et se faisant, son petit cerveau ne pouvait pas comprendre la complexité des interactions humaines.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, par exemple, pourquoi Tom, qui était clairement attaché à cet humain Potter, ne souriait jamais à cet homme? Même si sourire était facile pour les humains, comme l'avait montré Billy avec ses constants faux sourires.

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre pourquoi ce Mr. Potter, qui était également attaché à Tom, ne donnait jamais de câlin à ce dernier comme il le faisait avec Billy? Même si, une fois Tom endormi, le jeune homme prendrait la peine de s'asseoir à côté de son lit, veillant sur lui pour un long moment, gardant le garçon quand il n'en avait pas conscience.

_La vie serait meilleure sans cet humain Billy_, décida-t-elle. Si seulement le stupide Billy disparaissait, alors petit Tom ne serait plus aussi triste. Aussi, si le stupide Billy disparaissait, elle serait finalement libre de festoyer de son stupide lapin.

_Si seulement _—

…..

Harry ne parvenait pas à définir ses propres émotions.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait au garçon, il se souvenait du jour de sa naissance, la petite et si douce charge dormant dans ses bras. Harry s'était promis de toujours veiller sur l'enfant, lui assurer une enfance joyeuse et normale. Mais au fur et à mesure que le garçon grandissait, ses yeux d'ébènes se teintaient du pourpre propre aux colères de Voldemort; son visage adoptait le masque cruel et dénué d'émotion qui lui était si familier; et même ses pensées, tellement matures pour son âge, prenaient la direction des ambitions de Voldemort — si froides et impitoyables — et toutes les choses que Harry avait du mal à accepter.

Il repensa au dessin.

Il devait admettre que Tom était un génie. A même pas encore cinq ans, ses petites mains maladroites parvenaient à produire des dessins extrêmement détaillés et réalistes. Harry en rit malgré lui.

Après que le choc initial se soit dissipé, durement, Harry réalisa aux combiens irréfléchis étaient ses actes... Il se souvint de la pâleur qu'avait prise la face de Tom lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce — pour s'éloigner de Tom— et soudainement, il réalisa qu'inconsciemment, il avait traité Tom injustement, particulièrement en comparaison de Billy. C'était— peut-être —parce que Billy avait plus tendance à agir comme un enfant; immature, cherchant son attention. Tandis que Tom était... Tom était plus indépendant, capable; il aimait régler ses problèmes lui-même plutôt que courir vers Harry pour lui demander son aide.

_Le bébé qui pleure est le premier à avoir du lait, n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry s'assit sur le lit, la culpabilité le transperçant de toutes parts. Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, toutes leurs interactions semblaient consister en des bavardages incessants de Billy tandis que Tom se tenait sur le côté, les regardant silencieusement comme si il n'était que de passage dans cette nouvelle famille. Le poids de la culpabilité augmenta dans l'esprit d'Harry. L'ignorance n'était pas une excuse pour négligence... et il avait déçu Tom, car il était certain que l'intelligent garçon s'en était rendu compte.

Les yeux fiers et perçants de ce dernier surgirent dans son esprit, avec autant d'impact que les regards d'un louveteau blessé. Harry se pinça les lèvres. Sa poitrine était douloureuse, et des regrets amers lui montèrent à la gorge.

_Ets-ce que j'aide vraiment Tom?... Ou est-ce que je le pousse juste un peu plus sur le chemin pour devenir Voldemort? _Harry frissonna, victime de sueurs froides, alors que la réalisation soudaine lui vint en tête.

Harry ouvrit en fracas les portes de sa chambre pour tomber face à un Tom qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sa démarche avait une précision militaire, chaque pas soigneusement calculé pour avoir la même ampleur que le précédent, comme si il était un robot qui prétendait être un garçon.

"Mr. Potter," le salua poliment le garçon. Il contourna délibérément Harry, et marcha plus vite vers le hall.

La froideur du titre s'abattit sur Harry tel un tas de briques. L'enfant ne se sentait même pas assez à l'aise pour l'appeler par son nom.

"TOM! —" cria Harry après lui, mais, lorsque le garçon se tourna pour lui faire face, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il mordilla ses lèvres par nervosité. Puis, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'urgent, Harry se tourna et couru à l'étage d'en bas. " TOM! — attends-moi. Je reviens tout de suite."

La porte d'entré claqua derrière lui.

Tom resta immobile, regardant le jeune homme courir dans la rue à travers la fenêtre, son manteau encore ouvert dans la précipitation. Il baissa les yeux, et une ombre y passa, sinistre et illisible.

_"__**Tom... J'ai sommeil. Retournons dans notre chambre—" **_se plaignit son serpent en sortant la tête du tee-shirt de Tom.

Le garçon hésita, et le déposa gentiment sur le sol. _"__**Vas y déjà... sans moi—" **_

…_._

Harry ne savait pas que ça lui prendrait si longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait... Il marcha jusqu'au bout de la rue, et, enfin, dénicha une superette qui vendait ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, l'heure du souper était passée. "Tom?"

La maison était sombre. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et Harry ne pouvait rien y voir. Il appela le garçon, doucement, alors qu'il s'avançait dans la salle de séjour.

Personne ne répondit.

Harry attendit en silence que ses yeux s'habituent au faible éclairage de la pièce. Quand ce fut fait, il remarqua immédiatement une petite forme allongée sur le sofa.

_Le garçon s'était endormi sur le sofa_! Harry regarda le visage paisible de l'enfant endormi et sourit tendrement. Il aurait voulu rire à sa propre stupidité... Oui, Harry avait été stupide — _Tom n'est pas Voldemort— _et, même si ce serait le cas dans le futur, le garçon n'était pas Voldemort maintenant même... Au moins, pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un enfant qui s'était endormu en attendant qu'Harry revienne à la maison.

Harry sourit. Il plaça son achat flambant neuf à côté du garçon Ses yeux inspectèrent les traits fins de l'enfant avec tendresse, et il tira une couverture sur le petit corps. Calmement, Harry alla aux cuisines pour préparer à manger, ses pas joyeux et énergiques, comme si un énorme poids venait juste d'avoir été retiré de ses épaules.

….

_"__**Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as en main?"**_demanda le serpent en se glissant en dessous des couvertures, observant avec curiosité la boîte que tenait Tom.

Le garçon de quatre ans sourit, serrant fermement son cadeau. Une merveilleuse joie, propre aux enfants, apparut sur son visage, une sorte de bonheur que la vipère ne l'avait jamais vu porter. Habillé dans son adorable pyjama avec des dessins de chiens, Tom s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la boîte. Il lui montra son précieux contenu— un nouvel ensemble de douze crayons de couleur rangés dans une pochette, leurs surfaces vernies brillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

_"__**Qu'est-ce que c'est?"**_  
_**"Des crayons. Pour moi... Comme ça je peux dessiner plus de crânes**__."_

...

**Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos avis sur l'histoire ou la traduction. N'hésitez pas.**

**Au fait, ce chapitre était plutôt court non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il semblerait que le lapin de Pâque soit passé (et surtout qu'il n'y ait pas cours) donc une surprise arrive...**


	11. Chapter 11: tu as perdu

**Cadeaaaaauuuuu de Pâque ! Il y a même un lapin ! Enfin, voilà. Profitez :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 11 : Tu as perdu**

**Décembre 1932 **

Billy Stubbs était sûr que quelque chose avait changé quand il avait eu le dos tourné.

Par exemple, Tom ne les évitait plus. Par exemple, Harry ne regardait plus le sol en parlant à Tom. Par exemple, Harry avait acheté une nouvelle boite de crayons à Tom, que ce dernier gardait précieusement, la gardant cachée dans un endroit sûr, à l'abri de Billy.

Billy était plutôt mécontent de ces nouveaux développements. Il avait supplié Harry jusqu'à ce que le jeune home lui achète des crayons à lui aussi, mais... ce n'était pas la même chose.

Voyez-vous, il aimait vraiment Harry; mais n'importe quel orphelin le ferait… même l'horrible Tom Riddle. Parce qu'Harry était le meilleur parent adoptif dont n'importe quel enfant aurait pu rêver. Il était jeune, gentil, patient et attentionné. Il n'élevait jamais la voix contre eux, même quand les enfants jouaient à des jeux bruyants dans leur nouvelle maison.

Et donc, il était important pour Billy de garder toute l'attention d'Harry pour lui-seul—un sentiment, il en était fermement convaincu, que partageait aussi Riddle. _Et ça_, il pensa, _est simplement inacceptable_.

Portant son lapin comme à l'habitude, Billy se tenait en haut des escaliers, inspectant la maison qui était destinée à lui appartenir. Il caressa la fourrure de son compagnon, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il pouvait gérer un Tom Riddle de quatre ans, car Tom Riddle était un monstre—un horrible monstre qui ne serait jamais accepté. Si Billy le voulait, il pouvait révéler la vraie nature de Tom à n'importe quel moment et le renvoyer illico à l'orphelinat. Un enfant suffisait pour Harry—Billy aurait facilement pu mettre son plan à l'oeuvre, si seulement il parvenait à piéger Tom en train d'utiliser ses capacités surnaturelles.

"Harry! Harry, je veux une histoire." Dit Billy en s'allongeant dans son lit, tenant d'une main son lapin, et tirant avec insistance sur la chemise de son gardien de l'autre.

Harry accepta. Il se tourna pour demander à Tom, qui était couché sur le lit opposé. "Et toi, Tom?"

Du coin de l'oeil, Tom remarqua la haine jalouse qui passa sur le visage de Billy. Cela lui plaisait, et donc, bien qu'il n'ait aucun intérêt pour les contes de fées, fit un hochement de tête vers Harry.

"Ok... Alors pourquoi pas le Géant égoïste d'Oscar Wilde?"

"Harry— " interrompit Billy. "Les géants existent vraiment?"

Les yeux noirs et moqueurs de Tom se posèrent sur la face de Billy, considérant l'expression curieuse et attentive du garçon; seul un idiot pouvait croire que les créatures des contes étaient réelles.

"Bien sûr qu'ils existent," le dédain de Tom fut coupé court par les mots d'Harry. "Ils vivent dans un autre monde."

Pour Harry, la question de Billy avait fait ressurgir des souvenirs du passé. A la mention de géants, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'image d'Hagrid, le demi-géant, avec sa barbe épaisse qui tremblait lorsqu'il riait à gorge déployée.

Tom fut fasciné par le sourire chaleureux qui naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Leurs courbes tendres, d'une beauté captivante que fixait Tom de ses yeux d'ébène, immobile, comme si ce sourire avait eu le pouvoir de le transformer en statue.

"Harry, je ne veux pas écouter le Géant égoïste. Raconte-moi plus à propos des géants, plutôt." Supplia Billy. Il se tourna même vers Tom pour de l'aide. "Tom veut aussi en savoir plus à propos des géants. N'est-ce pas, Tom?"

La question de Billy sorti Tom de son observation émerveillée. Le garçon cligna des paupières, les yeux d'ébène pleins de désir.

"Oui," il répondit l'esprit absent.

Harry sourit. "D'accord. Il était une fois, un garçon, dont la mère était une géante et le père un humain. Donc il grandi moins que les autres enfants géants, mais plus que tout autre enfant humain. Ses mains étaient aussi larges qu'un plateau, grandes comme ça—"

"Wow!" cria Billy, les yeux grands ouverts. "Cool!"

L'expression ébahie de Billy rappela à Harry son premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, de la même surprise qu'avait affiché Ron lorsqu'il lui avait montré sa cicatrice. Le souvenir fit à nouveau sourire Harry il il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

"En fait, ce n'était pas si cool." Continua-t-il avec amertume. "Les géants ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard, disant qu'il n'était pas des leurs. Les humains firent la même chose. Etre rejeté deux fois… ce n'est pas si cool, finalement."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ?"

"Heureusement, le garçon fut accepté dans une école. Le vieux directeur le traita bien, l'aida, et lui pardonna même quand il fit des erreurs. Même après qu'il fut renvoyé de l'école le gentil directeur l'engagea, et lui demanda de protéger l'école."

_Et ainsi, le demi-géant continua à protéger l'école, même aujourd'hui, même quand l'école fut prise d'assaut par les Mangemorts. Il protégea l'école au péril de sa vie._

Tom remarqua l'expression absente et mélancolique sur le visage d'Harry, et tout à coup, il sut qu'il n'aimait pas ce demi-géant, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas réel.

"Si il était plus grand que tous les humains, pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas tous conquit ? S'il les dominait, ils seraient obligés de l'accepter—" émit Tom comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

C'était le première fois que Tom prenait un réel intérêt dans leur discussion; c'était aussi la première fois qu'il adressait une question directement à Harry.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté de l'attention ou inquiet. Ou peut-être que je pourrai informer le jeune futur-seigneur-des-ténèbres sur le fonctionnement des choses, pensa sèchement Harry.

"Tom, l'acceptation ne peut pas être obtenue par la crainte, mais par le respect." Dit Harry en toute solennité en regardant dans les yeux curieux du garçon, aussi brillants que des étoiles.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les verts. Il haussa le menton fièrement, exprimant non-verbalement son désaccord—parce que pour l'enfant de quatre ans, la notion de respect était complétement inutile. En fait, toutes les émotions positives étaient inutiles, notamment l'amour, l'empathie, la responsabilité. Elles n'étaient, pour Tom, rien de plus qu'une fausse parure de la société, qui s'effondrerait face à l'adversité et au danger.

Par contre, les émotions négatives étaient les seules réellement efficaces. Elles étaient plus menaçantes, et donc persuasives. Peur, horreur, et colère étaient de bonnes motivations— elles aideraient Tom à obtenir et à consolider son pouvoi. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait survécu à l'orphelinat, après tout.

"Je veux dormir!" s'exclama Billy, brisant délibérément leur échange . Il serra la main d'Harry, forçant le jeune home à détourner les yeux de Tom. Dans le dos d'Harry, Tom lança à Billy un regard en avertissement, et ses doigts glissèrent le long des écailles de sa vipère qui était silencieusement apparut autour de son poignet. Le garçon plus âgé se figea; il semblait avoir compris le message.

Harry se leva et alla contrôler les flammes qui brûlaient vivement dans la cheminée.

"Oui, vous devriez tout les deux dormir."

Soudainement, Billy ouvrit les bras et gémit bruyamment. "Harry, mon bisou du soir."

Harry baissa la tête et pressa ses lèvres sur le front du garçon. "D'accord... bonne nuit."

Il se tourna et vit Tom assit sur son lit. La posture du garçon était fière. Harry hésita;

Il ne parvenait pas vraiment s'imaginer embrasser Voldemort pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Sa brève hésitation ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par les deux enfants.

Billy choisit ce malheureux moment pour lui crier.

"Harry, tu as oublié le bisou du soir de Tom!"

Harry sourit timidement, et pensa qu'il pouvait échapper à cette situation en plaisantant à son propos. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Tom, son coeur se serra à la vision du garçon aux cheveux sombres.

À première vue, le visage de l'enfant semblait calme, un masque bien élaboré de sérénité, comme s'il ne les avait pas du tout entendus. Cependant, en regardant plus attentivement, Harry pouvait voir les frêles épaules de Tom s'affaisser de déception. Mais, bien sûr, Tom ne se plaindrait jamais. L'enfant ne demanderait jamais, et encore moins supplierait qui que ce soit pour quoi que ce soit, peu importe à quel point il le désirait.

Harry se reprit lui-même. Avant même qu'il n'en ait pleinement conscience, son corps agit avant son cerveau. Il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à être à niveau de regard avec l'enfant, et écarta des mèches de cheveux noirs de la face du garçon.

Harry donna un baiser rapide sur le front de Tom, ses lèvres tendres et chaudes contre la peau froide.

"Bonne nuit, Tom. Fais de beaux rêves," dit-il, puis partit.

Tom resta longtemps assis sur son lit, ses propres mains pressées contre son front, semblant gelé sur place.

Prudemment, le serpent sortit sa tête de sa manche, tout en essayant d'éviter le regard curieux de Billy et hissa dans les oreilles de Tom. "_**Tom, tu vas bien? Tu te comportes bizarrement**_—"

Le masque de Tom avait été dangereusement proche de s'effondrer, avant qu'il ne recompose parfaitement son expression. Il fit parcourir ses doigts longs et fins à travers ses cheveux et laissa ses mèches noires retomber en place. Ensuite, il s'allongea dans son lit et s'endormit. Bien que n'ayant jamais directement répondu à son serpent, il lui lança un regard étrange et illisible avant de sombrer. _Qu'importe_, pensa la vipère.

…..

Tout semblait bien se dérouler. À mesure qu'ils se familiarisaient avec leurs différentes routines, ils pouvaient presque passer pour une véritable famille.

Frustré, Billy découvrit qu'il ne parvenait pas à piéger Tom et à le pousser à utiliser ses étranges pouvoirs. Au début, il avait pensé que ce serait facile de pousser Tom à bout, mais il avait ensuite découvert que l'enfant de quatre ans avait un self-control impeccable; rien, peu importe la quantité d'insultes ou d'abus, ne pouvait lui faire lâcher les brides de sa colère. Le visage de Tom, harmonieux et juvénile était un masque parfait, aussi subtil que les déguisements dont s'habillait le diable. Ses yeux se posaient sur Billy avec une moquerie froide en leur fond, comme si l'ainé n'était rien de plus qu'un clown dans un cirque, ne méritant pas son attention si ce n'était pour en rire. Cela enrageait Billy.

"Monstre," chuchotait Billy derrière les oreilles de son lapin, tout en continuant à caresser la fourrure de l'animal.

Tom ne considérait pas Billy comme une grande menace.

Oh, il savait ce que le garçon planifiait, sans aucun doute. Cet idiot voulait le forcer à révéler ses vrais pouvoirs. Si Harry les voyait, le jeune home se joindrait à Billy pour l'accuser; pointant Tom du doigt et criant, "Monstre! Monstre!" Tom serra les poings, un rictus fou déformants ses traits par la folie. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que les gens disaient sur lui, même si… _Non !Tom ne s'en soucierait pas, même si Harry les rejoignait_, décida-t-il. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être plus puissant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux— et alors Tom s'assiérait au sommet, sur son trône, les regardant de haut, et eux, tremblant sur leurs pieds, se prosterneraient devant le « monstre ».

Il sourit cruellement. _Pas encore_; pour l'instant, il devait être patient car il avait besoin de davantage de pouvoir. Il devait rester ici, dans le meilleurs environnement possible jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne plus puissant, assez pour survivre tout seul. Au cas où Harry découvrait un jour qu'il était un monstre; au cas où le jeune homme trahissait un jour Tom il devait devenir assez puissant pour avoir la force de le tuer. La conséquence d'une trahison était la mort; c'était tout à fait logique dans son jeune esprit.

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent. Son expression sinistre et meurtrière effraya même son compagnon reptilien, qui se glissa rapidement dans sa poche.

"Tom, tu es prêt à y aller?"

Au deuxième étage, l'enfant continua à observer le jeune homme souriant en bas, à travers les barres de la rampe d'escalier. Tom se lécha les lèvres, les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Harry. Pour la première fois dans sa jeune vie, Tom remercia madame Fortune— oui, c'était en effet une bonne chose qu'Harry ignore la vérité.

Tom regarda ensuite Billy qui se tenait à côté du jeune homme, portant son stupide lapin, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il descendit les escaliers, avec des pas lents et mesurés.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose qu'Harry ignore la vérité, et Tom était déterminé à garder les choses ainsi!

….

"Harry, les gens peuvent-ils faire voler les objets ?" demanda bruyamment Billy, observant Tom du coin de l'oeil. Il agrippa son lapin d'une main, et attrapa la main d'Harry de l'autre.

Harry hocha de la tête, surpris. N'était-ce pas Tom qui aurait dû poser cette question ?

"Eh bien, oui, bien sûr."

Billy fronça les sourcils, désappointé par cette réponse inattendue.

"Tout d'abord, prends un petit oiseau dans ta main, et puis... laisse le partir. Il va s'envoler, non?" Harry s'amusa de sa propre blague, ses yeux émeraude chaleureux et brillants.

Derrière les verres de ses lunettes rondes, les yeux d'Harry étincelaient d'une joie malicieuse. L'amusement colorait ses joues habituellement pales d'une teinte de rose adorable et le faisait paraître plus jeune, plein de vitalité. Tom enroula ses doigts autour de l'autre main d'Harry; il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du jeune homme.

Billy ouvrit la bouche, mais ils avaient atteint leur destination. Tom se tint derrière son gardien, et observa l'autre garçon, son regard froid donnant des frissons à Billy. Ce dernier serra son animal plus fort et se rapprocha d'Harry.

Tout à coup Tom sourit au nouvel arrivant, un merveilleux et doux sourire qui était tout simplement irrésistible sur son visage enfantin.

"Tom, Billy. Je vous présente le directeur Marco," dit Harry en les poussant gentiment vers l'avant. "Vous irez bientôt à son école, après Noël."

Cependant, un accident eu lieu juste avant noël, et chamboula tout.

…..

"Hey, Toooom," sussura Billy d'un air moqueur. "Est-ce que ça t'embêtera plus de retourner à l'orphelinat avant ou après noël ?" demanda-t-il en caressant avec amour le lapin dans ses bras. Les pattes de la pauvre créature étaient dans des bandages et il trembla au touché de son maître, comme si le lapin avait compris les plans diaboliques du garçon.

Tom était assis, immobile, sur son lit. Son visage s'assombrit par la colère retenue; et une tempête terrible grondait au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Devant la fenêtre de leur chambre, un carrosse s'arrêta, et le hennissement des chevaux se fit entendre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Billy sourit. "Le carrosse d'Harry est de retour. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas passer noël avec nous Tom, parce que... parce que tu as essayé de tuer mon pauvre, innocent petit lapin."

Il serra la patte blessée de l'animal. Celui-ci émit des petits bruits alarmés, et tenta désespérément de lui échapper.

"Tom, le concept de "coup monté » t'est-il familier ?" le garçon semblait sociable, plaisant, comme s'il parlait simplement du beau te du mauvais temps.

Tom empoigna sa couverture, ses articulations blanchies, se mordant les lèvres de colère. Il ne répondit pas.

Et, soudainement, tout le mobilier dans la chambre commença à trembler, comme lors qu'un tremblement de terre. Éparpillés autour de leurs lits, des feuilles et des livres s'élevèrent en l'air.

"MONSTRE!" cria Billy avec satisfaction. Il se leva, les bras autour de son lapin, au milieu de la nué d'objets en lévitation, une expression de panique sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui lorsque les objets se rapprochèrent, s'écrasant presque sur lui. La face de Billy abordait un air horrifié, mais ses yeux scintillaient de victoire.

_Ceci devrait être suffisant pour se débarrasser de Tom!_

Harry entendit le cri de Billy depuis le hall d'entrée. Il émit un appel inquiet; les enfants purent entendre ses bruits de pas pressés dans l'escalier.

Alors que le mobilier flottait dans l'air, Billy leva la tête vers celui-ci. Un grimace satisfaite s'étendit sur se lèvres.

"Tom, il semblerait que... tu aies perdu."

**...**

**Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12: Qui a peur

**Nouveau chapitre :) bonne lecture**

**...**

**Chapitre 12 : Qui a peur ?**

**Décembre 1932**

Tout était flou. La vision de Tom se limitait à la bouche grande ouverte de Billy devant lui. Le garçon se plaignait bruyamment, ou pleurait peut-être, mais Tom ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Une autre chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était les yeux de Billy, le fixant d'un air triomphant et suffisant. Aux côtés de Tom, le lapin gisait, ensanglanté, ses pattes blessées tremblant pathétiquement— la poussière et la fourrure collées aux os découverts formaient un tableau écœurant et brutal— un sacré bordel.

L'odeur du sang attira la petite vipère. Elle sortit la tête des manches de Tom, mais se retrancha rapidement en constatant qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

Le jeune enfant n'avait pas peur du sang. En fait, il avait une fascination presque malsaine pour le sombre liquide. Il aimait sa couleur rouge, sa substance épaisse et sa noirceur; il aimait qu'il sèche si rapidement après avoir été versé et la substance poisseuse qui restait sur les doigts. Il avait étudié le sang auparavant, et avait donc remarqué que celui d'un lapin n'était pas aussi épais que celui des humains. Ce n'était pas aussi rouge; l'éclat n'était pas aussi éclatant que celui des flammes brûlantes et éblouissantes d'un feu sauvage.

Définitivement, il n'avait pas peur du sang, mais quand des yeux émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui —grands ouverts, remplis de choc et de déception— son propre sang se changea en glace!

Mais Tom n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'était rester à côté du lapin qui saignait. Tout à coup, Billy avait crié et pleuré de tous ses poumons, se précipitant en avant tel un fou, et avait frappé Tom avec ses poings et sa colère. Ayant tout de même trois ans d'expérience de vie en plus que Tom, l'ainé savait agir rapidement. Sa cruauté et ses manigances allaient payer en fin de compte.

Tout s'était déroulé selon les plans de Billy.

Harry était arrivé juste à temps pour constater la conclusion sanglante de leur confrontation — le lapin blessé, les meubles cassés, les jouets éparpillés et... Tom, debout au milieu de tout ça.

Billy était enchanté de voir les pupilles de l'homme se contracter à cause du choc. Le garçon ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais ses plans avaient touché la cible en plein centre. Dans l'esprit d'Harry, le sang et le désordre ravivèrent en lui des souvenirs des champs de bataille, des morts, de la guerre, et avait réveillé sa haine et sa peur envers Voldemort.

_C'en était presque trop bon._

Même Tom réagissait comme Billy l'avait prévu! L'enfant se tenait seulement à côté du lapin, figé sur place, les muscles de sa mâchoire crispés, les yeux sans émotion, sans plaider son innocence d'aucune manière.

Peut-être que le choc avait submergé son cerveau, ou peut-être que son orgueil ne l'autorisait pas à chercher à se justifier. Néanmoins, le regard de Tom continuait à agacer Billy; toujours ces mêmes yeux perçant, avec leur air supérieur, qui regardaient au-delà de lui, comme s'il ne méritait pas leur attention.

Le petit garçon se tenait immobile, ses yeux noirs concentrés sur les pas d'Harry qui s'approchait, son jeune visage fermé et sombre, juste comme le garçon dans la pensine.

« Tom... Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber, alors ne m'oblige pas… »

Harry rencontra le regard froid de Tom. Il ferma les yeux, blessé et tremblant de devoir émettre cette menace. Il ramassa le lapin et l'odeur du sang lui assaillit les narines. Les mots calmes de l'homme frappèrent tel un marteau dans les oreilles de Tom, touchant délibérément les parts les plus vulnérables de son être, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes tremblent sous la pression.

Harry emporta rapidement le lapin hors de la chambre. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Billy et Tom restèrent seuls dans la pièce, avec le silence pour unique compagnie.

Tom serra ses doigts engourdis. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry disparut complétement de sa vue qu'il se souvint de respirer. L'air s'engouffra douloureusement dans ses poumons, très douloureusement. Cependant, Tom n'accorda pas d'attention à la douleur. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait était la terrible, brûlante colère qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier.

_Il était en colère_. Tellement en colère. En colère contre Harry— qui ne le croyait pas, qui n'avait même pas attendu avant de le condamner pour ses soi-disant crimes. En colère contre ces yeux verts, qui avaient lancé une accusation silencieuse contre lui, aussi blessante que des aiguilles enfoncées dans son coeur. Et il était en colère contre lui-même… pour en être affecté.

_Ne sois pas stupide_, pensa-t-il. _Il ne m'aime pas! Il ne l'a jamais fait!_

Tout sembla plus claire tout à coup: le malaise de l'homme quand ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, ses yeux fuyants lorsqu'ils parlaient. Tout confirmait ce que Tom savait déjà— Que Harry Potter était un menteur!

Les bons souvenirs des dernières deux semaines, le cadeau et les marques d'affections étaient faux, une illusion cruelle et fragile mise en place pour donner une leçon à Tom. _Faux! Ils sont tous faux._

_Saches cela, Harry. Tu n'es pas celui qui se débarrasse de moi. Je suis celui qui choisit de partir de plein grès!_

La poitrine de Tom s'alourdit douloureusement quand il eut pris cette décision. Il expira; à sa propre surprise, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Une bonne chose que les lapins ne puissent pas parler, eh?... Ou ce petit tour de magie s'écroulerait rapidement, » dit soudainement Billy, brisant le silence, avec un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. « Donc... heureusement pour moi, ils ne peuvent pas! »

Tom resta immobile, l'ignorant.

Billy était déçu par le manque de réaction de l'enfant. Ce scenario était plus…ennuyant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et avait espéré. Il quitta rapidement la pièce.

Dans la chambre en désordre, le silence pendait aux murs. Des livres et des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol, ce qui aurait été plutôt normal pour la chambre de deux garçons si ce n'était pour la tâche rouge écarlate qui s'étendait sur l'un des lits.

Après avoir vérifié leurs entourages, la petite vipère sortit de sa cachette et se glissa le long du bras de Tom.

« _**Mais, Tom... Tu n'as rien fait. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas expliqué**_? »

« _**Hmm... Expliquer quoi?"**_ »demanda Tom en fixant la tâche de sang. Puis il se mit à rire, et son rire se changea en de légers sifflements quand il lui chuchota dans une voix douce qui dissimulait à peine la rage qui grondait au fond de lui.

_**« Expliquer ne fera pas Harry croire en moi. Expliquer ne blessera pas Billy. Expliquer ne remontera pas le temps... Alors pourquoi devrais-je expliquer quoi que ce soit?**_ »

Même à ses oreilles reptiliennes, le rire de l'enfant sonnait fou et terrifiant. Elle s'enroula autour de son épaule. « _**Harry est gentil, si Tom essayait juste de lui expliquer…**_ »

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent. Plus aucune trace d'émotion n'était visible dans ces orbes noires, si ce n'était la froideur et le vide, entourés d'ombres qui annihilaient tout espoir.

_Plus d'espoir_, pensa-t-il. _Plus de déception_.

Et soudainement, un sourire vicieux apparut sur son fin visage. Puisque ses espoirs d'enfant avaient été écrasés, piétinés, il n'y avait pas de raison de rester ici. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien pour le retenir, alors, comme cadeau de départ, il leur laisserait un souvenir qui les horrifierait pour toujours!

Quand Billy revint dans la chambre pour le narguer, Tom relâcha toute sa colère sur le stupide garçon. Son familier et néanmoins mystérieux pouvoir afflua dans la chambre avec une force ravageuse. La bête avait finalement été libérée.

_Ça te dérangerait plus de retourner à l'orphelinat avant ou après noël ?_

Même si Tom s'était prévenu lui-même de ne pas se laisser affecter, même s'il savait que les moqueries faisaient partie du plan de Billy, ces mots avaient avivé sa rage plus que tout autres. _Il était celui qui déciderait quand partir!_ Il avait pris cette décision, pour lui-même, par lui-même, et pourtant... _pourquoi son cœur le faisait-il tant souffrir ?_ Ça faisait mal, comme si toutes les cellules se désagrégeaient de l'intérieur. Tom s'en mordit les lèvres. Inéxorablement, peu importe à quel point Tom aurait voulu le nier, les mots de Billy le blessaient. Cette réalisation ne servit qu'à raviver sa colère, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brûle avec autant d'intensité que les flammes de l'enfer.

« MONSTRE! » cria à nouveau Billy, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Tom, tu as perdu! »

Le garçon aux cheveux sombre fut pris d'un fou rire. Il avait perdu? Qui se souciait de perdre ou de gagner! Cruauté et manigances mesquines n'étaient rien face au pouvoir absolu, le vrai pouvoir, le pouvoir que lui seul possédait. Ce pouvoir était l'unique outil pour accéder à la victoire dans le monde réel, et ce serait le seul outil dont Tom aurait besoin!

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire si Harry ne l'aimait pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ne pas être le bienvenu ici? Tom n'avait pas besoin d'eux. D'aucun d'eux. Tout ce dont Tom avait besoin, à l'instant même, c'était de vengeance.

Soudainement, tous les meubles de la chambre se mirent à léviter. Rapidement, ils se rassemblèrent en son centre, s'écrasant les uns contre les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une figure faite de pointes de bois et de morceaux de verre. La composition brouillonne tournait et bougeait tel un essaim de guêpes meurtrières, prêt à couper et déchirer la peau exposée.

Alors que le sombre essaim l'entourait, Tom sentit sa réserve d'énergie diminuer. Il était essoufflé par l'effort.

Cependant, tout moment de faiblesse était dangereux. Une charpente en bois vola vers lui; et ses pointes laissèrent une coupure saignante sur son visage. La douleur était vive, mais Tom l'ignora. À la place, il serra les dents et se concentra sur sa colère bouillonnante.

Lentement mais surement, Tom dirigea sa rage vers Billy qui se cachait dans un coin. Les objets commencèrent à attaquer l'enfant en pleurs, l'essaim affamé le piquant et l'égratignant. Billy pleura de douleur lorsque les éclats s'écrasèrent contre lui, faisant sortir le sang de nombreuses petites blessures sur l'ensemble de son corps. Au final, l'idiot voyait son voeu réalisé— Tom avait révélé ses pouvoirs au monde, si terrifiants et dangereux et néanmoins... tellement glorieux.

Une grimace satisfaite tordit les lèvres de Tom. Comparé à une coupure rapide à la gorge de quelqu'un, il préférait la méthode plus lente... C'était plus actif, satisfaisant. Il se sentait comme un chat qui jouait avec ses proies. Il regarda le désespoir s'abattre sur son ennemi, la douleur sourde et agonisante des milliers de petites blessures s'étendre aux nerfs de sa victime. Il eut la sensation que des fourmis l'envahirent de l'intérieur, et que cela le poussait petit à petit aux limites de la folie.

« MONSTRE! MONSTRE! » Billy ne pouvait crier que ce mot, encore et encore, si fort qu'il aurait presque pu faire s'abattre les murs.

Il était terrifié! Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un si petit enfant aurait un tel pouvoir, un pouvoir assez puissant pour le tuer... et facilement!

À travers le son des verres qui se brisaient, ils entendirent les pas d'Harry qui s'approchait. La seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrit—

Le flot du vent qui s'engouffra éparpilla les cheveux nettement coiffés de Tom. Avec ses yeux sombres, son sourire cruel, et se tenant debout au milieu du carnage, l'enfant ressemblait presque au diable décrit dans les contes de fées.

Donc maintenant Harry aussi est au courant — _ma vraie nature_, pensa sinistrement Tom. Il était temps que tout le monde, Harry et lui y compris, soit confronté à la vérité.

« STOP! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? »

Harry plongea par instinct lorsqu'une partie d'une lampe vola au-dessus de sa tête. Il analysa, choqué, la chambre dévastée.

Tom le fixait depuis le centre de la tornade que composaient les objets en lévitation, cherchant des yeux le visage du jeune homme. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait— une expression de peur et de dégout, comme tout le monde, et il pointerait Tom du doigt en l'accusant et en criant 'MONSTRE'. Tom ricana. L'action rouvrit la blessure sur sa joue, faisant couler le sang le long de son cou, Mais Tom ne s'en soucia pas.

La douleur ne faisait qu'éclaircir son esprit, le calmait.

Il se tourna vers Billy, qui se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son coin, et dont les jambes et les bras saignaient à profusion.

À la vue de la substance rouge qui recouvrait son ennemi, Tom sourit. L'autre garçon trembla sous sa froide appréciation. Désespéré, il tenta de se faire plus petit contre le mur, se protégeant en vain.

« TOM! » cria à nouveau Harry, d'une voie inhabituellement ferme.

_Eh bien, au moins il n'a pas dit « Monstre »_— le sourire de Tom ne vacilla pas lorsque ses muscles se tendirent. Il injecta davantage de pouvoir dans les objets virevoltants. Leur mouvement était déchainé.

« Tom, stop! Calme toi! »

À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne se rua pas vers Billy. À la place, il s'approcha de Tom en de lentes, confidentes enjambées. Un instant, l'enfant de quatre ans paniqua; il projeta tous les morceaux vers Harry, à une vitesse pareille à celle d'une balle de pistolet.

_Ces yeux!_

La simple pensée de ces yeux l'angoissait. La poitrine de Tom battait douloureusement. Il ne pourrait supporter le fait de regarder dans ces yeux et d'y trouver du rejet, donc il ne regarderait pas— à la place, il préfèrerait encore utiliser son pouvoir pour les sortir de leurs orbites.

Tom essaya de respirer. L'image de ces yeux était suffocante, écrasant ses poumons sous le poids de la peur. Les yeux de Tom devinrent sombres et bestiaux lorsqu'il accepta ce qu'il allait se passer.

L'homme continuait à s'approcher, chaque pas bien ferme et mesuré. Le coeur de Tom se mit à battre de plus en plus vite, comme si ces pas ne se faisaient pas sur le sol mais sur son coeur. Bizarrement, aucun des objets volants ne parvint à atteindre Harry. À une certaine distance du jeune homme, ils rebondissaient, comme si il était protégé par un champ de force invisible. Tom le fixa, ahuri; d'une certaine manière, il percevait un pouvoir, une pression émaner d'Harry. Cette réalisation l'ébranla profondément— _Non, ça ne se peut pas_— la seconde suivante, quelque chose neutralisa son pouvoir. Tout autour d'eux, les objets tombèrent sur le plancher, claquant et se brisants.

"N'ait pas peur, Tom," dit doucement l'homme. Il fit une faible sourire à l'enfant, tentant de le réconforter, même si Tom était bien le seul à ne pas avoir peur dans cette situation.

Tom se figea lorsqu'Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Son esprit se perdit complètement dans les yeux verts saisissants.

Tom vit de nombreuses émotions passer dans ces orbes émeraudes— surprise, compréhensioninquiétude et résignation; mais plutôt bizarrement, l'unique chose qu'il 'y vit pas fut...de la peur.

**...**

**Voilà ! comme d'habitude, j'attend vos commentaires ou vos question. Ainsi je peux rendre cette traduction plus plaisante pour vous chers lecteurs :) **

**PS: pour les questions concernant l'histoire, je répondrait mais sans rien révèler des détails ! Pas de spoilers ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: pleurs et embrasse

**Nouveau chapitre yeah ! Je suis contente en tout cas que tant de vous apprécient l'histoire et comprennent ma motivation à la traduire :). De même, vos messages d'encouragements font chaud au coeur ! merci**

**à:**

**thekingofkiwi : Si tu m'indique à quel niveau je devrai faire plus attention (variété voc, tournure de phrase ou conjugaison), c'est avec plaisir que j'essaierai de m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitre et élever le registre. :) Toutefois, on m'a souvent fait la remarque durant mes études que j'ai tendance à faire des phrases plutôt longues et assez chargées, et j'avais donc préferé rester dans un niveau normal pour éviter le risque de perdre certains lecteurs. Mais merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas.**

**Guest "Doc ponctuation"**** : je t'ai trouvé un surnom ! merci pour tes conseils concernant la ponctuation, et n'hésites pas à faire part des corrections nécessaires. J'avoue que dans le domaine de l'écriture, cette partie n'est pas ma spécialité et je fais donc d'après la version anglaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 13 : Pleurs et embrasse **

**Décembre 23, 1932**

Les sorciers naissaient dotés du don de la magie, mais ce don restait passif, en sommeil dans leurs vaisseaux sanguins, jusqu'au moment où l'enfant en avait le plus besoin. À ce moment, sa magie venait à lui, de pleine force et imprévisible, éveillée et marquée de son empreinte. Les sorciers nommaient ceci de la magie accidentelle. Bien sûr, cela pouvait parfois être dangereux; et dans les cas extrêmes cela pouvait même résulter en une explosion magique.

Mais Tom ne savait rien de tout ça. Pour lui, ce n'était que vengeance.

Une fois ses pouvoirs dissipés, on pouvait constater qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux un carnage des plus impressionnants dans la pièce. Des meubles et des objets brisés étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Rien n'avait été épargné. Sans le bruit des objets tourbillonnants, la chambre était étrangement calme, aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière...enfin, à l'exception des sanglots de Billy.

Harry se tenait au milieu de la chambre, le visage pâle, ne sachant comment réagir à ce désordre. Sa poitrine se serra lorsqu'il analysa les dommages, la destruction causée par Tom.

Harry était parvenu à neutraliser Tom avec sa magie. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider que faire, Tom fit un pas vers lui.

Au cours des vingt dernières années de sa vie, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi tiraillé face à une autre personne, mais Tom... Tom avait toujours été spécial. Une seconde, il était choqué par la tendance naturelle à la cruauté de l'enfant; mais la suivante, il ressentait une grande tendresse pour lui, pour ce garçon se tenant fièrement face à lui, tout seul, défiant le monde de ses grands yeux sombres.

Tom se tenait face à lui. Ses yeux pleins d'orgueil rencontrèrent son regard. Du sang s'écoulait d'une terrible entaille sur son visage. La blessure s'étendait de sa paupière à la pointe de son nez, épargnant par chance son globe oculaire. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. La face du garçon était un masque, anormalement calme pour un enfant de son âge, et ses yeux d'ébènes cachaient de profonds et sombres tourments.

Bien que Tom ait l'air composé, Harry pouvait discerner, derrière cette façade, que l'enfant était bouleversé. Même si, un jour futur, Tom était destiné à devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres... pour l'instant, face à Harry, il n'était qu'un petit garçon effrayé qui avait besoin d'aide.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu consoler l'enfant, il entendit un cri colérique derrière lui.

« HARRY! RESTE LOIN DE LUI ! IL EST... C'EST UN MONSTRE! »

Enfin, Billy était sorti de son état de choc. Peut-être... qu'après avoir échappé à une mort imminente, Billy avait finalement réalisé qu'il s'attaquait à un pouvoir dont il ne savait rien. Ce genre de pouvoir était anormal! Aucun être humain ne devrait être capable de maitriser une telle force — un tel pouvoir — _si terrible, impressionnant, et diabolique_. Il appela Harry, sa voix brisée par l'hystérie.

Billy pointa un doigt accusateur à Tom, tremblant incontrolablement, ne sachant s'il devait cela à la douleur ou la peur. Pour une fois, l'état pitoyable du garçon était bel et bien réel et non une mascarade élaborée pour Harry.

Momentanément, la réaction de l'enfant moldu surprit Harry, mais par après...il supposa que c'était logique. Les enfants pouvaient être ignares et insensibles, spécialement face aux phénomènes qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre. D'un coup, Harry prit conscience de son erreur. Il en prit conscience grâce à l'expression que portait Tom et ses lèvres qui tremblaient à _ce_ mot — _« monstre_ ». À cet instant, le cœur d'Harry se fit douloureux pour Tom; se fit douloureux pour tous les dégâts que son erreur stupide avait engendrés.

Si Billy n'avait pas été aussi paralysé par la peur, le garçon aurait surement remarqué l'éclat de regret qui traversa le visage d'Harry. Mais il ne faisait pas attention, et se faisant fit une première erreur — son unique honnête comportement s'avérerait être un faux pas fatal.

« MONSTRE! MONSTRE! MONSTRE! MONSTRE! — MEURS! MONSTRE! MEURS ! »

L'insulte leur était jetée, encore et encore, comme des pierres lors d'une lapidation, portant avec elle le poids de siècles de peur et de chasse à la sorcière. L'expression de Tom se fit neutre alors que Billy continuait à crier. Ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent d'une résignation morne. L'observant, Harry aurait voulu lui couvrir les oreilles, pour épargner l'enfant de la haine et de l'abus. Mais il hésitait.

Voyez-vous, Harry aurait voulu faire savoir à Tom qu'il le comprenait. Qu'il était comme lui. Qu'il savait ce que ça faisait... d'être appelé un _monstre_, d'être rejeté, harcelé, et craint... simplement parce qu'il était différent. Harry aurait voulu lui dire, en prenant l'enfant au sein de ses bras, qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

Mais... par où commencer ?

« BILLY! FERME - LA! »

La voix ferme d'Harry pétrifia Billy. Le garçon leva les yeux et vit la face sévère d'Harry le fixer.

Billy cligna des paupières en confusion; le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais présenté une expression si froide et si distante.

Harry regarda la peur et la haine qui tordaient le visage de Billy, et l'image de Dudley et de ses amis se transposa à celle du garçon habituellement si bien élevé. À cet instant, il sut ce qui n'avait pas marché. _C'était une erreur depuis le début_.

Billy n'était qu'un moldu. Peu importe à quel point Harry souhaitait établir une amitié mutuelle, moldus et sorciers étaient issus de différents mondes. Comment pouvaient deux enfants, qui ne seraient jamais vraiment sur un pied d'égalité, grandir ensemble comme des frères ?

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il s'approcha de Billy, et ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'il inspecta les blessures du garçon.

« Billy, vient avec moi. On doit désinfecter tes plaies… »

….

Maintenant, tout seul dans la chambre ravagée, Tom parvenait à peine à rester debout. La magie accidentelle l'avait drainé de son énergie. Ses genoux tremblaient, de même que ses mains. Son nouveau pouvoir était dévastateur, impardonnable, et grâce à lui il avait réduit la fourniture toute neuve en miettes. À travers les vitres brisées de la fenêtre, le soleil couchant illuminait la pièce, l'imprégnant d'une leur orange comme à son habitude à cette heure du jour — sans se soucier de la bataille qui avait fait rage — ce qui diminua la satisfaction que Tom retirait de sa victoire.

Mais bon ... _il avait gagné_. Il avait terrifié Billy (Presque) jusqu'à la mort; Il avait fait pâlir d'horreur Harry. Il avait eu sa vengeance. Mais alors... pourquoi se sentait-il si vide ? Le chagrin l'enveloppait telle une pluie glacée et la déception clouait ses pieds au sol.

Dehors, un chariot approcha la maison. Tom entendit le cocher crier, "Quelqu'un a demandé un transport au numéro 15 de la rue de Londres ? »

Le garçon sourit froidement. Même si personne ne le regardait, il essayait aux mieux de dissimuler sa déception et sa panique. Bien sûr, il savait ce qui allait se passer — il était temps pour lui de retourner à l'orphelinat.

Après tout, c'était aussi son plan, non? Il avait volontairement relâché son pouvoir; il les avaient dominé et terrifié. Donc maintenant, ils avaient surement hâte de se débarrasser de lui, hâte de chasser la bête dangereuse qu'il était... Donc il retournerait à l'orphelinat, où il ne devrait pas faire semblant de se soucier des autres, où il pourrait se battre, explorer et détruire comme bon lui semblerait.

Avec surprise, l'enfant sentit quelque chose d'humide couler le long de sa joue. Il pleurait, et cela l'énerva. Tom voulait rester fort, même s'il était seul dans la pièce, mais les larmes ne cessaient de venir. Tremblant, Il ne parvint pas à rassembler ses forces pour lever la main et les essuyer.

À l'agitation dans le corps de l'enfant, le serpent détecta sa détresse. Mais n'ayant pas de bras pour le conforter, elle ne pouvait que s'enrouler plus fermement autour de son poignet.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry était revenu. Il était seul, portant une trousse de premiers secours dans sa main. Tom respira profondément. Rapidement, il essuya ses larmes et serra les dents. Alors qu'il observait la figure approcher, ses yeux étaient encore rouges, mais aussi durs et méfiants comme ceux d'un louveteau évaluant un intrus.

« J'ai — J'ai amené des médicaments. » dit Harry en souriant à l'enfant, avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression rassurante. Il indiqua la trousse.

Une entaille profonde s'étendait le long du visage de l'enfant, parsemée de sang séché et de chaire rose. Mais Tom n'y prêta pas attention. À la place, l'enfant demanda, « Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ? »

Le ton était léger et nonchalant, mais lui seul avait conscience de l'effort que demandait ces simples mots pour sortir.

Harry tenta à nouveau de sourire, mais son coeur se serra à la vue des yeux de Tom le fixant, leur éclat vacillant entre espoir et méfiance. D'un coup, il ressentit les besoin de prendre l'enfant contre lui.

Harry déposa la trousse médicale sur une étagère renversée. Il s'approcha de Tom, ignorant ses regards colériques, et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon. Il se pencha en avant, prudemment, jusqu'à ce que leurs faces soient proches l'une de l'autre, et que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

« Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de toi ? » soupira Harry, ses yeux émeraude aussi chauds et gentils qu'à l'habitude.

Le visage de l'enfant se tordit en un large sourire sadique. Sa blessure se rouvrit et se remit à saigner.

« Parce que je suis un monstre, » répondit simplement l'enfant, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Oui, Tom avait toujours sut qu'il était un monstre, qu'il était différent des autres enfants. Supérieur à eux — mais indubitablement doté d'une nature monstrueuse. Néanmoins, la poitrine de Rom se serra tout à coup.

Il ne pouvait pas respirer lorsque ces yeux émeraude se posaient sur lui, aussi gentils et beaux que dans ses souvenirs.

« Non, » dit fermement Harry.

_Non?_ — Tom regarda Harry. Le jeune home semblait perdu, comme s'il luttait pour dissimuler ses vrais sentiments. Les dissimuler à Tom. L'enfant craqua. Colère, déception, et tristesse submergèrent son esprit. Ses émotions atteignirent ses yeux, menaçant de se transformer en larmes une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais que tu vas te débarrasser de moi, »interrompit grossièrement Tom.

Sa voie était aigue et colérique, coupante comme un couteau, lorsqu'il émit cette certitude. La colère s'étendit à ses yeux sombres, et finalement l'enfant laissa tomber son masque. Se tenant fièrement, les dents grinçantes et les poings serrés, Tom cria à Harry dans un élan de rage enfantin. Pour une fois, il parut son âge.

« Ne fait pas semblant d'en avoir à faire de moi. Ne me mens pas... Dis-moi juste de partir. Et je le ferai — JE SAIS QUE TU ME HAIS! »

Harry eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un coup au ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Tom, normalement si calme et si mature, piquer une crise comme tous les autres enfants. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent dû au choc. Il était à court de mots.

« Je sais que tu me hais... alors... pourquoi m'as-tu adopté? »

Le visage de l'enfant était baigné de larmes alors qu'il luttait pour regagner une façade plus sobre. Tom se tenait droit, l'expression féroce, ne désirant pas laisser qui que ce soit s'approcher de lui.

Harry ne s'était pas attend à voir Tom pleurer. Il s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur l'enfant devant lui.

Comparé à ses pairs, la façon de pleurer de Tom pouvait même être décrite comme digne — Il restait immobile, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux rougis, mais sa face était colérique, vicieuse, et certainement pas aussi pitoyable que celles des autres enfants en sanglots. Tom se frotta les yeux en y mettant plus de force que nécessaire, rouvrant sa blessure. Maintenant, du sang et des larmes recouvraient ses jouent. Pourtant, Tom étouffa de force ses sanglots, émettant un triste bruit étranglé qui sonnait étrangement comme les plaintes d'un louveteau blessé.

Tom s'essuya les yeux, en colère.

_Pleurer c'est pour les faibles! Pleurer est inutile!_ Il n'avait pas besoin de pathétiques larmes pour gagner la sympathie des autres. Il n'avait pas besoin —

Soudainement, près de son oreille, Tom perçu un profond soupir, avant d'être pris dans une chaude embrasse.

Il fut enveloppé d'une matière douce et d'une odeur familière — une odeur chaleureuse et nostalgique, comme celle d'un feu de bois lors d'une froide nuit d'hiver. Des bras réconfortants étaient glissés dans son dos, le pressant contre des muscles fermes mais rassurants. Tom sentit un souffle chaud lui titiller la nuque, et l'air humide sur sa peau sembla presque réinjecter de la vie en lui. Pour un moment, la soudaine et ferme chaleur le fit se sentir en sécurité, comme un homme qui se noyait que l'on aurait sauvé des eaux froides.

Une main hésitante lui caressa le dos. À l'évidence, son propriétaire n'avait qu'une faible expérience avec les enfants en pleurs.

« Ne pleure pas. Tout ira bien …»

Harry, qui serrait Tom contre lui, faisait de son mieux pour calmer l'enfant. Il pouvait voir qu'il était sur le point de craquer, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Il agit donc par instinct. Il enveloppa le garçon dans ses bras, et, assez bêtement, répéta les seules mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit:

« _Ne pleures pas_. »

Les gens avec des enfants auraient surement pensé plus loin. Ils auraient su qu'on ne pouvait pas satisfaire à un enfant en pleurs, car — plus on voulait le réconforter, plus ses sanglots redoublaient. Mais la vision de ces larmes paniqua Harry. Et il ferma donc ses bras autour du garçon, comme dans la tentative de le protéger du monde.

Tom ne bougea pas. Il laisse l'embrase chaleureuse l'entourer, apaisante et attrayante, et cela accéléra encore le flot de ses pleurs. À travers la douceur du vêtement, Tom sentit le battement de coeur du jeune homme se mettre au pas avec le sien, et, lorsque les bras d'Harry le serrèrent encore plus fort, Tom se sentit à sa place pour la première fois dans sa jeune vie. Il agrippa la chemise d'Harry et enfonça son visage dans le coton, inspirant l'odeur de l'autre. Alors l'enfant pleura comme jamais auparavant.

La rage vicieuse, qui semblait avoir accompagné Tom toute sa vie, s'évanouit complétement.

_Donc c'est lui _— _Harry Potter_, pensa Tom, en laissant reposer son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il se sentait si bien, et Harry continuait à répéter les mêmes mots, maladroits et réconfortants. Maladroits et néanmoins mélodiques aux oreilles de Tom.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, » dit finalement Harry.

Tom tira sur la chemise d'Harry. Son sang et ses larmes tachaient les vêtements couteux du jeune homme, mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il caressa les cheveux de Tom jusqu'à ce que le garçon lève la tête vers lui. Les larges yeux d'ébènes étaient injectés de sang, et ses joues toutes rouges. Avec des larmes encore accrochées à ses cils, Tom regardait Harry, captivé, et avec une étrange petite expression sur le visage, étrange mais dotée d'une intense affection à la limite de l'obsession.

Harry le trouva très mignon. _Quand le garçon grandira, il deviendra un bourreau des coeurs, celui-là_, pensa tendrement Harry.

« Regardes ça, » Harry sourit à Tom. Il agita sa main. « Reparo! »

Tout à coup, à travers toute la chambre, tout — jouets cassés, meubles brisés, morceaux éparpillés — se raccommoda par magie. Ils s'élevèrent en l'air et se disposèrent, proprement, dans leur position originaire. Même les vitres des fenêtres retrouvèrent leur surface lisse, pas une seule fissure ne demeurant visible sur la surface brillante.

En moins d'une minute, la chambre avait été recomposée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette scène foudroya Tom. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré, les rêves futiles qu'il s'était si longtemps dénié, devenaient soudain réalité. Une joie ardente le submergea, tel un tsunami, arrivant si vite que tout ce que pouvait faire Tom, s'était rester immobile et observer d'un air ébahis.

Harry suivi le regard absent de Tom, ses yeux verts honnêtes et plein de compréhension, et dit. « Tom, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas des monstres. »

Harry sentit une profonde tristesse quand il vi tune extasie incontrôlable apparaitre sur le visage du garçon. Peut-être que tout ce dont Tom avait besoin, c'était d'entendre la vérité — qu'il avait une place quelque part. Et peut-être que Harry aurait dû le lui dire dès le début.

Cependant, une nouvelle fois, Harry interprétait mal les émotions de l'enfant. Oui, Tom était euphorique, mais pour une autre raison — Il était euphorique d'avoir trouvé une connexion spéciale entre eux. Si lui et Harry étaient tous deux spéciaux, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient aussi égaux. Qu'Harry n'était pas qu'un humain ordinaire et faible. Cela signifiait qu'Harry aussi était destiné à de grandes choses. Et surtout, cela signifiait qu'Harry était destiné à se tenir à _ses_ côtés!

C'était la raison pour laquelle Tom ressentait un tel bonheur s'étendre dans sa poitrine — parce que maintenant il savait qu'Harry lui était destiné, à lui, et seulement à lui.

« C'est juste nous deux?" » demanda l'enfant.

« Non. Il y en a beaucoup plus qui, tout comme nous, sont des sorciers. »

Tom serra les lèvres. Il baissa son regard pour cacher sa déception.

_Eh bien, dommage_. Bien que les larmes furent encore fraiches sur son visage, Tom parvint à forcer un étrange sourire. Au moins, maintenant il était conscient d'un fait important — que celui qui passerait noël à l'orphelinat...ce ne serait pas lui.

**...**

**Recommendation fanfic : "_sleeping somewhere cold_", traduction française de la fanfic de Dark cyan star. La fanfic originale est finie. La version française en est au chapitre 16 sur 38. J'ai lu les derniers chapitres en anglais, mais si vous contactez l'auteur français(e) et que il/elle vous dit qu'il/elle n'est pas sure de finir la traduction, faites m'en part et c'est avec plaisir que je m'en chargerai. (mais pas tout de suite, car blocus approche).**

**à la prochaine :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Les vacances sont supposées être un temps de repos... alors pourquoi est-on toujours plus fatiqué après ?**

**Bref, nouveau chapitre, enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 14 : Masques et honnêteté**

**24 décembre, 1932**

Billy les quitta le lendemain, emportant avec lui un lapin recouverts de bandages et de nombreuses cicatrices. Juste comme ça, le garçon disparut de la vie de Tom pour toujours. Le résultat des courses était clair... aucun doute ne régnait sur l'identité du vainqueur de leur confrontation. Tom se tenait aux côtés d'Harry, regardant Billy sangloter bruyamment tandis que le jeune homme remplissait son sac de vêtements neufs et de sucreries. S'agenouillant, Harry remonta le col du manteau de Billy, tout en s'excusant indéfiniment.

Billy pleurait de tout son être. Ses larmes imprégnaient la fourrure de son rongeur, alors qu'il marmonnait pour lui-même, « Mais... Mais Tom est un monstre »

« Je…Je suis désolé Billy. » dit Harry en caressant gentiment la tête du garçon dans un dernier acte de réconfort.

Tom se tenait à proximité, les observant en silence. L'air de regret et de tristesse sur le visage d'Harry venait jeter des ombres sur son triomphe.

_Peut-être que, au final, personne n'avait gagné_, pensa sombrement Tom. Dans cette bataille de coeur et d'esprit, Tom n'avait pas autant d'expérience que Billy. Si ce garçon bon-à-rien avait réussi à s'approprier ne serait-ce qu'un petit coin du coeur de Harry, alors Tom savait que lui aussi avait perdu.

…

Tom s'assit sur son lit, caressant le petit serpent, l'esprit absent; Ses yeux étaient obscurcis, aussi sombres qu'un ciel sans étoile.

Il aurait dû être heureux. Après tout, il était enfin débarrasser de Billy. Mais... l'expression d'Harry lorsqu'il avait regardé la voiture de Billy s'éloigner... cette expression occupait l'esprit de Tom et le faisait rager. Quelque chose s'agita au fond de lui; depuis un recoin sombre de son âme, des ténèbres s'étendaient telles des plantes vénéneuses et s'épanouissaient en une colère rouge.

Cela prit un moment pour que Tom réalise que ce sentiment était de la jalousie. Une sensation brulante, d'une nature irraisonnable et possessive, qu'il avait héritée de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Sachez ceci, Tom n'était pas un enfant stupide. En fait, s'il devait être testé, l'étiquette de génie lui serait facilement attribuée. De ce fait, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de déduire la vérité — à savoir que Harry favorisait Billy malgré tout.

Bien sûr c'était vrai, parce que sinon pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas remis en question les accusations de Billy ? Tom savait qu'il ne pouvait rester que parce qu'il était un sorcier, comme Harry, et que dans le cas contraire il aurait été celui renvoyé à l'orphelinat.

Ces pensées ne firent qu'assombrirent un peu plus son regard.

Tom regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Sa chambre paraissait étrangement spacieuse maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un lit. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à l'espace vide et contempla son futur.

Au moins, il avait retiré une leçon de cette désagréable expérience. Le moindre acte de Billy — les pleurs, les adorables sourires, le comportement obéissant, l'apparence d'être faible et vulnérable, et même les crises enfantines rudement composées — tout avait eu un objectif. Tom devait reconnaitre ceci à son rival. Au moins, l'idiot était un bon acteur, un maître pour manipuler les émotions. Billy avait agi juste comme ce que l'on attendait d'un "pauvre orphelin abusé", ce qui avait été suffisant pour lui gagner la sympathie et l'amour d'Harry.

Tom réexamina le plan bien ficelé de son ainé, et comment cela avait presque réussi. Il était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte de cela... bien que le pouvoir soit l'outil le plus important dans la vie, il devrait être agrémenté de stratégies, complots et manipulations. Les doigts de Tom glissèrent le long du corps froid de sa vipère; il sourit. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il devait devenir. Si le stupide Billy Stubbs pouvait le faire, alors il en était capable mille fois mieux. Et plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait maîtrisé l'art de la manipulation, avec une parfaite combinaison de pouvoir et de volonté, le monde entier tremblerait à ses pieds.

À la base, il n'y avait pas de mal inhérent dans le sang froid de Tom et dans son intelligence...mais une fois qu'il apprendrait à se jouer des cœurs comme des instruments... eh bien, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

À l'instant même, si Harry pouvait lire dans l'esprit de l'enfant, ses sinistres ambitions l'effrayeraient-elles ? Ses pensées colériques l'éloigneraient-elles ?... Surement...Mais, malheureusement pour Harry, il n'était pas télépathe.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore attend ses cinq ans, l'enfant venait d'apprendre la valeur de manipuler et de contrôler le coeur des gens. Avant longtemps il deviendrait un talentueux politicien, raffiné et courtois à la surface, mais aussi rusé et sans pitié lorsqu'il conquérait le monde dans l'ombre, recourant à tout moyen nécessaire.

Encore une fois l'Histoire s'écoulait selon le courant imposé alors que Tom Riddle dépassait le stade d'enfant. Le Destin, cache derrière le voile de la nuit, était satisfait de voir les pièces bouger sur le plateau, en parfait accord avec le plan.

« _**Tom... Pourquoi n'est-tu pas content ? » **_demanda le petit serpent en tordant sa queue.

« _**Faux. En fait je suis très content**_, » répondit Tom. Le fourchelangue sonna étrangement euphorique lorsqu'il siffla avec excitation. Tout à coup, il sauta hors du lit et déposa son petit compagnon sur la couverture. Ses yeux d'ébène brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, presque joyeuse.

« _**Reste ici pour la nuit. Ne me suis pas.**_ »

Tom emporta son cousin et descendit le long et sombre couloir. Une anticipation excitée naquit dans sa poitrine. Finalement, il avait trouvé un moyen de se rapprocher d'Harry, même si cela lui demandait d'agir comme un enfant naïf et effrayé. Alors que son plan tournait dans son esprit, Tom ne réalisa même pas avec quelle facilité il avait pardonné à Harry; même si, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était mis en garde quant à accorder sa confiance.

« Harry ? » appela Tom, nerveux, en toquant à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

Il savait que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, mais il voulait être poli. Il perçut le bruit de froissements, et put presque imaginer la façon dont Harry s'extirpait de son lit, à moitié endormi, et se trainait jusqu'à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à voir Tom à cette heure. Le jeune home plissa les yeux, il avait les cheveux en bataille et son pyjama chiffonné, ce qui lui donnait un air étourdi et juvénile, contrairement à sa stature habituellement posée. Il observa le petit garçon dont la tête atteignait à peine la poignée de porte qui se tenait en face de lui et ne sut quoi dire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était habillé d'un pyjama à motif de pattes de chien qu'Harry lui avait acheté. L'enfant serrait son oreiller avec force, une chose moelleuse presque aussi grande que lui. Il pencha la tête et regarda Harry avec anticipation. L'expression de l'enfant n'était pas exactement quémandante, mais, à cet instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer les grands yeux de Tom à ceux d'un chiot, battant inconsciemment la queue en attendant une friandise.

« Tom? » hésita Harry en levant un sourcil.

Tom s'arrêta. _Maintenant quoi_ _?_...

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas prétendre être Billy, qui commencerait à pleurnicher comme un bébé dans cette situation...

Soudainement, les évènements de hier revinrent à Tom, à quel point il avait dû paraître pitoyable quand il avait pleuré dans les bras d'Harry, et il s'en mordit les lèvres. Dès qu'il rencontra ces yeux émeraude saisissants, tout les mensonges qu'il avait élaboré dans sa tête s'évanouirent.

L'enfant marmonna nerveusement. « Il... il n'y a plus que moi dans la chambre. »

Cela prit une seconde pour qu'Harry comprenne ce que le garçon désirait. Les yeux du garçon étaient rivés au sol, et sa gêne, attachante, fit sourire Harry.

« Oui, alors... Est-ce que tu voudrais rester dormir avec moi ce soir ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Ou...Oui, »répondit immédiatement Tom.

Harry fit entrer l'enfant dans sa chambre. Tom pressait fermement l'oreiller contre lui, le bas de celui-ci trainant au sol.

Bien que l'enfant tentait de garder une face neutre, ses yeux brillants et avides trahissaient son excitation.

La chambre de chevet émettait une lueur douce et jaunâtre à travers la chambre, ce qui le faisait ce sentir chaud et bienvenu de l'intérieur. Couvertures et draps étaient jetés avec désinvolture sur le lit, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de se réveillé. Un stylo et un cahier de note y reposaient aussi, puisqu'Harry avait été occupé à travailler sur de nouvelles stratégies pour l'Armée de Dumbledore avant que Tom ne toque à sa porte.

Tom s'avança vers le large lit. Puis, le garçon habituellement confiant s'arrêta, abordant un air perdu alors qu'il restait à côté du lit. Attendant la permission d'Harry, il remuait de nervosité, ses yeux sombres pleins d'attentes en dépit de son expression faciale neutre.

Harry le rejoignit. Il caressa la tête du garçon pour le rassurer. Tom ressemblait à n'importe quel enfant effrayé en ce moment, n'importe quel enfant qui ne voulait pas rester seul pour la nuit. Maintenant, les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir pour Harry; il lui était impossible de voir l'image de Voldemort se refléter sur le petit garçon nerveux.

Gentiment, il mit Tom dans le lit. Les muscles de l'enfant se tendirent un instant, mais Harry lui sourit en encouragement, et ouvrit les draps. Tom se glissa rapidement en dessous des couvertures, ses mouvements aussi silencieux que possible, tel un serpent se glissant dans son trou.

Cet hiver était particulièrement plus froid que ceux des autres années. Donc, Harry compensa en lançant quelques sorts de réchauffement sur le lit. La chaleur réconfortante entoura Tom et décongela ses orteils déjà froids. Il se sentait si bien que Tom en aurait presque ronronner comme un chat. Le sang afflua dans ses veines. Ses joues rondes rougirent d'embarras.

« Des sorts de chaleur," »expliqua Harry à l'enfant curieux. Il aida Tom à ajuster son coussin. Et enfin, puisque qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler dans ces circonstances, Harry rangea son cahier et éteignit les lumières.

« Dors, Tom. Demain c'est noël et … » Alors qu'Harry bordait l'enfant, ses jambes frôlèrent les pieds du garçon. La peau de ce dernier était glaciale, comme l'aurait été celle d'un mort.

Il apparut à Harry que Tom s'était déplacé à pieds nus. Sa peau tendre avait à peine produit quelques bruits lorsqu'il avait déambulé sur le sol froid et rêche en entrant dans la chambre.

« Tom, viens ici. Tu es aussi froid que la glace, » Harry s'approcha du garçon. Il ramassa le pied de ce dernier, puis remonta son propre pyjama et pressa le petit pied contre son ventre nu, de telle sorte que sa chaleur corporelle s'étendrait au petit membre glacé.

Il espérait que Tom n'était pas trop surpris par un tel degré d'intimité. Harry avait une fois vu sa tante Petunia réchauffer les pieds de Dudley de cette manière, et il s'en était souvenu. _Parce que c'est ce que les parents font pour leurs enfants, non ?... Ils prennent soin d'eux._

Bien que Petunia n'ai jamais été attentionnée envers Harry, elle adorait son fils. Et ce petit geste de dévotion maternelle avait toujours marqué Harry, tout simplement parce que personne n'en avait fait autant pour lui.

Ce geste portait en lui tout l'amour et l'attention d'une personne pour une autre. Tom se raidit. La plante de son pied chatouillait au contact de la chaleur. L'estomac du jeune home était plat et sa peau aussi douce que de la soie. En un clin d'oeil, la chaleur réconfortante s'étendit du pied de Tom jusqu'à sa tête, comme s'il avait été submergé par des eaux chaudes. Il pouvait sentir le ventre d'Harry se soulever alors que celui-ci respirait doucement à côté de lui.

Soudainement, bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, les yeux de Tom s'humidifièrent.

Il s'enfonça sous la couette. La surface douce et moelleuse se frotta contre son visage, et une odeur familière lui vint aux narines, une odeur de savon et de rayon de soleil, et étrangement nostalgique comme l'odeur passée du vieux manteau et de l'écharpe. Tom avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le dortoir, bien que le lit sur lequel il se tenait actuellement était mille fois mieux que la chose humide, moisie et cassée de l'orphelinat.

Petit à petit, ses pieds se réchauffèrent. Tom hésita, puis retira ses membres du pyjama d'Harry.

Harry se tourna pour le regarder. L'enfant avait la tête baissée, pressée contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Harry la caressa, désordonnant délibérément ses cheveux, et enroula un bras autour des frêles épaules.

Parfaitement honnête, il fit une promesse à Tom,

« Tom, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, comme aujourd'hui... Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, parce que... tu ne dois plus supporter tout tout seul dans ton coin. J'espère que tu pourras être franc avec moi, étant donné que je ne suis pas très intelligent. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour devenir un bon parent. »

Pendant de longues secondes, Tom fixa les boutons du pyjama d'Harry, et acquiesça finalement en silence.

Harry sourit. Il retira ses bras et ferma les yeux. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, tout à coup, Tom demanda calmement.

« Tu vas me renvoyer là-bas ? Comme Billy? »

« _Jamais_. Je t'enverrai à l'école néanmoins, si ça ne te dérange pas. » Harry fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux doux de l'enfant, tout en le rassurant.

Tom extirpa sa tête des couvertures. Même dans l'obscurité, ses yeux brillaient, aussi noirs et étincelants qu'une nuit étoilée. L'expression sérieuse, il tomba dans les yeux verts et paisibles d'Harry, et lui demanda prudemment,

« Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? »

« Jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, » répéta Harry. Mais soudainement, la gravité de la question de l'enfant le foudroya. Il fit une pause, les yeux verts songeurs, l'expression solennelle; et une tristesse inattendue prit possession de lui. Harry sourit, mais les mots laissèrent un gout amer dans sa bouche.

« Je resterai avec toi, Tom, aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. »

_Je le ferai... mais, très bientôt, tu seras celui qui voudra se débarrasser de moi_. _Pour me tuer toi-même_.

"Va dormir," ordonna Harry. Il ferma les yeux, fonça les sourcils, et se retourna. Quelque chose dans cette conversation le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

Tom regarda l'expression du jeune homme de près, alors que ce dernier faisait semblant de dormir. Un moment, le garçon resta juste assis là calmement, regardant Harry avec une intensité féroce, son visage pensif et illisible. Puis, l'enfant s'allongea à côté du jeune homme, et ferma les yeux.

Après qu'Harry ait finalement succombé au sommeil, Tom rouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Sous la lumière lunaire, surplombés de cils épais, ses larges yeux avaient un air froid et dur comme la plus pure et la plus sombre des obsidiennes. L'enfant était concentré sur le visage endormi à côté de lui. Il regarda Harry inspirer et expirer lentement. Puis, il mit de côté son oreiller, celui qu'il avait emmené avec lui depuis sa chambre. En silence, il se pencha plus près du corps chaud et laisse reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Tandis que la chaleur de l'homme se répandait dans son corps, Tom laissa l'obscurité prendre possession de lui, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Alors que la nuit avançait, le long des rue des lampes faibles s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'était le 24 décembre. C'était la veille de noël, pour tout les enfants du monde et leurs parents aimants — « Joyeux noël à tous, et bonne nuit à tous! » semblait souffler une voix dans l'air.

**...**

**Je ne sais pas si ça fait parti de la culture chinoise ou si c'est juste quelque chose d'assez récurrent avec les fanfic Harry Potter, mais les yeux et le regard occupent une place super importante je trouve... je pense aller checker tout leur champs lexical pour étendre mon vocabulaire dans ce domaine.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. à partir d'ici, dévelopement accéléré de leur relation.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Magie et Fourchelangue

**Nouveau chapitre ! Alors, les plus attentifs (ou impatients ;)) auront peut être remarqué que je l'ai posté deux semaines après le dernier paru... plusieurs raisons : blocus is coming, vous profiterez de l'histoire plus longtemps, et je peux accorder plus d'attention à la traduction.**

**Contente que ça vous plaise toujours en tout cas, Bonne lecture !**

**...**

**Chapitre 15 : Magie et Fourchelangue**

**30 Décembre, 1932**

Cela ne prit pas longtemps au brillant enfant pour maitriser l'art de la manipulation. Une fois conscient des bénéfices d'un mensonge, il adopta rapidement une façade — celle d'un garçon ordinaire, sans aucune inclination pour la violence ou le vice, sans sombres ambitions incurvées au plus profond de ses os. Si Harry finissait par aimer cette nouvelle persona, alors Tom estimait qu'il pouvait se faire plus idiot qu'il ne l'était pendant quelques temps.

Comme Harry l'avait lui-même admis, il n'était pas le plus intelligent des individus, surtout quand on en venait aux aspects sociaux et psychologiques. Par exemple, il ne s'était pas alarmé du soudain changement de personnalité de l'enfant. Il était juste content des progrès que Tom faisait et qu'il commence enfin à s'ouvrir à lui... même si, parfois, ils semblaient un peu forcés. Après tout, cet enfant était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de rester dans cette époque étrangère. Maintenant, sans Billy, Harry pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur Tom, lui faire part de tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir, et prier pour que ce soit suffisant pour changer le futur du garçon.

Les flammes dansaient au coeur de la cheminée. Le feu remplissait toute la pièce de chaleur et de lumière. Même si une tempête hivernale faisait rage dehors, Harry ne sentit pas une particule de froid s'immiscer dans la chambre.

_« Orchidaceae fioriress. »_

Harry était assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées sur les couvertures chauffées par magie. Il agita sa baguette d'un doux mouvement, et une simple orchidée beige apparut à la pointe. Ses pétales étaient légèrement rebondis, sentaient merveilleusement bon et étaient dotés de magnifiques couleurs.

Tom était assis en face d'Harry, regardant la fleur avec juste la bonne quantité de fascination. Même si il pensait secrètement que ce sort était plutôt inutile, Tom garda sa bouche fermée et hocha la tête vers Harry dans un intérêt poli.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme brillaient d'une joie enfantine. Il se pencha, un air malicieux sur le visage, et plaça avidement la baguette dans les mains de Tom. Il agita ses mains.

« Tom, à ton tour d'essayer. »

Tom ne parvenait pas à décrire ce qu'il éprouvait. Lorsque le bâton en bois toucha ses doigts, quelque chose de nouveau et d'électrique traversa sa peau et s'incrusta profondément dans ses os. Son âme-même trembla du pouvoir qu'il ressentit.

La baguette était chaude aux endroits où les doigts d'Harry l'avait auparavant tenue, l'objet ayant retenu sa chaleur corporelle. Tom serra la baguette. Une envie soudaine et frénétique transparut dans ses pupilles sombres, d'une noirceur aussi pure que les profondeurs inexplorées de l'océan.

La magie était encore plus fascinante qu'il n'avait espéré!

À en juger pas sa surface marquée et par son état, la baguette qu'il tenait avait vu son quota de batailles. Le bois était chargé de magie et endurci, à travers une guerre sans fin, contre toutes les tragédies et les coups bas de la vie.

Ce pouvoir — il le voulait! En une seconde, cette pensée surgit dans le cerveau de Tom. Mais le garçon était prévenant, et parvint à dissimuler à Harry la lueur affamée qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Après tout, une baguette n'était pas le seule chose qu'il désirait.

« Tom, dis-le avec moi. _Orchidaceae fioriress_. » Avec excitation, Harry mima le mouvement à faire de ses mains, et expliqua les bases nécessaires pour lancer un sort à Tom. « Le coude un peu plus haut. Oui — C'est parfait. »

Tout sourire, Harry comprenait maintenant la joie d'enseigner. D'une fierté éclatante, il regarda comment, sous sa guidance, un jeune enfant faisait ses premiers pas sur le chemin pour devenir un sorcier.

Tom se mordait les lèvres, et tenait ses bras raides suspendus en l'air. _Est-ce que tout les sorts sont jetés avec de si stupides mouvements ?..._Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se plaindre mentalement. Mais néanmoins, il fit comme ce qu'il lui était indiqué. Il agita la baguette.

« _Orchidaceae fioriress. »_

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, des éclats colorés apparurent au bout de l'objet. Et puis... rien d'autre ne se passa. Rien du tout, et définitivement pas d'orchidée.

Directement, le visage habituellement fier de l'enfant s'affaissa. L'échec inattendu de sa première tentative magique embrasa son tempérament déjà irrité.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Réessaye. »

Alors que les mots d'encouragement du jeune homme lui parvinrent aux oreilles, Tom sentit soudainement une chaleur trembler au bout de la baguette. L'étrange magie traversa son corps comme un choc électrique dans les réseaux nerveux, et cela apaisa son esprit. Il fit une pause.

De nombreuses questions surgirent dans son esprit. _Est-ce que — est-ce que c'était l'oeuvre d'Harry?_ Il avait l'impression que la baguette elle-même lui donnait un petit coup de pouce amical, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de conscience propre... Ou peut-être que si ? Peut-être que ça pouvait ressentir les intentions de son maitre — Tom leva les yeux vers Harry avec curiosité. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'Harry rencontra ses yeux avec son large sourire encourageant.

Cette expression était nouvelle pour Tom. Gentillesse et amour étaient des extravagances qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer recevoir. Même la jeune gardienne, qui avait pris soin de lui quand il n'était qu'un bébé, ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière; la plupart du temps elle soupirait en lui conseillant de rester loin des problèmes.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le regardait avec des attentes, avec de l'espoir au fond d'un regard confiant. Les yeux verts d'Harry brillaient d'une telle intensité, lorsqu'il souriait à Tom.

Les bras de l'enfant semblèrent s'animer de leur propre chef. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, il jeta le sort.

« _Orchidaceae fioriress. »_

Finalement, un délicat petit bourgeon émergea du bout de la baguette. Alors qu'ils le regardaient, il fleurit en silence, exhibant pleinement sa beauté prétentieuse. En temps normal, Tom trouvait les fleurs plutôt inutiles, mais cette petite orchidée de couleur pêche parvint à s'attirer son attention. Il fixa ses pétales, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

« Merveilleux! » le félicita Harry, bruyamment.

Tom inspira profondément. Il pouvait encore sentir la magie vibrer là où ses doigts touchaient la baguette. C'était bon, bien mieux que ce qu'il faisait avant — forcer imprudemment sa magie hors de son corps. La baguette était un canal qui exploitait au maximum ses pouvoirs, et cette nouvelle expérience de puissance et de control le submergeait presque.

Alors que Tom regardait l'orchidée fleurir, il fit rouler la baguette au bout de ses doigts. Un sourire avide apparut sur son visage. _Il la voulait_.

« Tom! » l'appela soudainement Harry, les yeux élargis de surprise alors qu'il regardait le garçon assis en face de lui. Puis, Harry sourit à nouveau. Ses yeux émeraude étaient traversés d'émotions joyeuses, et dotés de l'éclat le plus viril que Tom ait jamais vu en leur fond.

Avant que Tom n'ait le temps de rectifier son sourire, une main chaude tapota sa joue.

Les cheveux d'Harry ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseau sur la tête du jeune homme, les mèches juste assez longues pour cacher la cicatrice sur son front. Derrière des lunettes rondes brillaient des yeux d'une joie malicieuse. Il dit, souriant, "Tom, ton sourire était très beau."

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait une joie réelle s'afficher sur le visage de l'enfant.

Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi la vue de ce petit sourire le rendait si heureux. Peut-être... peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une joie si profonde sur le visage de Voldemort. Certainement, Tom était... était différent.

En plus, cela n'enlevait rien que Tom soit très mignon quand il souriait; il n'était plus moqueur ou sinistre, mais ressemblait à n'importe quel autre enfant, souriant avec une confiance et une énergie sans limite.

Ceci, combiné à sa beauté naturelle et à son coté perfectionniste, faisait que l'enfant ne ressemblait plus à l'orphelin qui avait besoin de l'aide d'Harry; à la place, le garçon projetait l'image d'un jeune aristocrate posé et expérimenté.

Harry était heureux pour Tom, qu'il soit plus confiant et confortable avec lui à mesure que les jours passaient.

Son propre sourire s'élargit, laissant paraitre ses dents blanches éclatantes.

Tom fixa le visage d'Harry. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme aimait tellement sourire.

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent un instant, mais son sourire resta intact.

_Harry fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me rendre heureux_, réalisa Tom. Harry était heureux quand Tom était heureux, ce qui était très étrange d'après l'opinion de Tom. _Très étrange ... et stupide_.

Néanmoins... le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry était fascinant. Tom observa, ses yeux sombres immobiles, les fines lèvres se courber vers le haut. La joie pure du jeune homme était assez contagieuse pour passer outre les défenses qu'avait depuis longtemps érigées Tom.

Parce que... Il semblait si heureux, si heureux à cause de Tom. Et seulement à cause de Tom. Cette réalisation donna à à l'enfant une sensation de pouvoir, tout comme quelques secondes plus tôt, quand sa magie s'était relâchée à travers la baguette...

C'était enivrant.

Tom prit soin d'incruster ce sourire dans un souvenir. Il se promit à lui-même — qu'il veillerait qu'Harry reste avec lui, _pour toujours_ ! Pour toujours_... même la mort ne pourrait pas lui prendre Harry._ Si Harry osait mourir avant lui, alors Tom ferait de son corps une poupée, comme ça ils resteraient ensemble pour toujours.

Ainsi, avant même que l'enfant n'ait eu le temps de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment l'amour, sa possessivité innée avait déjà tordu son esprit en quelque chose ne non-identifiable. Et ce faisant, venait peut-être de prouver que le destin était vraiment immuable.

…..

Leur vie s'écoula doucement lors des mois suivants, et bientôt Tom fut prêt à commencer l'école primaire. Mais Harry décida de le garder un peu plus longtemps et de donner un peu plus de temps à Tom pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Tom passait toutes ses journées avec Harry, étudiant la magie et jouant à n'importe quel jeu il voulait.

Les leçons se déroulaient dans le bureau d'Harry. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas des tonnes de livres dans la pièce, il s'y entassait des piles et des piles de papier, du bureau jusqu'au sol.

Parfois, Tom jetait un coup d'oeil sur les feuilles. Bien qu'il ne puisse comprendre tout les complexes diagrammes et les termes plus compliqués, il se souvenait des trois mots qui ressortaient le plus souvent —_L'armée de Dumbledore_.

_Qui est Dumbledore ?_ Le garçon fronça les sourcils, avant de replacer les papiers exactement là où il les avait trouvés.

Il accorda une attention extrême à les remettre proprement à leur place, avant de sortir du bureau, le visage sombre et dénué d'expression.

….

Tom retourna dans sa chambre où un serpent jaunâtre somnolait paisiblement sur son oreiller. Tom réveilla son animal et le laisse se glisser le long de son bras.

_**« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?"**_ Tom leva un sourcil vers son compagnon, un sourire cruel et néanmoins satisfait apparaissant sur ses lèvres. "_**As-tu apprécié la friandise ... le lapin de Billy? »**_

Le petit serpent fit siffler sa langue, paraissant plutôt content.

« _**Tom, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé manger la stupide bestiole?... Je l'avais déjà avalé et puis Tom me l'a fait recraché... un lapin à moitié digéré n'est pas appétissant**_, » se plaignit-elle, ses sifflements bruyants et irrités, avant de monter de mauvais cœur le long du bras de Tom.

Tom resta silencieux, mais garda ses yeux joyeux sur la peau froide et écailleuse. Il s'assit sur le lit, satisfait. Puis, il commença à rire frénétiquement, imaginant l'expression sur le visage de Billy quand l'idiot verrait la surprise qu'il lui avait laissé— un lapin familier et à moitié digéré.

« _**Et puis...et puis... Tom**_! » Le serpent s'enroula autour de ses genoux, aussi avide qu'un chien attendant sa récompense. « _**J'ai dis à mes amis de pendre le lapin au plafond, comme ça Billy ne pourra pas le manquer !— La première chose quand il entrera »**_

« _**Bon travaille**_," »siffla Tom, les yeux plissés de plaisir.

« —Tom, le diner est prêt! » avant que Tom n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry passa sa tête dans la chambre. Il observa Tom de ses yeux verts éclatants.

Aussi rapidement que possible, le serpent se cacha dans les manches de Tom.

« Allez, descends—OH NON— la casserole »

Harry se retourna et s'enfuit avant que Tom n'ait le temps de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de son expression. Tom regarda en silence, depuis l'ouverture de la porte entre-ouverte, la silhouette d'Harry disparaître de vue.

Tout à coup, Tom eu l'étrange sensation que Harry puisse être... en train de s'enfuir de lui ?

Quand ce fut finalement sauf, le petit serpent laisse sa tête sortir de sa manche.

« _**Tu es sur qu'Harry ne peux pas nous comprendre**_? »

La bonne humeur de Tom s'évanouit en un instant. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il se pinça les lèvres et se remémora sa discussion avec le serpent. Il tenta de se souvenir si il était possible qu'Harry les ait entendu... et à cette perspective, il fut pris de panique.

Le serpent réfléchi un instant, puis agita sa petite tête. « _**Tout les sorciers ne peuvent pas comprendre les serpents.**_ »

Elle s'enroula, morose, autour du poignet de Tom, et refusa de lui donner plus d'explications. _Est-ce que Tom pense que les fourchelangues tombent des arbres ? Est-ce que Tom pense que ce noble langage est si commun que n'importe qui dans la rue pourrait le comprendre?_

C'était le langage noble de la maison des Serpentards. Le langage qui n'était légué qu'à ses héritiers.

...

... avis ? :)

Je suis tombée sur plusieurs fanfic assez intéressante que j'aimerai bien traduire, notamment **"Silk Roads**" de **GenderlessPerson. **P'tit résumé : "Harry, maitre de la mort, blasé et immortel, s'ennui dans son monde qui touche à sa fin. Son serviteur lui propose donc de le faire rennaitre dans le passé. Petite condition néanmoins, il dervra emmener avec lui l'âme de Voldemort et lui fournir un corps...c'est à dire le mettre lui même au monde ! Pas facil pour Harry de gérer sa mini terreur et le Voldemort déjà présent du passé**." (**résumé handmade**) **à voir avec l'auteur, mais si ça se fait, la traduction ne commencera pas avant les grandes vacances.

Tchuss, bonne XXXX aux étudiants pour leurs examens


	16. Chapter 16: première séparation

**Nouveau chapitre, petit saut temporel.**

**Bonne nouvelle : j'ai eu l'autorisation de traduire la fanfic "Silk roads". Pour ceux qui voulaient savoir s'ils pouvaient tenter de la lire en anglais, le niveau n'est pas très difficile, donc essayez déjà. Sinon la traduction commencera pendant les vacances d'été.**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**...**

**Chapitre 16: Première séparation**

**31 Septembre, 1935**

En un clin d'œil, trois ans s'étaient écoulés.

Tom avait muri, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Grâce à une alimentation saine et un environnement stable, il avait fait l'expérience de sa première poussée de croissance. Le corps maigre du garçon était devenu grand et fort, et ces traits auparavant délicats avaient pris une allure plus ciselée et raffinée, avec une certaine masculinité transparaissant dans les sourcils pointus et la mâchoire carrée. Il n'avait que sept ans, mais était déjà maître dans l'art de dissimuler sa vraie nature. Il se comportait comme un parfait jeune gentleman, toujours propre et courtois.

À l'évidence, les dernières années avaient été bonnes pour lui.

En même temps que Tom, le petit serpent avait lui aussi considérablement grandi. Elle avait mué plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Tom se rende compte qu'elle serait bientôt trop grande pour se cacher dans ses manches et lui avait alors interdit de grandir davantage. Même si, Tom, depuis le début, était certain qu'Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre le fourchelangue, sa nature suspicieuse le dissuadait de laisser son gardien entrer en contact avec son animal.

Harry était le seul qui n'avait pas changé. Ces trois années n'avaient laissé aucune marque sur le jeune homme, comme si le temps, pour Harry, était figé dans la glace. Alors que les années passaient, ses yeux verts restaient aussi brillants, pures, et pleins d'espoir qu'au premier jour. Même ses cheveux étaient les mêmes : même longueur, mêmes boucles noires désordonnées.

Trois années étaient suffisante pour que Tom se familiarise avec tout ce qui concernait le jeune homme — comme la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, ou comme son habitude de toujours porter un collier-horloge autour du cou. Harry n'avait pas d'ami à Londres; c'est à peine s'il cherchait à créer des contacts sociaux. Il préférait s'asseoir toute la journée dans son bureau, seul et dans un silence total, à réfléchir à des plans pour l'Armée de Dumbledore pour ensuite les retranscrire dans son carnet.

À de nombreuses occasions, Tom s'était interrogé sur l'énigme qu'était Harry Potter, cet homme mystérieux qui semblait être tombé du ciel et avoir atterri devant lui. Tom n'avaitencore rien découvert sur le passé d'Harry.

Personne ne savait d'où il venait, où il allait, et cela préoccupait Tom... et lui donnait envie de capturer son gardien et de l'enfermer pour qu'il ne s'échapper pas.

Les yeux du garçon s'assombrirent lorsqu'il toqua à la porte du bureau.

« Tom? » le visage doux d'Harry émergea de derrière le large meuble qui était entièrement recouvert de notes, brouillions et calculs. Les cheveux noirs aussi décoiffés qu'à l'habitude, il sourit à Tom, avant de retourner à son travail.

Tom lui sourit en retour, avide et confiant, mais lui seul connaissait le sentiment d'insécurité qui grandissait dans son cœur. Harry avait été agité ces derniers jours. Il s'enfermait dans le bureau. Il dormait et mangeait à peine, trop engagé dans son travail, comme un homme en mission, comme si il était dans une course contre la montre. Une course pour quoi, ça Tom ne le savait pas.

Le comportement étrange d'Harry l'inquiétait néanmoins.

« Harry. Le mois prochain, l'école organise un voyage — et ils encouragent les parents à venir. »

Tom afficha avec expertise une expression avide sur son visage, une fausse impatience enfantine pour l'excursion. Il donna à Harry le document à signer. En se penchant au-dessus du bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'écrivait Harry. _Bien sûr, l'Armée de Dumbledore, encore._

Harry voulait désespérément que Tom comprenne la vie moldue pour prévenir que le garçon ne développe des préjudices par après. Il avait donc envoyé Tom dans une école primaire moldue. Où l'enfant de sept ans y faisait actuellement sa deuxième année.

« Ah, Tom, tu veux y aller? » demanda Harry en déposant son stylo. Exténué, il se massa les tempes en lisant le document avec attention.

Tom semblait distrait. Il tirait sur ses manches et regardait la feuille à travers des paupières à moitié baissées.

Une ombre traversa son visage, cachant ses yeux sombres pleins de dédain.

« Bien sûr!... Je veux y aller! »

Quand Tom releva la tête vers Harry, son expression s'éclaira instantanément. Ses yeux d'ébène brillaient d'anticipation, comme des pierres précieuses.

_Performance parfaite_, pensa sinistrement Tom. Il savait exactement quels fils tirer pour toucher le cœur d'Harry, pour convaincre le jeune homme de l'accompagner... Peu importe à quel point il était occupé.

Harry se pinça les lèvres et hocha de la tête. D'un mouvement agile, il signa de son nom, et rendit le papier à Tom.

Tout à coup, Harry se tendit, comme s'il s'était rappelé de quelque chose. Il sourit d'un air désolé. « Je crains ne pas pouvoir voyager avec toi, Tom… »

Il fit une pause, avant de continuer simplement.

« Je vais devoir quitter la maison pour un petit moment. »

Harry annonça la nouvelle avec autant de nonchalance que s'il allait à l'épicerie du coin, mais aux oreilles de Tom les mots frappèrent tel un couteau, en plein cœur.

Tom devint rigide. Ses pupilles se contractèrent, leur noirceur pure se repliant sur elle-même. Il se tint là, dos au feu, son expression illisible dans l'ombre. Il serra le papier dans sa main, et sentit ses ongles couper sa paume. Toujours souriant, le garçon semblait content du voyage à venir, néanmoins, lorsqu'il fit glisser le papier derrière son dos, il ressentit le besoin de le déchirer avec violence. Une colère froide transparut inintentionnellement dans sa voix.

« Harry... où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Harry se détendit dans le fauteuil. Par instinct, se mains se dirigèrent vers la montre autour de son cou. Il sentit sa surface dure, rassurante, sous la matière douce de sa chemise. Il sourit légèrement, ses yeux verts chaleureux et pleins de nostalgie.

« Quelque part très, très loin… » répondit-il.

_Oui, quelque part très, très loin_. Cette époque n'était pas la sienne...et il se sentait tellement seul ici... Harry devait admettre qu'il était impatient de rentrer chez lui. Même ravagée par la guerre, il y avait des amis, des professeurs, des camarades — _c'était sa maison_. S'il retournait chez lui, il trouverait la force de continuer — la trouverait dans les ruines du champ de bataille; la trouverait dans les personnes qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Les yeux de Tom étaient fixés sur le visage souriant d'Harry. La douce expression de l'homme semblait le narguer.

« J'ai engagé une nounou pour prendre soin de toi. Donc soit sage tant que je ne suis pas là, d'accord? » Harry pinça le bout du nez du garçon avec affection. Ses yeux verts scintillants trahissaient son excitation. _Il rentrait chez lui_.

_UNE NOUNOU?! Donc tout était déjà prévu!..._

_Comment oses-tu être si heureux de me quitter?_ Tom regardait devant lui, les yeux vacants alors que l'amertume faisait rage dans son esprit, si forte et vicieuse qu'elle passa presque à travers son masque. Tom se sentait trahis. Et ce sentiment lui tordait le ventre d'une colère brûlante.

Tom observait. Voyez-vous, le monde de Tom consistait en tout et pour tout d'Harry et de lui. Et de ce fait, le monde d'Harry devait en être de même. À l'occasion, Tom s'assurerait qu'Harry comprenne... que tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la vie, c'était Tom Riddle.

Peu importe à quel point Tom prétendait être un enfant normal et gentil, sa nature tordue et obsessive ne faisait que croître au fond de lui, en secret. Et tôt ou tard, les secrets, comme toute chose dissimulée, étaient destinés à exploser à la vue de tous.

« Tu vas m'abandonner, Harry? » demanda le garçon, calmement.

Il conservait une apparence posée, même si la rage le consumait intérieurement. Tom, qui était maintenant une tête plus grand que le bureau, fixa Harry avec une attention intense de derrière les piles de papier.

La question chuchotée fit pauser Harry.

Il rencontra les yeux de l'enfant, mais ne parvint pas à lire les émotions de ces yeux d'ébène. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, à la fois nerveux et déçu. Même après trois ans ensemble, Tom ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance... le garçon était toujours sur ses gardes et méfiant, si intelligent et conscient de son entourage.

« Je serai bientôt de retour, dans cinq mois tout au plus... Je te le promet, » Harry baissa sa tête pour que leurs visages soient plus près l'un de l'autre. Les yeux verts établirent le contact avec ceux d'un noir profond. Harry continua, d'un ton doux mais assuré. « En fait, C'est plus qu'une promesse. C'est un serment. »

Au final, Harry partit comme il l'avait dit.

Tom n'essaya pas de l'arrêter. La seule preuve que l'enfant reconnaisse le départ d'Harry fut cette question, celle posée le soir où il avait découvert les plans du jeune homme — _« Vas-tu m'abandonner ? »_

Le document d'autorisation, pourvu de la signature d'Harry, fut rendu avec reluctance et un petit commentaire en bas de page — "parents indisponible".

….

Tom agita la clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. C'était le crépuscule. La lumière du soleil qui s'évanouissait éclairait faiblement la maison, la faisant paraître vide et sombre, comme les manoirs hantés dans les histoires d'épouvante.

Tom entra, jeta son sac au sol et traversa la salle de séjour. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta.

Une odeur familière de petits plats justes faits émanait de la cuisine...l'enfant se ragaillardit en inspirant ce parfum chaud et délicieux. Puis, il entendit un bruit en provenance de l'étage. Les mains de Tom tremblèrent lorsqu'il courut dans les escaliers.

Le couloir était à peine éclairé, Presque complètement immerge dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombante. Tom marchait rapidement, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, nerveux et avide d'anticipation.

Grâce à l'obscurité, Tom repéra directement un rayon de lumière provenant de la chambre d'Harry.

Oh, quelle excitation à la vue de cette lumière! Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Tom appréciait plus ou moins quelque chose lié à la lumière.

Tom aurait voulu paraître nonchalant, mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir ses pas. Tremblant, il ouvrit les portes de la chambre d'Harry, criant joyeusement, « HARRY! »

La seconde suivante, une lumière éblouissante envahit la vision de Tom.

« Je — Je — Je suis juste en train de nettoyer la chambre, » répondit une femme inconnue. Elle se tenait debout, nerveuse, penchée au-dessus du lit, les mains immobiles dans l'acte de replacer les draps.

Le cœur de tom s'alourdit, son sang se changea en glace. L'éclat dans ses yeux mourut subitement.

L'enfant se tenait près de la porte, droit et propre avec son beau visage, néanmoins, une froideur terrifiante semblait provenir de sa forme silencieuse, une colère tellement palpable qu'elle pétrifia la femme en face de lui.

« To...Tom," » dit la nounou, en tremblant. Elle essaya de se forcer à sourire, car, après tout, il était sous sa responsabilité.

Soudainement, le garçon lui sourit en retour. Ses traits délicats paraissaient parfaitement polis sous la lumières des lampes. La nounou cligna des yeux.

_Cette chose avant... était-ce... était-ce une hallucination?_

« Enchanté, madame, » la salua poliment le garçon, tout sourire. Posture parfaite, manières parfaites, et pas le moindre signe d'une part obscure. « Dorénavant, laissez-moi nettoyer cette chambre moi-même s'il vous plait. »

La nounou lui lança un regard surpris. « Mais... mais c'est mon travail. »

« J'ai dit — Je vais le faire, » la voix de l'enfant devint glaciale. Aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, le sourire s'évanouit.

Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre une seconde. Finalement, la nounou secoua la tête, tentant de se débarrasser de son sentiment de malaise. _Peut-être que l'enfant est juste ... timide. Il est tellement poli!_

L'infortunée sourit, amicale et naïve, et secoua la tête devant lui. Elle continua à arranger les draps. « Merci Tom. C'est gentil de ta part...Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. C'est mon travail de nettoyer cette maison et… »

« Dehors. » gronda Tom, d'une voix qui sonnait plus calme que jamais. Il fixait ses mains de ses yeux, ses mains qui reposaient sur les couvertures d'Harry. Ses yeux se firent agressifs, comme ceux d'un animal territorial, dans un avertissement silencieux de rester loin de ce qui lui appartenait.

La nounou eut l'air surprise. Quelque chose chez le garçon la poussa à obéir. Elle quitta rapidement la chambre.

_Quel étrange enfant_, pensa-t-elle. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle frissonna.

…..

Au bout d'un moment, la nounou devint familière avec la routine de Tom. Depuis ce jour, le garçon lui souriait toujours poliment et insistait pour nettoyer la chambre du maître de maison lui-même.

En temps normal, si un autre enfant lui avait demandé ça, elle mettrait ça sur le compte d'une lubie enfantine et parierait qu'il abandonnerait cette tâche après la première semaine... mais pas Tom.

Bien que le garçon soit bien élevé et amical, dote d'un délicieux sourire, quelque chose au fond de ses yeux noirs transpirait de danger. La nounou devait parfois rassurer son pauvre cœur pour apaiser ses battements frénétiques.

Des iris d'une couleur foncée n'étaient pas si rares... mais des yeux comme ça — d'une noirceur digne d'un ciel sans étoile au plein coeur de la nuit — elle n'en avait encore jamais vus avant. Une couleur si pure, si sombre, et si sinistre…

_Quel étrange enfant._

…

Tom ne pouvait pas tolérer que les mains de quelqu'un d'autre touchent le lit d'Harry et avait donc décidé de nettoyer la chambre lui-même.

Tom se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Utilisant de la magie sans baguette, il manœuvra aisément les balais et les loques à travers l'espace. Si Harry l'avait vu maintenant, il aurait été choqué par la facilité qu'avait l'enfant à manier une magie si avancée pour son âge. Depuis le premier accident avec sa magie accidentelle, Tom prenait grand soin à dissimuler ses vraies capacités à Harry.

Les jours passèrent en l'absence d'Harry, et la suspicion de Tom ne fit que grandir.

_« Quelque part très, très loin, »_ avait dit Harry.

Pourtant...si c'était un si long voyage, pourquoi Harry avait-il laisse derrière lui tout ses vêtements ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans ses valises?

L'enfant se tenait devant l'armoire ouverte, examinant avec grand soin la moindre chemise, une ribambelle d'émotion dansant sur son visage.

La vipère d'extirpa de ses manches. Elle était grande maintenant, presque aussi longue que son bras, avec des écailles brillantes et des anneaux colorés autour de son corps. Des zones noires et jaunes apparaissaient sur la surface verte foncée, venimeuses et incroyablement éclatantes.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité lorsqu'il sortit une chemise de l'armoire. _**« Tom... Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**_

Tom pressa son visage dans la chemise d'Harry, inspirant l'odeur familière.

La chemise sentait comme du savon à la menthe et au citron, mais la moindre trace d'Harry n'était notable.

Tom fronça des sourcils et se mordit les lèvres. Irrité, il remit la chemise à sa place, et ignora sa question.

Harry était parti depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines. Assez longtemps pour que son odeur disparaisse de la maison vide.

**...**

**Pour ceux qui sont en blocus ou période d'examen actuellement, sachez que "TIME YOU ENJOYED WASTING WAS NOT WASTED"(john lennon). **

**Donc la proscratination n'est qu'une illusion, **

**Donc ne culpabilisez pas de lire des fanfic au lieu d'étudier ! (mais partagez les deux équitablement tout de même)**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	17. Chapter 17: le pendetif de serpentard

**On a atteind les 100 followers ! youhou ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, un petit retour dans le présent/futur et notre née-moldue préférée. Bonne lecture :)**

**...**

**Chapitre 17 : le pendentif de Serpentard**

**13 janvier, 2001**

Harry avait estimé qu'il valait mieux partir quand Tom avait encore école, quand l'enfant était occupé.

Il était obligé de revenir à son époque. Avant de partir dans le passé, il avait promis à Hermione de revenir une fois par semaine. Il devait passer des tests avec elle pour qu'elle puisse évaluer les effets à long terme de ses sauts temporels, pour sa propre sécurité. Une fois par semaine. Donc...sept jours en 2001équivalaient à deux ans et dix mois dans le passé.

Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il faisait ce voyage temporel, Harry sentait que ce serait une sensation à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais.

Le résonnement interminable des chocs métalliques, les images kaléidoscopiques, changeant en permanence dans sa tête, la sensation troublante de ne plus avoir de corps—le tout ressenti simultanément — voyager dans le temps était tout bonnement horrible.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été démembré pour ensuite avoir son corps réuni à la va-vite. Le prix pour défier les lois de l'univers était la douleur physique, une douleur si aigue et profonde qu'Harry aurait préféré être inconscient.

Mais pas de telle délivrance, il devait l'affronter de pleine face. Finalement, le Sauteur de temps cessa de tourner

Ses oreilles sonnaient encore; sa vison était parsemée de points noirs. Ses tempes l'élançaient. La nausée monta, et Harry s'affaissa à genou, haletant, sur le sol.

« HARRY! »

Vêtue d'une chemise blanche de laboratoire, Hermione courut vers lui. Elle l'aida à se relever et examina son visage avec soin. Elle observa son expression douloureuse, frustrée par son impuissance, et fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette situation : gentiment tapoter son dos.

Toujours tremblant, Harry rassembla ses forces. Il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Même sur son visage fatigué, sa sincérité réchauffa le cœur de son amie.

_Le sourire d'Harry est toujours aussi éclatant_. « Hermione, ça fait longtemps. »

« Ton état s'empire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione directement, fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, Son état empirait indéniablement. La nausée avait laissé place à une migraine terrible, et une douleur inimaginable inhibait maintenant son esprit.

En apparence, Harry continuait de sourire avec nonchalance. Il s'appuya contre le mur et jeta un sort pour se réchauffer sur lui-même. Hermione soupira profondément, mais ne discuta pas avec lui. Elle le regardait, sa désapprobation silencieuse, et ne put s'empêcher de fermer convenablement sa veste. Il devait geler, habillé de si peu en plein hiver.

« Allez, viens. Tu dois te reposer, » dit simplement Hermione. Elle l'aida à se redresser et le maintint en équilibre en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger. « Non. On devrait se mettre au travail... Je dois y retourner dans les prochaines 24heures. »

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Elle l'observa avec une attention perçante, et, pour une raison quelconque, son expression sévère lui rappela Tom.

« Hermione, tu as dit de revenir une fois toutes les semaines, et qu'ensuite je pourrais … » La voix d'Harry mourut d'elle-même.

Le regard que lui lançait Hermione faisait ressortir sa culpabilité, mais sa résolution resta intacte. Il devait y retourner, parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à un enfant. Cinq mois... Le garçon était en train de l'attendre.

Toutefois, Hermione lui jetait des éclairs de ses yeux autoritaires qui lui rappelaient ceux de Mc Gonagall. Harry rencontra son regard, le sien rempli d'une volonté d'acier.

« Okay, d'accord, » soupira-t-elle finalement et laisse tomber son attitude. « Harry, tu dois être conscient du fait... que toutes tes actions ont leur conséquence. Si tu choisis de vivre vingt ans dans le passé, alors ta vie — plus tard— sera raccourcie de vingt ans, si pas plus. Et ce n'est pas tout… »

Hermione le fit s'asseoir dans un canapé. Ses yeux intelligents étaient troublés lorsqu'elle examina son état physique, se sentant une nouvelle fois impuissante face à l'entêtement d'Harry.

Elle s'assit en face de lui. « Tout le temps que tu passes dans le passé met une pression énorme sur ton corps. C'est dangereux! Même si le Destin ne peut pas effacer ta présence là-bas, il peut toujours te faire payer le prix pour ta défiance, et il sera élevé. »

Harry s'affaissa. Il ne dit rien, parce que... elle avait raison.

« Ecoute, Harry. Abandonne s'il-te-plait... On sait déjà que ton plan a échoué! Parce que Voldemort est encore Voldemort, juste là— à l'instant même — Il n'a jamais été changé par ta gentillesse! » Hermione força les mots hors de sa bouche, sa voix presque condescendante.

Elle se sentit mal lorsqu'Harry pâlit... mais ça devait être dit.

Sa déclaration tournait dans la tête d'Harry, telle une tempête

Oui... Comme il avait espéré être accueilli par un 2001 différent à son retour. Mais la réalité était cruel, et le destin inaltérable. Encore une fois, la véracité de ses mots brisa son espoir illusoire en morceau.

Tom n'avait pas du tout changé.

Plus hautes les attentes, plus dure la chute... Le désespoir suit toujours l'espoir de près.

« Harry, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? » demanda Hermione, calmement.

Des larmes inattendues lui brouillèrent la vue. Harry ouvrit sa bouche, pour la refermer de suite. Au final, il admit en tremblant, « Je… Je ne sais pas. »

C'était la vérité, Harry ne savait pas... est-ce que jeter aux orties vingt ans de sa vie en valait la peine ? Supporter une douleur constante et vivre dans l'ombre d'un danger inconnu, en échange d'une chance de sauver le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne semblait pas pouvoir changer ? Le futur était imprévisible, la fin était indéterminable. Personne n'avait jamais modifié le passé, personne n'avait même essayé... _Est-ce que ça valait la peine de tout abandonner pour tant d'incertitudes?_

La tête d'Harry reposait sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers la lumière.

« Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine... Mais je sens que j'ai besoin de le faire… » répondit simplement Harry.

_Oui..._ Harry devait au moins ça à Tom... devait au moins essayer de lui donner une enfance, essayer de le guider, essayer de le changer.

Hermione observa son ami de ses yeux concernés. Trois ans dans le passé n'avaient pas altéré son apparence. Il était encore jeune, pale comme un corps, et si mince que sa cage osseuse en était Presque visible.

Mais par rapport à leur dernière rencontre, il semblait plus heureux. Son sourire était presque aussi éclatant qu'autrefois, dans sa prime jeunesse; et lors d'un moment, cela fit presque s'emballer son cœur, comme celui d'une écolière. (Bien sûr, Hermione ne voyait Harry que comme un frère, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était un jeune homme très agréable à regarder.)

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-elle avec résignation. « Mais Harry, n'intervient pas trop... peut-être que dans ce cas le Destin ne sera pas trop dur avec toi. Prend soin de toi, d'accord? »

Ils partagèrent un sourire, comme de bons amis ayant enfin trouvé un entendement. Hermione était déterminée à aider Harry— peu importe ce qu'il préparait. Elle s'était juré que aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait, elle ne laisserait aucun mal lui être fait.

Avec le soutien d'Hermione, les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Il prit un paquet de documents miniaturisés dans sa poche, et annula son sort de réduction.

« Hermione, j'ai terminé les plans pour le recrutement. »

Hermione accepta le tas épais, l'air plutôt impressionnée.

Ensuite, Harry sortit le pendentif de Serpentard de sa poche intérieure. Il le dirigea vers Hermione, qui regardait l'objet suspend d'un air suspicieux.

« Ouvre le, » la pressa Harry.

Hermione le regarda durement. Elle hésita, puis l'ouvrit d'in "clic" sec.

Rien ne se produit.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler. Le horcrux... avait été détruit ?

« Eh oui, le horcrux est parti. Je n'ai rien fait, pas d'épée de Gryffondor, pas de dent de basilic, rien. Ça a juste disparu, » expliqua Harry d'un air posé. « Hmm... C'est arrivé quand j'ai rencontré Tom pour la première fois — Je veux dire, Voldemort… »

Hermione évalua l'information attentivement. Elle avait quelques théories sur les horcruxes, mais... Elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« À mon avis... deux mêmes âmes ne peuvent pas exister en même temps, » dit-elle lentement, la voix incertaine. « Puisque cet horcrux a été créé à partir de l'âme de Voldemort, et puisqu'il ne peut pas y avoir deux Voldemorts... quand elles sont entrées en contact, le Destin a du détruire l'excédentaire. Le Destin doit garder l'histoire sur le droit chemin... donc, je pense que c'est le coupable le plus probable. »

« Hey, si c'est vrai, tu crois que le Destin détruiras ma baguette? » demanda soudainement Harry, se remémorant les deux baguettes jumelles qui reposaient dans la boutique de Oliver.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Je déteste le Destin, » marmonna Harry, s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil.

« Oui, mais au moins il nous a aidé à détruire un horcrux, » fit remarquer Hermione.

Tout à coup, l'expression d'Harry se fit sinistre. « Encore une chose, Hermione — Je ne ... Je ne comprends plus le fourchelangue. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, se souvenant des fois où il avait écouté derrière la porte de Tom, écouté le garçon siffler des mots étrangers et obscènes aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il avait entendu le langage des serpents sans pouvoir le comprendre, et les sifflements avaient suscité chez lui des sueurs froides. Il ne savait pas quel était le sens des mots de Tom, mais ce son... était plutôt inquiétant.

L'air soucieux d'Hermione s'aggrava un peu plus.

Personne ne savait pourquoi, comment Harry était un fourchelangue... Durant sa deuxième année, Dumbledore avait suggéré, vaguement, la possibilité qu'une partie des pouvoirs de Voldermort lui ait été transférée cette fameuse nuit.

Mais ce n'était qu'une maigre piste, sans explication qu'en au quoi, quand ou comment.

La disparition soudaine de l'habilité d'Harry énervait énormément Hermione. Elle détestait ne pas savoir. Les gens pouvaient craindre des menaces tangibles ou de faire des erreurs, mais l'inconnu, ce qui se tapit dans l'ombre, avait toujours été la plus grande source de leur peur.

« Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, » la calma Harry. Sentant son angoisse, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le sourire confiant qu'abordait le jeune homme. Cette vision familière la rassura, l'apaisa et lui donna de l'espoir pour le futur. Elle sentit une chaleur envahir sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres se levèrent, « Ne devrais-tu pas être celui qui s'inquiète? »

Harry sourit d'un air malicieux. Il n'aimait pas qu'Hermione se fasse du souci à cause de lui, mais, d'une certaine façon, c'était un changement rafraichissant. Sa préoccupation était touchante. _Ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un pense à moi._

Enfin, elle laissa passer un sourire. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. _Il est notre dernier espoir... s'il abandonne, alors notre espoir de gagner la guerre meurt par la même occasion._

_Bonne chance, mon ami. Tu en auras besoin_, pensa-t-elle.

« Harry, à dans une semaine alors. » Dit Hermione en se tenant près de lui, lui faisant des signes d'au revoir, un sourire sur le visage.

« En fait, je pense y rester un peu plus longtemps cette fois, » l'informa Harry. « Salue Ron et Ginny de ma part. »

La seconde suivante, Harry subissait l'affreuse sensation qui accompagnait le voyage temporel encore une fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, Harry était heureux.

Heureux... parce qu'il savait qu'il avait des amis ici, dans cette période, qui se souciaient de lui et le supportaient. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il avait quelqu'un dans l'autre temps aussi. Que dans le passé, il y avait un petit garçon en train d'attendre son retour.

**...**

**Pas super long chapitre, mais encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la traduction ou de l'histoire. **

**Au fait, comme note d'auteur, la traductrice de la version anglaise à mis à ce chapitre le lien original de l'histoire chinoise. Comme elle dit, si vous appréciez cette histoire, laissez peut-être un mot à son auteur originale. Toute les infos pour la démarche sont dans le chapitre 17 en anglais, vous trouverez l'histoire dans mes favoris :)**

**Examens bientôt finis (enfiiin (v)), ce qui veut dire que le rythme de postage s'accèlérera !**

**See you next chapter ! **


	18. Chapter 18 : Appât et caverne

**Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! En cette dure période c'est de la baume au cœur.**

**Pour ce chapitre, retour en Tom POV, et décor que la majorité d'entre vous reconnaitront je crois. Bonne lecture :)**

…**.. **

**Chapitre 18 : Appât et caverne**

**26 Octobre, 1935.**

Cette année-là, l'automne arriva sans prévenir. Au matin du premier octobre, les gens se réveillèrent au son des feuilles virevoltantes et dans un décor recouvert de rouge et de jaune.

C'était une journée parfaite —les rayons du soleil embrassaient les visages joyeux et une légère brise passait dans les cheveux. Une journée parfait pour une excursion.

L'école primaire emmena les enfants à la mer. C'était un accès à l'océan plutôt désolé, où les vagues déchainées se brisaient sur des rochers entourés de sable blanc, pas vraiment semblable à la plage dorée qu'ils avaient espérée. Le vent froid soufflait autour d'eux, annonçant à tous que l'hiver tomberait tôt cette année.

Alors que des vagues violentes envahissaient la plage, professeurs et parents considérèrent avec dédain leur lieu d'arrivé. Ils organisèrent une zone de piquenique à distance des eaux, et regardèrent de loin les enfants jouer. Ces derniers, néanmoins, n'étaient pas gênés par l'état des lieux. L'espace vide et rural était une nouveauté pour eux, et ils étaient donc impatients de partir en exploration.

Tom se tenait sur la plage, observant calmement les jeux des autres enfants qui se poursuivaient les uns les autres, rigolaient, criaient.

_Quel ennui!_ Pourquoi étaient-ils tous de tels simplets ?

Tom les regardaient de loin, de ses yeux froids et sombres qui ne pouvaient dissimuler la tempête qui rageait au fond de lui.

_Harry aurait dû l'accompagner pour cette excursion..._ mais Harry n'était plus dans le coin. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que l'homme était parti — _Presque un mois entier…parti _— et Tom commençait déjà à se demander si Harry reviendrait tout court.

_Le jeune homme le lui avait promis... Cinq mois_.

Tom détestait se sentir comme ça. Si dépendent. Il se détestait — pour être si faible, si inutile et pour se raccrocher si désespérément à Harry, de dépendre complétement d'Harry pour sa propre survie. Encore une fois, il avait conscience de sa propre impuissance. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher Harry de partir. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, jour après jour, se noyant dans sa propre pitoyable incertitude.

Tom n'avait jamais désiré du pouvoir plus qu'à cet instant. De tout son coeur, il désirait avoir assez de pouvoir pour empêcher Harry de le quitter une nouvelle fois. _Plus jamais_.

Harry lui appartiendrait toujours... car Tom ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Même si, dans le futur, quand Tom ne voudrait plus Harry, _même à ce moment-là..._ il préfèrerait détruire Harry de ses propres mains plutôt que de le laisser partir.

Tom avait besoin de davantage de pouvoir... parce qu'il voulait — avait besoin — d'avoir Harry en son contrôle. Oui, il devait contrôler Harry. Il devait transformer Harry en une personne qui dépendrait de lui — qui dépendrait seulement de Tom — une personne qui se raccrocherait à Tom avec la même intensité qui consumait Tom à l'instant.

Tom voulait plus de pouvoirs. Beaucoup plus... du pouvoir, de l'influence et de la connaissance. Il devait grandir.

« Tom! » Une jolie petite fille, dans une robe aux motifs floraux, courut vers lui. Elle s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'elle perçut le sourire tordu sur ses lèvres.

Peu importe où il se trouvait, Tom attirait toujours l'attention. Il avait hérité de tous les traits avantageux de Riddle Sr.. L'enfant de sept ans avait une belle et noble allure, s'habillait et se tenait toujours proprement. Il avait des yeux d'une rare beauté — deux orbes d'un noir pur qui captivaient tout le monde — et sa tête était recouverte de cheveux d'un noir jais, épais et bien coiffés, qui s'y accordaient parfaitement. Le charisme de Tom ressortait même parmi la crème de la crème de la société, alors autant dire que l'effet qu'il faisait dans cette petite école n'était pas des moindres.

Le jeune garçon savait déjà comment utiliser son physique à son avantage. Un beau visage qui égalait une personnalité courtoise et raffinée, combinés à un passé tragique et mystérieux, dès son arrivée, Tom était devenu le garçon le plus populaire de l'établissement. Même les professeurs, à leur manière, ne pouvaient pas résister à ses charmes.

La fille se remit à courir vers lui, criant son nom. Elle voulait montrer à Tom sa nouvelle robe. _En plus, le plus beau garçon de l'école ne pouvait pas se retrouver tout seu_l... Elle acquiesça pour elle-même, _oui, elle allait l'aider_!

Instantanément, l'expression de Tom se transforma. Ses lèvres rouges formèrent une courbe polie; ses yeux noirs s'adoucirent; et toutes traces de pensées sombres et agressives laissèrent place à un sourire éclatant.

« Oui? Qui a-t-il? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, légèrement ébranlée par le bref rictus cruel qui restait dans sa mémoire. Puis, elle lui sourit en retour, confiante et énergique, et tira sur ses manches. « Viens avec moi, Tom. Allons jouer! »

Tom dissimula son agacement, et retira délicatement ses manches de sa poigne. Il caressa le serpent caché sous son manteau, pour calmer l'animal agité par l'intrusion non désirée de la fille.

« Non merci. Je passe mon tour, » répondit Tom. Il regarda avec dégout les enfants occupés à jeter des pierres dans l'eau, mais ajusta rapidement son expression pour ne laisser paraître qu'un sourire timide.

Elle vit l'hésitation sur son visage, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa motivation à l'aider. Elle se pencha vers lui, « C'est bon, Tom. Tu es mon ami maintenant! ... Allons te présenter à tout le monde. »

Tom acquiesça d'un air obéissant, toujours caché derrière son allure de beau et doux garçon. Mais, en son for intérieur, Tom grimaçait — _idiote_. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec eux. La seule distraction qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir était d'agir comme des pantins — des pantins qui croyaient en son jeu d'étudiant modèle, qui l'aimaient pour ça, alors même qu'il les manipulait, dissimulé dans l'ombre.

« ALLIE! Pourquoi tu parles avec lui ! »

Le revers de sa popularité était la jalousie qu'il s'attirait des petits garçons stupides et arrogants.

« C'est qu'un orphelin— crasseux, pauvre, mais assez chanceux pour avoir été adopté par un riche, » dit le chef du petit gang en s'approchant d'eux. Le garçon, plus âgé, était volontairement bruyant, et mettait Tom au défi du regard.

Tom ne régit pas. C'était vrai; il n'était qu'un orphelin chanceux.

La petite fille regarda Tom, nerveuse. Elle se retourna et siffla aux garçons qui s'avançaient, « Arrêtez! »

Le plus grand cria, « Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, non? »

« Oui, c'est vrai... Harry est un très bon père adoptif... père. » Tom plissa les yeux. Le mot 'père' laissait un gout amer sur sa langue, comme si l'appellation commune était insatisfaisante.

Comme des vautours, les garçons profitèrent de l'apparente passivité de Tom. Tous en même temps, ils ressortirent tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu de la bouche de leurs parents.

« Eh, J'ai entendu que ton père ne voulait plus de toi. »

« Ouais, ouais. J'ai entendu qu'il avait disparu depuis un mois! J'te paris qu'il reviendra pas! »

Le sourire de Tom demeurait imperturbable, mais ses doigts se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où son serpent se dissimulait sous la douce texture. Le corps froid s'agita le long de son bras, du venin s'amassa, l'animal était prêt à frapper.

Tom hésita. Il jeta un oeil aux professeurs et aux parents qui se tenaient loin derrière eux. _Dommage..._ ils pouvaient encore les voir. Mais à cet instant, les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur une grotte lointaine; son ouverture caverneuse était sombre et rappelait une gueule ouverte, affamée.

Tom relâcha sa prise sur la vipère. Il offrit aux garçons agités un sourire mystérieux, ses pupilles d'ébène contractées avec la même intense concentration que celle lisible dans les yeux d'un serpent prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.

Calmement, il leur répondit, « Vous avez tort, en passant. Il n'a pas disparu depuis un mois, juste depuis vingt-six jours. »

…

Quand vint l'heure de déjeuner, les adultes rassemblèrent les enfants pour le piquenique.

L'attentionnée nounou avait préparé une boîte abondement remplie pour Tom, pleine de délices.

Tom exhiba un scone à la confiture aux cerise devant les autres enfants.

Il entama légèrement son repas, souriant sinistrement, alors qu'ils regardaient tous d'un air vorace la boîte dans ses mains. « Mon dieu! Je ne peux pas finir tout ça tout seul. Quelqu'un en veut un peu? »

« Moi! » « Non, moi! » crièrent les enfants, se poussant les uns les autres pour accéder aux pâtisseries recouvertes d'une épaisse et tentante couche rouge cerise.

« Mais—« Tom retira soudainement la boîte, observant les scones d'une expression perplexe. « Dommage que... que je n'en aie pas assez pour tout le monde.. .»

Les yeux de Tom passèrent sur leurs faces pleines d'attentes. _Quel ennui!_ Se jouer d'eux n'était en aucun cas un défi pour lui.

« Dites, plus tard, je voudrai aller explorer la grotte là-bas. Je partagerai mon repas avec ceux qui m'accompagneront. »

Les enfants regardèrent la caverne sombre que Tom indiquait. Ils ne pouvaient en être surs, les profondeurs de celle-ci étant aussi noire que la nuit, mais quelque chose d'étrange et sinistre semblait se tapir en son sein. Ils reculèrent, soudainement effrayés.

« Peureux, » lança Tom au groupe de garçons.

Une technique de provocation si simple — _si directe, et néanmoins terriblement efficace avecses idiots impétueux._

« Je vais venir avec toi! Et lui aussi, » Sans surprise, le plus grand fut le premier à mordre à l'hameçon. Et l'imbécile y traina même son ami. « Et après... tu promets de nous donner toute ta nourriture? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Tom, souriant comme le chat du Cheshire.

_Toute ma nourriture ? Eh bien, je vais m'assurer personnellement que vous n'ayez plus aucune dent restante pour en profiter à ce moment-là_.

….

« Ri... Riddle... faisons demi-tour, » dit le garçon, la voix brisée par la peur, alors qu'il suivait Tom de plus en plus loin au sein de la caverne obscure. Tout était d'un noir profond. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient discerner était la vague silhouette de Tom qui les guidait dans les profondeurs rocheuses. De l'air sale et humide leur remplissait les narines.

« Mais on vient juste d'arriver, » répondit Tom d'un ton doucereux.

Il marchait vite, et ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient parmi les ombres. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial devant eux, au centre de la grotte. Tom pouvait sentir une puissance particulière. Au milieu des roches écaillées, une force sombre et mortelle appelait Tom, tel l'irrésistible chant d'une sirène. Une force sinistre qui saturait l'ambiance de la caverne. Elle réagissait à la magie de Tom, se pliait à lui, presque comme un dévoué serviteur.

Au départ, tout ce que Tom voulait c'était donner une leçon à ces garçons, mais maintenant... il semblait qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. _Eh bien, maintenant il devrait les récompenser en conséquence, non?... Pour les remercier de l'avoir mené jusqu'ici._

Tom grimaça sinistrement, distordant de colère son beau visage en des traits pointus, durs et plus dangereux que n'importe quel rocher sur lequel ils auraient pu glisser.

_Tous ceux qui osaient le défier devaient être punis!_

Le masque de Tom était parfait, tellement que les garçons n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point leurs propos l'avaient offensé.

_Harry... ne veut plus de lui_. Dès que cette pensée surgit dans sa tête, le sang de Tom se mit à bouillir. Magie noire et rage s'agitèrent au fond de lui, prêtes à exploser. Son esprit brûlait de colère et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait le calmer— revanche. Il leur ferait mal. Il les ferait taire. Il s'assurerait qu'ils ne prononceraient plus jamais le nom d'Harry en face de lui.

Par inadvertance, les deux garçons avaient attaqué Tom sur LE sujet interdit. Et par conséquent, alors qu'ils marchaient derrière Tom, inconscients de leur situation, ils marchaient vers leur propre perte.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la fin du tunnel. Mais il n'y avait pas de lumière à cet endroit, seulement une large étendue d'eaux noire en face d'eux, la surface aussi calme qu'une mer d'huile.

« Riddle! Je... Je fais demi-tour, » lança le plus grand des garçons, ses jambes tremblantes.

Tom leur accorda un regard désintéressé. Plus besoin de prétendre. Tom sourit dans l'obscurité, et, soudainement, une force invisible éjecta les garçons dans les airs. Ils retombèrent, tête la première, dans les eaux sombres et froides.

« AHHHH!" crièrent –ils lorsque le liquide salé les engloutit, les gelant jusqu'aux os. « MAUDIT…, RIDDLE! »

Finalement, les enfants réalisèrent que Tom les avait éloignés pour prendre sa revanche. Ils l'insultèrent, criant et se débattant pour se maintenir à la surface.

Tom se lécha les lèvres. Non, cela ne suffisait pas pour compenser leur insolence... Il fallait plus, _plus_— Tout à coup, les deux garçons se figèrent de peur. Depuis les profondeurs marines, quelque chose froid et doux s'était enroulé autour de leurs jambes. La texture était semblable au cuire, douce, presque comme de la peau. Ils se tournèrent légèrement, et virent, émergeant des eaux, de nombreuses faces livides les dévisageant — Des visages dont les cavités oculaires étaient vides, et entièrement concentrées sur eux.

…

« Vraiment... extraordinaire, » Tom parvenait à peine à contenir son excitation lorsqu'il sortit de la caverne, seul. Ses yeux brillaient telles deux obsidiennes.

C'était presque la même sensation que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'Harry était comme lui. L'extase qu'il avait éprouvé à savoir que la magie les liait, Harry et lui. Et maintenant, il expérimentait une nouvelle sorte de joie. La magie pouvait être différente de ce que ce qu'Harry lui avait montré. Harry était de la lumière. Il ne montrerait jamais à Tom la vraie capacité cruelle et destructrice que la magie pouvait avoir. Mais maintenant Tom l'avait vue de ses propres yeux. _La magie noire et les pouvoirs merveilleux et impardonnables qui l'accompagnaient._ Et cela le secouait au plus profond de son être.

« Au secours! » crièrent les garçons. Ils tentèrent de courir, mais leurs jambes étaient en compote. Les cadavres animés leur montèrent dessus. Une odeur de décomposition emplissait l'air, et des fluides corporelles dégoutants tâchèrent leurs vêtements. La peur coulait dans leurs veines, remontant jusqu'à leur gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus penser à autre chose.

En fin de compte, ils ne purent plus le supporter. Ils s'évanouirent, tombèrent au sol, inanimés au milieu des créatures mortes, comme s'ils étaient des leurs.

Tom observa leur terreur avec des yeux froids. Il sourit, l'air satisfait, et rappela sa magie.

_Ils ne peuvent pas mourir ici...cela causerait des problèmes_. Tom voulait garder la grotte secrète, pour l'instant.

…

Les professeurs retrouvèrent les trois garçons disparus de l'autre côté de la plage.

Deux des enfants étaient blessés et trempés de la tête au pied d'un étrange liquide à l'odeur écoeurante.

L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, avait une terrible entaille sur le bras et de la fièvre, et alternait entre conscience et inconscience. Quand ils leur demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, aucun des enfants ne purent leur expliquer. Les deux garçons émirent quelques propos insensés, des phrases brisées, balançant leurs corps en avant et en arrière dans leur état de choc.

Ils parlèrent de revenant sortant de la mer... certainement une hallucination due à une insolation, hmm?

…**.**

…**. Tommy, Tommy, Tommy… naughty boy. **

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Dans une semaine exactement, je serai libérée ! (délivrée ! Je ne …connais pas la suite…) et donc reviendrai au postage hebdomadaire au moins. À bientôt.**


	19. Chapter 19: inferi et anniversaire

**Je sais que beaucoup de vous l'attende, mais Harry n'est pas encore de retour dans le passé. Ce qui laisse pas mal de temps à Tom pour faire quelques expérimentations… niark niark.**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 19 : Inferi et anniversaire**

**31 Décembre, 1935.**

L'hiver londonien de 1935 fut officiellement enregistré comme l'un subissant l'une des plus importantes chutes de neige. La neige ne cessait de tomber; il en tomba la veille de Noël; il en tomba le jour de Noël; et enfin, il en tomba le dernier jour de 1935, le soir du réveillon, lors de l'anniversaire de Tom.

« Où vas-tu, Tom? » demanda timidement la nounou, regardant Tom depuis la cuisine. Tom était l'enfant le plus poli et le plus discipliné qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il ne causait jamais aucun problème, mais parfois — lors des rares occasions où il faisait preuve d'inattention — son allure changeait, laissait paraître une nature sombre qui la terrifiait.

« Aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire. Mr. Potter m'a dit de… »

Tom s'arrêta devant la porte. Le vent froid caressait son visage découvert; des flocons blancs se posaient sur son nez, fondant et incrustant leur froideur dans la peau de Tom. Mais l'enfant se tenait droit, inébranlable, comme si la température n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Après une pause brève, Tom adressa à la femme un sourire rassurant.

« Je vais... chez un ami. »

_Ami?_ _Il n'avait pas d'ami. Il ne voulait pas d'ami._

« Mais… »

"Je vais à la fête qu'organise l'un de mes amis." son ton ferme ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

La nounou se tut.

….

Il était tôt, le ciel était coloré du rose de l'aube qui précédait le lever du soleil. Le vent frais s'engouffrait dans le col du manteau de Tom; la neige craquait sous ses bottes et l'air chaud qu'il expirait formait des petits nuages blancs qui gênaient sa vision.

Tom resserra le manteau autour de sa petite forme. Son sourire s'était évanoui au moment même où la nounou avait tourné la tête. Son visage était complètement inexpressif, aussi froid que l'air d'hiver qui l'entourait.

Son anniversaire? Le garçon ne considérait pas cette date comme une occasion valant la peine d'être célébrée. C'était juste la date de sa naissance, la date de la mort de sa pathétique mère. _Elle n'avait même pas passé une journée avec lui, peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas envi_... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à fêter à cette date?

Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Le dernier jour de l'année, il insistait pour fêter l'anniversaire de Tom, commandant chaque fois un gâteau pour l'occasion. Tom n'aimait pas les choses sucrées — crème, chocolat ou quoi que ce soit— mais, mais quand Harry le regardait de ses grands yeux pleins d'excitation, Tom en mangeait chaque fois au moins deux parts.

Harry aimait les anniversaires. Il aimait toutes les fêtes. Il aimait courir autour de la maison, placer des décorations richement colorées un peu partout, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et ses joues rosies par le bonheur.

À chaque anniversaire, Harry posait un baiser sur le front de Tom, chuchotant, « Merci à Dieu de t'avoir amené en ce monde. »

Bien que ce ne soient que des voeux d'anniversaires assez communs, les mots donnaient toujours à Tom l'impression d'être spécial—comme si l'existence même de Tom en ce monde, et elle-seule, suffisait à rendre Harry heureux.

Bien que Tom sache que ce n'était pas le cas.

Personne n'était heureux juste parce qu'il existait. Harry n'était pas heureux que Tom soit né, et Harry ne serait pas bouleversé s'il ne l'était pas. Tom était convaincu qu'Harry ne restait avec lui que par gentillesse, par sens de devoir mal placé ou —pourvu que non — par pitié. Dès que Tom serait assez âgé pour vivre tout seul, Harry le quitterait, directement, sans hésitation, comme il le faisait maintenant.

Le visage de l'enfant se tordit. Ses yeux intelligents semblaient baignés de ténèbres. Il accéléra le pas, refoulant sa pulsion meurtrière urgente.

Il devait trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit et détourner son attention de cette stupide histoire d'anniversaire.

Harry n'était pas là, donc toute frivolité — comme les anniversaires— n'avaient aucun sens pour Tom.

….

En peu de temps, il atteignit la parcelle de plage délaissée. Les passants se faisaient peu nombreux en hiver, et le jour plus tardif. Lorsque Tom entra dans la cave, le soleil commençait juste à percer derrière les nuages. Une vive lumière perça l'air froid, et même la grotte sombre fut touchée de quelques rayons lumineux, éparpillés parmi les ombres.

En réveillant son animal, Tom sourit. Un serpent noir et vert se glissa hors de sa poche et s'enroula autour de son épaule.

« _**Allez. On est arrivé. »**_

« _**Vas-y, rentre**_, » siffla le serpent en s'agitant. Elle aimait l'odeur de la grotte, l'odeur de choses sombres et pourries, l'odeur du ressentiment et du regret.

Techniquement, la vipère était plus jeune que Tom, n'ayant que quatre ans depuis sa sortie de l'oeuf. Mais son ascendance magique avait inscrit quelques savoirs dans son ADN, et par conséquent, du moins pour l'instant, elle en savait plus sur la magie noire que Tom. Elle connaissait ces créatures tapies dans l'ombre — les inferi.

« _**Ceux-ci se sont formés naturellement. Ils sont— ils sont… »**_ la vipère tenta difficilement d'expliquer le principe de nécromancie à Tom. Elle était un serpent magique, une chasseuse née mais dotée de piètres capacités de communication.

Tom se sentait bien dans la caverne, comme si c'était sa propre arrière-cour. Il écouta avec patience ses explications brouillonnes, et rapidement, fut capable de retirer l'essentiel de ses mots et de compléter les blancs par lui-même.

« _**Ils sont rares? »**_ demanda Tom en levant un sourcil.

« _**Ah! Euh... oui? »**_ Toute cette parlote donnait à la vipère un mal de tête. Elle fit siffler sa langue pour marquer son agacement, désireuse de terminer la leçon aussi vite que possible. « _**Inferi sont normalement crées par magie, par la nécromancie... Mais, parfois, avec les conditions favorables, quelques cadavres oubliés peuvent devenir naturellement des inferi… »**_

_Crées?_ Tom était intrigué par le concept. Il se passa la langue sur lèvres d'anticipation.

« _**Mais les naturels son plutôt faibles, comme ceux là-dedans... pas très imposants et peu nombreux**_, » se plaignit le serpent.

Tom sourit et les roues se mirent à tourner dans sa tête. Ses yeux sombrent brillèrent d'excitation, mais son intonation resta froide, maitrisée, « _**à quel point peuvent-ils être impressionnants? »**_

Le serpent tenta de se souvenir. Ses mémoires instinctives n'étaient pas aussi détaillées qu'un livre, et elle n'avait donc accès qu'aux bases de ce savoir.

« _**Euh... des plus imposants auraient tué les garçons de l'autre fois... et les auraient transformé en inferi. »**_

Tom hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose fait par l'homme, puissant, et capable de proliférer par soi-même. Cela semblait intéressant, comme le monstre de Frankenstein, _peut-être qu'ils feront de bon animaux_, pensa Tom.

Ils approchèrent le point d'eau au fond de la grotte. La surface miroitante était mortellement calme, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit connectée à l'océan, aucune créature marine ne se serait risquée à approcher cette zone. La surface de l'eau était semblable à du marbre noir, mais Tom pouvait sentir qu'à l'intérieur, de la magie noire s'agitait, prête à attirer les aventuriers imprudent dans ses profondeurs.

Tom se tenait sur le ban de rochers. Des pierres précieuses de quartz les entouraient, mais Tom n'accordait aucune importance aux pierres.

_**« Regarde, Tom. Il y a un îlot plus loin, »**_ la vipère fut la première à voir la petite île au milieu du lac, composées d'étranges colonnes de roches s'élevant des profondeurs, formant une inégalité absurde au milieu du lac et de sa surface plane.

Une île était un endroit complétement isolé. Fermé du monde.

Tom plissa ses yeux perçants. Soudainement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

_C'est un bon endroit pour garder un trésor — pour garder un prisonnier._

Théoriquement, il était possible de construire une tour sur cette île, Avec de lourdes protections pour la garder du monde. Tout comme la sorcière dans la conte de "Raiponce" (qu'Harry lui lisait avant d'aller au lit), Tom pouvait aussi cacher ses trésors dans une haute tour, dissimulés à la vue du monde, un endroit isolé pour confiner ou emprisonner qui il voudrait...Et, en temps voulu, à cause de cette complète isolation, l'habitant de la tour se dévouerait entièrement à Tom — deviendrait la possession de Tom — _son bien, pour faire comme bon lui semblerait._

Bien sûr, ce n'était que théoriquement...Tom n'avait pas encore assez de pouvoir pour mettre en place un tel plan, néanmoins...

« _**Et donc, comment puis-je créer des inferi? »**_ demanda Tom. Sa voie se réduit à un murmure, gentil et doucereux, et dangereux. « _**Comment puis-je créer beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'inferi puissants? »**_

Une seconde, le serpent se figea, puis répondit honnêtement. «_**Je ne suis pas sure... mais si les inferi attirent des humains vivants dans leur domaine, alors les eaux devraient pouvoir les transformer... probablement**_. »

_Des humains vivants_, se répéta Tom dans sa tête.

Tom lança une pierre dans le lac, regardant l'objet briser la surface impeccable des eaux. Il se retourna.

« _**Bien. Londres est encombrée d'un trop grand nombre d'humains stupides et inutiles de toute façon**_. »

….

Depuis la crise économique de 1929, les affaires du marché noires étaient florissantes.

Contrairement à la bourse, le marché noir n'avait pas de restriction, pas de règle. La seule chose qui importait était le pouvoir et l'argent. Raison pour laquelle les personnes s'y dirigeaient. Pas besoin de s'expliquer — pas besoin de se soucier d'où venait la marchandise ou où elle allait.

Transactions simples. De l'argent pour des biens. Rien de plus.

Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions. Aucune règle n'empêchait les forts de profiter des faibles. Il y avait pas mal d'argent à tirer de la découverte d'une source rare de richesse. Les marchands les plus expérimentés ou débrouillards pouvaient établir un monopole et en retirer des bénéfices conséquents.

« Quelle belle pierre! Mon garçon, peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu l'a trouvée? » demanda avidement un marchant épais à Tom. Il sourit à l'enfant, révélant une rangée de dents jaunies, essayant de paraitre fiable, mais rien n'aurait pu cacher l'éclat malin au fond de ses yeux.

Intérieurement, Tom grimaça. Mais quand il se tourna vers l'homme, son expression se fit innocente, ses yeux grand ouverts et ignorants. « Je les ai trouvé dans une grotte, monsieur. Y en a beaucoup plus là-bas… »

« Bien, bien. Mon petit, tu peux m'y emmener? Je te donnerai de l'argent. Beaucoup. »

L'enfant sourit joyeusement. Il agita la pièce que la marchant lui avait donné. « Beaucoup?! Même plus que ça? »

Le marchant caressa le cristal dans sa main. Il nettoya sa surface, de telle manière que la lumière puisse passer à travers la pierre, remplissant la roche d'un spectre arc-en-ciel. Il pouvait déceler des éclats dorés métalliques à sa surface.

_Non d'un chien!_

Cette pierre le rendrait riche! S'il pouvait en trouver la source, il pourrait devenir l'un des hommes les plus riches de Londres. Il n'aurait plus jamais à marchander pour un morceau de viande sur le marché noir!

« Bien sûr, gamin, beaucoup plus d'argent pour toi, » répondit-il sans hésitation. « Montre-moi juste la grotte. »

L'enfant acquiesça avec enthousiasme et tira la main du marchand. « Allons-y alors. Maintenant. »

En vitesse, le marchant appela cinq de ses amis. Discrètement, ils rassemblèrent leur équipement dans une camionnette et se mirent en route.

Bien sûr, tout se fit dans le plus grand des secrets. Le marchand ne voulait pas que d'autres individus avides se rendent compte qu'il avait découvert la caverne d'Ali Baba, sa richesse assurée. C'était un cadeau que lui envoyait Dieu.

Tom s'assit à côté du chauffeur, immobile et silencieux, faisant attention à ne pas salir les sièges en cuire du véhicule. Après tout, en 1935, les automobiles étaient des choses rares et admirées de tous, pas un objet avec lequel le moindre passant était familier.

« Hahaha, » ria jovialement le marchant. Maintenant, il était certain que le garçon n'était qu'un garçon niais d'une famille pauvre. Sa tête remplies de rêves de richesse sans précédent, son rire persista tout au long du trajet, inconscient des véritables intentions de Tom.

….

Tom joua son rôle— un enfant ignorant et ordinaire— et il le joua bien. Son masque ne lui faillit jamais.

Tom appréciait les gens que l'on rencontrait sur le marché noir, car ils étaient des gens guidés par leur désir, ayant laissé de côté leur vertu et leur morale. Tom savait que quand les gens voulaient quelque chose, ils étaient plus faciles à manipuler

Oh, il était impatient de voir leurs faces terrifiées lorsqu'ils se transformeraient en inferi, lorsqu'ils ne deviendraient plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Le garçon était un serpent. À l'abri des ombres, il bougeait en silence, frappant les proies faibles et insouciantes.

« Ici—Je les ai trouvé dans ce lac, là-bas… » dit le garçon en pointant une large étendue d'eau noire, guidant les marchands qui inspectaient les murs de la grotte.

Les six hommes se ruèrent en avant comme un seul, ne désirant pas laisser qui que se soit les devancer dans cette chasse au trésor. Ils plongèrent leurs détecteurs de métaux dans l'eau, le liquide froid et salé leur parvenant aux genoux.

Leurs mouvements brisaient le calme du lac. Ils attirèrent les créatures qui dormaient en ses profondeurs, réveillaient le pouvoir sinistre. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus, motivés pas l'avidité, ils se condamnaient sans le savoir à une éternité de souffrance.

…

La surface de l'eau se troubla lorsqu'ils crièrent. Ils crièrent et crièrent jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons et leurs bouches soient remplis d'un liquide froid. Six vies avaient disparues dans la mer noire et froide. En temps voulu, grâce à la magie des eaux sombres, ils se réveilleraient en tant qu'inferi.

_Non... Cela ne suffisait pas. Ce n'était que le début !_

Le garçon se tenait sur le sable, regardant l'amas de rocher qui se dressait au milieu du lac. Des ombres recouvraient sa pale silhouette. Elles le caressaient avec adoration et l'enrobaient dans leur magie, presque comme si les ténèbres étaient en vie et qu'il était leur enfant.

Tom sourit. Sur son beau visage, les lèvres rouges prirent une allure effrayante.

Cette année, il ne recevrait pas de cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'Harry. Donc il devrait faire avec celui qu'il s'était offert à lui-même.

_Six inferi. Six moldus... Juste quelques pathétiques moldus mais qui, au moins, s'étaient révélés être des sujets d'expérimentation convenables, non?_ pensa sinistrement Tom.

_Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire à moi._

« _**Tom, et leurs affaires? Le véhicule **_? » demanda le serpent. Les expériences de Tom l'ennuyaient toujours.

Tom ferma les yeux. "Facile. Pousse tout dans l'océan. La mer avalera tout."

…**..**

**:D ….. **

**Prochain chapitre, Tom fait un peu de socialisation et les retrouvailles tant attendues.**

**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ! (j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvéle terme français d'inferi… donc si certain le connaisse, je changerai (si le terme anglais dérange) dans les prochains chapitres. See you soon !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Prince et bottes

**Hello les ptits lous ! C'est assez intéressant de voir les spéculations que vous faites sur l'histoire. Certains sont très proches d'autres un peu moins.**

**Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres.**

…**..**

**Chapitre 20 : Prince et bottes**

**19 janvier, 1936.**

Noël s'était passé dans les rires d'enfants. Maintenant, peu importe leurs protestations, ces derniers devaient faire leurs valises, ranger leurs jouets, et retourner à l'école.

Toute année commence avec de nouveaux espoirs. Même le vent froid de janvier n'aurait su tinter les sourires éclatants sur leurs visages doux et juvéniles.

Le monde continuait à tourner. Tom continuait à prétendre être un petit garçon parfait, l'étudiant rêvé de tout professeur et le fils idéal de tout parent. La nounou continuait à prendre soin de lui et de la maison, bien que son inconfort vis-à-vis de sa charge ne fasse qu'empirer. Harry continuait à... être absent.

Le 19 janvier... Cela signifiait qu'Harry était parti depuis trois mois et dix-neuf jours, donc plus qu'un mois et onze jours avant son retour. Il avait promis... cinq mois.

Le jeune garçon jeta nonchalamment son sac sur ses épaules en sortant de la salle de classe, les pas décidés et le visage inexpressif.

« Attend, Tom! Je vais rentrer avec toi! » cria Allie derrière lui. Les petites filles joyeuses et énergiques comme elle— avec ses joues roses et les yeux brillants— étaient traitées comme des princesses, adorées par tout le monde.

Enfin, tout le monde sauf Tom.

Il ne fit qu'accélérer son allure, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre en place la lanière de son sac qui tombait de son épaule.

À travers les fenêtres du couloir, les rayons dorés du soleil éclairaient ses traits élégants alors qu'il se frayait silencieusement un chemin dans la foule. Son dos était légèrement affaissé de par son indifférence habituelle, ses yeux noirs étaient rivés au sol, bien que l'attention de tous ne manquait de se poser sur lui. Quelque chose dans son maintien laissait transparaitre son caractère asocial et légèrement arrogant, et néanmoins le démarquait de la masse commune, avec sa suspicion et sa proéminence.

Il y avait une sorte de danger dormant sous ce beau visage, un danger absent de sa persona gentille et polie qu'il affichait généralement.

« Attend moi, Tom! »

Elle cria à nouveau, mais Tom avait déjà disparu dans la rangée d'escaliers. Elle se pressa et rangea négligemment ses affaires dans son sac avant de courir après lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer son cartable.

Sa queue de cheval dansait dans les airs alors qu'elle courait, attirant sur elle l'attention de nombreux garçon de l'école. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'un d'entre eux.

« TOM! »

Bien que Tom ne semblait pas forcer son allure, cela lui prit pas mal d'efforts pour le rattraper. Essoufflée, elle parvint à attraper un bout du manteau de Tom. Elle était l'enfant unique d'une des familles les plus riches de Londres, et avait donc naturellement grandi légèrement insouciante et exigeante puisque son entourage la chérissait à l'excès.

« Tom, je peux venir visiter ta maison? » demanda-t-elle toute excitée, d'un ton geignard qui commandait une réponse positive instantanée.

Si ces yeux de chien battu auraient surement fonctionné avec la majorité des gens, cela ne fit qu'irriter davantage Tom. Sa patience s'envola; ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Lâche-moi, »la prévint-il simplement.

« Tom, j'aimerai bien goûter plus de la confiture de cerise que tu as amené l'autre fois, » Allie continua à parler, ne semblant pas percevoir la mauvaise humeur de Tom._Elle devait vraiment avoir été dupée par ses actes de gentillesse et d'agréabilité._

Le garçon s'agita avec impatience, se libérant de la main qui s'accrochait à lui.

« Va-t'en, » la prévint-il à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, les mots étaient emprunts d'une certaine autorité, d'un ton froid mordant comme le vent d'hiver, attaquant jusqu'aux os.

Tom plissa les yeux, et, pour la première fois, laissa paraître sa vraie nature devant elle— les ténèbres dissimulés sous un masque de beauté, avec un pouvoir tangible qu'elle ne pouvait commencer à comprendre. La fillette recula, en choc. Pour la première fois, le louveteau montrait ses crocs acérés, car il n'avait plus d'intérêt à se mélanger à la populace de moutons. Après tout, il avait seulement construit cette mascarade pour Harry — pour gagner l'affection et la sympathie du jeune homme — et puisque Harry n'était pas là, Tom était libre d'agir comme il lui plaisait.

Tom sourit lorsque le visage de la fille pâlit. Inexplicablement, cela lui faisait toujours Plaisir de voir la peur se manifester dans les yeux des brebis lorsqu'elles prenaient conscience de sa puissance et apprenaient à le respecter. Peut-être que par certains aspects, Tom était juste comme les autres enfants capricieux et immature à sa propre façon, pour le moins particulière. C'était sa façon de se défouler, de se libérer de son anxiété et de sa colère internes, d'exprimer son ressentiment à être abandonner par l'unique personne dont il se souciait.

« To...tom, » hésita la petite fille.

Tom se retourna et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

Allie hésita encore quelques secondes, mais elle n'avait jamais été du style à abandonner à la première difficulté. Elle se mordit les lèvres et lui courut après, mais pris toutefois soin de garder ses distances cette fois-ci, suivant ses pas. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé restait frais dans son esprit.

Elle était perplexe — _quand est-ce que Tom était devenu si effrayant?_

…_.._

Ils tournèrent à un coin, et la maison de Tom s'offrit enfin à leur vue. Avec des pas lents et robotiques Tom approcha le bâtiment recouvert de neige, son visage fermé et sans expression, comme si son propre logis ne lui était pas plus important que n'importe quelle autre maison de la rue.

Allie admira la large maison en brique. Evidemment, son instinct lui avait dit qu'un garçon comme Tom devait venir d'une bonne famille, mais l'élégance architecturale de la construction— les frames symétriques qui s'élevaient du tapis blanc que formait la neige, le toit de tuiles rouges et l'esthétique du jardin — restait une vision impressionnante. Si Harry avait été là, même lui aurait dû admettre que les jumeaux Weasley avaient bon goût, malgré leur nature facétieuse.

Tom poussa les grilles métalliques et s'avança sans accorder le moindre regard à la fille qui le suivait. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant l'entrée, avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus et la pousse à le suivre dans le jardin.

Sur le moment, Tom n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'elle. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, instantanément, son attention se porta sur une paire de basquets blanches, déposée simplement sur un paillasson dans le hall.

Il les reconnu! Harry n'avait jamais été friand de mocassins en cuire rigides; à la place, il préférait des chaussures confortables et bon marché. Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent à cause du choc, les pupilles couleur d'encre se contractèrent comme si elles considéraient un trésor longtemps enfoui, et non de banales souliers de sport. Les baskets avaient exactement la même apparence que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues, avec leur semelle blanche légèrement colorées par le vert du gazon. Tom pouvait Presque s'imaginer leur propriétaire courir dans le jardin, souriant en ouvrant la porte de leur maison.

Brusquement, son soufflé se coupa. Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale, le secouant comme un choc électrique. Tom ne pouvait plus entendre Allie l'appeler par son nom doucement derrière lui; la seule chose dont il avait conscience était la sensation submergeante qui prenait possession de lui au plus profond de son être. Il resta immobile un bon moment, sans se soucier de la sueur froide qui se condensait sur son front. Sa gorge lui semblait sèche, et ses pensées s'envolèrent hors contrôle.

_Il est... il est de retour ?_

La poitrine lourde, Tom tenta de se calmer. Mais... ça ne marchait pas. Soudainement, il détala, traversa en toute vitesse le hall d'entrée et se rua dans les escaliers, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses bottes d'hiver boueuses.

Allie observa sa silhouette s'éloigner avec stupéfaction. Son expression tendue, ses poings tremblants, et ses pas hâtés et déséquilibrés ne pouvaient suggérer qu'une chose — que Tom était très nerveux. Allie n'avait jamais vu Tom comme ça. Dans ses souvenirs, Tom était toujours tellement mature, avec un contrôle parfait, portait toujours un sourire poli. Il incarnait le plus gentil garçon qu'elle ait jamais connu. Néanmoins, elle frissonna lorsque l'image de ses yeux sombres lui revint en mémoire, leur éclat féroce et froid, tellement différent de ceux des autres enfants, mais... _c'était surement une erreur_._Après tout, tout le monde a des moments spéciaux, non?_

Et pourtant, Allie resta au niveau de la porte d'entrée, ne sachant pas si elle était bienvenue à l'intérieur ou pas.

Une nouvelle fois, Tom se tenait devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Elle était fermée, comme elle l'avait été pendant les trois mois d'absence d'Harry.

Le garçon fixa cette porte devant lui, et ressenti tout à coup de la peur. Ce garçon tenace, arrogant et hautain — qui était s'était rendu coupable de crime haineux sans le moindre remord — ce Tom Riddle avait peur. Il avait peur d'ouvrir une simple porte. Il se souvenait que trois mois plus tôt, il s'était tenu exactement au même endroit, et que la porte s'était ouverte sur une chambre vide, si ce n'était de déception.

Il se tint là totalement en silence, des ombres dansant au fond de ses yeux, à regarder la porte. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration, et ses doigts tremblant tournèrent la poignée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit facilement, et les battants n'émirent qu'un faible grincement de protestation.

La chambre était silencieuse et vide, identique à l'état dans lequel Tom l'avait quittée. Tous les meubles étaient à leur place; le vase sur la table de nuit n'avait pas bougé; et même la faible couche de poussière reposait encore sur les rebords de fenêtre. Il n'y avait que... le silence. Et bien que le soleil inonde généreusement son visage, Tom sentit une froideur dévastatrice l'entourer, le piégeant dans les sinistres tentacules de ses cauchemars.

Les bottes de Tom grincèrent sur le bois dur du plancher. Elles avaient laissé des traces boueuses derrière lui, des empreintes de pas brunes qui menaient jusqu'à la pièce, donnant une claire indication de l'excitement passé du garçon, mais pour lui, elles représentaient ses espoirs stupides et vains.

Les yeux d'ébène se plissèrent alors que son humeur tournait morose, et la dernière lueur d'espoir quitta son regard, ne laissant place qu'à des ténèbres sans fin prêt à le consumer tout entier. Le garçon se pinça les lèvres, tentant de se débarrasser de la sensation de déception qui alourdissait sa poitrine et qui ne cessait de revenir comme les vagues de l'océan**.**

Sur le moment, Tom se haït lui-même. Il haït ses émotions. Il haït le fait que simplement penser à une personne puisse le bouleverser à ce point. Il se retourna. Les empreintes boueuses semblaient se rire de lui. Elles disaient qu'il était un idiot, un stupide petit chiot courant après un objectif inatteignable nommé

« Harry Potter ». Alors qu'il reprenait contrôle de son rythme cardiaque, son beau visage fut défiguré par les ténèbres.

« Tom? Il y a une fille en bas — c'est une de tes amies ? »

La tête de Tom se tourna vers la voie chaude. Une silhouette élancée s'approchait de lui. Un visage familier, qui portait un sourire éclatant, se réfléchit dans les yeux noirs de Tom, capturé dans son immobilité, aussi inchangé que les images stockées dans un appareil photo.

Les mains du garçon serrèrent la porte en bois. Il se figea, ne bougeant pas plus qu'une statue de marbre.

« Et?... Tu ne me reconnais pas? »

La gorge de Tom s'assécha.

Le jeune homme se tenait dans les escaliers, le visage maigre et maladivement pâle, les yeux verts aussi brillants que des étoiles.

Il marcha jusqu'à Tom et mit ses mains sur la tête du garçon. « Eh bien! Tu as tellement grandi en à peine trois mois … »

Tom avait grandi. Depuis qu'il recevait les nutriments nécessaires à sa santé, il avait grandi comme les herbes après une bonne période de pluie. Il avait gagné en taille et en muscle, et maintenant, lorsqu'ils se tenaient face à face, Tom pouvait atteindre la poitrine d'Harry.

Harry inspecta le petit garçon silencieux et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux. IL rit, son visage rayonnant de fierté.

Tom avait les yeux rives sur les boutons du manteau d'Harry, et semblait à court de mot. Tandis que les mains d'Harry caressaient son crâne, Tom remarqua que la peau du jeune homme était très froide, comme si de la glace était pressée contre son front, mais que son touché était aussi réconfortant. _Réel_. Un instant, Tom crut que quelque chose avait pris possession de son corps, car son esprit habituellement si habile lui paraissait semblable à de la bouillie et qu'une émotion inexplicable s'gitait dans sa poitrine. Elle le poussa à s'avancer, uniquement par instinct, et à se jeter dans les bras d'Harry. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent fermement autour de la taille de son gardien,

Ne payant aucune attention à la pression qu'ils appliquaient.

De la neige s'accrochait encore sur le manteau d'Harry. Une humidité froide se répandit à travers la chemise neuve de Tom, mais l'enfant refusait de se détacher.

Harry sourit, ses yeux verts s'adoucirent lorsqu'il prit l'enfant en considération. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, mais c'était la première fois que Tom en prenait l'initiative. Le garçon avait toujours été introverti, gardait ses émotions enfouies au plus profond de lui. Normalement, il était difficile de dire si Tom était heureux ou ennuyé, et donc cette démonstration d'affection était de nature rare et touchante. Harry avait correctement pressenti que Tom serait inquiet. Il était parti pour trois ou quatre mois, et peu importe à quel point le garçon voulait se montrer mature — et il avait dû être effrayé et se sentir seul.

Harry se pencha en avant et enveloppa à son tour Tom dans un câlin. Il chuchota dans l'oreille de l'enfant.

« Allons. Sois courageux. Ton amie est toujours en train de t'attendre, » et Harry le lâcha. Toujours tout sourire, il aida Tom à arranger sa chemise et plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa charge.

Tom le libéra avec reluctance, irrité par la perte soudaine de la chaleur corporelle qu'émettait le jeune homme.

_Sois courageux__？_ Tom espérait qu'Harry ne le voyait pas comme un petit enfant pleurnichard et impotent.

….

Allie passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte principale, considérant avec curiosité le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

_C'est... le père adoptif de Tom ? Mais il est si jeune!_

Il ressemblait plus à un grand frère qu'à un père. La petite fille appréciait son sourire chaleureux, et devint encore plus désireuse d'en apprendre sur la famille de Tom.

« Allie, entre donc, » tout à coup Tom apparat à côté d'elle, souriant poliment pendant qu'il tenait la porte ouverte. Ah, ça c'était le Tom qu'elle connaissait à l'école, l'étudiant parfait et raffiné.

Son sourire l'aveugla, et elle oublia complétement l'expression vicieuse qu'il portait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle essuya et enleva ses bottes, puis le suivit dans le salon.

« S'il te plait, assied toi pendant que je vais te chercher une tasse de thé, » lui indiqua-t-il avec des manières impeccables.

De magnifiques yeux noirs, des lèvres rouges courbées, il semblait que Tom soit de bonne humeur. Elle était à un âge où l'on aspirait à la romance, et ce garçon étant le parfait chevalier servant, il n'était pas surprenant que son visage s'enflamme lorsque ces yeux noirs se posaient sur elle. Son esprit vagabonda dans des images fantaisistes— _Prince Charmant, LE bon, des chevaliers dans leur brillante armure..._ Au plus Allie y pensait, au plus son visage s'empourprait.

Harry remarqua ses joues rouges. Il sourit, et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner, « Dis-moi, Allie, est-ce que mon Tom n'est pas un beau garçon? »

D'une voie timide à peine plus haute que le bourdonnement d'un moustique, elle murmura, « oui. »

Harry éclata de rire. Un son agréable et doux qui ne fit qu'empirer la rougeur du visage d'Allie. Harry sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de fierté. Il aimait entendre d'autres personnes complimenter son enfant, son incroyable, brillant petit garçon. Au moins, Tom semblait avoir changé. IL donnait volontairement des câlins à Harry; il amenait des amis à la maison; et il allait même, bien qu'involontairement, jusqu'à attirer sur lui l'attention de jolies petites filles.

Harry se sentait comme un père. Le changement d'attitude de Tom l'emplissait de joie, à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, même dans son sommeil.

Un tel Bonheur était souvent addictif.

Tom avait toujours été un bon acteur. Tom ne révélait que ses meilleures facettes à Harry, celles avec ses bonnes manières, ses sourires artificiels et qui émettaient des lumières aveuglantes. Et ces lumières, malgré leur nature illusoire, suffisaient à faire reculer les ténèbres.

…..

Harry était allongé dans son lit, enveloppé dans une douce couverture, son corps tremblant de douleur. Peu importe à quel point il était fatigué, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. La douleur venait par vague, l'attaquait jusqu'à ce qu'il se replie comme un animal blessé. Il soupira, se retourna et ferma les yeux. Bien que son visage soit pâle et fragile, en dépit de la douleur, un sourire satisfait s'attardait sur ses lèvres.

Il se remémora la question d'Hermione. Maintenant, il en avait la réponse.

La douleur, sa vie, tout...Oui, ça en valait la peine.

De l'autre côté de la maison, Tom était lui aussi allongé dans son lit. Et lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

**"**_**Je pense... que nous allons devoir diminuer nos expériences sur les inferi."**_

…_**.**_

**Harry est enfin de retour ! **

**Juste pour prévenir que ce chapitre est le dernier pour ces vacances. Là où je pars, je ne pourrai pas prendre mon ordi, donc ce sera difficile d'avancer dans la traduction. Je compte par contre commencer la traduction de « Silk Road » dans les prochains jours, pour vous en donner un avant goût.**

**Bon été à tous **


	21. Chapter 21 : Le chemin de Traverse

**Rappel : ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction chinoise, crédits donc à J.K. Rolling et l'auteure original.**

**Encore merci pour vos commentaires, même les plus courts sont appréciés **

**Les vacances sont finies ! Reprenons là où nous en étions : Harry est de retour !**

…**..**

**Chapitre 21 : Le chemin de Traverse**

**30 mars, 1936**

Au fur et à mesure, Allie devint une visiteuse récurrente de la maison numéro 15 rue de Londres, où, au-dessus des grilles métalliques, s'élevait fièrement un large panneau de bois sur lequel était inscrit à la vue de tous le nom du propriétaire: Harry Potter.

Maintenant, pourquoi venait-elle si souvent? Eh bien! — la réponse était simple —parce que Tom l'invitait; parce que le garçon la trouvait utile, comme un outil pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Avec sa perspicacité habituelle, rapidement, l'enfant s'était rendu compte qu'Harry aimait Allie. Chaque fois qu'il amenait la fille chez lui, Harry lui sourirait chaudement et leur offrirait des biscuits. Tom observait le jeune homme acheter des gâteaux et des douceurs pour son « amie » d'une indifférence froide. Chaque fois, quand il les regardait, une bête irrités rugissait dans sa poitrine, sifflant envers l'intrus, mais chaque fois, Tom refoulait cet instinct tout en ajustant son masque en un sourire poli quand ils s'adressaient à lui.

Il pouvait la tolérer. Pour Harry.

« Tom, où étais-tu aujourd'hui? » demanda Harry d'un air sévère tandis que Tom se hâtait et passait l'entrée principale, enlevant son écharpe en marchant.

Le garçon regarda Harry de ses yeux noirs, d'une expression si sincère qu'Harry se sentit mal d'avoir posé la question. Discrètement, Tom fit courir ses doigts le long du serpent enroulé autour de son bras, dont le corps froid était dissimulé sous son manteau.

Il sourit doucement. « Allie m'a invité chez elle. »

Harry se relaxa. « Oh, bien. Tu as faim? J'ai préparé le souper. »

« Je meurs de faim. Merci, Harry, » répondit le bel enfant en hochant la tête avec excitation. À son aise, il jeta l'écharpe, laquelle était tâchée d'un mystérieux liquide nauséabond, dans un panier déjà rempli d'un tas de vêtement destinés à la lessive. À l'insu de tous, de la poussière et du sable s'échappèrent de ses manches, allant se répandre sur le plancher en bois. De la poussière qui avait voyagé depuis une lointaine, profonde et sombre caverne.

Même s'il n'avait que sept ans, Tom savait comment tirer avantage de tout ce qui pouvait être utilisé autour de lui— même des gens.

…

La petite fille était occupée à rêver— rêver de princes et de princesses, rêver d'un garçon, de son sourire parfait et de sa galante chevalerie. Elle était tellement accaparée dans ses rêves qu'elle ne pouvait remarquer que, pour lui, elle n'était qu'un outil et une excuse pratique.

« Tom, quand je serai grande je t'épouserai, » proclama-t-elle bruyamment, son visage radieux empli d'espoir et d'innocence.

_Sous la lumière orange du soleil couchant, un garçon et une fille marchait côte à côte dans une allée venteuse, pas après pas, tout en se promettant dévotion éternelle l'un à l'autre. Premier amour, aussi doux que les nuages, parfait comme la fin heureuse des contes de fée._

« Tu n'es pas encore une adulte. »

« Je le serai! Dans pas longtemps— très bientôt — très vite… »

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs lui sourit en réponse, mais ce sourire ne s'étendit pas à ses yeux d'ébène, toujours aussi mystérieux.

Tom était très mature pour son âge. Par rapport aux autres enfants, il avait une compréhension inhabituellement profonde du "mariage" — et il savait qu'il détestait cela. À l'orphelinat, la grosse gardienne Franny avait décrit la mère de Tom avec un dégout profond et évident: « Oh, elle était seule et enceinte, sans mari. Errant tel un chien dans les rues. Probablement l'une de ces putes de tavernes— tu sais— celles rejetées par leur mari et leur famille. »

Tom n'avait jamais pris sa mère en pitié. Au contraire, il la détestait. Il la détestait pour être si faible, pour être une femme qui n'avait vécu que pour l'amour et le mariage, et qui était morte dans la honte, sans rien. _Elle était stupide, faible!_

Il n'avait pas besoin de lien, ou de limite comme le mariage. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de puissance!

….

Les mâtinés de mars et d'avril étaient fraiches, la température indiquée sur le thermomètre ne dépassant que de peu les 10 degrés. Dans la grotte humide, l'air était froid, perçant les os. Dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait que le silence. Sauf pour un garçon.

« _**Ce... n'est pas assez**_, » siffla le garçon, un son calme tel un serpent se glissant dans l'herbe, à peine audible mais dont les implications étaient à glacer le sang.

Le serpent leva la tête et inspecta les nombreuses faces blanchâtres et squelettiques submergées dans les eaux. Elle siffla.

« _**C'est déjà pas mal pour moi. »**_

« _**En quantité mais pas en qualité... ce n'est pas assez... J'ai besoin d'inferi plus puissants**_. »

Le serpent hocha la tête. Elle répondit avec confiance, **« Cet endroit est idéal pour l'entretien d'inferi... laisse les reposer pour dix ou vingt ans, ils deviendront plus forts. »**

« _**Ce n'est pas bon. L'attente est trop longue »**_

Grimpant sur un tas de pierres quartz, Tom inspecta la petite île isolée de loin. Ses pupilles brillèrent, d'une obscurité telle celle lors d'une nuit sans lune. Personne ne savait ce que le garçon préparait, même pas le serpent constamment à ses côtés.

Evidemment, le serpent ne se souciait guère du futur. Tout ce qui l'importait était de trouver une solution aux attentes de Tom.

_**« Ooooh! Tom! Les Inferi fabriqués à base de sorciers sont beaucoup plus puissants… »**_

Le garçon écouta. Immédiatement, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Harry. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Tom n'avait rencontré qu'un seul autre sorcier dans sa vie — Harry Potter.

Il plissa ses yeux sombres. Sans hésitation, il barra Harry de sa liste de proies potentielles.

Quelque chose perturba le sommeil des inferi. Leurs têtes émergèrent des eaux calmes du lac, des faces décharnées comme celles de momies, des lambeaux de peau pendant et recouverts d'un liquide nauséabond, des muscles pâles et tordus, figés au moment de leur mort dans cette expression d'horreur qu'ils avaient tous eut avant d'être trainés dans les profondeurs et d'être transformés. Deux trous noirs et béants se trouvaient à l'endroit où leurs yeux se situaient auparavant.

Le garçon mit ses mains dans ses poches en inspectant calmement ses serviteurs.

Il ne voulait pas faire d'Harry un inferius... Il ne voulait pas voir les magnifiques yeux verts de l'homme et son sourire chaleureux devenir cette chose morbide. Pas le moins du monde.

_**« Où... Où puis-je trouver des sorciers? »**_

_**« Je... Je ne sais pas, »**_ répondit faiblement le serpent. Ses connaissances primordiales venaient toutes de la vie de ses ancêtres dans la forêt sombre et inexplorée du monde magique. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée auparavant du monde des sorciers ou des moldus, et de ce fait ignorait comment passer de l'un à l'autre. En fait, elle ne se souvenait même pas comment elle s'était retrouvé à Londres.

Pas en métro, cela était certain

_« __**Tu devrais demander à Harry. Il le saura. »**_

_Harry?_ Le garçon se pinça les lèvres.

…..

Harry était un homme très gentil. Il avait une patience infinie avec l'enfant.

« Bien sûr, Je t'y emmènerais, » sourit le jeune homme, ses yeux verts vagues encore chargés de sommeil et les cheveux noirs en désordres, venant juste de se réveillé. Quelques mèches se déplacèrent et laissèrent entrevoir une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tom se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de cette cicatrice. Mais son instinct lui soufflait de les garder pour lui.

Harry était plus qu'heureux de répondre à la demande de Tom. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait visité le chemin de Traverse — la joie qui l'avait envahi— d'entrer dans ce merveilleux, mystérieux, magique monde des sorciers. Il se souvint de la curiosité et de l'excitation qui s'agitaient dans sa poitrine; l'émerveillement qui avait coloré sa première année d'une teinte miel et de la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti. Ah, voilà qu'il devenait nostalgique.

« La première fois que j'ai vu le chemin de Traverse, c'était merveilleux… » se souvint Harry. Son épais manteau en coton était un peu trop large pour sa frêle silhouette, mais cela lui donnait un air étrangement charmant.

Tom leva un sourcil. C'était la première fois qu'Harry mentionnait son enfance.

« Harry, tu as grandi dans une famille de sorciers? » demanda Tom, prêtant grande attention à la réaction d'Harry.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, avant d'afficher rapidement un sourire malin. « Nope, j'ai grandi avec des moldus. Les moldus sont les personnes sans magie, en passant… »

« Donc... Tes parents n'ont pas de magies? »

« ... Euh, non. Ce sont des êtres magiques. Un sorcier et une sorcière très puissants. »

« Alors... pourquoi as-tu grandis avec des moldus? » demanda calmement Tom.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers Harry, cherchant de ses yeux sombres le visage souriant qui semblait presque l'accuser de voir à travers son masque de fausse gaieté.

Harry fixa le visage calme du garçon, et se sentit soudainement nerveux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Eh, regarde! Il n'y a plus de voiture. Allons-y… »

Les yeux de Tom brillèrent un instant mais il n'insista pas.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Harry sourit amèrement. _Pourquoi avait-il grandi avec des moldus? Parce que ses parents n'étaient plus là. Pourquoi cela? Parce que tu les as assassinés_. Dans des moments pareils... il se remémorait le destin du petit garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés — dans le futur, il serait Voldemort, l'ennemi mortel d'Harry.

« Harry, on est bientôt arrivés? » demanda l'enfant de sept ans avec excitation. Chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers Harry, Tom prenait soin d'afficher une façade animée et impatiente, ses yeux noirs rayonnant d'un émerveillement enfantin.

"Pas encore," répondit Harry, passant une main joueuse dans les cheveux de son petit compagnon. Il sourit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci ce fut un vrai sourire.

_Dans le futur, il sera Voldemort, l'ennemi... Mais le présent n'est pas le futur_. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, avec une réserve d'amusement et de douceur juvéniles. Tout n'était pas encore perdu.

…..

Quelque part sur l'avenue des Chars de Londres se trouvait un vieux bar qui tombait en ruine. Tellement ordinaire que Tom ne lui aurait pas accordé le moindre regard si Harry ne le lui avait pas pointé du doigt.

Tom suivit Harry de près alors que le jeune homme se frayait un passage entre les tables poussiéreuses, les vieux sorciers aux barbes grises et d'étranges bouteilles, passant juste en face du comptoir miteux du bar pour s'arrêter finalement dans une petite cours carrée et vide dans le fond de l'établissement.

« Des vêtements moldus?... Nan, y a pas d'moldus capables de voir c't'endroit, » murmura un vieux sorciers aux dents noircies. Il posa brutalement sa chope vide sur le bar et héla un barman plutôt âgé. « TOM! — une autre. »

Derrière Harry, le garçon s'agita légèrement. Du coin de l'oeil, il lança un regard mauvais au barman vouté.

« Encore? » grommela ce dernier. Avec impatience, il remplit la chope et la fit glisser le long du comptoir.

Le liquide couleur ambre fit d'amples mouvements, mais, bizarrement, aucune goutte ne déborda.

_Tom est un nom tellement ordinaire. Presque trois anglais sur dix étaient nommés Tom..._

Tom grimaça tandis qu'il observait son faible et vieil homonyme.

_Tom... lui aussi, hmm?_

Apparemment, Harry avait également entendu son nom être appelé. Il tapota l'épaule de Tom pour le rassurer, et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. « Peu importe si ton nom est Tom ou Sam ou autre chose. Souviens-toi juste, tu es toi-même. »

_Peu importe si ton nom est Tom ou Voldemort, tu seras toujours toi pour moi._

« Merci, » vint la réponse amère du garçon qui râlait derrière Harry.

Harry trouva sa réaction assez mignonne. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux de Tom, à nouveau, décoiffant consciemment la coupe nette de l'enfant. « Allez, sourit! On y est — au chemin de Traverse. »

Tom savait qu'il ne devait pas être trop pesant. Amour et sympathie reposaient sur de la patience, et mieux valait ne pas tester celle d'Harry... pas encore du moins. Il inspecta la petite cours et fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas très impressionnant, pas plus de quatre mètres de largeur, des mur en briques, ne comportant rien de plus qu'une poubelle et que de la poussière.

Harry s'avança vers l'un des murs de briques rouges. Il tapa celui-ci trois fois avec sa baguette.

« Trois au-dessus... deux sur le côté, » dit-il à Tom.

Harry recula. Tout à coup, les briques s'animèrent, elles tremblèrent et reculèrent, et une allée apparut devant Tom, révélant un tout nouveau monde à l'enfant.

Animé, bruyant, rempli de monde, réel et magique — c'était le monde auquel ils appartenaient.

« Bienvenue au chemin de Traverse, » annonça Harry, souriant devant l'émerveillement de Tom. Le visage du garçon était le même que celui d'Harry lorsque Hagrid lui avait présenté le monde magique pour la première fois. Il était fier, heureux. Il était à la maison.

Contre toute attente, Tom était tellement surpris par le spectacle devant lui qu'il ne trouvait mots. Il observait l'oeil vague. Ses yeux se concentrèrent ensuite sur le visage souriant d'Harry, qui, se tenant au milieu d'un décor rappelant l'époque victorienne, semblait rayonner d'une beauté étrange, douce et rosée.

Tout comme Harry s'était attaché à Hagrid, le premier être magique qu'il avait rencontré— Tom lui aussi était sujet à une inexplicable transformation émotionnelle. Quelque chose grandissait au plus profond de son coeur, quelque chose de si fort que cela viendrait ébranler totalement sa vision du monde.

Son âme en trembla d'anticipation.

…**.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé **** Perso je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (histoire ou traduction).**

**L'année reprend, de même que les traductions : rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines !**


	22. Chapter 22: Le seigneur des Ténèbres

**Un petit changement de POV ! Yeah ! Voici Voldi !**

…**..**

**Chapitre 22 ****: ****Le seigneur des ténèbres**

**14 Janvier, 2001**

« Etes-vous prêts, mes loyaux serviteurs ? »

Des pupilles rouge-sang brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Au centre d'un magnifique hall doté d'un haut plafond, les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour d'un trône surélevé. L'apparence de leur maitre n'était désormais plus la peau blanche farineuse, le visage squelettique, mais plutôt des traits ciselés et une peau pâle aussi lisse que du marbre.

Au pied du trône, les serviteurs des arts sombres s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Avec révérence et fervente adoration, ils répondirent, « Oui, Maître! »

« Très bien, » le Sombre Roi ricana en passant en revue les nombreux individus recouverts de capes noires.

Il se leva et sortit du hall, un python dont la largeur égalait celle des humains glissant à ses côtés.

_Bientôt, le monde entier lui appartiendrait._

…_._

Il sortit d'un pas mesuré du grand hall, seulement accompagné par le son des glissements de Nagini sur le sol en marbre. Pour un moment, il ressentit une illusion de paix.

_Paix?_ Il grimaça. Aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres il n'existait que peur, destruction et le silence des morts, rien de semblable à la paix. La nuit est plus sombre juste avant l'aube, de même que l'heure favorite du Sombre Seigneur. Cette heure était pleine de désespoir, de peur et de ténèbres impénétrables, et lui, tel un maître vampire errant dans la nuit, n'en était que plus satisfait et puissant à force de festoyer de cet effroi.

_Il ne faudra pas attendre longtemps avant que le monde magique, lui aussi, se retrouve enveloppé dans les ténèbres._

Le temps s'arrêterait à cet instant, figeant le monde dans une nuit éternelle sans aucun espoir de voir apparaître le soleil . Ses lèvres se courbèrent vicieusement. Peu importe la beauté de son visage actuel... la noirceur au fond de lui le transformait en un être tordu.

Oui, ce ne serait pas long avant que le présupposé sauveur, l'Elu, perde tout. _Le garçonquiavaitsurvécu?—HA!_ Bientôt viendrait le jour où lui aussi tomberait sous un éclair de brillante lumière verte. Le jour où il mettrait fin à la légende du garçon de ses propres mains.

Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent de contentement. Penser à la mort et au sang éveillait une faim qui sommeillait dans ses veines. Des doigts pales et osseux caressèrent sa baguette d'if en contemplation.

Il pouvait sentir ses pouvoirs revenir à lui; il pouvait sentir son esprit s'éclaircir et s'aiguiser; il pouvait sentir ses horcruxes se fondre à nouveau en lui. Il redevenait parfait.

Personne n'en savait plus sur l'art interdit de la fabrication d'horcruxes que lui-même... pas même ce vieux fou maintenant six pieds sous terres.

_Horcrux_ — C'était un symbole de vie éternelle, d'une âme immortelle; cependant, il y avait un revers fatal. Cela brisait son pouvoir, diminuait sa capacité de réflexion.

_À parier que le vieux fou ne s'y attendait pas_, ricana-t-il. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres abandonnant consciemment son immortalité pour réunir son âme—par caprice, rien de plus— juste parce qu'il le pouvait._

Le seigneur des ténèbres sourit. _Parce que je peux faire mieux._

Tout à coup, il fut à nouveau plein de pouvoirs et de vitalité, avec une soif de sang et une résolution de fer à exorciser cette stupide faiblesse. Immédiatement.

Tandis qu'il pensait à sa faiblesse, son visage se fit sombre, meurtrier.

Les rêves sont souvent révélateurs du subconscient, exposant les faiblesses et les peurs de chacun. Mais... enfoui profondément dans les rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait qu'un écran blanc, accompagné de tâches et de bruits parasites comme un brouillard l'empêchant de voir les détails vraiment importants. Et... il ressentait aussi de la peur dans ses rêves, une terreur monstrueuse tapis au fond de lui, pareille à la marée ascendante, rapide et furieuse, qui le submergeait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression de se noyer. Cela venait inexplicablement, sans avertissement, accompagné d'une agonie telle qu'il avait l'impression que l'on arrachait son cœur de sa poitrine.

Depuis qu'il avait créé son premier horcrux, il n'avait plus ressentit pareille instabilité émotionnelle. En plus de l'immortalité, les horcuxes avaient d'autres intérêts — ils l'avaient débarrassé de ses émotions, et surtout celles associées aux souvenirs de son enfance. Il avait mis de côté tous ces souvenirs et sentiments passés —ses expériences de jadis heureuses, tristes, douloureuses ou agréables —et avait ensuite scellé tous ces encombrements inutiles dans ses horcruxes. Ce faisant, il s'était élevé au-dessus des hommes. Il était capable d'observé ses souvenirs avec calme et objectivité, comme s'il était un étranger visionnant sa propre — _non, celle de Tom Riddle_ —vie.

C'était supposé le rendre calme, sans pitié et cérébral. Il avait donc été suspicieux lorsque des émotions puissantes avaient de nouveau surgies dans son esprit , même si ce n'était que dans des... rêves.

Il avait pris conscience que quelque chose d'important manquait et que quelque chose avait effacé les souvenirs de sa soi-disant faiblesse.

_Il avait une faiblesse._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse, et particulièrement une dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

Il devait découvrir ce que c'était! Cette faiblesse... et il devait aussi découvrir la cause de la peur inexplicable dans ses rêves. Pour cette raison, il avait commencé à réabsorber ses horcruxes.

….

Au final, même les ténèbres les plus sombres de la nuit cèdent place au jour. L'éclat de l'aube dorée apparut à l'horizon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouvait cette lumière naissante des plus irritantes. Il se retourna brusquement, ses robes noires flottant dans l'air telles les ailes d'une immense chauve-souris.

_**« Nagini, retourne dans la chambre**_ »ordonna-t-il. Il ne trouvait repos que dans les endroits plongés dans une obscurité parfaite.

Il était le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était allergique à toute chose venant de la lumière ou d'une douce nature.

Parce qu'il détestait la lumière, de tout son être, et il haïssait l'Elu ainsi que tout ce que représentait le garçon.

Même si le soleil levant brillait de l'autre côté des fenêtres, la chambre du Sombre Seigneur restait sombre, juste comme il l'aimait.

Même si sa seigneurie ne se souciait guère que ses meubles soient de la meilleure qualité que l'on puisse trouver en Europe, ses serviteurs avaient insisté, et il en venait à s'allonger dans des draps de soie, entouré par les plus beaux ornements. Même s'il ne se souciait pas de détails aussi triviaux...Non, en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout ce dont il se souciait était la guerre.

…

Se réveillant en sursaut d'un rêve, Voldemort s'assit sur le lit, fronçant des sourcils.

C'était un effet secondaire de l'absorption des horcruxes. Irrité, il jeta quelques reducto à tout ce qu'il trouva dans la chambre, détruisant le meilleur d'Europe. À l'exception du lit sur lequel il reposait, bien sûr.

L'effet secondaire consistait à expérimenter à nouveau ses anciens sauts d'humeur. Une nouvelle fois, dans l'intimité de ses rêves, il était assailli d'émotions superflues — espoir, désir, obsession, et... une profonde et persistante tristesse.

Après avoir absorbé la pièce d'âme logée dans le diadème de Serdaigle, petit à petit, il s'était remémoré tous ses souvenirs suivant son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, et ressentit toutes les émotions perplexes qui les accompagnaient. Cette année-là, il s'était présenté pour le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, à nouveau, et avait été rejeté grossièrement pour cause de « manque d'expérience ». Il s'était souvenu comment sa confiance s'était changé en déception et rage dévastatrice, qu'il s'était alors tourné vers les arts sombres ce qui l'avait mené sur la route qu'il suivait actuellement.

Autrefois, il avait adoré Poudlard. Tout sorcier qui venait à grandir entre les murs du vieux château ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et même lui, en dépit de sa nature arrogante et paranoïaque, avait voulu repayer l'établissement pour ce qui lui avait été offert. Mais... Poudlard lui avait fermé les portes au nez.

Le beau seigneur fit l'effort de se calmer. Il sourit d'une façon provocatrice, Presque séduisante.

Au final, Poudlard était tombé entre ses mains. Maintenant, l'école n'était plus qu'un outil pour lui... un outil à utiliser contre l'Elu. Oui, son leitmotiv était vrai —_Il n'y ni bien ni mal, juste le pouvoir_.

Il se leva et se vêtit d'une robe noire.

…..

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres était retourné à son apogée.

Son apparence était différente. Il n'était plus la créature serpentine, mais avait retrouvé son physique d'autrefois — une silhouette grande et élancée, avec de larges épaules, des cheveux noirs jais, et de long membres puissants. Seulement septante ans, assez jeune à vrai dire. Pour un sorcier moyen dont l'espérance de vie allait jusque 300 ans, il était dans sa prime jeunesse.

« Seigneur, » une personne encapuchonnée approcha le trône et s'agenouilla. Quand il leva la tête, ses yeux fervents et fous parurent atrocement familiers. C'était le même mangemort que Ron Weasley avait capturé peu de temps auparavant.

« Tu es donc de retour, » remarqua simplement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son beau visage se tordit d'un sourire cruel.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé? »

Le mangemort émit un rire sec. « Ces derniers temps, notre cher héros a été plutôt occupé. Il ne se montre qu'une fois par semaine. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était aussi fin qu'un bâton. Faible... Emacié... Peut-être qu'une brute à baisé notre petit héros en secret, l'a baisé sacrément… »

Un ensemble de rires sortirent de la bouche des mangemorts présents. Tout le monde savait que l'Elu était plutôt attaché à son ami idiot et largement bâtit, Ronald... quelque chose — ces deux-là avaient été une source de moquerie dans leur cercle.

Blague à part, le mangemort avait complété sa mission d'une façon exemplaire. Sans tarder, il présenta la carte indiquant la base de l'Armée de Dumbledore à son maître. _Connaissance est source de pouvoir_ — ceci leur donnait l'opportunité parfait pour attaquer.

La victoire les attendait.

« Hmmm, » huma le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Seigneur, c'est notre chance de nous débarrasser de Harry Potter— une bonne fois pour toute! » déclarèrent les mangemorts avec enthousiasme.

S'affaissant dans son trône, le sombre Seigneur bougea les lèvres tandis qu'un sifflement cruel à peine humain remplit la pièce.

« _**Harry Potter... Ah, la mort ne lui sera pas accordée si facilement**_. »

Les mangemorts écoutèrent les mots sifflés avec extasie. Même s'ils n'en comprenaient pas un traître mot, ils saisissaient l'intention de ceux-ci —_fourchelangue_, le don de la ligné de Serpentard.

Rang après rang les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant le trône, leurs faces encapuchonnées contre terre avec révérence, comme des adorateurs devant l'hôtel sacré.

…

Le future peut toujours changer... Même le Destin ne peut controller ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé.

Le temps s'écoule dans une chaine infinie d'évènements, le futur lié au passé, tous connecté par les choix que nous faisons— d'un côté du lien se trouvaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses serviteurs; de l'autre, faisant un petit saut dans le temps, un jour calme qui touchait à sa fin.

« Pourquoi ne pas rester au Chaudron Baveur ce soir? » suggéra Harry. Bien que le voyage jusqu'à la maison ne fut pas très important, à en juger par l'expression de Tom le garçon ne voulait pas partir si tôt.

« D'accord, » accepta le garçon sans hésitation.

Harry sourit. Prenant Tom par la main, ils marchèrent vers le vieux bar.

Tom le suivit docilement. Son visage était impassible, néanmoins ses iris se remplissaient d'ombres pleines de rage contenue.

Toute la journée, Harry n'avait jamais lâché sa main. _Pas une seule fois._

Tout d'abord, c'était un geste de protection — Harry avait peur que l'enfant se perde dans la foule sans fin, et l'avait donc gardé à proximité pour l'avoir à l'oeil. Mais, au fur et à mesure, les intentions d'Harry avaient changé. L'homme avait agrippé Tom, une restriction pareille à celle des menottes aux poignets d'un prisonnier, tandis que ses yeux verts surveillaient Tom avec une paranoïa à peine voilée— avec suspicion — comme si Tom devait être mis sous haute garde... Comme si Tom avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Tom put sentir la transformation dans l'humeur d'Harry tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans le monde magique. Harry était devenu plus méfiant... Non — Harry était toujours méfiant avec lui, mais cette méfiance était particulièrement exacerbée en cet endroit.

Les paumes du jeune homme étaient douces et chaudes dû à la sueur, et cette chaleur brûlait la main de Tom.

Normalement, Tom n'aurait aucun mal à mettre en place une façade, prétendre d'être un bon petit garçon reconnaissant envers Harry pour son attention. Normalement, Tom aurait agis dans son intérêt personnel, avec une logique froide et objective pour atteindre ses objectifs. Mais pour l'instant... il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant.

Peu importe la persona qu'il affichait, Harry ne lui ferait jamais complétement confiance. Le jeune homme serait toujours le même — tout sourire et chaleureux en apparence, mais, à l'intérieur, toujours méfiant envers Tom.

L'enfant leva la tête vers l'homme à ses côté et afficha un sourire moqueur. La colère s'étendit dans sa poitrine; l'amertume laissa un goût de sang dans sa bouche.

_Harry aussi est un bon acteur, non?_ Toujours à porter son masque— à prétendre être un bon père aimant, tout en complotant derrière son dos.

_Mais dans ce cas, tous deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu._

Tom effaça l'expression vicieuse sur son visage et sourit doucement.

« Deux chambres, s'il vous plait, » déclara Harry à Tom le tenancier.

« Dix pièces. »

Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait que huit pièces et quelques centimes dans sa poche.

Il sourit d'un air penaud. « Euh... vous acceptez la monnaie moldue? »

Le vieux Tom lui lança un regard sévère. « Non. »

Légèrement pris au dépourvu par la fermeté du vieil homme, Harry se frotta la joue et ouvrit la bouche.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, son Tom l'interrompit. « Prend juste une chambre, Harry. »

Il semblait que le garçon désire réellement rester cette nuit dans le monde magique.

Harry hocha la tête. Il sortit cinq pièces et les présenta au tenancier.

« Ce n'est pas assez… »

« Ah? »

« Six pièces par chambre, » dit le vieil homme, l'expression fermée et inébranlable.

_Oh, donc dix pièces était déjà le prix réduit?_ Harry sourit en sortant une pièce supplémentaire.

Les auberges magiques étaient bien plus hospitalières que celles moldues. Chaque chambre était équipée d'un sort d'expansion et de chaleur, ainsi que d'autres techniques utiles à l'intérieur d'une maison.

Après un jour si long que même lui en sortait épuisé, il n'était guère surprenant qu'un enfant de sept ans s'endorme aussitôt au lit. Harry s'assit au bord de la couche, caressant gentiment les cheveux du garçon. Ce n'était qu'une fois Tom paisiblement endormi qu'Harry pouvait baisser sa garde et traiter l'enfant comme il le devait— comme si Tom était son propre enfant. Joueur, il pinça les joues douces du garçon et sourit lorsque le garçon fronça les sourcils, agacé.

Pour être honnête, il avait eu peur d'emmener Tom dans le monde des sorciers. Il y avait tant de choses à propos desquelles se soucier. Il avait peur que Tom découvre la section sur la magie noire chez Flourish and Blotts; il avait peur que Tom trouve le passage du chemin de Travers; il avait peur que —en fait, Harry savait qu'avoir peur n'arrangerait rien. Que pouvait-il arriver de si catastrophique? Que le future ne change pas? Eh bien, dans ce cas, le pire était déjà derrière lui.

Peut-être que tout ce que pouvait espérer Harry c'était de ralentir le déroulement des évènements. De prolonger leur relation actuelle un peu plus longtemps.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait été impulsif... Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû amener Tom ici. Il voulait juste que... Tom soit heureux. Il voulait montrer au garçon le monde auquel il appartenait, tout comme Hagrid le lui avait montré des années auparavant. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre Tom lui demander — "Donc on n'est pas des monstres?"

Le Voldemort du futur ne cessait de devenir plus menaçant, sans pitié et puissant... Donc Harry avait une raison de s'inquiéter. Il sourit amèrement en passant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'enfant.

Dans le futur, lorsqu'il devrait se battre contre Tom— pourrait-il voir l'enfant qu'il avait élevé, qu'il avait éduqué et aimé, comme son ennemi mortel?

…

Tom faisait semblant de dormir. Il perçut les soupirs délicats d'Harry tandis que la main de l'homme passait dans ses cheveux, répandant une chaleur addictive sous son crâne.

Tom faisait semblant de dormir, les yeux fermé paisiblement, l'image même de l'innocence.

…**.**

**Plusieurs choses :**

**Quelqu'un m'a indiqué qu'il y avait une petite confusion dans les dates comparées à l'âge de Tom. Possible, et merci de me le faire remarquer****. Si cela vous perturbe, je vous conseille de ne vous référez au dates que pour savoir à quelle époque se déroule le chapitre. Sinon, référez-vous à l'âge de Tom mentionné dans le chapitre. (trop paresseuse pour chercher l'erreur- je sais c'est pas bien)**

**Ensuite, j'ai promis toutes les deux semaines… cela pourrait varier (d'une semaine tout au plus). Je dois aussi continuer avec l'autre histoire que je traduis, et à cela s'ajoute la reprise des cours. Merci de votre patience !**

**Enfin… damn ! le POV de voldi était sacrément difficile à traduire. Je m'excuse donc à l'avance des petites erreurs de syntaxes ou de frappes que vous avez rencontrez.**

**Comme d'habitude, toutes vos remarques sont bienvenues **

**À bientôt**


	23. Chapter 23 : Poudlard

**Kyyaaa ! **** nous avons atteind les 100 favorites, merci à tous !**

** Et Hop ! Et on avance de quelques années...**

…**..**

**Chapitre 23 : Poudlard**

**1****er**** septembre, 1938**

« Tu as toutes tes affaires ? »

D'un pas pressé, Harry devançait un grand garçon pré pubère. L'homme poussait une charrette encombrée de nombreux coffres, grands ou petits— ainsi que d'une chouette.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, ses lèvres pincées en une lignes droite. Il ne semblait pas être des plus enthousiastes.

« Allez, haut les coeurs! Je me souviens à quel point j'étais excité d'aller à Poudlard, » rigola Harry, perturbé par l'étrange humeur de Tom.

Le jeune Tom Riddle s'arrêta soudainement.

Harry s'arrêta aussi. Il se retourna et jeta un regard inquisiteur au garçon.

« ... Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner ? » lui demanda Tom, hésitant.

Les yeux noirs de l'enfant rappelaient à Harry un ciel nocturne tranquille, où, contrastant avec les ténèbres infinies, d'innombrables étoiles étincelaient telle une lueure d'espoir.

Harry s'approcha du garçon, inspectant avec ses yeux verts le beau visage encore doté de la rondeur enfantine.

Harry sourit.

Certes, il ne pouvait empêcher Tom d'entrer dans le monde magique, de même qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser la chance d'étudier à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prédire comment grandirait Tom ni les changements inévitables qui surviendraient. Il était donc logique qu'il s'inquiète du développement de sa charge entre les murs du château.

Il avait peur du futur. Mais, au moins pour l'instant, Tom le suivait encore dans la gare en lui posant les questions typiques des enfants — _Tu peux m'accompagner ?_

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il s'étendit jusqu'à ses yeux émeraude qui se remplirent d'une chaude affection.

« Allons Tom, qui emmènerait son père avec lui à l'école? »

Tom fronça les sourcils et se retourna sans un mot de plus. Ses frêles épaules s'affaissèrent de déception tandis que ses yeux se chargèrent d'émotions indéchiffrables.

Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à un père. Tom l'analysa avec attention tout en le comparant avec les parents fiers ou en pleurs sur le quai. Si Harry se vêtait d'un uniforme de Poudlard, il aurait pu facilement se faire passer pour un étudiant de sixième ou de septième année. Ce point rendait d'ailleurs Tom curieux et suspicieux; en six ans, Harry n'avait pas changé d'un cheveu.

_Probablement un phénomène magique_, supposa Tom, mais il ne s'avança pas à questionner le jeune homme sur ce sujet.

Devant eux, l'impressionnante machine rouge siffla et émit une chaude fumée blanche tout en actionnant ses moteurs. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre; ils n'avaient plus que trois minutes.

« Dépêches toi! Allez. Souviens-toi de te changer avant l'arrivée du train… »

Harry serra les épaules de Tom souhaitant le rassurer et le dirigea vers l'un des compartiments. Il hésita, avant de lui donner une petite liste de conseils. « Sois gentil... avec tes camarades. Fais-toi quelques amis. Ne sois pas impoli. Tom, étudie consciencieusement et profite de ton temps à Poudlard. »

Tom ne répondit pas, à la place, il resta en place, ses yeux rivés sur le visage d'Harry, regardant avec intensité le jeune homme s'agiter.

« Allez! Allez! Il est temps, Tom, tu dois monter à bord. »

Néanmoins, Tom ne bougea pas. Le garçon semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après un moment de silence, il leva les yeux. Noir rencontra vert.

« Harry...tu feras quoi pendant que je serais à Poudlard? »

« Moi ?... Je serais à la maison attendant ton retour, bien évidemment. »

De beaux yeux d'ébène continuèrent à jauger Harry avec une acuité pesante. Tout à coup, le garçon lui offrit un sourire éclatant, un sourire merveilleux et chaleureux, tout comme ceux qu'Harry lui avait souvent adressé, avec tant de chaleur et de sincérité qu'ils éblouissaient comme le soleil. Mais seul l'enfant savait à quel point son sourire était différent de celui d'Harry. Sous cette façade amicale, il était toutes griffes dehors et sombres désirs, un prédateur prêt à tuer pour protéger son territoire.

_Il a promis. Il a dit, "j'attendrais ton retour"._

…_._

Le Poudlard Express prit rapidement de la vitesse, parcourant la campagne écossaise. Les compartiments cessèrent de tressauter quand l'engin atteignit sa vitesse de croisière. Le train avança sans problème, soufflant de la fumée blanche sous le ciel bleu. De l'autre côté des fenêtres défilaient de vertes collines, une étendue sauvage encore intouchée par la modernité, d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

Tom s'assit à côté de la fenêtre, regardant le paysage. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son poignet, frottant la peau fraiche exposée. Dommage qu'il ait dû laisse derrière lui le petit serpent pour surveiller les inferi. Elle, ainsi que son petit corps froid enroulé habituellement autour de son bras lui manquaient déjà.

« Toi là, le première année… » Dit l'un des autres occupants du compartiment en claquant des doigts.

Tom se tourna pour regarder le garçon plus âgé. Directement, ses yeux se plissèrent devant l'apparence pompeuse du garçon— des cheveux blonds clairs étincelants, une baguette garnie d'un manche argenté, des boutons argentés brillants, des mocassins en cuire brillant. _Trop de brillant là-dedans._

« Est-ce là une façon de saluer tes ainés? » il s'avança vers Tom, une expression hautaine sur le visage tandis qu'il traçait du bout des doigts la joue de Tom.

En toute honnêteté, la tenue d'Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas si ridicule que ce que Tom avait décrit. Pour la plupart des gens, le plus jeune Malfoy paraissait noble et sophistiqué. Le jeune sang-pur avait des gouts impeccables et un visage outrageusement élégant (selon lui), de doux cheveux blonds touchant ses épaules, une chemise blanche taillée sur mesure, et des bottes d'un style militaire.

Tom fixa d'un regard vide l'intrus non-désiré. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsque le doigt glissa le long de sa joue.

« Pas drôle, » dit Malfoy en haussant des épaules devant le manque décevant de réaction. Il se repositionna dans son siège.

Tom fit un rictus cruel. Puisque Harry n'était pas là, il n'y avait plus de raison de faire semblant— _une seconde de plus, et ce cher Abraxas aurait pu commencer l'année un doigt en moins... ou deux._

Ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir le nez de son livre, l'une des filles assise à côté du garçon commenta sans plus de cérémonie, « Malfoy, tu es vraiment un idiot. »

Malfoy s'affaissa contre le dossier en cuire, et répondit entre deux bâillement. « Ouais, ouais, je m'ennui juste. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Malfoy observa le première année d'apparence docile avec intérêt. Ses percepteurs sociaux très aiguisés lui soufflaient que ce garçon était destiné à devenir quelqu'un d'important.

Bien sûr, un Malfoy ne sautait jamais sur une conclusion sans preuve évidente. Avant que le train ne quitte la gare, Abraxas avait vu le garçon depuis sa fenêtre, debout calmement aux côtés de son gardien. Sa tête avait été baissée, écoutant à peine les mots du jeune homme, presque trop respectueux pour un enfant de son âge. Mais dès que le jeune homme avait disparu de vue, le comportement de l'enfant avait fait un virage de 180 degrés. De son petit corps, une aura sombre et une magie turbulente s'étaient animées, presque effrayantes par leur puissance.

_Comme une bête enrage juste libérée…_

Malfoy frissonna et ferma les yeux.

Sans aucun doute, celui-là serait un serpentard. Ambitieux et dangereux, un dur de dur.

…..

« À Poudlard il y a quatre maisons— Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard, » lui avait une fois expliqué Harry.

Tom se souvenait de tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit sur Poudlard, y compris la légère hésitation qui avait suivi le mot Serpentard.

_Serpentard?_ Juste au moment où le terme parut dans son esprit, l'affreux chapeau posé sur son crâne commença à s'agiter. Une petite voix murmura à ses oreilles.

_"Donc... Donc tu veux aller chez Serpentard ?"_

Tom inspecta le Grand Hall, prenant soin de cacher sa surprise. Aucun professeur ou élève ne semblait percevoir la voix.

_« Psst, je suis dans ta tête,"_ répondit le chapeau avant même qu'il ait pu former la question dans son esprit. Il fit une pause, avant de recommencer à parler. _«Eh, gamin, tu ne peux pas me dire de dégager — Je suis le fameux Choixpeau et… »_

Tom décida d'ignorer la voix qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, s'agitant dans son esprit.

_« Donc tu veux aller chez Serpentard? Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure option pour un sang-mêlé comme toi. Peut-être... QUOI! ATTENDS! …_ » soudainement, la voix exécrable se mit à crier. Les oreilles de Tom résonnèrent douloureusement. Le chapeau s'arrêta de nouveau, et Tom eut l'impression de ressentir un frisson parcourir le vieux bout de tissu. _« Oh Merlin, es-tu—?! Bien sûr, dans ce cas tu dois aller chez Serpentard… »_

Avant même que Tom ne puisse répondre, le Choixpeau cria tout haut.

« SERPENTARD! »

Harry n'avait jamais parlé à Tom de la nature des relations au sein de Serpentard, parce qu'il voulait donner au garçon la chance de se forger ses propres opinions. Cependant, quand la décision du Choixpeau tomba, Tom était assez observateur pour remarquer que les Serpentards ne l'accueillirent pas à bras ouverts, à en juger par le manque d'applaudissements et le regard jaugeur de ses camarades.

Sur base de l'apparence, le garçon aurait pu se fonder facilement dans cette foule aux allures snobes et aux vêtements élégants: ses manières étaient impeccables, il avait des cheveux noirs bien coiffés et les traits fins des aristocrates; il adoptait une bonne posture, était fier et intelligent, le dos droit et pas un pli sur ses robes; et, le plus important, depuis qu'il n'était plus aux côtés d'Harry, il avait relâché son dangereux charisme qui laissait transparaitre une volonté de fer. Oui, il était un Serpentard dans tous les aspects possibles— à l'exception du plus important.

Tous les élèves de Serpentard restèrent calmement assis, à l'opposé de leurs voisins, les Gryffondors qui s'adonnaient à des salutations et des exclamations bruyantes.

Tom prit place sur un siège libre en bout de table. Personne ne lui salua la bienvenue.

« Riddle? Ce n'est pas un nom de sang-pur ça, non? » demanda quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la table. Mais d'après le regard hostile qu'il lui lançait, il était évident que la question n'était pas destinée à Tom.

« Non, jamais entendu ce nom dans le monde magique, » répondit un autre.

« Donc... c'est un sang de bourbe? » ricana une fille.

Tom ne pouvait pas comprendre la gravité de leur insulte... Non qu'il se soucie d'opinions enfantines. Non, pour l'instant, il repensait au Choixpeau.

Il avait dit_, « es-tu—?!"$ »_ et « _Tu dois aller chez Serpentard… »_

_Pourquoi devait-il aller chez Serpentard ?_

Il semblait que le Choixpeau connaisse les secrets de Tom, certains dont il n'avait même pas conscience... concernant ses parents, peut-être? Derrière la banalité totale de son nom— il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial chez Tom... que ce soit sa lignée ou ses pouvoirs...

_Qui était-il ?_

…_._

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la sale commune de Serpentard baignait dans le luxe. Une cheminée en marbre, des motifs complexes gravés au plafond, d'énormes chandeliers étincelants — tout suintait l'argent et les donations des alumni. Leur noble maison ne méritait que le meilleur, avec ornements et meubles qui feraient pâlir d'envie les rois.

« Très bien... J'espère que vous vous plairez tous chez Serpentard, » dit un préfet de cinquième année. Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine, il inspecta les premières années nerveux. « Concernant la devise de notre noble maison… »

« Nous nous élevons au-dessus de la boue et du sang. Nous visons le pouvoir. Nous cultivons notre ambition. Nous sommes forts et déterminés. Nous sommes gracieux. Nous ne nous hâtons pas. Nous sommes les Serpentards— Tels sont les mots de notre maison. Souvenez-vous-en! Bien sûr, la partie la plus importante, vous devriez déjà la connaitre —_ Nous visons le pouvoir; nous cultivons notre ambition. »_

Le préfet fit une pause, leur offrant un sourire sinistre. « Honnêtement, au lieu de cette devise, je préfère quelque chose de plus simple — Peu importent les moyens, peu importent les sacrifices, triompher est notre seul objectif. Triompher est notre fierté."

Tom se tenait parmi les premières années, le symbole de Serpentard fraîchement imprimé sur sa robe noire.

Il écouta attentivement, avidement. Il se lécha les lèvres et une douceur comme le goût métallique du sang se répandit sur sa langue, ce qui suffit à exciter la sombre magie qui rugissait en lui.

_Peu important les moyens, peu important les sacrifices, Triompher est notre seul objectif._

_Triompher est notre fierté._

Serpentard — un endroit où les illusions de riches glamours et de brillants futurs dissimulait les sombres secret de sa nature pourrie. Sa nature pourrie, rusée, paranoïaque, égoïste, sans pitié, ambitieuse et glorieuse. C'était un endroit fait pour les hommes comme Tom.

Sous les éclairages verdâtres, les magnifiques yeux d'ébène de l'enfant brillèrent vivement, éclipsant la folie grandissante au fond de lui.

_Le Choixpeau avait raison. Il était un Serpentard._

En temps voulu, il adorerait cette maison.

…..

« Mon seigneur? » les mangemorts tremblaient devant leur maître.

Sur le grand trône, le Roi Noir semblait être entré en transe.

_Faisait-il...faisait-il une sieste... pendant une réunion?_

Soudainement, Voldemort redirigea son attention sur ses serviteurs qui reculèrent tous, effrayés par l'intensité du regard carmin. Il fit un signe vers l'homme qui lui rendait son rapport. « Continues… »

Tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, yeux rouges et cheveux noirs d'ébène, s'installait confortablement sur son trône, les mots de son enfance surgirent dans son esprit.

_Peu important les moyens, peu important les sacrifices, triompher est notre seul objectif. Triompher est notre fieté._

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ses années d'enfance lui revenaient ainsi en mémoire, en de tels moments... Des souvenirs pareils ne faisaient qu'éveiller la soif de sang qui sommeillait dans ses veines.

Voldemort interrompit soudainement le discours de son subordonné.

« Soyez prêts pour la bataille! Allons rendre une petite visite à notre sauveur— et nous amuser, voulez-vous ? » Il se leva, les surplombant de son impressionnante silhouette. Chez tous ceux présents, le ton calme et néanmoins vicieux du Seigneur des Ténèbres répandit des frissons le long de leur colonne vertébrale, laissant présager le massacre sanglant qui était à venir.

Les mangemorts rugirent.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les Serpentards n'étaient pas des peureux. Ils ne reculaient pas devant une bataille, se cachant dans une chambre blindée, ne cherchant qu'à sauver leur propre peau. Non— plus que quiconque, ils comprenaient le chaos et la nécessité de la guerre. Le Pouvoir était ce qui les appelait, et de ce fait, la guerre coulait dans leurs veines.

Si la victoire requérait huit cents vies dans leur camp pour abattre mille ennemis, alors ainsi soit-il— Sortir triomphant était tout ce qui importait; et les sacrifices étaient inévitables.

Un Serpentard n'abandonne jamais, car il ne peut pas perdre.

Si les traits des Gryffondors étaient leur impétuosité et leur spontanéité, alors celui des Seprentards était leur détermination folle, prête à tout consumer sur leur passage.

….

Harry s'assit devant son bureau, se demandant s'il devait écrire une lettre à Tom. Mais alors que l'encre coulait de sa plume et séchait sur le papier, il ne trouvait toujours rien à dire.

_Oh, pas grave_— Après tout, il reviendrait à temps pour les vacances de Noël et, alors, il pourrait parler à Tom en personne. Harry sourit et posa la plume.

Il sortit la chaîne argentée de sous sa chemine et serra l'horloge miniature. C'était chaud, imprégné de sa chaleur corporelle. Avec prudence, il la fit tourner, et, encore une fois, le temps se mit à s'accélérer.

Il était temps pour lui de rentrer à la maison.

….

Le Destin était assis derrière son jeu d'échec, préparant ses mouvements. L'Histoire était formée par une chaîne d'évènements infimes. Si une seule pièce sortait du puzzle, alors des empires s'écroulaient.

…**..**

**Oh my ! oh my ! Une rencontre entre Harry et Voldemort adulte ? que va-t-il se passer ? Et comment Tommy survivra-t-il chez Serpentard ? **

**Tout dans le prochain épisode, après la pub : _lisez « Silk Roads », autre traduction..._**

**See you**


	24. Chapter 24 : en m'attendant

**Merci pour vos reviews, et je dois dire que pas mal d'entre vous ont déjà anticipé ce qui vient. Félicitation pour votre clairevoyance.**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 24 : En m'attendant**

**Décembre 1938**

Le mois de décembre de l'année 1938 fut froid et rude. Comme précédemment, la neige tomba très tôt, annonçant un noël blanc. Un autre hiver, une autre année qui touchait à sa fin. Il aurait semblé que Dieu trouvait ce temps glacial plutôt agréable, à en juger par la neige et la glace constantes qui avaient envahi l'Angleterre, sans pitié et accompagnées de nuages gris.

La cour et les murs gris de Poudlard étaient eux aussi recouverts d'un tapis de blanc. Une vaste étendue, dont les limites ne pouvaient être perçues à l'oeil nu; qui redirigeait les rayons du soleil en une lumière aveuglant tous les passants. Et, au coeur de la nuit, redirigeait les rayons argentés de la lune et conférait au vieux château une étrange lueur.

Passé minuit, le bâtiment était silencieux. Presque tout le monde dormait profondément —même les fantômes, qui flottaient calmement près des cachots, prétendaient prendre part à ce rituel nocturne de leur vie passée.

Seul Peeves l'esprit trompeur se livrait à ses bêtises habituelles, hurlant dans les couloirs vides, ignoré par les humains et les fantômes.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, un feu continuait à s'agiter dans la cheminée de marbre. Les flammes n'étaient pas très impressionnantes, mais en son centre, des braises ardentes émettaient de la chaleur.

À côté du feu, Tom était assis avec une feuille blanche face à lui, tenant une plume à quelques millimètres de sa surface, hésitant tandis que son esprit continuait à s'interroger sur ce qui était arrivé à ses lettres précédentes.

Aucune d'entre elles n'avait reçu de réponse. Son visage était figé en une façade calme et dénuée d'expression; mais ses poings montrait sa fureur et son ressentiment longtemps enfoui. À nouveau, après des mois passés à les contrôler, ces ténèbres familières revenaient à la surface.

Poudlard était une école privée, isolée de tout. À part ces stupides chouettes, il n'y avait presque pas moyen d'avoir accès au monde extérieur.

Tom gronda vers le pauvre animal qui tremblait dans sa cage. Il écrasa la plume qu'il avait en main.

Elle se brisa facilement. De l'encre noir gicla et vint tâcher ses doigts.

Le garçon inspira profondément. Ensuite, il agita sa baguette et réordonna tout avec un simple reparo.

Il prit de grandes bouffées d'air frais, aussi avide qu'un homme proche de la noyade, jusqu'à ce que son expression vicieuse laisse place à une froide indifférence.

Il se sentait plus calme maintenant, bien qu'il ne le soit jamais vraiment. Il remit son esprit froid et calculateur à la tâche de rédiger sa lettre, grattant sa plume sur le parchemin avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Les mots lui vinrent à flot, après tout, il avait écrit cette même lettre de nombreuses fois... et ses espérances avaient été déçues tout autant de fois l'une après l'autre, les chouettes étaient revenues les pattes vides de Londres. Tandis que les mots apparaissaient sur le papier en une suite soignée et dans une écriture impeccable, la pointe de la pluma s'y attaquait avec une colère terrible, au point que de l'encre noir transparaissait de l'autre côté du parchemin. Son beau visage fut défiguré par la même rage qui animait sa main, avant que, très rapidement, il ne fasse le vide dans son esprit encore une fois.

Il s'améliorait à ce jeu. À cette mascarade.

Et pourtant, penser à cet homme suffisait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Depuis le premier septembre jusqu'à mi-décembre, cet homme n'avait jamais vraiment quitté son esprit. Ce qui ne semblait pas réciproque, puisque Harry ne lui avait jamais écrit. Pas une seule fois.

Tom remua. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre, attendre que la chouette revienne sans rien, attendre d'être déçu. Les doigts le démangeaient, il voulait les refermer autour du cou d'Harry, mais ... il ne pouvait pas. Tom avait donc appris à ravaler sa colère. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas assez puissant pour exiger plus.

Donc il écrivait, avec des mots polis mais distants. Et néanmoins demandeurs. S'adressant à l'homme avec le même ton qu'un fils dévoué.

_« Cher Harry:_

_C'est la douzième lettre que je t'envoi depuis le début de l'année. Si et quand tu liras ceci, aies l'obligeance d'y joindre une petit réponse. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi si tu vas bien et si tu es occupé._

_J'ai été envoyé chez Serpentard, comme je te l'ai déjà indiqué les onze précédentes fois. La maison de Serpentard se trouve dans les dongeons — le savais tu? En hiver, cette partie du château peut parfois être atrocement froide. Est-ce qu'il fait froid aussi à la maison? J'espère que tu te souviendras d'utiliser des sorts de chaleur._

_N'oublie pas de prendre soin de toi._

_J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils nous enseignent ce sort dès le début. Il serait assez utile pour l'instant… »_

Il fit une pause, puis grimaça à la simplicité de ce mensonge flagrant. D'un mouvement de baguette, il jeta un sort parfait et réchauffa la salle.

Quelle serait la réaction d'Harry quand il lirait sa lettre? Peut-être que l'homme lui enverrait des vêtements chauds ou un livre comprenant l'explication détaillée du sort de chaleur.

Enfin... Si Harry lisait cette lettre. Tandis que Tom se remémorait les lettres restées sans réponses —toutes en fait — son expression s'assombrit encore une fois.

Il se souvint de la gare, d'Harry qui lui avait souri avec ses grands yeux verts chaleureux, promettant,

_"J'attendrai ton retour."_

Alors que son écriture remplissait le long parchemin, Tom était assis, immobile dans la salle commune, dédiant toute son attention à chaque phrase. Son jeune visage portait une expression maussade, ses yeux avaient un éclat de furie, et sa poitrine tremblait à cause de quelque chose situé entre la haine et l'effroi. C'est à peine s'il pouvait respirer pendant qu'il terminait cette lettre. Au final, il laissa toutes les émotions longtemps enfouies ressurgir à la surface, tous ses sombres désirs, ses mensonges et ses peurs, remonter le long de ses nerfs pour se diriger vers la pointe de sa plume. Et ainsi, de ses mains tremblantes, il mit tout son ressentiment et ses incertitudes dans une dernière phrase.

Un dernier avertissement pour Harry—

« _Et enfin, Harry, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as promis— tu as dit que tu attendrais mon retour._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_Bien à toi,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_. »

Très appliqué, Tom mit la lettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il écrivit en vert l'adresse de sa maison. Il l'attacha à la patte d'une chouette effrayée. Puis il passa dans le couloir, monta les longues rangées d'escalier, et ouvrit une fenêtre. Dehors, une tempête de neige faisait rage. Tom jeta un regard à cette intempérie cruelle, puis à l'animal tremblant à son bras. Il haussa la tête et jeta la pauvre créature par la fenêtre.

Les vacances de noël arrivaient à grand pas. Bientôt, l'école serait vide, et les étudiants de retour chez eux, entourés de leur famille.

_Tu as dit que tu attendrais mon retour._

Tom se mordit les lèvres, puis se sourit à lui-même. Bien qu'il ait un visage jeune et élégant, il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans son sourire — il était plein de dents, accompagné d'un éclat cruel dans ses yeux, si sinistre et effrayant que la petite chouette n'attendit pas longtemps avant filer vers Londres.

…..

La vie à Poudlard semblait tourner autour des devoirs et des heures de tables.

Chaque matin le petit-déjeuner se prenait à la même heure, au même endroit.

Celui des Serpentard semblait être légèrement plus somptueux que les autres. Selon la légende... il y a longtemps, des sang-purs avaient été mécontents du menu traditionnel de Poudlard, et avaient donc envoyé quelques-uns de leurs propres elfes de maison à l'école, comme une force d'élite dévouée uniquement aux serpentards.

Tom ne savait pas s'il y avait du vrai là-dedans... et ne s'en souciait pas. Le plaisir sensorial du gout était bref, éphémère, il n'y avait donc jamais accordé grande importance.

Il était sur le point de finir son pudding quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule.

« Bonjour, Tom! »

Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent en signe d'agacement, mais quand il se retourna, son expression était légère et amicale.

« Bonjour, Professor Slughorn, » répondit poliment le garçon, affichant ses dents blanches et éclatantes.

Il était évident que Slughorn le favorisait. L'homme estimait clairement que ce petit garçon était destiné à un futur brillant et qu'il pourrait en récolter les miettes.

« Dis-moi, Tom, pourquoi es-tu tout seul? » demanda Slughorn avec considération, faisant semblant d'inspecter les sièges vides autour de Tom avec incompréhension.

Bien sûr, comme s'y attendait Slughorn, il vit Tom baisser la tête de honte.

« Professeur, vous savez que je suis un sang-mêlé et du coup... je ne suis pas vraiment populaire...par ici. »

Après presque trois mois à Poudlard, le garçon était devenu plus que familier avec les règles en vigueur dans la société des serpents.

Professeur Slughorn agita sa main d'un air nonchalant, faisant trembloter sa moustache de morse par la même occasion ainsi que sa bedaine. Il s'exclama d'un air amical, « AH! Mais — même les sang-mêlés peuvent être des génies! »

_Vieil homme vain et manipulateur!_ Comme si Tom ne pouvait pas deviner les intentions derrière ses propos hypocrites...

Tandis que Tom regardait la figure de Slughorn s'éloigner, il grimaça. De tous les professeurs, le responsable de Serpentard faisait partie des plus vicieux, mais aussi des plus prévisibles.

Il connaissait l'intérêt d'investir et de veiller à ses investissements— tendre la main à qui avait touché le fond dans la vie, pour ensuite gagner sa gratitude et sa loyauté sans grand effort.

D'un autre côté, il était prévisible car, comparé aux autres professeurs, tout le monde savait ce que Slughorn cherchait. Plus il exposait ses désirs profonds à la vue de tous, plus il était facile pour les autres d'utiliser ces derniers contre lui. Néanmoins, Slughorn ne changeait pas ses vieilles habitudes, manigançant de la manière la plus évidente possible. Plutôt stupide pour un Serpentard, vraiment—

Professeur Slughorn se dirigea paisiblement vers la grande table, assez satisfait des nouveaux étudiants récoltés cette année. Il se fit la réflexion que les enfants étaient vraiment adorables, tant ils étaient crédules.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que l'un de ces "enfants" se riait de lui dans son dos.

_Idiot_, grimaça Tom, tout en pressant une serviette au coin de sa bouche. Par la suite, il se leva et s'éloigna en silence.

…..

Le premier cours du jour était Transfiguration.

Bien qu'il puisse désormais réciter son horaire par coeur, Tom continuait à consulter ses livres et son horaire écrit avec diligence. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le nom à côté de « Transfiguration » — _Professor Albus Dumbledore_, et il claqua la langue pour exprimer son dédain.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié le professeur à la barbe auburn. Oh, l'homme était intelligent, sans aucun doute, un enseignant compétent... mais Tom n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, ce qui signifiait qu'il était aussi dangereux.

Tom avait connu cet homme avant même qu'il ne commence l'école, quand Dumbledore était venu à Londres, la lettre de Poudlard de Tom à la main. La grand sorcier avait revêtu une veste aux couleurs atroces, et avait coiffé sa barbe en tresse.

Il les avait salués avec un sourire amical, les yeux bleus brillant, « Mon nom est Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Puis-je parler à Mr. Tom Riddle? »

_Dumbledore_ — instantanément, ce nom avait fait sonner une alarme dans la tête de Tom. Il s'était souvenu que ce nom avait été présent sur tous les documents dans le bureau d'Harry. Il s'était souvenu de l'habitude qu'Harry avait de s'enfermer dans son bureau en silence tandis qu'il travaillait sur les plans interminables de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Tout d'abord, il pensait que ces deux-là se connaissaient. Il avait même remarqué que les yeux d'Harry s'étaient embués quand il avait serré la main de l'homme, et pourtant... Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé reconnaître Harry.

« Mon garçon, êtes-vous bien ? » demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient alors bordés de rouge, bien que Dumbledore ait pu ressentir une joie réelle chez l'étranger aux cheveux noirs lorsqu'ils s'étaient serré la main.

« Je vais bien, monsieur... c'est juste que... c'est juste que vous me rappelez mon mentor, » répondit Harry.

Clairement, la formalité de leur échange indiquait que ces deux-là ne se connaissaient pas.

Après une brève minute d'interaction, Tom pouvait déjà dire que Dumbledore appréciait Harry et qu'Harry, réciproquement, admirait énormément le vieux sorcier. C'était comme s'ils avaient eu une connexion instantanée, quelque chose comme un lien d'amitié, qui n'incluait pas Tom. Tom grinça les dents.

Il avait toujours détesté que des personnes s'immiscent dans leur vie et accaparent l'attention d'Harry, parce qu'un garçon comme Tom ne devrait jamais être ignoré... Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas rejeter sa colère sur Harry, il en était venu à haïr le Professeur Dumbledore et ses stupides Gryffondors.

« Bonjour, Tom. Je vois que tu es le premier à arriver, encore une fois, » tandis qu'il saluait chaleureusement Tom, les yeux sages du Professeur Dumbledore brillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Tom, maintenant plus grand que le bureau sur l'estrade, inclina poliment la tête. « Pas vraiment, monsieur. Je pense que vous me devancez toujours. » Tom hésita, puis, avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage, il posa une question à son enseignant.

« Professeur, avez-vous jamais formé... une armée? »

« Une armée? » répéta Dumbledore, perplexe. Il savait que le garçon en face de lui était exceptionnellement intelligent et dissimulait de nombreux secrets, mais même lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre d'où venait cette question.

« Oui, une armée— quelque chose comme l'Armée de Dumbledore, » dit Tom d'un ton sinistre. Ses yeux sombres jaugeaient le visage ridé du vieil homme, cherchant le moindre signe de reconnaissance.

L'homme aux cheveux auburn ria d'un air jovial, tirant sur sa robe hideuse, pourpre et garnie de motifs argentés de lunes et d'étoiles.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Tom. « Non, mon garçon. Mais si jamais je formais ma propre armée, je l'appellerai surement — la brigade BumbleBee. »

Un court instant, le sourire de Tom vacilla, ce que Dumbledore remarqua et qui ne manqua pas d'accentuer encore l'éclat dans ses yeux.

Plutôt agacé, Tom s'assit à sa place. _Il semblerait que... Dumbledore lui disait la vérité._

…_._

Dans le grand Hall, les enfants parlaient et dinaient bruyamment. Au-dessus d'eux, des chouettes de toutes les couleurs et les tailles imaginables hululaient et descendaient en piquet vers eux.

« Eh, regarde! Ta mère t'as encore envoyé des bonbons! Génial! J'adore les friandises— On partage entre meilleurs amis, non? »

« Oh! — Pas CETTE robe encore. Je lui ai dit que je ne la mettrai pas. Et maintenant je dois la renvoyer — quel ennui … »

« Yeeeaaah! Mon frère m'a envoyé son vieux jeu d'échec sorcier. »

« Euh... c'est un Rapeltout? »

« Mince Charley! Encore ça? »

La tête de Tom était cachée derrière un livre épais, totalement fermé du brouhaha et de l'agitation autour de lui. Les chouettes volaient à proximité, mais aucune ne se dirigeait vers lui.

Il avait envoyé sa douzième lettre et... toujours pas de réponse.

_Toujours rien._

Autour de lui, les exclamations des enfants, leurs plaintes ou leurs cris de surprise ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus malheureux, plus pathétique. Ces bruits irritants envahissaient ses tympans, lui irritaient les nerfs, titillant le ressentiment et la rage qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Tom baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs lisses tombèrent devant ses yeux et dissimulèrent les ténèbres qui s'y agitaient — oh, comme il souhaitait les réduire au silence, tous autant qu'ils étaient!

La garçon prit une profonde inspiration et se dit, à nouveau, de rester calme.

Les vacances de noël étaient dans moins d'une semaine. Quand elles viendraient, Tom retournerait chez lui, où il aurait ses réponses... Harry lui avait-il menti à la gare?

_Rien, rien, rien._

Mais… il avait promis.

_Est-ce que tu m'attends toujours ?_

…**.**

**Honnêtement, ce chapitre est l'un de ceux qui m'ont le plus attristé lors de ma première lecture… pauvre Tom… mais que ce passe-t-il dans l'autre époque ?**

**Je recevrai avec grand plaisir tous vos commentaires, sur l'histoire ou la traduction,**

**Au prochain chapitre **


	25. Chapter 25 : souffrances

**Nouveau chapitre **

…**..**

**Chapitre 25 : Souffrances**

**20-27 décembre, 1938**

Décembre touchait enfin à son terme. Une nouvelle fois, Poudlard verrait tous ses étudiants partir en vacances.

« Tu sais quoi, j't'enverrai un cadeau par hibou! »

« Oh ! merci. Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Tom s'avançait dans le couloir, entouré de mots affectueux ou de gratitude. Son allure, avec sa mâchoire crispée, laissait paraître son irritation et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se défouler sur eux, de grogner à leur joie et leur affection, de détruire cette atmosphère festive agaçante, simplement parce que tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer sa solitude. Bien que Tom n'ait jamais craint d'être seul, la situation était différente; par le passé, la solitude avait été un choix conscient, mais maintenant, il la ressentait parce que cette personne l'avait abandonné.

_M'a-t-il abandonné ?_

Tom ne pouvait sortir cette idée de sa tête. _Si c'est le cas_, dit une petite voix vicieuse et en colère dans son esprit, _je le détruirai. Il ne peut pas me quitter! Non! JAMAIS...Même si je dois en arriver à l'enfermer, le trainer dans cette grotte et le transformer en inferius._

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti trois ans plus tôt quand il avait été laissé derrière dans la maison vide, passant son temps à attendre, jours après jours, sans qu'aucune lettre ou qu'aucune nouvelle ne lui parvienne. Il avait eu l'impression que les clôtures blanches s'étaient refermées sur lui, l'enfermant comme une bête blessée tombée au fond d'un puit, qu'il avait été pris au piège dans une caricature de ce qu'il considérait comme son chez-soi. Même si la nounou venait tous les jours, elle n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. La maison n'était pas une consolation non plus, n'étant rien de plus qu'une coquille vide remplie de coins sombres, de mensonges inadmissibles et de rêves cauchemardesques... Ainsi il restait tous les jours dehors, errant dans la grotte où au marché noir, juste pour éviter de devoir retourner chez —Harry— lui.

Désespoir. Impuissance. Faiblesse.

Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir pareilles émotions.

Non. Il ne permettrait pas qu'Harry l'abandonne. Même si, un jour dans le futur, Tom ne se souciait plus d'Harry, il ne l'autoriserait toujours pas à le quitter —Harry Potter devrait rester avec Tom Riddle pour toujours, qu'il le veuille ou non.

D'un pas saccadé, il retourna au dortoir des serpentards.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'entrer en gare, et ses crissements pouvaient s'entendre au loin.

Le départ était prévu pour 11h et l'arrivée à Londres pour 19h... Dans huit heures, il saurait enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, si Harry tenait ses promesses...ou ne faisait que mentir. Alors, en foncton de la situation, Tom déciderait du cadeau de Noël qu'il ferait à Harry — serait-ce une bouteille du meilleurs hydromel des Trois Balais ou un hydromel mélangé à de la cyanure?

Tom sourit d'un air doucereux. Si ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que des cerises mûres, son cœur était aussi noir que du poison mortel.

Quand il arriva aux dortoirs, les autres lits avaient déjà été faits et les armoires vidées.

Grâce à la générosité des leurs prédécesseurs, les enfants chez Serpentard profitaient de chambres séparées — deux étudiants par chambre, chacun ayant son lit baldaquin aux coloris verts et argentés.

Tom savait que son colocataire, Parkinson, ne l'aimait pas. Le garçon l'avait évité, ne lui adressant pas le moindre mot durant leurs trois mois de cohabitation, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Tom. Voyez-vous, Tom avait facilement pût identifier les failles dans la hiérarchie interne des Serpentards, qui, sang-purs ou non, étaient semblables à toute personne — avides, vains, et égoïstes. La hiérarchie des Serpentards n'avait pas d'autre intérêt que de servir de terrain de jeu aux enfants riches, une excuse pour que les forts soumettent les faibles, mais le prix à payer était élevé — cela les divisait. Cela affaiblissait leur résolution, leur unité, et diminuait grandement le pouvoir et le potentiel de leur noble maison.

Apparemment, ruse ne signifiait pas sagesse. Tom grimaça.

Tom n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à ranger. Après tout, il ne partait que pour deux semaines, et ne comptait donc pas s'encombrer plus que nécessaire.

Tom fut surpris de découvrir trois paquets sur sa valise. Ils étaient enrobés élégamment dans des rubans de soie et du papier brillant.

_Des cadeaux de Noël!_

Peut-être qu'Harry lui avait envoyé quelque chose après tout.

Les yeux de Tom s'éclairèrent. Bien sûr, ils devaient venir d'Harry... étant donné les circonstances, qui d'autre lui enverrait quelque chose?

Cette pensée l'apaisa quelque peu. Il tendit des mains tremblantes et ramassa les paquets.

Tandis que ses doigts tiraient sur le matériau délicat, Tom sentit la rage empoisonnée qui le remplissait quelques secondes plus tôt disparaître lentement de son être.

Le premier paquet était de Slughorn, un livre épais couvert du titre " Collection de potions rares et pratiques ». C'était un ouvrage lourd et imposant, avec des illustrations et quelques annotations de Slughorn lui-même. Tom le parcouru rapidement et remarqua qu'il comportait même un chapitre sur les poisons. Le garçon sourit cruellement.

Jusqu'où s'étendait la stupidité du vieil homme pour lui offrit une chose si dangereuse ? Eh bien... Tom devrait définitivement faire bon usage de la générosité du professeur.

Le second paquet était bien plus petit, mais enrobé dans un tissue luxueux couvert de rayures argentées et noires. Tom haussa un sourcil et arracha l'emballage sans la moindre hésitation. Le fond de la boîte était recouvert de velours, et celle-ci contenait une broche élégante à côté de laquelle reposait une petite carte avec le nom du mandataire — Abraxas Malfoy.

Tom fit rouler l'objet couteux entre ses doigts. Un saphir sur son bout y brillait et les lèvres de Tom se courbèrent en une expression illisible.

Il ramassa le troisième — et dernier — paquet. Celui-ci devait venir d'Harry.

Tout à coup, il ressentit une telle nervosité qu'il eut du mal à respirer.

Son coeur battait à la chamade lorsqu'il qu'il déballa avec soin le présent. Par rapport aux deux autres, le ruban de ce dernier était froissé, révélant que celui qui l'avait envoyé avait été pressé.

_à Tom Riddle; de Ovidius Parkinson_ — indiquait la carte qui y était attachée.

Le coeur de Tom s'emballa jusqu'à ce que les mots s'assombrissent et deviennent flous devant ses yeux. Sa poitrine faisait mal, ses mains tremblaient, et il eut l'impression de suffoquer à cause de l'assaut soudain d'une masse d'amertume et de déception.

Il avait l'impression de se noyer, comme si des inferi le tiraient dans les eaux froides et l'y maintenaient, dans les ténèbres éternelles, jusqu'à ce que son cerveau perde toute habiliter de penser et qu'il ne puisse même plus lever le petit doigt pour se défendre.

_Ce n'était pas d'Harry_.

L'écriture était propre, méticuleuse, il n'y avait donc pas moyen qu'il se trompe en lisant la carte. Tom cligna des yeux. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais confondre le nom d'Harry avec un autre! Il avait presque envie d'éclater de rire, de rire de ses espoirs stupides et naïfs.

Tom ne pouvait même pas se souvenir du nombre de fois que ça s'était passé ainsi quand le simple fait de penser à Harry suffisait à lui faire perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions — Chaque fois, il avait espéré encore et encore, et il avait été déçu encore et encore.

Si la désillusion pouvait causer la chute des anges, que pouvait-elle faire au diable?

Le diable était calme et stoïque lorsqu'il traversa la chambre, ramassa sa valise et sortit de la pièce; comme si le choc et l'anxiété ne l'avait jamais atteint. Il avait laissé tous les pathétiques cadeaux sur la table de nuit, choisissant de n'emporter que le livre de potions.

Le diable avait chuté il y a longtemps, et ne pouvait donc tombé plus bas. Il avait été jeté hors de chez lui, sans aucun endroit où aller. De ce fait, il avait choisi de se construire une armure avec toute la négativité et les péchés de ce monde, et de se forger un masque dans sa rage.

Les femmes portaient leurs masques de maquillage quand elles allaient à la rencontre de leurs amants; le diable, lui-aussi, portait un masque élaboré avec soin pour accueillir son seul et unique amour— la damnation éternelle.

…

C'était l'hiver, et la nuit venait tôt. La neige tombait comme de la poussière, laissant des touches glaciales sur leurs visages quand ses délicats flocons s'y posaient.

À sept heure exactement, la machine rouge entra dans la gare de King Cross, saluée par les visages souriant des parents qui attendaient sur le quai.

En descendant du train, Tom tenait sa valise contre sa poitrine. L'enfant de onze ans ne put s'empêcher de chercher dans la foule de visage qui se présentait à lui. Quand, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y trouva pas la face qu'il cherchait, son expression ne changea pas et ses yeux ne brillèrent qu'un instant, dissimulant avec soin la fureur grandissant au fond de lui.

Numéro 15 rue de Londres n'était pas loin de la gare. Mais la nuit était noire et froide, ce qui avec la neige ne constituait pas les meilleurs conditions pour une promenade. Tout seul, le garçon marchait avec des pas décidés, marquant lentement un chemin sur le tapis blanc. Après une vingtaine de minutes dans le silence, la nuit glaciale, ses doigts et ses orteils s'étaient changés en glaçons.

Il pouvait voir la maison devant lui— la nuit lui donnait une allure sinistre, encore accentuée par l'absence totale de lumière aux fenêtres. Tom s'arrêta et regarda sa maison, ce bâtiment isolé et sans vie. Soudainement, il éclata de rire.

« HAHAHA »

Le rire de l'enfant vint perturber la tranquillité de la nuit avec une horrible, étrange dissonance. Bien que sa voix fut enfantine et douce comme le tintement d'une clochette, en-dessous, on pouvait aussi y déceler une couche d'avertissement, dont le désespoir et la folie glacerait le sang de n'importe qui.

Une pile de lettres se tenait sur le porche, devant la porte. Tom reconnut celles qu'il avait envoyé — les douze — depuis septembre. Toutes les lettres étaient arrivées à destination; et toutes étaient restées scellées.

_« J'attendrai ton retour. »_ La voix d'Harry résonna dans ses oreilles, comme les échos d'un cauchemar.

Tom revisionna ce moment encore et encore dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que le même visage, la même voix et le même sourire chaleureux s'incrustent dans son esprit. Les mots d'Harry avaient le même effet que du sel sur une blessure, le narguant avec l'horrible vérité — Harry lui avait menti!

« J'attendrai ton retour »— n'était rien de plus qu'une fausse promesse, idéale pour se débarrasser de Tom!

Même s'il était destiné à devenir le Seigneur des ténèbres dans le futur, pour l'instant il n'était qu'un enfant de onze ans sans ressources et sans moyens de retrouver l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Même s'il aurait aimé détruire toute la rue pour satisfaire la soif de sang qui s'animait dans ses veines, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

Après tout, malgré sa vicissitude, sa cruauté, et sa détermination d'acier, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

Et il y avait encore des rêves d'enfant qui sommeillaient au fond de lui.

Et donc il hésita. Il décida d'accorder un peu plus de temps à cet homme.

Il attendrait un peu plus longtemps— un jour de plus... non, une semaine de plus. Il laisserait à Harry une dernière semaine pour revenir vers lui.

Avec des mouvements calmes et mesurés, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. À l'insu de tous, il était rentré et retourné chez lui, dans cette maison dont le cœur était absent.

….

**Premier jour des vacances de noël, 21 décembre**

L'élégant jeune homme était assis sur son lit, parcourant avidement son nouveau livre.

Il s'était dit, encore et encore — de ne pas s'inquiéter; il lui restait encore six jours.

**Deuxième jour des vacances de noël, 22 Décembre:**

Sans personne pour faire le ménage et allumer le feu, la maison était des plus froides. Tom se força à se lever et sortit une part de fromage bientôt périmé et des crackers de l'armoire. Il les mangea sans même les goûter.

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait la tempête de neige qui faisait rage derrière la fenêtre, ses yeux d'onyx sombres et indéchiffrables.

_Tic, toc. Harry, tu n'as plus que cinq jours._

**Troisième jour des vacances de noël, 23 décembre:**

Il en était à la moitié de sa lecture. Son carnet de note était lui aussi à moitié rempli.

Si un maître des potions devait par hasard tombé sur ce carnet et en examiner le contenu, il tremblerait d'effroi — des potions pour rendre inconscient, des potions de pétrification, pour contrôler l'esprit, et certaines potions aux propriétés aussi addictives que celles de l'héroïne.

Tom sourit en parcourant ses notes, ses lèvres rouges pleines de malice — _Harry, laquelle devrais-tu essayer en première?_

**Quatrième jour des vacances de noël, 24 décembre:**

C'était la veille de noël. Tom avait allumé toutes les lumières de la maison, ce qui conférait au large bâtiment une fausse lueur festive. IL n'y avait rien sur la table à manger, pas de dinde, pas de gâteau glacé, pas de cadeau. Le garçon mordillait un biscuit sans saveur tandis que ses mains tremblantes compressaient le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

_Harry... Harry sera là demain, n'est-ce pas?_ Le jeune garçon se répétait : _oui, oui, il sera là, parce que demain c'est noël._

**Cinquième jour des vacances de noël, 25 Décembre:**

D'un mouvement sec, le garçon ferma l'ouvrage épais qu'il venait de terminer. Ensuite, il sortit sa baguette et révisa tous les sorts qu'il avait appris au cours des trois derniers mois. Il lança des sorts de réchauffement un peu partout dans la maison, apportant une chaleur que personne ne serait présent pour apprécier.

_Harry... revient, s'il-te-plait?_

Tom ravala ce vœu stupide aussitôt qu'il apparut dans son esprit. Non, il ne supplierait jamais!

**Sixième jour des vacances de noël, 26 décembre:**

Tom se trouvait dans la grotte sombre et humide, regardant passivement un moldu crier tandis que les inferi s'avançaient vers lui. Le serpent, à qui il avait beaucoup manqué, était bien enroulée autour du cou de l'enfant, mais à sa grande surprise Tom ne lui retournait pas son affection.

_**« Tom... tu es fâché? »**_

Le garçon sourit et la fit descendre le long de son bras. « Non, je suis heureux. »

Oui, il était heureux par e qu'il n'était pas réellement seul. Au moins il avait son loyal animal pour lui tenir compagnie. Non qu'il ait vraiment besoin de compagnie,... Tom n'avait pas besoin d'ami ou de partenaire, personne n'était assez bien pour se tenir à ses côté en tant qu'un égal — pas même Harry.

**Le septième jour des vacances de noël, 27 Décembre:**

L'enfant... Non, l'adolescent souriait tandis qu'il prenait sa valise et quittait numéro 15 rue de Londres. Il était vêtu de son plus beau costume, se tenait droit et fier, plein de plans et d'ambitions.

_Harry Potter?_ Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un dernier regard à la maison sans vie qui se dressait derrière lui, et ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur le nom inscrit sur la carte. Son sourire était figé, sans joie et cruel, dénué de toute trace d'espoirs enfantins et naïfs.

Le Destin était plutôt satisfait du tour des évènements. Il regardait en silence le jeune homme abandonner l'enfant qu'il avait été dans la demeure qu'il quittait. Il grandissait, devenait un adolescent, et deviendrait l'homme impressionnant qu'il était destiné à être. Le Destin lut tous les noms inscrits sur sa main, toutes les comédies et les tragédies, les causes et les effets. Même si le commencement avait été difficile, l'histoire avait repris son droit chemin.

…

**Tadaaaaaaa !**

**Commentaires toujours bienvenus **

**Info : il se peut que j'écarte un peu la parution des chapitres. Il faut dire qu'il y a de plus en plus à faire pour l'unif, et en plus cela fera durer l'histoire plus longtemps (vu que je n'ai pas encore trouve de traducteur chinois-anglais pour après chapitre 38).**

**Bon Halloween à l'avance ! En espérant que vous ne serez pas aussi malchanceux lors de cette fête que l'est notre cher Harry.**


	26. Chapter 26: Guerre

**Un nouveau chapitre, avec un peu de retard**

**Message aux parisiens ou tout ceux touchés par les attentats qu'a connu Paris vendredi 13 toutes mes condoléances. Les mots pèsent bien peu dans ce genre de cas, mais je ne peux vous offrir plus. J'espère juste qu'en dépit de votre douleur, vous ne tomberez pas dans la haine générale, bien que je puisse comprendre ce sentiment. Nous sommes des hommes, pas des saints. Mais évitons de tomber dans le cercle vicieux de la violence, et montrons à ces ….que nous valons mieux qu'eux par, justement, notre humanité une humanité qui suppose que nous sommes capable de pleurer, de haïr et du pire, mais aussi de rire, d'aimer et du meilleur. **

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 26 : Guerre**

**16 Janvier, 2001**

Il était vrai que les Serpentards pouvaient faire preuve d'égoïsme extrême. Autrefois, la nature paranoïaque et égocentrique du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait amené à poser des jugements hâtifs — Il avait, injustement, accusé Harry de l'avoir abandonné. Bien en sécurité dans le passé, il ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelle dangereuse situation Harry se trouvait.

Dans le futur de Tom et le présent d'Harry, une nouvelle fois, Harry Potter était engagé dans une bataille périlleuse.

Il faisait face à une mort imminente, combattant la force noire formidable et vicieuse du nom de Tom Riddle — non, du nom de Voldemort.

Juste au moment où Harry était revenue à son époque, suffocant et trébuchant, les nouvelles d'une attaque de Voldemort lui étaient parvenues aux oreilles.

Voldemort était en chemin— suivit d'une armée et de l'ombre de la Grande Faucheuse.

Lors des précédentes batailles contre les mangemorts, Voldemort était rarement vu sur le front.

Il commandait ses troupes dans l'ombre, tirant les ficelles comme un maître marionnettiste, observant la lutte d'Harry et ses amis avec le même amusement qu'un chat jouant avec la souris. Bien que cela puisse sembler pathétique d'apprécier ce petit geste, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait été soulagé que Voldemort ne les frappe jamais de toutes ses forces, grâce à quoi... l'Armée de Dumbledore parvenait habituellement à s'échapper de justesse.

Mais ils étaient venus à bout de la patience du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il venait pour mettre fin à leur jeu — une bonne fois pour toute.

« HARRY! Reste ici! » Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de le saluer, et partit en courant du labo, sa veste blanche virevoltant derrière elle.

Tout autour de lui, L'Armée de Dumbledore affichait des visages pâles et inquiets.

Les forces de Voldemort avaient été vues lorsqu'elles atteignaient une plaine, plusieurs kilomètres à l'est de leur quartier général. L'attaque les avait pris par surprise. Les plus jeunes soldats de la résistance avaient à peine eu le temps d'attraper leurs baguettes, potions, balais, et portkeys, avant de se ruer bravement dans la bataille. Ce serait leur plus grande épreuve. Ils étaient si jeunes. _Ils n'étaient pas prêts._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là en personne! _— la nouvelle se répandit tel un virus, se propageant sur le champ de bataille et accompagnée des sourires des mangemorts.

…..

Voldemort inspectait la vaste plaine devant lui, un nombre infini de corps vêtus de robes noires se tenaient en formation derrière lui. Il plissa ses yeux écarlates en voyant les visages jeunes et nerveux de ses ennemis

L'identité des vainqueurs de cette rencontre ne faisait aucun doute.

La vaste étendue n'offrait aucun endroit de repli, nulle part où se cacher. Ce serait une bataille de plein front, les affrontements se feraient en face-à face. Simple. Le côté disposant du plus grand nombre d'hommes vaincrait.

L'air était lourd, chargé de tension, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressait là majestueusement, impérieusement.

Derrière lui, son armée s'agitait, leur soif de sang grandissant à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il fit un signe de la main et ils avancèrent tous à l'unisson, formant une masse impressionnante de capes noires et de baguettes dressées.

Le beau visage du Sombre Seigneur affichait un sourire cruel.

_Cher sauveur...Harry Potter...Dis-moi, que peux-tu encore faire pour eux maintenant?_

« Peu importe les moyens, peu importe les sacrifices, la victoire est tout ce qui vaut. La victoire est notre honneur, » déclara le Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Le vent froid porta ses mots au loin. Les mangemorts rugirent leur approbation; les mots de leur maître avaient transformé leur désir de gloire, de sang, et de mort en une rage meurtrière.

Ils passèrent à l'assaut, coururent à travers la plaine, et s'abattirent tel un essaim meurtrier sur l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Ce serait une victoire facile. Tandis que la bataille faisait rage, on entendait des cris de douleurs, des explosions de couleurs vives coloraient le ciel sombre et des sorts mortels volaient de part et d'autre. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les meilleurs combattant du côté de la lumière. Faisant bon usage de leurs balais, l'Armée de Dumbledore luttait en formation ordonnée, accordant parfaitement les stratégies offensives et défensives, chacun prêt à protéger leur camarade au risque de se propre vie. Ces jeunes sorcières et sorciers donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Ainsi, la résistance leur résistait. Pour l'instant.

Après tout, les chiffres étaient à leur avantage. Il y avait dix mangemorts pour un combattant.

À une extrémité du champ de bataille, le Seigneurs des Ténèbres était entouré de son cercle privé, regardant cette lutte froidement.

« Mon Seigneur, laissez-nous intervenir, » Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait à peine retenir sa soif de sang, et une lueur folle pouvait être perçue dans son regard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait maintenant les traits finement ciselés de la fin de sa vingtaine, plissa ses yeux rouges en caressant Nagini. Totalement à son aise, il aurait pu sembler qu'il ne faisait qu'assister à une pièce de théâtre et non pas au bain de sang qui se déroulait devant lui.

« Pas encore. Nous allons patienter. Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une petite...sélection parmi mes mangemorts. »

Il ne voulait pas de faiblard dans ses rangs. La guerre était une opportunité— la mort emporterait les incompétents que comptaient ses escadrons.

….

Ils étaient complétement surpassés. La situation n'était pas en leur faveur. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le moindre moment pour respirer, ni pour prier.

« Harry, fais une pause. Je vais prendre la relève, » Hermione, qui jusque-là s'était chargée de donner les ordres, n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'entrer dans la bataille. Elle passa à côté d'Harry, qui venait juste de descendre de son balai.

Harry attrapa son bras au passage, ses yeux verts hésitant. Il réfléchit un instant, puis hocha la tête et afficha un faible sourire. « Hermione, soit prudente. »

Elle pressa son épaule pour le rassurer, avant de transplaner.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air froid, essayant de diminuer la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'être compressé de l'intérieur. Tout son corps trembla d'agonie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur la table de commande. Sans le support de cette surface dure et froide, Harry était sûr qu'il serait en train de se rouler au sol à l'instant même.

Voyager dans le temps avait plus d'impact sur son corps qu'il n'avait imaginé.

Le sauveur aux cheveux en désordre frappa un poing sur la table en signe de colère et de frustration, ses articulations blanchies par la douleur et l'impuissance. Plus que quiconque, Harry savait qu'il était revenue au mauvais moment. Dans un tel état de faiblesse, il n'aurait aucune utilité sur le champ de bataille, mais... ils avaient besoin de lui. Harry se fit violence pour se relever.

L'amertume transparaissait dans ses yeux émeraude, tandis qu'il se remémorait le passé pas si lointain. Le meneur des mangemorts— celui qui désirait si ardemment les voir morts— était aussi le petit garçon qui, seulement un jour plus tôt, lui avait demandé plein d'espoir, _"Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ?"_

Mais apparemment... tous ses efforts avaient été en vain. Rien n'avait changé. À l'inverse, les choses empiraient.

« Comment pouvez-VOUS vous cacher maintenant?! » s'exclama une voix d'un ton acerbe, sortant Harry de son désespoir et de sa douleur.

Le visage pâle et confus, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intrus, avant de se remettre rapidement en mode de combat.

L'intrus était jeune et impétueux, du sang tâchait ses robes, son visage et ses bras étaient recouverts de coupures. Ses yeux exprimaient de la colère et brillaient avec une admirable, mais naïve, droiture. Son éducation de Griffondor lui avait appris que seuls les lâches restaient à l'arrière quand des amis luttaient sur le front.

Il fixait Harry d'un air accusateur, jurant à voix haute.

« Comment pouvez-vous vous cacher comme un lâche quand Miss Granger et Mr. Weasley se battent dehors— VOUS êtes supposé être notre chef! »

Il était difficile d'en vouloir à quelqu'un rempli d'une telle volonté et d'une telle passion.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva. « Prend ton balai. Rassemble quelques hommes. Nous y allons tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'il bougea, une autre pointe de douleur le transperça. Harry pâlit encore davantage, mais, peu importe ce qu'il advenait de son corps, il affronterait son ennemi de face.

Il était un Griffondor après tout.

….

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts longs et pâles. Il avait obtenu un tel trophée en ouvrant la tombe de Dumbledore. Il ne ressentait aucune honte à avoir dépouillé un mort. En fait, il avait l'intention de tous les soumettre — Mort, prophéties, ou quiconque assez stupide pour se dresser sur son chemin.

Finalement, il en eu assez de jouer au public. Il était temps pour lui d'entrer en scène — et de confronter le garçon.

Il pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge; le sort amplifia sa voix de telle façon que tout le monde sur le champ de bataille puisse l'entendre. Son rire lent et clair tomba comme le tonnerre.

« Bien le bonjour, membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Cessons le feu. Et faisons une petite pause… »

Tout le monde s'arrêta, figé d'horreur de stupeur. Tout le monde avait entendu son message, même Harry qui était à peine conscient.

« Premièrement, regardons les choses en face— vous êtes en train de perdre, » La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres sonnait étonnamment plaisante, amusée, et il ricana. « Mais je suis d'humeur plutôt généreuse aujourd'hui... et je vais donc vous proposer un marché— un marché qui ne pourra que vous être bénéfique, à vous et vos amis. »

Tous subjugués par la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aucun combattant ne bougeait ou ne faisait de bruit. Sa voix était la seule source d'activité sur cette plaine dévastée, et tout attendaient avec impatience l'offre qui éviterait que plus de sang ne coule.

« Cependant, comme dans tout marché équitable, vous devez payer un prix équivalant. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je me retirerai, ainsi que mes troupes. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et plus personne ne sera blessé. »

Les fidèles à ses côtés froncèrent des sourcils à l'annonce de leur maître, mais seule Bellatrix était assez folle pour remettre sa décision en question.

« Non, Maître. C'est l'opportunité rêvée d'en finir… »

« Allons, Bella, » répondit nonchalamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, affichant un sourire tordu sur ses lèvres pâles qui laissait entrevoir ses intentions cruelles. « N'est-ce pas un jeu des plus amusants? Attendons qu'ils se décident— Choisiront ils de vivre ou de suivre leur très cher sauveur dans la mort? Les Griffondors seront-ils loyaux? L'Elu choisira-t-il de sacrifier sa propre vie pour sauver celle de ses amis, ceux qui s'apprêtent à le trahir? »

« Ah— Et je me plais bien dans mon rôle de grand méchant. Quel spectacle merveilleux, n'est-ce pas? Le Bien contre le Mal, un conte qui remonte à la nuit des temps... Ooh, j'en frémis d'anticipation. » Ses yeux écarlates brillèrent d'une joie moqueuse. Les doux sifflements du Seigneurs des Ténèbres flottaient dans l'air froid, donnant des frissons à ses serviteurs.

…

Harry avait du mal à respirer sur son balai qui fonçait à toute allure. Il tremblait, mais ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou de la douleur.

« HARRY ! » l'appela l'impétueux Griffondor. « Harry, tu ne peux pas— tu ne peux pas y aller. C'est un piège de Tu-sais-qui. »

_Ah, être si jeune et si naïf._

Harry sourit au jeune homme, avant d'accélérer soudainement, le semant après quelques tournants.

Il s'était battu contre Voldemort pendant neuf longues années. Il connaissait son ennemi mieux que quiconque, et voyait quelles étaient ses intentions cachées.

Ce n'était pas juste un piège — C'était une invitation. Une invitation qu'Harry ne pouvait pas refuser.

Harry savait qu'il devait accepter l'offre de Voldemort. S'il choisissait de ne pas y aller, l'Armée de Dumbledore ne le livrerait jamais d'elle-même et Voldemort ne montrerait aucune pitié. Ces éléments s'assemblaient pour former la clause parfait du deal, celle qui bénéficierait au Seigneur des Ténèbres , tout en restreignant Harry telle une chaîne d'acier, bien serrée autour de son coup. Harry n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre, donc il devait y aller. De son propre grès. Bravement. Contre toute attente.

Il devait engager Voldemort dans un face à face, pour pouvoir frapper quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y attendrait le moins. Il devait trouver l'opportunité de rendre l'impossible possible.

Il devait vaincre!

…..

Tandis que Tom attendait, tout seul, au numéro 15 rue de Londres, accumulant de plus en plus de ressentiment à l'encontre d'Harry, dans le présent, Harry affrontait une version plus âgée de lui. Le teint aussi pâle que celui d'un cadavre, Harry se tenait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fixant le beau visage qui lui était malheureusement si familier.

Septante ans plus tôt, un garçon s'était attaché et avait été obsédé par l'homme aux yeux verts en face de lui. Mais actuellement face au même jeune homme, le Roi Sombre ne ressentait qu'une rage féroce et une malice vicieuse pour sa Némésis. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait élevé, car le Destin avait volé toute image du voyageur temporel de nombreuses années auparavant.

« Harry Potter, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, savourant le nom familier sur sa langue. « Bienvenue, bienvenue. »

Harry trembla en voyant l'homme qui se dressait devant lui— mais pas de peur. Il leva sa baguette, ses poumons exprimant douloureusement leur mécontentement à chaque mouvement, et la pointa au visage si ressemblant à celui de l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

« Sectumsempra! » Harry fit le premier mouvement. Il n'avait pas la force pour un long duel.

Immédiatement, Voldemort riposta. Un rayon de lumière rouge vola vers lui. Harry l'évita et le sort effleura son bras, mais ses mouvements manquaient leur fluidité habituelle, à cause de la douleur atroce qui se répandait dans chaque membre de son corps. Maudit destin et ses sauts dans le temps!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, un autre rayon rouge toucha Harry en pleine poitrine.

« Crucio! »

_Bien sûr, voici le préféré de Voldemort — le sort de torture._

« Eh bien, eh bien. Je te reprocherai bien ton manque flagrant de bonnes manières. Lancer un tel sort en guise de salutation? Détruire mon précieux journal? Tss, tss…. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers le jeune sauveur, qui s'agitait au sol et tentait d'étouffer ses cris d'agonie. Un bref instant, le visage torturé du jeune homme éveilla une émotion inconnue au fond de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta, avant de mettre fin au sort et de remettre le jeune homme sur ses pieds en le tirant brutalement par les cheveux.

« Donnes-moi le pendentif de Serpentard. »

Pour une étrange raison, au fur et à mesure que son esprit s'était éclairci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu de plus en plus obsédé par sa soi-disant faiblesse. Il avait l'impression — Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose très important.

Il devait réabsorber cet Horcrux tout spécialement, parce qu'il avait besoin de se souvenir, de retrouver la mémoire et les émotions dont il s'était détaché.

À sa grande surprise, le sauveur obéit.

Avec grande difficulté, Harry se libéra de la poigne de fer de son adversaire et sortit une chaine argentée de sa poche intérieure. Quelque chose brillait à son extrémité — Le pendentif de Serpentard!

« TOM, tiens parole! Rappel tes troupes maintenant! » Harry qui serrait la chaine argentée, cria avant d'avoir pris la peine de penser. Le nom si familier traversa ses lèvres sans aucune difficulté, et Harry prit immédiatement conscience de son erreur. Sa poitrine devint encore plus douloureuse; comme si ce nom y avait été marqué au fer rouge.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le Seigneur de Ténèbres fut surpris par la mention de son nom. Il observa le jeune sauveur, qui semblait si faible qu'il aurait pu s'écrouler à tout moment, et tout à coup, son cœur se mit à battre sauvagement, presque comme si une chose vivante cherchait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Il serra les lèvres, rendu confus par l'aspiration qu'il ressentait. Une aspiration… à quoi? Etait-ce son Horcrux qui l'appelait ?

Tous ses instincts lui criaient de se saisir du pendentif. Il devait découvrir cette faiblesse. Soudainement, l'envie et l'arrogance le poussèrent à avancer. Conduis par une faim inconsciente, incrustée dans ses os, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit avidement la main pour s'emparer du trésor que tenait Harry.

Bien sûr, vu son état, personne ne s'attendait à ce que le héros ait la force et rester debout, et encore moins d'attirer le Seigneur dans une embuscade. Et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit assez culoté pour se servir d'un Horcrux et de lui-même comme appât.

Dès que les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres entrèrent en contact avec la chaîne, Harry passa à l'attaque.

« Avada— Sectumsempra! » cria Harry, les articulations blanches tant il serrait sa baguette.

Presque par instinct, il avait changé de sort. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège de mort. Des émotions égoïstes avaient envahi son coeur; des images du garçon d'il y a septante ans étaient apparues dans son esprit.

Le sort atteignit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'estomac; de si proche, les dégâts étaient hautement amplifiés. L'homme fut tranché du bas ventre jusqu'à l'épaule gauche, une large ouverture couvrit son torse du sang qui s'en écoulait comme l'eau sortait d'une fontaine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recula, car même lui ne pouvait pas ignorer une blessure d'une telle gravité.

Seul Rogue connaissait le contre sort de Sectumsempra, et, malheureusement, il n'était pas présent cette nuit-là.

Un léger sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage du jeune sauveur. Avant que les mangemorts ne puissent réagir, Harry rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de magie et transplana.

"MAITRE!"ce ne fut que grâce au cri affolé de Bellatrix que les mangemorts sortirent de leur surprise.

Lucius se rua aux côtés de son maître et jeta quelques sorts de guérison, mais sans aucun effet. Le sang continuait à couler. Lucius paniqua, car même le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait mourir d'une telle perte de sang.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion. Il eut seulement le temps de bien agripper le pendentif dans sa main, avant de leur donner des ordres. « Retournez à la base— MAINTENANT! Et trouvez Severus. »

Il ne se souciait pas trop de la victoire sans importance du sauveur. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas si facilement.

Pour l'instant, malgré la douleur qui se propageait dans son corps, toutes les pensées du Seigneurs des Ténèbres étaie nt dirigées vers l'objet qu'il tenait en main.

Cet horcrux, qui contenait les souvenirs d'une soi-disant faiblesse, lui était enfin revenu. Finalement, il découvrirait la vérité— et ses instincts lui soufflaient que cette faiblesse était très, très importante à ses yeux.

…

**Voici**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours, comme d'habitude tous commentaires sont bienvenus **** et très appréciés.**

**Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que je ne peux pas garantir que les prochains chapitres paraitront à intervalles réguliers et sous peu. C'est une période chargée, le blocus approche… bref, vous voyez mais je N'ABANDONNE PAS la traduction ! rassurez-vous.**

**D'avance, bonnes vacances de Noël,**

**À bientôt,**


	27. Chapter 27: Grandir

**Retour dans le passé.**

**Un chapitre assez court, mais pour m'excuser j'ai une petite surprise…qui vous attend dans les notes en bas de pages ! **

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 27: Grandir **

**1939**

Quand il entra dans l'adolescence, le garçon se mit à grandir à une vitesse impressionnante. Juste comme un jeune arbre après les pluies printanières. Il se tenait droit, élancé et fier, avec une confiance surprenante pour un enfant de son âge. Associée à sa redoutable intelligence et à son éloquence, sa nouvelle transformation physique attirait l'attention de nombreuses jeunes filles, surtout chez les Serdaigles.

« Tom, tu peux m'expliquer la théorie des flux magiques? » lui demanda une fille avec une écharpe à rayures blanches et bleue, un rouleau de parchemin dans la main, l'air aussi studieux que la plupart de ses camarades.

Tom acquiesça poliment. Patiemment et gentiment, il l'aida à placer tous les points les plus importants sur un diagramme. Son sourire resta constamment agréable et charmant, preuve de la maitrise qu'il avait de son image d'étudiant modèle, acquise depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

« Merci! » s'écria la fille, les joues teintées de rose.

Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, l'expression de Tom s'assombrit. Immédiatement, son regard s'aiguisa — ses pupilles noires laissèrent entrevoir un éclat prédateur, menaçant et d'une arrogance froide, pareil à celui d'un loup solitaire. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'à peine quelques seconds plus tôt, ces orbes n'émettaient qu'une chaleureuse camaraderie.

Il marchait dans un couloir vide quand il vit son compagnon de chambre, Ovidius Parkinson, qui attendait devant une porte. Ce garçon était l'une des trois personnes qui avaient envoyé un cadeau de noël à Tom.

« Hey, Tom! » Le maigre adolescent agita la main, son visage à moitié dissimulé sous ses longues mèches noires. Globalement, son apparence était plutôt quelconque, faible, sauf ses yeux —si brillants qu'ils juraient presque parmi les Serpentards— qui rappelaient à Tom... Harry.

Mais dès que ce nom surgit dans son esprit, Tom supprima cette pensée, rejetant ce nom ainsi que l'amertume et la déception qui l'accompagnaient.

Tom hocha la tête en signe de salut. « Allons-y. »

Le garçon maigrelet prit la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigaient vers les jardins. Il avait une drôle et démarche et marchait, peut-être intentionnellement, juste assez vite pour établir une certaine distance entre lui et Tom.

Ses yeux étaient brillants et alertes, comme ceux d'un renard.

Lorsqu' ils sortirent et furent assaillis par l'air chaud de l'été, Tom se mit à évaluer froidement l'individu devant lui.

Ovidius Parkinson était un Serpentard sans intérêt, obéissant et discret. Les Parkinsons étaient une famille de sang-pure restreinte et sans trait particulièrement remarquable, ce qui leur valait souvent de jouer le rôle de vassaux pour les Malfoys. Tom savait que Ovidius était un garçon nerveux, qui ne se montrait sympathique envers lui qu'à cause des ordres d'Abraxas Malfoy. En d'autres termes, le garçon l'espionnait pour le compte de Malfoy.

« Maintenant que les examens sont finis, les vacances d'été seront bientôt là. Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour cet été, Tom? » demanda prudemment Ovidius. Il tentait d'afficher une attitude amicale et nonchalante, mais Tom remarqua directement ses tics nerveux.

« Non. Je vais rentrer... chez moi. »

Bien que le ton de Tom reste plaisant, un sourire vicieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Il testa les mots "chez moi" lentement, comme si c'était un mot d'une autre langue. Pour lui, un_ chez-soi_ était un mot tabou; plutôt que d'évoquer des sentiments de joie et la sensation d'être protégé, _'chez-soi'_ ne pouvait que faire bouillir son sang de colère.

Bien sûr, Ovidiusl lui tournait le dos, ce qui fit qu'il manqua complétement l'expression meurtrière qui apparut sur le visage de son camarade.

« Si tu es libre pendant les vacances, tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux. » L'invita le Serpentard avec enthousiasme.

« Merci, Ovidius. C'est très gentil de ta part. » Tom baissa sa tête avec courtoisie.

Pour l'instant, ses manières parfaits et ses beaux sourires suffisaient amplement à masquer sa vraie nature— vicieuse et égoïste, comme celle du diable lui-même.

…..

Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle d'Harry. C'était presque comme si le jeune homme avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur son lit, faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses longs doigts, regardant les quelques étincelles qu'elle émettait avec un air d'ennui profond.

Cela faisait maintenant dix mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Harry.

Dix mois — Depuis le premier septembre 1938 jusqu'au 28 juin 1939 — exactement trois cents jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu Harry. Oui... cela faisait dix mois que Harry avait disparu.

Tom avait eu dix mois pour accepter les faits. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à ravaler son chagrin et sa rage. De s'endurcir. Il se répétait, encore et encore, qu'Harry Potter ne signifiait rien pour Tom Riddle.

Tom avait quitté Poudlard fin du beau mois de juin. En juin, Poudlard grouillait d'activités et de bruits, d'enfants se prélassant joyeusement au soleil, anticipant avec impatience les vacances d'été.

Mais la maison de Tom n'était ni animée, ni joyeuse — elle était vide, morte, dénuée de tout signe de vie. _« Chez-soi_ » n'était pas un mot qui emplissait Tom de joie. "_Chez-soi_ » n'était rien de plus qu'une maison vide pour Tom, sans Harry pour l'y accueillir, sans même les visites quotidiennes des nounous.

Et pourtant, Tom avait voulu retourner chez lui.

Une légère couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles, la lumière entrait par des fenêtres sales, de la pourriture apparaissait sur le fromage gardé dans le garde-manger, les orchidées avaient fané — voici ce qui attendait Tom à son retour. La maison de Londres était silencieuse et sombre, tel un manoir vide qui appartenait aux morts, ou aux vampires décris dans les romans.

La première nuit après son retour, Tom passa toute la nuit à déambuler dans la maison vide.

Son visage s'affaissait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il entrait dans énième une pièce vide, mais il était calme, comme s'il ne ressentait pas le déception compresser sa poitrine.

La porte d'Harry était ouverte, comme elle l'avait été dix mois plus tôt. Par certains aspects, Harry avait une personnalité assez ouverte, naïve et insouciante. Le jeune homme avait un cœur pur, un esprit humble et simple. Il avait accepté presque trop facilement les mensonges de Tom et ses façades.

L'agencement de la chambre était simple; un large lit, une lampe et une table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques bouteilles d'encre et des plumes. La vie d'Harry était simple. Il était difficile d'imaginer que, sept ans plus tôt, ce jeune adulte avait été capable d'acheter une bâtisse et d'élever un enfant tout seul.

Tom plissa les yeux, ses orbes onyx aussi sombre qu'un ciel sans étoile. Une fois ses suspicions réveillées, il serait difficile de les étouffer.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait... dès années auparavant, l'apparition d'Harry avait été soudaine et douteuse; maintenant, sa disparition l'était tout autant. Maintenant libéré du voile posé par ses émotions, Tom était capable d'examiner les étrangetés dans la vie d'Harry avec une froide objectivité — peut-être, depuis le début, cet homme avait adopté Tom car il avait un motif ultérieur?

Tom s'arrêta. Il regarda le pot d'orchidées fanées qui reposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et d'un mouvement brusque le fit tomber de l'autre côté. Avec un crac retentissant, le pot de céramique se brisa sur le trottoir en une multitude de petites pièces. Alors Tom sourit joyeusement, révélant une longue rangé de dents blanches.

…..

Tout seul, Tom se chargea du ménage nécessaire pour entretenir la maison. Il était d'ailleurs en train de s'occuper du jardin.

En toute honnêteté, Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à rester ici. Même si l'invitation de Parkinson n'était pas des plus naturelles, il serait néanmoins intéressant de visiter la maison d'un sang-pur. Cependant, même si Tom refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, il savait que dans un coin sombre de son subconscient, il continuait à s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'en un chaud jour d'été, le jeune homme aux yeux verts passerait à nouveaux ces grilles, par surprise, souriant à Tom comme lui-seul savait le faire.

_L'espoir... une émotion si pathétique._

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air moqueur. Ses muscles étaient tendus à cause du travail physique, les ciseaux dans ses mains s'attaquèrent à des bourgeons de fleur, des bourgeons roses et délicats, fauchés avant d'avoir pu éclore par ses mains cruelles.

Tom ramassa les bourgeons. Il plissa les yeux — il devait se débarrasser de ses émotions; toutes ces inutiles et incontrôlables émotions.

Le Destin était friand de jeux cruels. Avant que le coeur de Tom ne puisse sombrer dans les ténèbres pour toujours, Destin lui rendit Harry.

Ce fut vers la fin de l'été que Tom revu Harry. Bien que septembre approche rapidement, le soleil qui frappait sur Londres était aussi fort qu'il l'avait été en plein mois d'août.

Harry était vêtu d'un épais manteau d'hiver, puisqu'il avait quitté son époque en janvier. Pour Tom, douze long mois avaient passé; et pourtant pour Harry, cela avait été moins de trois jours.

Tout comme lors de son dernier retour, Harry semblait très faible et épuisé. Après des mois et des mois passés à être rongé par la colère, le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé être prêt pour ce moment. Il pensait ne plus être affecté, et pourtant quand ces yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers lui, encore une fois, il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à la folie.

Et pourtant, quand ces yeux émeraude rencontrèrent les siens, Tom remarqua que le corps d'Harry se figea, en alerte.

« Tom!... Je suis tellement désolé, mais je dois un peu... me reposer. Puis-je...puis-je passer ? »

Harry se tenait dans l'entrée, évitant nerveusement le regard perçant de Tom. Il avait espéré être assez mature pour faire la différence entre le jeune Tom Riddle et le Voldemort adulte... mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas supporter de faire face à ces yeux si familiers, si intelligents, et encore moins empêcher son esprit de lui faire remarquer que — Tom et Voldemort... étaient une seule et même personne.

_Tu vois, il ne t'accorde même pas un regard!_ Souffla cruellement une voix dans la tête de Tom.

Tom sourit poliment et libéra le passage, lui donnant accès aux escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

"Bien sûr, Harry."

…

Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Il ne remarqua même pas que les draps n'avaient plus été changés depuis un bon bout de temps.

Il ne parvenait même pas à penser, tant il était épuise.

Juste après qu'il ait blessé Voldemort et avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se rende compte que son Horcrux avait été détruit, l'Armée de Dumbledore avait réussi à déplacer son campement. L'un des gros avantages à être un sorcier était que l'on pouvait déplacer rapidement ce qui demandait des semaines aux moldus. Donc, en toute hâte, ils s'étaient enfouis avec ce qu'ils pouvaient et avaient abandonné leur quartier général. Bien que l'attaque de Voldemort soit un coup dur pour leur moral, le plus important était qu'ils aient survécu. Pendant deux jours, ils avaient prudemment évité les mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un coin isolé au fond des bois, où ils s'installèrent et dressèrent leur camps.

_Avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités_. Et Harry commençait à se fatiguer de toutes les responsabilités qui s'entassaient sur ses épaules.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba dans un sommeil profond. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter à propos des vagues de douleurs qui assaillaient son corps tout entier.

Doucement, Tom monta les escaliers, faisant glisser ses longs doigts le long des rampes. Le bois était frais.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Elle grinça bruyamment, mais pas assez pour réveiller l'homme endormi.

Tom observa le visage pâle et paisible du jeune homme. D'un coup, Tom fut pris d'une envie de le secouer pour le réveiller et de lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde aux questions qui avaient occupé son esprit au cours des douze derniers mois... mais Tom n'en fit rien. À la place de cela, un sourire sans joie apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il ravalait toutes les sombres émotions qui s'agitaient au fond de lui. Il cligna des yeux, ses pupilles noires encore plus obscures qu'à l'habitude, dissimulant par ce geste sa douleur.

Tom quitta la chambre sans un bruit.

….

_Hummm..._ Le jeune Seigneurs des Ténèbres baissa les yeux. Il était agité et indigné. Il détestait que la simple vue de ce jeune homme réveille en lui de telles émotions, que ce soit si facile de…ressentir — Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se libérer de l'influence d'Harry?

Tom pencha la tête, ses doigts s'agitaient sur la couverture du livre "Collection de potions rares et pratiques.

Il était en pleine réflexion. Si seulement il pouvait créer un objet et y enfermer toutes ses émotions... il ne voulait plus être sujet au pouvoir d'Harry, car il devait grandir. Il devait agir d'une façon plus indépendante et logique pour cultiver ses propres pouvoirs.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent lorsqu'il prit sa décision. Il cacha le livre de potions au fond d'un tiroir.

_Ce n'était pas suffisant! Il devait lire plus — sur quelque chose de plus fort et de plus sombre!_

…**.**

**Et la surprise c'est… TADAAAAAA ! Bonne nouvelle ! ****La traduction de la version anglaise a repris****, donc nous aurons la fin de cette histoire ! yeaaaaaaaah ! **

**À en croire vos commentaires, ceci rassurera un grand nombre d'entre vous, non ? **

**En parlant de commentaires, ils sont toujours bienvenus, sur le fond ou sur la forme **

**Petit avertissement de l'auteure originale :**

_"Cette histoire prend place dans un univers sans morale, sinistre et ironique. Les traits du personnage de Tom sont ceux d'un HP, d'un sociopathe égoïste, orgueilleux, cruel, et doté d'autres caractéristiques propres aux méchants. Il ne comprend pas l'amour et ne sait pas comment montrer de l'affection. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un gentil ou qu'il regrette soudainement ses actes. C'est le personnage principal. Soyez-en conscient. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez_**."**

**Autant pour le Happy Ending. Mais on apprécie tous de temps à autre une histoire un peu plus torturée et sombre que les autres, n'est-ce pas ?**

**À la prochaine.**


	28. Chapter 28 : son coeur ou son devoir

**Retour dans le passé.**

**ATTENTION ! S'il y a des historiens parmi vous, veuillez excuser les fautes historiques dans ce chapitre. L'auteure étant d'origine chinoise et n'ayant pas vu la 2Guerre Mondiale de la même façon qu'en Europe, elle a fait quelques erreurs. J'ai décidé de ne pas les modifier pour ne pas perturber la suite de l'histoire. (imaginez une réalité parallèle si ça vous perturbe trop)**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 28 : Son Cœur ou son Devoir**

**27 Août, 1939**

Peut-être était-ce parce que les Serpentards étaient doués pour lire les gens; peut-être était-ce parce que les Gryffondors ne savaient pas cacher leurs émotions. Quelle que soit la raison, Tom s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé depuis le retour d'Harry. Comme auparavant, le jeune homme était tendu et se méfiait de lui.

« Je suis repu. Je vais... Je vais rester dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. Tom, laisses la vaisselle. Je m'en occuperai plus tard »

Harry s'excusa dès qu'il eut fini son assiette. Il se leva soudainement; presque comme s'il voulait fuir la cuisine.

« Pas la peine. Je peux la laver, » répondit poliment le jeune garçon.

Il offrit à son gardien un sourire éclatant, l'air aussi calme et posé qu'à l'habitude, mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il poignardait son repas avec une vigueur impressionnante, ne tardant pas à transformer son morceau de porc en un bouillie de viande.

Il était inévitable que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et observateur que Tom se rende compte que leur relation se détériorait, confrontée comme elle l'était à la distanciation et la méfiance.

Mais si Tom ignorait la cause de ces changements, que pouvait-il faire?

Tom grimaça, et jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette encore remplie de la viande qu'il avait agressée.

…..

Harry ferma les rideaux, pour ensuite aller s'effondrer sur le lit.

Il ne parvenait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était. À chaque instant de chaque jour, le garçon grandissait et prenait de plus en plus l'apparence du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, qui ne faisait que gagner en puissance dans l'autre époque. Tout ce qu'il avait vu dans le futur lui montrait que rien n'avait changé — que rien ne pouvait changer.

Harry avait l'impression d'être coincé dans un cercle vicieux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire — il n'avait pas le cœur à abandonner l'enfant et à rentrer chez lui sans un regard en arrière, mais il n'était pas assez noble pour faire comme si tout allait bien, et sa frustration empirait au fur et à mesure qu'il côtoyait sa charge. Sa conscience et ses émotions le tiraillaient. Sa culpabilité, sa peur et ses inquiétudes le mettaient face à un dilemme auquel il ne voyait pas de solution. Son esprit était tourmenté, et son corps ressentait encore les effets secondaires des sauts temporels.

Harry avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, et se retenait de justesse de faire le dernier pas en se répétant constamment — _Je ne peux pas abandonner! Il.. Il y a encore de l'espoir._

Il n'était qu'en 1939. Tout n'était pas encore joué d'avance.

…

Tom ignorait tout du futur, mais Harry, en dépit de son savoir, était également impuissant face au passage du temps. Le Destin avait déjà mis en place les évènements clés de l'Histoire, ceux qui connectaient les vies de tous, à travers l'espace et le temps. Il était satisfait…Le moment était venu!

Ce n'est que lorsque la première bombe V1 tomba du ciel comme un oiseau de l'enfer et explosa dans Londres qu'Harry réalisa ce qui lui importait le plus.

Même s'il avait fréquenté Poudlard depuis ses onze ans et n'était pas un grand connaisseur de l'histoire moldue, quand il entendit les sirènes et les chocs retentissant au loin, il sut exactement ce qu'il se passait. En tant qu'anglais, même lui n'avait jamais pu ignorer les cicatrices et les destructions causées par deux guerres mondiales.

_La Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Le Blitz._

À cette époque, pour préparer l'opération "Sea Lion", Hitler avait ordonné aux forces aériennes Nazies de bombarder Londres pendant septante-six jours et nuits d'affilés, transformant ainsi la ville qui faisait la fierté de l'Empire britannique en un champ de flammes, de ruines et de morts.

Avant qu'il ne puisse agir, Harry sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds, et perçut d'autres bruits assourdissants. Des bombes explosaient tout autour d'eux; les rues étaient prises d'assaut par les débris et par le feu qui ravageait dans sa faim insatiable la vieille cité.

Même dans leur maison, pourtant aux bordures de la ville, on pouvait voir du plâtre tomber du plafond.

Les lampadaires, agonisant, clignotèrent faiblement avant de s'éteindre complétement.

Londres fut remplie de cris de panique. Des pleurs désespérés se mêlaient aux bruits de moteur des avions en approche, qui avaient grossièrement interrompue la paix et la tranquillité de cette douce nuit.

BAM!

La bombe qui venait de tomber aurait tout aussi bien put s'écraser juste à côté d'eux, et au son de son explosion, ils furent momentanément assourdis. Le sol trembla sous l'impact. Leur maison aurait tout aussi bien pu être aussi solide qu'une maison de poupée

Harry trébucha avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait la terrible puissance des machines de guerre moldues.

Comparées aux duels magiques, ces armes de destructions massives étaient bien plus terribles et cruelles.

Ces armes en métal, invisibles, prenaient des vies si facilement, sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux, sans même faire face à leurs victimes comme les sorciers le faisaient pendant un duel. Même se trouver à la pointe d'un Avada Kedavra était mieux que ça, que d'être écraser comme des insectes par ces tonnes de métaux et de produits chimiques, simplement parce qu'un ennemi lointain manipulateur en avait donné l'ordre… En temps de guerre, une vie n'avait plus aucune importance, et partout les gens n'étaient plus considéré que comme des pièces dans une machine, enfermés, impuissants à eux-seuls, et remplaçables.

Harry devint blanc comme un linge mais resta calme.

Harry savait qu'il ne mourait pas ici — en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Peu importes les désastres ou les mésaventures qu'il devrait affronter, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir dans le passé, tout simplement parce que son corps et son âme n'appartenaient pas à cette époque.

Voyez-vous, en observant le fait que son corps ne vieillissait pas dans le passé, Hermione avait élaboré la théorie que le Destin empêchait quiconque de passer sur l'autre rive tant qu'il n'était pas dans sa temporalité d'origine. Le Temps avait ses propres règles — futur et passé étaient liés par des lois complexes que même le Destin ne pouvait enfreindre. De ce fait, Harry était en sécurité tant qu'il restait dans le passé, protégé par Temps et Destin eux-mêmes.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Hermione avait autorisé Harry à retourner dans le passé, malgré la pression que subissait son corps.

Au moins, de ce côté de la ligne temporelle, il était relativement sauf sous la protection du Destin et hors de portée pour Voldemort.

Elle avait dit, « Harry, Le Destin n'a qu'un point faible— tant que tu restes dans le passé, il ne peut pas effacer ton existence, peu importe à quel point il le souhaite. Bien qu'il puisse te haïr à cause de ta volonté de changer le cours des évènements, au moins, il ne peut pas te tuer. Par conséquent, ta présence même là-bas... pourrait être ton plus gros atout. »

_Mais le garçon... il appartenait à cette époque, donc... il pouvait y décéder._

Dès que cette horrible pensée surgit dans sa tête, du dégoût et de la haine envers lui-même envahirent tout son être. Néanmoins, l'idée persistait...elle s'attardait dans le coin le plus sombre de sa personne, et grandissait, grandissait jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable, indéniable, et inoubliable.

« HARRY! » Tom accourut à ses côtés. Les sourcils froncés du garçon étaient le seul indice de la panique qu'il éprouvait.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration, sa tempe palpitant dû à une étrange intuition. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Harry.

« Harry, on doit rejoindre le monde magique, maintenant! »

Avant que Tom n'ait pu faire un autre pas vers lui, Harry sauta soudainement en arrière pour éviter la main tendue. Tom se figea en plein mouvement. L'air chaud du mois d'aout se refroidit tout d'un coup autour d'eux.

Harry regarda le garçon et en eut soudainement le soufflé coupé. Il perdit toute conscience de la destruction et du chaos qui faisaient rage dehors, son attention complétement accaparée par deux yeux sombres si familiers. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la folie, si fort qu'il eut peur que sa cage thoracique ne puisse le contenir.

Pourtant, cette détestable idée occupait encore son esprit, comme des braises qui refusaient de s'éteindre. Tel un joueur de flûte enchantant un serpent venimeux, elle l'attirait vers un coin sombre et torturé de son esprit, l'appâtant avec des pensées trop horribles que pour être mentionnées.

Harry cligna des yeux, se remit à respirer.

Oui, Harry venait du futur et ne pouvait mourir dans le passé. Mais Tom... Tom appartenait au passé et les mêmes protections ne lui étaient pas offertes.

_Tant que... que Tom Riddle restait dans cette maison, il était en danger de...mort._

_Que ce serait-il passé si cet enfant...Tom Riddle était décédé au cours du Blitz Londonien?_

Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? Dans un futur sans Voldemort, ses parents seraient peut-être encore en vie et Sirius serait là aussi, prêts à l'accueillir. Dumbledore serait peut-être encore là, lui-aussi, et cette fois il ne poserait pas sur les frêles épaules d'Harry la charge de sauver le monde. Si Tom Riddle était mort dans le passé, alors Harry Potter ne serait jamais devenu Le Survivant. Il serait juste Harry, un garçon comme les autres. Il pourrait devenir un attrapeur professionnel; il éviterait à sa famille et à ses amis une mort prématurée; il pourrait dormir sans être hanté de cauchemars; il pourrait être... _libre_.

C'était peut-être son unique chance de tout arranger.

Même un sorcier adulte peinerait à sortir vivant d'un tel bombardement, alors autant dire pour un novice de première année.

Harry n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Vraiment. Il devait juste se décider à abandonner le garçon ici et... laisser le Destin prendre les choses en main.

Les lèvres d'Harry se mirent à trembler, il sentit de la bile lui monter à la gorge. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni penser.

Une voix distante résonnait dans sa tête, aussi douce que le chant d'une sirène, l'attirant de plus en plus en territoires sombres et obscurs.

"_Oui… oui. Tue-le."_

BAM

Une bombe s'écrasa juste dans leur rue. Elle explosa en une boule de lumière éblouissante et de chaleur suffocante, envoyant voler des blocs de ciments et de métal vers leur demeure.

Les débris traversèrent les murs et les fenêtres.

« Protego! » Harry jeta le sort de protection par instinct, et juste à temps d'ailleurs, faisant rebondir de justesse une roche de la taille de son poing qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Tom, qui restait calme et sage à ses côtés, plongea. Le garçon n'avait pas encore apprit des sorts de défense comme celui-ci, aussi ne pouvait-il rien faire.

La maison trembla. Et à l'image d'un château de carte, elle commença à s'écrouler sur elle-même.

Harry serra sa baguette. Elle lui semblait si lourde. Son coeur battait toujours aussi douloureusement fort.

Harry se détourna. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas veiller sur Tom, s'assurer que l'enfant était sauf. _Il est le Seigneurs des Ténèbres; il est un enfant._

« Protego! » Tom agita sa propre baguette, tentant de jeter le nouveau sort qu'il venait d'apprendre par Harry.

Mais... rien ne se produisit. Tom fronça les sourcils, tout en évitant de justesse quelques objets qui tombaient des étagères.

Tom se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le gout du fer. Le gout du sang sembla le calmer.

Il se reconcentra et leva à nouveau sa baguette.

_Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres_, pensa Harry. Il observait le jeune garçon en silence; la pointe de sa baguette brilla légèrement avant qu'un dôme transparent ne soit projeté en avant, prêt à protéger son maître des débris. Harry restait immobile; ses bras lui semblaient incroyablement lourds. Il sourit avec amertume, avant de lever sa propre baguette, et de la pointer en tremblant vers l'enfant.

_Finite Incantatem. Stupefy. Expelliarmus_.

Un million d'options lui passèrent par la tête. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer à cause de la poussière dans l'air, de l'odeur qui se dégageait des choses que le feu consumait…objets ou personnes.

Tom tenait sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait du mal à respirer, il avait à peine la force de maintenir le sortilège de protection en place. Il faisait face à Harry, droit, composé, ne faisant aucun geste pour éviter la baguette de l'autre homme ou de panique; il se tenait juste là, fixant sur Harry ses yeux sombres.

Harry eut du mal à rencontrer le regard de Tom, bien qu'il ne puisse y percevoir aucune trace d'accusation ou de colère. Tom ne faisait que l'observer avec une certaine intensité, comme il le faisait toujours, avec un petit sourire poli et indéchiffrable.

« Harry… » Il ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Il prononça le nom du jeune homme comme à son habitude, souriant doucement comme s'il ne voyait pas la baguette pointée sur lui. « Harry… vas-tu m'abandonner? »

Au milieu des ruines de leur vieille demeure, le petit garçon, qui grandirait pour devenir son ennemi mortel, faisait de son mieux pour maintenir un faible bouclier magique autour de lui. Ses petites mains tremblaient, mais ses yeux ne laissaient rien entrevoir de l'agitation qu'il ressentait, fixés sur Harry et répétant la question en silence : _Vas-tu m'abandonner?_

Encore une fois, Harry eut le soufflé coupé. Comme celle d'un poisson échoué sur la terre ferme, sa bouche bougeait sans qu'un mot n'en sorte, s'ouvrant et se fermant successivement. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

Il se dit — _Tu dois penser plus grand, Harry Potter. Pense à Hermione, pense à Ron, pense à Ginny, pense à tous tes compagnons de l'Armée de Dumbledore... ils comptent sur toi. Pense au Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu as rencontré... Voldemort est réel!_

Même s'il avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un puissant sorcier, pour l'instant Tom Riddle n'était qu'un élève de première année, qui ne pourrait pas parvenir à maintenir un sort défensif complexe bien longtemps. Enfin, la lumière au bout de la baguette de l'enfant s'éteignit et son bouclier s'évanouit.

Au même instant, une poutre se brisa en deux avec un craquement effrayant. Dans un nuage de poussière, de larges blocs de ciments et morceaux de bois s'effondrèrent, bloquant tous les accès aux portes ou aux fenêtres, les piégeant dans une maison sombre et agonisante.

_Maintenant, plus aucun échappatoire_ — Harry sourit d'un air peiné et baissa sa baguette. Il n'aurait plus besoin de jeter de sorts.

Il était pris au piège. Tout deux étaient pris au piège par de tragiques circonstances.

Tom serra sa baguette à deux mains. La poussière dans l'air dissimulait l'émoi au fond de ses yeux; son jeune visage se durcit, affichant une résolution de fer, tandis qu'il cherchait un signe de regret dans les yeux émeraude, mais il ne vit qu'une immense tristesse. Le visage de Tom s'assombrit encore lorsqu'il leva sa baguette vers le jeune homme, le sort qu'il avait passé toute l'année à étudier sur le bout de sa langue.

Tout ce que dit le jeune homme fut, « Je suis désolé. »

…**..**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh !**

**Bref, n'en voulez pas trop à Harry s'il-vous-plait, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit dans la plus simple des situations…**

**Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, les parutions se sont un peu espacées… faute au Blocus (ough !). J'essayerai de poster aussi un chapitre de l'autre fanfic, donc vous devrez peut-être attendre un peu avant le prochain. (Ne m'en veuillez pas, je souffre aussi ****)**

**Vos commentaires sont toujours bienvenus et même attendus,**

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! **** À la prochaine**


	29. Chapter 29 : il ne peut pas mourir

**Merci pour vos Reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur ! **** Et Bonne année à tous !**

**De nouveau, ce chapitre contient quelques fautes historiques, mais j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et que cela ne déterrera pas les plus férus d'histoire parmi vous. **

**Avertissement : références religieuses (légères).**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 29 : Il ne peut pas mourir**

**27 août, 1939**

Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être la fin du monde.

Malgré le sol qui tremblait violement sous ses pieds et les explosions assourdissantes qui mettaient ses tympans à rude épreuve, le garçon ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout son univers tournait autour de cette simple phrase — « _Je suis désolé_. » Ces mots si anodins suffisaient à le glacer de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait l'impression que c'était la fin du monde.

Alors que la bâtisse s'écroulait autour d'eux, Tom restait anormalement calme. Ses cheveux noirs jais étaient complétement décoiffés, ses vêtements auxquels il accordait d'habitude tellement d'attention étaient froissés et déchirés, de la sueur et de la poussière recouvrait son visage si élégant. Pourtant, alors que l'enfant fixait obstinément Harry, il maintenait une contenance calme, imperturbable, sans prononcer un mot d'accusation ou de plainte. Ses yeux sombres étaient aussi insondables que les profondeurs de l'océan, sa posture aussi fière que celle d'un loup solitaire.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Son regard rencontra celui de Tom, et ce fut comme s'il était de retour dans la Pensine où défilaient les souvenirs de Dumbledore, lorsqu'il observait l'orphelin de onze ans qui s'exclamait, d'un ton plein de colère et de dédain:

_« Je ne vous crois pas. »_

Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible s'était refermée autour de sa gorge, et serrait. Harry eu du mal à respirer. Vaguement, il se demanda si la pollution, la poussière dans l'air pouvait aussi empoisonner son cerveau, parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser non plus.

Cela avait pris tellement de temps pour que cet enfant apprenne à sourire, ou à demander un câlin de temps en temps. Cela avait pris tellement de temps pour qu'il apprenne à aimer, à espérer, à croire en quelqu'un d'autre. Cela avait pris tellement de temps pour que cet enfant s'ouvre, fasse confiance dans une certaine mesure… cela avait pris tant de temps pour que cet enfant s'attache à cette maison et ne veuille plus la quitter — _leur maison_. Cet enfant était son enfant.

L'air perdu, Harry observa l'enfant en face de lui, il observa Tom Riddle.

Peu importe ce que Tom deviendrait dans le futur, il était encore l'enfant d'Harry. Les enfants étaient toujours des trésors aux yeux de leurs parents, peu importe les bêtises ou les erreurs qu'ils faisaient. Tout à coup, Harry se vit courir à l'église et tomber à genoux, croiser les doigts et se mettre à prier; tel un voyageur perdu quémandant pardon et aide, suppliant Dieu de lui indiquer le droit chemin, demandant si la rédemption était encore à sa portée, s'il y avait encore de l'espoir...

Toutefois, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'est d'autres bombes qui s'abattirent. La pauvre demeure, ainsi malmenée, ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« TOM! » cria Harry. Un chandelier s'était détaché et était sur le point de s'écraser juste là où se trouvait Tom.

Il n'eut qu'une milliseconde pour réagir, mais une milliseconde était tout ce dont Tom avait besoin. Immédiatement, Tom prit la décision de mettre une dernière fois Harry à l'épreuve, de lui donner une dernière…chance. Tom plissa les yeux et redressa son corps, mais il ne se déplaça pas. Avec un BOUM saisissant, le chandelier s'écrasa à sa gauche, ne faisant qu'érafler, par miracle, son bras gauche. Tom resta complétement calme, comme s'il était figé de peur, en dépit de la douleur qui le parcouru, gardant ses yeux fixés sur le visage d'Harry. Un crochet métallique avait laissé une vilaine coupure le long de son bras.

« Tom! » Presque par instinct, Harry couru vers le garçon, toutes couleurs absentes de son visage.

Harry n'avait jamais voulu voir une telle expression sur le visage de Tom — aussi pâle qu'un mort, des yeux qui ne reflétaient pas d'autre émotion que celles qu'éprouvait un être rejeté par le monde entier, et pourtant l'enfant se tenait si fièrement, si calme et si composé, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la lâche trahison d'Harry.

Le garçon serra son bras ensanglanté. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa baguette. Quelques mèches dissimulaient le chagrin et la folie qui apparurent brièvement au fond de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Tom se tenait immobile, attendant que l'homme s'approche davantage.

Cet homme voulait le tuer, et pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui— _Harry, le paradoxe que tu es me rendra fou! Et ceci sera ta dernière erreur!_

La bouche de Tom se tordit en un sourire sinistre, exposant deux rangées de dents blanches. Ses yeux avaient maintenant la même lueur folle que celle qu'avait une bête prise au piège, ne manquant aucun pas de l'homme qui s'avançait; une bête pitoyable qui s'abritait dans l'obscurité, léchant ses blessures là où personne ne pourrait la voir.

Sous ce calme trompeur, le désespoir et l'angoisse rugissaient. Le jeune serpentard était assez intelligent pour deviner les intentions d'Harry. De plus, il avait été complétement obsédé par cet homme — il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même!

Il en était sûr!— Il aurait dû savoir que l'existence de Tom Riddle n'était qu'un fardeau pour Harry Potter. Il aurait dû savoir que personne ne pouvait être heureux de vivre avec lui.

_Mais..._ si Harry ne se souciait pas de lui, pourquoi l'avait-il adopté? Pourquoi lui avoir offert une maison? Pourquoi lui avait-il si souvent souri? Pourquoi essayait-il tant de s'immiscer dans le coeur de Tom, si ce n'était que pour l'abandonner au final? Pourquoi lui avoir fait goûter à l'amour et à l'espoir pour ensuite les lui arracher si cruellement?

Il était tellement cruel de faire miroiter à un mendiant des extravagances et le luxe, de les agiter sous son nez, puis de les lui enlever sans même qu'il ait pu y toucher.

Au final, Tom devait peut-être lui être reconnaissant pour lui avoir appris cette leçon?

_Si tu vas m'abandonner, très cher Harry, alors laisse-moi au moins te repayer pour tout ce que tu as fait…_

D'un mouvement sec, Tom recula, et capta de ses yeux sombres le regard d'Harry. Ses pupilles noires se dilatèrent tandis qu'il fixait ces orbes émeraude, mettant l'homme au défi comme le ferait un louveteau face à un autre loup. Lentement, il leva sa baguette.

Harry se perdait dans le regard de l'enfant, dans ses yeux noirs et durs qui laissaient pourtant transparaître tant de peine et de colère.

À nouveau, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ces yeux étaient teintés de rouge, un rouge très familier.

« Et merde! » jura Harry, abattant son poing sur le mur par frustration. Il se mordit les lèvres, si fort qu'elles saignèrent. Les yeux rouges du garçon étaient imprimés dans son esprit. De ses mains tremblantes, il saisit le garçon et le serra ensuite dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de Tom se raidir, mais l'enfant n'opposa aucune résistance. Les doigts de Tom s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule d'Harry, avant qu'il ne se détende un peu et pose sa tête contre la poitrine de l'homme. Son bras blessé enserrait le cou d'Harry.

« Tom, accroches toi à moi! On doit de dépêcher.» rugit Harry, bien que sa voix soit à peine audible au milieu du bruit des explosions et des sirènes de pompiers. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. À cause de la fumée, ses yeux pleuraient.

Il savait ce que son geste signifiait — mais il avait fait son choix. Ceci signifiait qu'il trahissait sa famille et ses amis. Ceci signifiait qu'il permettait leur rencontre avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il choisissait un futur et un passé rempli de sang et de morts... tout ça à cause de sa sentimentalité, de son amour égoïste.

« _Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine?_ » lui avait autrefois demandé Hermione.

Est-ce que ça valait la peine de sacrifier une vingtaine ou une trentaine d'années de sa vie pour tenter de sauver un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne pouvait être sauvé? Est-ce que cela valait la peine de mettre en jeu la vie de ses proches pour un homme qui n'avait aucun espoir de rédemption?

Même maintenant, Harry lui répondrait exactement la même chose: « _Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine... Mais je dois le faire_. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Encore une fois, cette simple phrase explosa dans les oreilles de Tom, lui faisant perdre le cours de ses pensées.

Bien qu'il ait déjà pointé discrètement sa baguette vers la poitrine d'Harry, Tom ne trouvait pas la volonté d'aller plus loin.

« Tom, je… je suis désolé. »

Comme si on avait répondu à ses prières, Harry eu soudainement l'esprit clair, et fut pris d'une féroce détermination; Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes alors qu'il ne cessait de demander pardon en posant de doux baisers sur le front du garçon.

Tom sentit les bras d'Harry affermir leur prise autour de lui. Il leva les yeux et observa le visage pale du jeune homme, sa mâchoire tendue et ses yeux bordés de rouge.

Et l'enfant sourit. Dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, ce sourire brillait comme les éclats du soleil à l'heure de l'aurore, si chaud et si plein de vie.

Pour Harry, c'était le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Mais Harry ne savait pas que derrière ce sourire éclatant, Tom aussi avait fait son choix. Lentement, le garçon abaissa la baguette qu'il tenait pointée sur l'homme; son embout brillant encore d'une faible lumière verte.

Il n'était peut-être pas un expert pour les sorts défensifs, mais il avait passé de longues heures à étudier... le sortilège de mort.

Harry était encore si naïf. Il n'avait toujours pas appris à se méfier d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même d'un très jeune.

Oui, Tom avait bien changé depuis son temps à l'orphelinat. Il avait appris à sourire et à embrasser, tout comme il avait appris à mentir et à prétendre. Il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour, l'espoir, et il avait appris ce qu'était la haine et la jalousie. Il avait appris à faire confiance et à prendre soin des choses, mais... surtout, il avait appris que s'il voulait garder ses biens, il aurait besoin d'être bien plus puissant.

Il devait apprendre à tuer et à arracher!

_Dommage que tu veuilles m'abandonner, parce que je ne te laisserai jamais partir... même si je dois t'emmener en enfer avec moi, je ne te laisserai jamais partir_— Tom sourit d'un air satisfait, tout en enfonçant sa tête dans la chemise d'Harry.

Un bras enserrant bien fermement Tom, Harry serra sa baguette dans son autre main, et tenta de les faire transplaner. Il n'y parvint pas... son corps et sa magie étaient trop faibles, et il ressentait encore les effets secondaires de ses sauts temporels. En cet instant, Harry était loin d'avoir les mêmes capacités que Dumbledore des années plus tôt; dans son était, il aurait été extrêmement dangereux d'essayer de transplaner en étant accompagné... surtout si cette compagnie était un enfant blessé.

Harry serra les lèvres.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de temps à perdre. Hésiter ne serait-ce que quelques seconds pourrait s'avérer fatal.

Au final, leur bonne étoile les abandonna. Le Blitz repris de plus belle sans avertissement, des bombes explosèrent et dégagèrent une lumière aveuglante et une chaleur digne des fournaises de l'enfer.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir, le plafond au-dessus d'eux s'écroula.

« Diffindo! »

Le sort réduisit les blocs de plâtres et les charpentes en miettes, leur dégageant temporairement la voie.

« Tom, on doit d'abord sortir de la maison, » Harry s'assura qu'il tenait bien Tom dans ses bras. « N'ai pas peur. »

« D'accord, » murmura Tom. Son visage était pressé dans le creux du cou d'Harry, et ses doigts agrippaient les épaules du jeune homme.

Incapables de tenir plus longtemps, les murs s'effondrèrent sur eux-mêmes. Le sol tremblait à chaque explosion; ce qu'il restait du plafond tombait en morceaux. Et en dépit de la gravité de la situation, Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à rassembler assez de magie pour transplaner. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ils devaient sortir de là. Maintenant.

Des débris métalliques et des blocs de ciments obstruaient la sortie. S'ils avaient été des moldus, ils se seraient retrouvés pris au piège, et auraient probablement fini ensevelis sous les gravats.

Mais ils avaient de la magie.

Un sortilège explosif suffit à dégager le passage. Harry pouvait voir que la charpente de la porte s'affaissait sous du poids des murs qui ne tenaient plus par eux-mêmes. Harry visa de sa baguette. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Une fois la porte ouverte, plus aucun murs dans cette maison ne tiendrait debout.

Harry perçut le bruit du bois qui craquait. Il n'avait plus qu'une minute pour agir, au grand maximum!

« Accroches toi! » dit Harry au garçon dans ses bras. Il jeta un sort de protection sur Tom et sur lui-même.

Ses mains étaient froides et tremblaient, mais ses yeux verts brillaient, emplis d'une farouche détermination.

_Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur._ Le Destin et le Temps le protègeraient, et en retour, il protègerait Tom avec sa vie. Son corps ferait le meilleur bouclier possible.

« Diffindo! »

Aussitôt que la porte eut volé en éclat, un recoin de la demeure s'écroula, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Bien que le Protego soit un sort extrêmement utile, même la magie avait ses limites. Tandis qu'Harry courrait en sortant de la maison, faisant office de bouclier humain pour Tom, il eut le visage et les bras écorchés par des débris qui volèrent. Du sang coula le long de ses bras, laissant un fin tracé sur le trottoir.

Cependant, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de reprendre leur souffle, un bombe V4 s'abattit juste sur les ruines du numéro 15 rue de Londres. Ils n'avaient plus assez de temps pour s'enfuir. Instinctivement, Harry serra le garçon contre sa poitrine et se tourna, mettant par ce geste l'enfant à l'appris du soufflé brulant de l'explosion.

KABOOM!

Le son étaient d'une telle intensité, qu'il eut été miraculeux que leur tympans en restent indemnes. Malgré leur protection magique, ils n'étaient fait que de chair et d'os, et pouvaient potentiellement être sujets à une hémorragie interne, à des brûlures, et à une lente agonie. La vague de chaleur que dégagea l'explosion propulsa Harry dans les airs. Sa chute fut douloureuse, mais il se souvint de bien tenir Tom, et d'amortir la chute du garçon avec son dos. Sa baguette vola dans les airs, tomba sur une pile de décombres enflammés, et disparut.

Harry avait l'impression de s'être brisé tous les os de son corps. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa poitrine se soulevait douloureusement. Peut-être une ou plusieurs de ses côtes étaient fracturées.

Il eut du mal à se relever. Néanmoins, il souriait. Au moins, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

« Harry, je peux marcher… » les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent lorsqu'il desserra ses bras, les gardant toutefois enroulés autour du cou d'Harry.

« NON! Accroches toi! » cria Harry, le souffle court. « Je ne mourrai pas. Fais-moi confiance, Tom. Je ne peux pas mourir! »

L'anxiété dans la voix d'Harry était honnête, et Tom ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Tout à coup, une chaleur lui monta à la tête, lui brûlant les joues tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur Harry.

Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit au-dessus de leur tête. Un bombardier volait à une altitude ridiculement basse. Une trappe s'ouvrit à l'arrière et un gaz jaunâtre s'en échappa. Il se dispersa rapidement, emplissant leurs cavernes nasales d'une odeur putride et sulfureuse.

Sans attendre, Harry couvrit la bouche et le nez de l'enfant avec sa main. À travers le brouillard jaune, il inspecta le paysage désolé à la recherche de sa baguette.

La fumée s'attaquait à leurs yeux et à leurs bouches. La baguette d'Harry... était introuvable. Harry, pourtant si poli d'habitude, se mit à jurer bruyamment tandis que sa gorge se resserrait, et que des vaisseaux sanguins pourpres commençaient à apparaître le long de sa tempe.

Personne n'était plus impuissant qu'un sorcier sans sa baguette!

Ils devaient s'éloigner! Le gaz empoisonné commençait à l'affecter. Finalement, Harry décida d'abandonner sa baguette. Il se retourna et courut vers l'abri le plus proche.

Ses épaules n'étaient pas beaucoup plus larges que le corps de Tom, et pourtant, il parvenait à protéger l'enfant.

Tom, bien à l'abri dans les bras d'Harry, écoutait les battements de cœur frénétiques de ce dernier.

Les chaussures d'Harry ne résistèrent pas longtemps à sa course sur l'herbe brulée et le pavé brisé. Ses orteils et talons étaient à l'air libre et écorchés, mais cela ne le ralentit pas.

L'ombre menaçante des bombardiers planait encore au-dessus d'eux, et les machines de guerres ne tardèrent pas à passer à la seconde vague offensive. Le gaz empoisonné et les bombes étaient prêts, prêts à être largués.

Sans sa baguette, sans protection d'aucune sorte, Harry courrait à travers Londres, la belle ville réduite en un champ de morts et de désolation, tout en gardant une prise ferme sur Tom.

Même si à peine quelques instant plus tôt, il avait décidé d'abandonner tout espoir concernant le garçon, maintenant… maintenant il était décidé à faire tout ce qu'il était en son pouvoir pour le protéger. Ses propres blessures importaient peu — il méritait cette punition après tout.

Au moins, il n'en mourait pas.

…**..**

… … **ah la la… je pense que la relation de Tom et Harry nous montre à quel point la communication est importante… (bien que pour ces deux-là , d'autres facteurs entrent en jeu, il est vrai). **

**Commentaires et questions toujours bienvenus (PS : si vous êtes des « guest », je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre par PM, mais sachez que vos remarques et vos encouragements sont toujours appréciés et pris en compte. Et pour ceux qui sont inscrit sur fanfiction, j'hésite toujours à répondre en PM, de peur que se soit trop intrusif mais vos commentaires sont toujours source de motivation, merci).**

**See you soon !**


	30. Bonus

**Aloooors… je n'ai pas pu résister à vous poster ce petit BONUS écrit par la traductrice anglaise. Je pense que ça répond bien à la plupart des reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre.**

**Amusez-vous bien !**

…**.**

**Interlude**

Dans un futur pas si lointain:

**Tom**: Argh! Par Salazar, Harry, tu as des sautes d'humeur pires que ceux d'une pendule.

**Harry:** Mais... les pendules n'ont pas de saute d'humeur...

**Tom**: Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... En plus, les lecteurs sont du même avis, n'est-ce pas?

**Harry: **Quels lecteurs?

**Tom:** Ceux qui estiment que si je suis un psychopathe avec des complexes d'abandon, c'est de ta faute.

**Harry** (en balbutiant): Eh bien...euh...mais... Tu as tué mes parents!

**Tom**: Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas fait... pas encore.

**Harry**: Oh, si, je peux te l'assurer.

**Tom**: Oh, non, je peux t'assurer que non.

**Harry**: Si

**Tom**: Non

**Harry**: SI

**Tom**: NON

**Harry**: NON

**Tom**: Ss... Une petite minute! J'y vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Es tu sérieuse—

**Harry** (l'interrompant): Non, je ne suis pas Sirius. Sirius c'est mon parrain. Un gars super sympa. Je te le présenterai bien un jour, mais... la folle qui te suit partout l'a tué... (Pleur sans pouvoir s'arrêter)

**Tom**: ...

**Harry** (encore en larmes): Je reconnais que je ne suis pas parfait. Mais, Tom... saches que tu es ma seule famille et que... je t'aime.

**Tom:** ...

**Harry**: Hem-hem. J'ai dis— JE T'AIME.

**Tom (**chuchotant): D'accord, d'accord... je t'aime aussi... en... quelques sortes...

**Harry** (souriant): Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Tom attrape Harry par la cravate, le tire vers lui et l'embrasse fougueusement.

**Harry** (l'air ébahi): !

**Tom** (avec un sourire en coin): Voyons! La pancarte là-bas indique de "s'embrasser et de se réconcilier".

**Harry: **Quelle pancarte? Je ne vois aucune pancarte.

**Tom** (levant les yeux au ciel): Fermes la et embrasses moi.

(Ils échangent un nouveau baiser. Des roses éclosent à l'arrière-plan. De la lumière apparait du plafond. Le public applaudi.)

(L'auteur lèvre une pancarte indiquant: « Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. FIN »)

….

**Comme quoi, l'absence de conflit raccourcirait considérablement cette histoire, et le suspense.**

**Certains seront peut-être déçus, mais ce n'est pas un indice sur le futur de cette fic. Juste un bonus.**

**Rassurez-vous, le prochain (vrai) chapitre arrive sous peu.**

**Au fait, je viens de poster le premier chapitre de ma première fic originale « ****Summer's Tale**** ». Si vous avez l'occasion, ce serait super si vous pouviez le lire ! Vous trouverez la fic facilement sur ma page.**

**À bientôt. **


	31. Chapter 31: pour qui sonne le glas

**Résumé ****: Harry et Tom sont en plein bombardement, leur maison a été détruite, et il semblerait que chacun ait pris ses résolutions vis-à-vis de l'autre.**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 30 : Pour qui sonne le glas**

**27 août, 1939**

Le monde était gris; la poussière et la fumée emplissaient l'air. Les bombes avaient laissé Londres en flammes et en sang, transformant la ville en un triste chaos, un paysage couvert de suie noire et illuminé par une lueur rougeâtre. C'était le crépuscule. Mais la célébration d'Hitler ne faisait que commencer. Londres était leur scène, une scène de luxe pour montrer à tous l'étendue de la puissance nazie, de sa technologie et de ses armes.

Ceci était une vraie guerre, une guerre moldue. Même les sorciers se trouvaient démunis face aux explosions et aux raids aériens, durant lesquels les avions grondaient dans le ciel, projetant sur tous l'ombre de la mort.

Tout en évitant au mieux les débris et les éclats de bombes qui volaient, les gens couraient, ce cachaient, priaient. On pouvait voir des bras et des jambes sortir des gravats, mais on ignorait s'ils étaient encore liés au reste du corps. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder pour le découvrir. Des pierres tombaient; des gens criaient; des balles transperçaient la peau et la chair. Le long des allés en flammes, même les vieux chênes pliaient face à l'ennemi leurs branches tremblaient, comme si elles pouvaient sentir le feu ravageur qui s'approchait de leurs racines.

Harry ne tenait même plus le compte du nombre de fois qu'il était tombé. Son esprit était embrouillé, ne ressentait que la douleur; il n'aurait pu différencier le nord du sud. Pourtant, son corps bougeait tout seul, comme une machine programmée et bien déterminée à remplir la mission qui lui avait été attribuée.

Il courait, tout en protégeant le précieux petit garçon dans ses bras.

Le Destin leur lança un regard plein de dédain. Certes, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser complétement d'Harry. Néanmoins, l'Histoire réclamait qu'il punisse le voyageur temporel qui osait aller contre le cours normal du temps. Et le Destin était bien d'accord.

Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir — mais il pouvait souffrir.

« Harry, » chuchota doucement une voix enfantine à ses oreilles qui souffraient encore du terrible bombardement. On aurait dit le gémissement d'un louveteau blessé. « Tu... tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas? »

Bien que le ton soit calme et emplit de respect, la réponse d'Harry était d'une importance dont seul Tom avait conscience. En cet instant, alors qu'il attendait, Tom détestait l'horrible sensation d'appréhension et de crainte qui le rongeait.

Les serpentards étaient des hommes d'action. Ils attaquaient plutôt que d'attendre, portant toujours le premier coup.

Ainsi, il avait adopté sa persona, prétendant être vulnérable, s'abaissant même à quémander, pour la sympathie et la protection d'Harry. De nouveau, il avait demandé: _Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner_?

Cependant, en dépit de cette façade d'enfant sans-défense, en dépit de ce ton mielleux et plaidant, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, étaient devenu aussi froids que la glace tandis qu'il réprimait toutes les émotions qui l'agitaient. Doucement, Tom pressa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry, prêtant attention au moindre battement de cœur qu'il percevait.

Alors qu'il attendait, il serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire se fit douloureuse.

Harry avait encore les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, il ne perçut donc que vaguement les mots du garçon.

— _Que... qu'est-ce qu'a dit Tom?_

Avec grande difficulté, Harry cligna des yeux; la sueur et la poussière avaient presque scellé ses paupières.

S'il n'avait pas été protégé par les lois spatio-temporelles, Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu'il serait déjà mort.

Pourtant, même si son esprit et ses sens étaient submergés par une vague de fatigue et de douleur, il parvint à déchiffrer l'émotion qui transparaissait dans les mots hésitants du garçon.

Il était terrifié.

Harry sentit ses muscles se raidir, devenir aussi dur que la roche. Il n'avait même plus la force de parler. La seule chose dont il était capable, ce fut de pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté, de sorte que son menton repose sur la celle du garçon dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, et de laisser ce même-geste parler pour lui.

— _N'ai pas peur. Je reste avec toi._

Tom renforça sa prise autour du cou d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas laisser la douce chaleur qu'émettait le jeune homme lui échapper.

L'enfant se pressa davantage contre le jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, respirant profondément afin d'inhaler autant de cette odeur familière qu'il lui était possible. Chaleureuse et hautement addictive, cette odeur était bien particulière, même mêlée à celle de la poudre et de la fumée émise par le bois qui brûlait.

— _Harry. Voici donc ta promesse... Tu ne m'abandonneras pas._

Tom pressa ses lèvres contre le cou du jeune homme, tel un jeune louveteau dissimulant ses canines et son air de prédateur. Quand des serpentards désiraient gagner l'affection de quelqu'un, ils ne savaient que comment l'ordonner, comment la prendre par la force, par la persévérance et par des mensonges éhontés... comme si l'amour pouvait s'obtenir pas la force, comme si l'affection pouvait résulter d'une obsession à sens unique, c'en était presque... pathétique.

…..

Harry ne devait pas avoir couru plus d'une vingtaine de minutes, mais pour lui cela représentait une éternité. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, tandis que la douleur ne faisait que s'intensifier.

Harry avait pris soin d'isoler Tom dans son embrasse. Sur tout Londres, la nuée de bombe avait répandu ses produits chimiques et la chaleur agonisante. Harry avait vu la mort passer de près à de nombreuses reprises. Sans sa protection miraculeuse, il ne serait maintenant plus qu'un cadavre carbonisé.

Harry resserra bien ses bras autour de Tom. Un enfant de onze ans ne pesait pas grand-chose, mais sous cette pluie de débris et de balles, c'était un lourd fardeau, un fardeau qui ferait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Enfin, le Destin en eut assez de ce jeu futile et cruel du chat et de la souris. Il trembla d'anticipation, souriant d'un air mauvais.

Tout à coup, là-haut dans le ciel, les avions piquèrent dans leur direction. Une case s'ouvrit sous leurs ailes d'acier pour révéler un nouvel équipement, cruel et mortel. Après la première phase de cette attaque, après avoir détruit les bâtiments et les structures, il était temps de passer à la phase deux — l'élimination des cibles mouvantes, en utilisant des armes plus précises et plus rapides.

Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'une pluie de balles s'abattit autour de lui. Etrangement, cela lui rappela son enfance, lorsqu'il observait Dudley jouer à ces jeux sur l'ordinateur, dans lesquels des vaisseaux spatiaux se faisaient descendre par une nuée de rayons laser. La situation actuelle était presque identique, avec le son des 'ratatata' qui emplissait ses oreilles, et sa vision pleine de balles volantes et de trous dans le sol.

Il ne sentait plus ses bras. L'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente même plus la douleur de ses côtes brisées. Harry avait l'impression que son corps et sa conscience étaient séparés, même sa peau avait perdu toute sensation. Ce ne fut que lorsque, à nouveau, une pièce métallique transperça sa chair, que son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. Même si Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir dans le passé, la forte odeur de sang – son propre sang - ne manqua pas de l'effrayé quand elle lui remplit les narines.

Il avait l'impression d'être vraiment en train de mourir.

Soudainement, une terrible idée lui vint à l'esprit. _Et si Hermione s'était trompée?_

Et si la théorie d'Hermione était fausse depuis le début, et si le Destin n'en avait que faire de ce qu'il arrivait à Harry...

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais ce ne fut que pour tousser du sang. Quelques minutes plus tôt, une balle l'avait touché, et s'était enfoncée dans son poumon droit.

Les jambes d'Harry flanchèrent. D'autres balles vinrent percer son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule enfin, tombant à genoux sur le pavé jonché de gravats et de morceaux de verres.

« HARRY! »

Harry haleta de douleur, son larynx et ses poumons étaient remplis de sang. Il tomba en avant, posant son front contre le sol, tournant son dos rond vers le ciel, formant une tente temporaires avec son corps et ses vêtement— une tente juste assez grande pour abriter un enfant de onze ans.

Raide, Tom pouvait sentir le poids du corps d'Harry pressé le sien au sol, le protégeant. Le sifflement et le son de l'impact des balles résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, de la fumée noire obstruait sa vision, et l'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines. Harry était complétement immobile. Tout à coup, il réalisa quelque chose, quelque chose d'effrayant. Tremblant de partout, il tendit la main, posant ses doigts sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

C'était la première fois que le garçon ne ressentait aucune joie à la vue du sang; c'était la première fois qu'il craignait vraiment l'irréversibilité de la mort; c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait rassuré et heureux en percevant le battement de cœur d'un autre être vivant.

« Harry! Harry! » hurla le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres, en se débattant pour se défaire de l'étreinte d'Harry.

« Ne... Ne bouge pas, » dit tout bas Harry, sa voix horriblement faible et du sang sortant de sa bouche.

« Restes là... je ne mourrai pas, Tom... restes caché... dans mes bras. »

Harry mit tout son poids au niveau de son front et de se avant-bras. De nombreuses images lui vinrent à l'esprit, rapides, déformées, jusqu'à ce que le champ de bataille en face de lui prenne une teinte grise et rougeâtre avant e disparaître complétement. Il y eut une lumière éblouissante, un grand nombre de couleurs, et puis, comme ça, il était de retour chez lui. Il vit Ron, et Hermione, ensuite les jumeaux Weasley...

Son esprit dérapait. Il était... mourant.

Dans sa trance, il sentait une main le tirer, délicate mais ferme, comme les crocs d'un petit animal sauvage. Une douce chevelure se pressait contre sa joue, et une petite voix lui parvint de loin: _tu as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas._

—._..Tom Riddle?_

Les lèvres d'Harry tremblèrent, et formèrent presque un sourire. Les yeux verts s'assombrirent et se fermèrent.

Quelque chose de douloureux se répandit dans la poitrine de Tom, lui piquant les yeux et le nez. Il avait pensé connaître si bien Harry Potter, mais il n'avait jamais compris l'homme. Tom n'avait jamais découvert les objectifs d'Harry et ses désirs, la raison qui l'avait poussé à adopter Tom... Il était un mystère pour l'enfant. Certes, il avait voulu se débarrasser de Tom, et pourtant, l'instant suivant, il se sacrifiait pour le sauver.

Le jeune serpentard sentit la colère monter d'un coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir été trompé.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'évacuer sa colère. Juste sous ses yeux, le jeune homme faiblissait de seconde en seconde; et seul le faible mouvement de sa poitrine et les battements à peine perceptibles de son cœur autorisaient encore de l'espoir. On aurait dit que l'âme d'Harry se détachait lentement de son corps, la lueur vive et chaleureuse ayant presque complétement disparue de ses yeux, ne laissant derrière qu'une coquille vide.

« HARRY! Ne ferme pas les yeux! » Cria Tom à l'homme immobile, agressivement, d'un air désespéré.

La rage déforma son visage, dissimulant la crainte qui rongeait son âme. « Harry! Regarde-moi! »

Le garçon, d'habitude si mature et si brillant pour son âge, paniqua; il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que crier et regarder, complétement impuissant.

_Les moldus! C'était de leur faute! Harry...tout ça— tout— était de leur faute. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous mourir…_

Dans son désespoir, l'héritier de Serpentard dirigea sa haine brulante vers les moldus. Sa soif de pouvoir atteint un nouveau sommet; sa soif de sang grandit et grandit. Si seulement il avait été plus puissant, alors Harry et lui ne seraient pas coincés dans ce bourbier. Si seulement il avait plus de pouvoir, plus de magie, alors il pourrait prendre sa revanche sur tout ces dégoutants moldus, il pourrait les écraser comme les vers inutiles qu'ils étaient.

_Je ne mourrai pas, Tom... Restes caché... dans mes bras_, avait dit l'homme. Ses bras étaient aussi raides que ceux d'une statue, et pourtant il n'avait jamais lâché l'enfant.

Les yeux de Tom étaient rouges de colère, bordés de rouge aussi, et quelque chose chaud et humide semblait couler le long de ses joues.

Encore une fois, il enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, essuyant ses larmes sur la peau de celui-ci. Tom serra de plus en plus fort, cherchant désespérément le faible pouls de l'homme, comme un jeune louveteau enfouirait sa face dans la fourrure de sa mère. Il murmura, la voix rauque et irritée, ordonnant d'un air à la fois enfantin et menaçant.

« Tu me l'as promis! Tu ne m'abandonneras pas! »

Il attendit. Harry ne répondit pas.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus entendre la respiration d'Harry. Le corps d'Harry s'avachit, s'effondrant sur celui de Tom. D'un air hébété, Tom ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de soutenir Harry avec ses petits bras, incapable de retenir la chaleur corporelle de l'homme qui semblait s'enfuir du corps de ce dernier.

Le masque de Tom se fractura complétement. Ses yeux prirent la couleur pourpre. D'un mouvement soudain, il enfonça ses dents dans la peau tendre. Le cou d'un homme était son point le plus vulnérable. La peau d'Harry était douce et délicate, et son gout lui correspondait parfaitement, pur et sucré, comme sa chaleur et ses sourires bienveillants.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry..."

Il répéta ce nom encore et encore, obsessionnellement, l'air fou, sa voix enfantine perdue dans le bruit des explosions, des balles qui sifflaient et des cris qui les entouraient. Personne ne répondit. Il serra les dents.

Il mordilla le cou d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que la peau pale de l'homme devienne aussi rouge que ses yeux.

Oui, il était un enfant. Un petit garçon perdu et affolé, rendu tellement confus par les circonstances que ses instincts primaires ressortaient — Il était devenu un vrai louveteau... un animal ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas espérer, il pouvait seulement geindre, implorant et pathétique...et abattu.

Tom ne remarqua même pas que plus aucune balle ne les avait touchés. Un bouclier invisible semblait être apparu autour d'eux, les isolant du monde extérieur, de la pluie mortelle de balles et de débris.

Peut-être que le Destin s'était enfin souvenu de sa tâche... ou peut-être avait-il perdu son intérêt une fois que la cible visée eut… péri.

….

Le Temps était une série d'anneaux emboités, des cercles parfaits, synchronisant et connectant le passé et le futur.

En janvier 2001, quelque part dans les bureaux du ministère de la magie, les mangemorts s'étaient emparés du pouvoir.

Brusquement, le beau Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son trône. Le rouge de ses iris scintillait, d'un éclat plus vif que jamais, plus vif même que le sang qui jaillissait d'une gorge fraichement sectionnée.

Lentement, il pressa une main sur sa poitrine, tandis que les battements de son coeur reprenaient leur rythme normal. Il était étrangement… agité.

Cette sensation qu'il avait ressentie— quand il avait eu l'impression que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre et qu'un couteau était enfoncé dans son ventre... quel était ce sentiment?

….

**Ah la la…. Ça fait presque un an que la traduction française de cette fic est en cours… joyeux anniversaire je suppose. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.**

**Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires ****, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**RECHERCHE ****: un lecteur béta pour vérifier les fautes de frappes et d'orthographe qui continuent de m'échapper (désolée pour ça). Ceux que j'ai contacté ne m'ont pas répondu (snif), donc si vous êtes intéressez, indiquez le dans une review et je vous recontacterai.**

**Je chercherai différent bétas pour chacune de mes fic, donc si vous les avez lu et êtes partant pour une autre que 47dayx, dites le moi.**

**À bientôt.**


	32. Chapter 32: animaux et jouets

**Au cas où vous soyez surpris, il ya une petite élispe au début de ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 31 : Animaux et jouets**

**27 Septembre, 1939**

Tandis que l'Europe sombrait dans une spirale chaotique, le monde magique restait intouché par la peine et la guerre qui affligeaient les moldus. Bien qu'ils vivent tous sur la même île, la vie des moldus et celle des sorciers était on ne peut plus différentes. Le monde des premier était plein de flammes, de cicatrices et de ruines de ce qui avait autrefois fait la fierté de cette société industrielle florissante; alors que le monde des sorciers restait inchangé, ignorant et en sécurité derrière ses barrières magiques.

Comme prévu, Poudlard ouvrit grand ses portes pour accueillir les étudiants le premier septembre. À nouveau, ses couloirs se remplirent de chahut et de rires.

« Riddle, est-ce que je peux emprunter tes notes? »

L'élégant jeune homme afficha un sourire éclatant, avant de passer son carnet de notes à sa camarade de classe.

« Que nous vaut cette bonne humeur aujourd'hui? » demanda Abraxas Malfoy, levant un sourcil en inspectant son jeune compagnon avec grand intérêt pendant qu'ils descendaient une rangée d'escalier.

Tom ajusta sa prise sur son sac. Ses pas étaient rapides et confiants, d'une précision quasi-militaire. Son uniforme était impeccable et mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, lui donnant l'image du parfait serpentard. Son sourire était aussi éclatant que calculé.

« C'est une belle journée, » répondit simplement Tom, l'éclat au fond de ses yeux identique à celui du chat qui aurait attrapé la souris.

« Oh? Je suppose donc que ton Harry est de retour? » demanda Abraxas, d'un ton taquin mais également curieux, en passant son doigt sur le rubis qui ornait la bague familiale qu'il portait au pouce.

Tom approchait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, puis se retourna pour regarder le blond de troisième année. Son sourire s'était envolé. Le visage du garçon était complétement inexpressif. « Il n'est pas à moi. Harry n'appartient à personne. »

« Tss-tss, » Abraxas sourit, remarquant directement le manque de conviction dans les propos de son jeune ami. Le blond vint s'adosser nonchalamment sur l'embrasure de la porte, bloquant le chemin à Tom. « Je crois... qu'un vrai serpentard ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois de suite, comme, par exemple, laisser trop de libertés à son... animal. »

Les yeux noirs du garçon brillèrent brièvement, avant de regagner leur obscurité insondable. « Il n'est pas mon animal non plus. »

Abraxas ne sembla pas prendre conscience de la froideur dans la voix de Tom. Il examinait ses boutons de manchette en diamant d'un air lasse. Il rétorqua simplement, affichant un sourire amical et commercial, complétement en désaccord avec la cruauté de ses paroles.

« Si j'étais à ta place— si ma propriété osait me désobéir, alors elle serait punie, reléguée, ne deviendrait plus q'un jouet dispensable. »

Abraxas continuait à chipoter ses manchettes, obstruant le passage, comme s'il attendait quelque chose du garçon.

« Je... comprend. »

Cette réponse calme sembla convenir à son ainé. Il sourit de nouveau et se mit sur le côté.

….

Ovidius Parkinson entendit la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux.

Un jeune homme entra, les traits aristocratiques et l'allure fière. Ah, c'était son compagnon de chambre — Tom Riddle.

« Par ici! » Ovidius agita la main, déplaçant ses affaires pour faire un peu de place.

Le garçon hocha la tête en guise de salut. Bien que Tom ne soit pas en train de sourire, ses yeux avaient une lueur joyeuse et hypnotisante— apparemment, quelque chose de bien lui était arrivé.

Ovidius était perplexe. En fait, en y repensant, son compagnon avait toujours été un peu… étrange. Par exemple, Tom avait dit à Ovidius que quelqu'un, qui lui était très cher, avait été gravement blessé... Mais si Tom tenait tellement à cette personne, pourquoi semblait-il si heureux quand il mentionnait ses blessures? À l'opposé, si Tom ne s'en souciait pas, alors pourquoi cette aura sombre et effrayante durant le dernier semestre ?

Tandis que les questions s'accumulaient dans la tête d'Ovidius, Tom s'assit à côté de lui.

Tom était-il heureux?

Oui, du moins en cet instant, il était très, très heureux... ou plutôt, il était très satisfait de la tournure des évènements de cet été.

Oui, Harry était grièvement blessé. Et oui, Harry avait frôlé la mort de près. D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec les blessures du jeune homme... Même avec l'aide de la magie et des potions, la guérison d'Harry était extrêmement lente. Cependant... maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus dans un état critique, remarqua cruellement Tom, ces blessures avaient un certain avantage, pour lui en tout cas.

Tout d'abord, elles gardaient Harry confiné au lit. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas tenter de s'enfuir... de partir de nouveau sans même un au revoir.

Tom se lécha les lèvres, se remémorant le corps pale et couvert de bandages de l'homme, allongé sur un matelas moelleux, si faible et si vulnérable. Oui, Harry ne pouvait que rester au lit, obéissant et redevable quand Tom lui apportait de quoi manger et boire. Il avait été complétement dépendent de Tom, incapable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Il ne pouvait même pas quitter sa chambre. Au début, Harry était à peine conscient, ne se réveillant que pendant quelques heures par jours. La plupart du temps, l'homme était plongé dans un sommeil profond, l'air paisible tandis que Tom le veillait, assis à côté du lit, parcourant ses manuels scolaires, attendant patiemment le réveil d'Harry.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'Harry était mort. Il ressemblait à ce renard empaillé qu'ils avaient au-dessus de leur cheminée, complétement immobile et pourtant inexplicablement empli de vie.

Tandis qu'il examinait le visage paisible de l'homme endormi, une étrange pensée lui était venue. Cette image lui rappelait un vieux conte— à propos d'une princesse nommée Blanche-Neige. On avait préservé sa beauté et sa grâce en l'enfermant pour l'éternité dans un cercueil de verre, où elle attendait, rêvant de jolies choses, reposant sur un lit de roses rouges.

Les contes de fées n'étaient-ils pas merveilleux ?

Un beau sourire illumina le jeune visage de Tom; ses yeux brillant de confiance attirèrent l'attention de nombreuses jeunes filles rougissantes. Même Ovidius était sous l'emprise du garçon.

Un beau sourire suffisait à dissimuler sa nature impitoyable; l'apparence d'une enfant sans défense suffisait à dissimuler ses sombres ambitions qui ne faisaient que croître.

Tom déroula un rouleau de parchemin. Riant intérieurement, il prit une plume.

Alors que Tom s'affairait avec sa lettre, Ovidius lança à son camarade un regard choqué. Il s'éloigna légèrement. Les proies ont généralement d'excellents instincts, et ceux d'Ovidius lui soufflaient qu'en dépit de la beauté du sourire de Tom Riddle, un grand danger se cachait derrière cette façade.

Heureusement, Tom ne faisait pas attention à Ovidius.

Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait.

_"Cher Harry:_

_Comment vas-tu?_

_J'espère que tu te sens mieux. Tes blessures te font-elles encore souffrir ? Elles devraient être guéries maintenant, non ?_

_Professeur Dumbledore t'envoie ses regards. Il s'inquiète pour toi._

_Harry, j'ai cherché dans toute la librairie de Poudlard. Etrangement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer ton état. D'après ce que nous savons, tu n'as pas été maudit, mais un sorcier ne devrait pas mettre si longtemps pour se remettre de dégâts physiques comme ceux qui t'affligent._

_Pourquoi les potions ne fonctionnent-elles pas ? C'est bizarre. Très bizarre._

_Je vais continuer mes recherches. Je t'enverrai une note dès que j'aurai trouvé quelque chose._

_Aussi, j'ai eu d'horribles cauchemars ce mois-ci. Toutes les nuits, tu étais dans mes rêves, ta peau était aussi froide et pâle que du marbre, le sang se répandait sous ton corps, l'éclat dans tes yeux disparaissait lentement. Tu me chuchotais "Je ne mourrai pas", mais au final... je ne vois qu'une pierre tombale._

_Harry, te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as promis ?... tu... tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas?_

_La vie à Poudlard ne change pas. Pour être franc, on s'ennuie même. Nous allons en classe, mangeons, dormons, bien que parfois je m'amuse en inspectant toutes les statues que je rencontre sur mon chemin._

_Tu me répondras bientôt, n'est-ce pas? Pas comme la dernière fois... J'espère._

_Harry, vis tu encore chez Miss Joan? J'avoue ne pas beaucoup l'aimer._

_Même si elle nous a secourus ce jour-là... même si elle est une ancienne de serpentard... même si elle connait beaucoup de chose et fait une aurore compétente. C'est juste que... je ne suis pas vraiment confortable autour d'elle. Elle n'est pas comme toi._

_Hmm... J'espère que je ne te semble pas trop difficile, mais j'aimerai vraiment retourner chez nous pendant les vacances. Avoir notre propre maison. Comme avant._

_Une dernière choses, mon ami, Abraxas Malfoy, a une maison à vendre et pourrait nous la céder à un bon prix._

_Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable pour Miss Joan's que nous continuions à empiéter sur sa vie privée. Tu devrais déménager dès que possible. Je peux t'aider—"_

Tom fit une pause, ses lèvres se courbèrent pour former un sourire mystérieux. Il relut consciencieusement sa lettre.

Il devait être sûr que tout était parfait, que son ton était le bon, être sûr qu'Harry Potter ne verrait que le bon côté de Tom Riddle — son côté normal et enfantin.

Harry ne devait pas découvrir que ce garçon, qui s'épanchait en mots d'inquiétude et de tendresse, se délectait aussi de sa douleur. Que ses yeux d'enfant étaient pleins de paranoïa, cruauté et de noires ambitions.

Tom parcouru son carnet de note, dans lequel il avait calé quelques pages arrachées de son livre de potion. Il hésita un instant, avant de choisir une potion toute simple utilisée pour diminuer les douleurs.

_"P.S. Je te joins la recette d'une potion qui pourrait t'être utile. J'espère que ça t'aidera."_

Tom hôcha la tête, satisfait. Il connaissait des potions médicinales bien plus puissantes et efficaces. Mais... celle-ci était juste parfaite: elle le soulagerait de sa douleur, mais ne le guérirait pas. Parce que le jeune héritier ne voulait pas que son Harry guérisse... pas encore, du moins.

Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Tom était encore en train de sourire quand il relâcha le hibou et regarda l'oiseau disparaitre dans le ciel nocturne.

….

Harry était appuyé contre la tête du lit, un parchemin déroulé devant lui.

Il caressa sa surface douce et délicate. Les lettres élégantes, et le papier de qualité reflétaient la personnalité de son mandataire et son souci de la perfection. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer aux lettres qu'il envoyait jadis à Ron et à Hermione. Le papier toujours froissé, parsemé de taches d'encre; son écriture hésitante et grotesque; et la manie d'Hermione d'entourer, à l'encre rouge, toutes ses fautes de grammaire, avant de lui renvoyer sa lettre avec sa réponse. Il trouvait une certaine consolation dans l'écriture de Ron, pas plus raffinée que la sienne.

Harry sourit.

Il pouvait presque visualiser Tom penché sur son bureau, s'attardant sur chaque mot, la tête baissée, se mordillant la lèvre, les yeux brillants derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Et... peut-être... à côté du garçon, un groupe de jeunes filles émoustillées, tentant d'attirer son attention.

Un bon serpentard était naturellement doué pour déguiser ses intentions — il devait cacher ses ambitions, sa nature cruelle et combative qui ne serait jamais acceptée par la société.

_« Même si elle nous a secourus ce jour-là... même si elle est une ancienne de serpentard... même si elle connait beaucoup de chose et fait une aurore compétente. C'est juste que... je ne suis pas vraiment confortable autour d'elle. Elle n'est pas comme toi."_

Le garçon avait choisi ses mots avec soin. Toujours poli, appelant même l'Aurore _Miss Joan_. Et pourtant, Harry parvenait sans mal à percevoir la jalousie enfantine derrière.

Harry sourit en relisant la lettre de Tom, une douce expression sur le visage, même si une nouvelle vague de douleur l'attaquait.

Depuis ce fameux jour, le garçon semblait s'ouvrir à lui. Il écrivait maintenant à Harry pour lui faire part de ses opinions et de ses souhaits, même si son raisonnement était assez… simple.

« Mr. Potter, il est l'heure de prendre votre médecine, » après qu'on eu poliment toqué à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Harry se tourna vers la forme floue qui entra. Il ne voyait pas grand choses sans ses lunettes, mais il reconnut immédiatement la femme à sa voix.

« Bonjour, Joan. »

Joan hocha la tête en guise de salut et posa sur sa table de nuit un plateau sur lequel étaient posées de nombreuses fioles.

« Désolé de vous déranger de la sorte, cela fait déjà... un bon mois, en plus, » Harry lui offrit un sourire fatigué. Laisser une inconnue prendre soin de lui ne le mettait pas vraiment à l'aise, encore moins s'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme comme Joan. La politesse anglaise lui interdisait d'encombrer ainsi une jeune dame... Mais sa maison avait été détruite et il n'avait nulle part où aller. Souriant, Harry lui lança un autre regard désolé.

Joan ne répondit pas. Pour dire vrai, le jeune homme ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

« Reposez-vous un peu, » dit Joan en haussant les épaules. Ses yeux passèrent sur la lettre qui reposait sur la couverture, avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

Joan n'était pas comme les autres serpentards. Sa maison était simple et propre, sans aucune fourniture excessive, de draps en velours ou de décoration farfelue. Elle ne portait ni maquillage ni bijou, seulement une paire de lunettes à monture épaisse. Sa robe était toujours élégante et formelle, d'une matière simple, identique à celle des robes des nonnes.

Si elle ne leur avait rien dit, ils auraient pensé qu'elle était une typique Serdaigle.

….

Joan remonta ses lunettes. Elle fronça des sourcils en regardant la porte fermée, se souvenant du jour où elle avait rencontré Harry et le garçon.

Parce qu'elle était une serpentard, elle comprenait très bien ceux issus de cette maison. Et parce qu'elle comprenait les serpentards, elle se faisait du souci pour ce jeune homme.

Le jour où elle avait sauvé Harry avait commencé par la réception d'un message du bureau des Aurors, lui demandant d'enquêter sur la violation par un certain Tom Riddle du décret interdisant aux mineurs d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école : il avait jeté le 'Protego' en plein milieu du Londres moldu. Les serpentards profitaient toujours de quelques faveurs du Ministère. Ils n'étaient pas directement renvoyés par une lettre; à la place, on envoyait un Auror pour enquêter personnellement sur l'accident.

Arrivée sur place, elle fut choquée par la scène devant elle— toute cette destruction, les rafales de tirs. Elle examina les rues enfumées, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un Serpentard. Oui, indubitablement, l'enfant était un Serpentard. Les yeux d'un Gryffondor ne refléteraient pas ainsi la destruction; ceux d'un Serdaigle ne recèlerait pas cette folie; et ceux d'un Pousfouffle n'aurait pas cet éclat meurtrier.

Parce qu'elle était elle-même une serpentard, elle comprit que l'enfant tremblait sous le poids de sombres pouvoirs et d'émotions incontrôlables, prêts à exploser.

Comme un dragon à qui on venait de voler son trésor, il était dangereux, sa colère le rendait plus puissant. Mais... la colère, comme toute émotion, n'était que temporaire. Elle passerait. À la fin de l'histoire, les dragons maléfiques étaient toujours vaincus par un brave chevalier en armure.

Mais Tom l'avait surprise; le garçon s'était calmé rapidement. Pas de cri de rage; pas de cri de vengeance; tout ce qu'il fit fut rester au chevet d'Harry, attendant patiemment que l'homme se réveille. Son expression toujours douce et attentionnée, parfaite, sans la moindre fausse note, sans ressentiment, sans aucun signe de colère, comme s'il était juste... reconnaissant d'être encore en vie. Il restait juste assis là, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, plein d'affection.

Joan fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu avertir le jeune homme, mais ne savait que dire.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle s'inquiétait trop. Après avoir pris des livres et son manteau, elle quitta la maison.

Tout irait bien... Les dragons, aussi avides et féroces qu'ils soient, étaient toujours vaincus par un brave chevalier à la fin de l'histoire.

**...**

**Voili voilou,**

**si la transition entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci vous semble floue, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions**

**au prochain chapitre :)**


	33. Chapter 33: la fête d'halloween

**Wouhou ! on a passé le cap des 200 followers! merci de suivre cette traduction! :)**

**Warning ****: Cette histoire commence à mériter son rating M (vers le dernier tiers du chapitre)**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 32 : La fête d'Halloween**

**31 Octobre, 1939**

Deux mois après l'attaque sur Londres, Harry était presque parfaitement remis de ses blessures. La guérison du jeune homme avait été affreusement longue, à tel point que même Joan en avait été interloquée.

« Joan, j'ai trouvé une maison à Godric Hollow. N'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite... Encore une fois, je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour votre aide. »

Harry offrit un sourire éclatant à la jeune aurore, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillaient d'excitation.

Bien que son torse et son visage soient encore recouverts de bandages et de pansements—ce qui, étrangement, le faisait paraître très jeune— Harry en avait assez de passer ses journées alité au fond du lit. Il était temps pour lui de partir et d'entamer un nouveau chapitre.

Il devait trouver son "chez-lui". Bientôt, quelqu'un l'y attendrait.

Joan fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander, « Pourquoi tant de hâte? » — même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Désolé... C'est juste que... Tom a dit qu'il aimerait passer noël _chez-nous_. » dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_Chez-nous_… Harry se répéta mentalement ce mot, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur indescriptible se répande dans ses veines. Ce mot le rendait si heureux, si heureux et si reconnaissant d'avoir reçu cette deuxième chance, une chance de se rapprocher de Tom.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George, Fred... tous savaient à quel point l'idée d'un chez-soi faisait rêver Harry. Ils avaient tous vu l'espoir sur son visage la première fois qu'il avait visité Grimmauld Place numéro 12, et son désespoir quand Sirius avait disparu à travers le voile.

La chose la plus cruelle au monde... c'était de laisser quelqu'un percevoir une lueur d'espoir, pour ensuite le replonger dans l'obscurité.

S'il avait été un serpentard, dans ces moments de solitude et de déception, peut-être aurait-il accueilli à bras ouverts les ténèbres, leur emprise, il aurait développé ses pouvoirs dans le seul but d'obtenir vengeance et de verser le sang.

Mais il était un gryffondor— un brave et naïf gryffondor, qui croyait encore en la justice, qui avait encore espoir.

Peut-être que la plus grande qualité des gryffondors était leur habilité à ne jamais perdre espoir, plutôt que leur bravoure. Ils iraient jusqu'au bout du monde pour trouver de l'affection et de la chaleur, même si, en fin de compte, cette chaleur les brûlerait comme le soleil avait brûlé les ailes d'Icare. Même si la faiblesse et le doute les prenaient en chemin, ce n'était que temporaire. Jamais ils ne s'arrêteraient.

Les gryffondors n'abandonnaient jamais.

Depuis toujours, Harry avait rêvé d'un chez-soi.

Même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps leur ménage— lui et Tom —tiendrait, il ferait tout son possible pour améliorer leur vie ensemble. Il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir.

Une maison était une forme de lien. Et Harry espérait que ce lien entre eux changerait Tom, ralentirait le déroulement de l'histoire... Qui sait? Pas même le Destin ne pouvait l'empêcher d'espérer et de rêver.

Joan ramassa les flacons à moitié vides de la table de nuit. Elle déversa le liquide restant dans l'évier, après qu'Harry eut insisté.

Peut-être était-ce péril, mais... après deux mois passé à prendre tous les jours des potions au goût immonde, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Vos blessures... Harry, êtes-vous sûr ne pas vouloir passer un dernier contrôle à St. Mangouste?" Joan poussa ses lunettes le long de l'arête de son nez. Son regard perçant rappela à Harry celui du professeur McGonagall.

Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête.

Dans ce monde du passé, lui seul connaissait les secrets et les faiblesses de son corps.

Cinq mois dans le passé équivalaient à un jour dans le futur, son époque d'origine.

Si le vieillissement de son corps avait été ralenti, il était alors tout à fait normal que ses blessures prennent plus de temps pour guérir. C'était sûrement ainsi que les choses fonctionnaient... Harry ne pensait pas que les soigneurs de St. Mangouste ou des autres hôpitaux puissent s'occuper de lui avec plus d'efficacité que Joan.

Tout à coup, Harry prit un air sérieux. « Joan, puis-je vous demander encore une faveur? »

….

Devant les étrangers ou les élèves des autres maisons, les serpentards aimaient prétendre qu'ils étaient une classe à part. Une classe supérieure, évidemment. Mais derrière la porte de leur chambre commune, eux aussi étaient sujet à la décadence et à l'immaturité, laissaient libre cours à leurs envies et à leurs pulsions d' débaucheétait dans leur nature**.** Ces riches sang-purs aimaient faire la fête, porter les costumes et les robes les plus luxueuses, profiter des meilleurs mets et boissons. Avec leur argent, ils pouvaient s'acheter la réputation d'être classes et sophistiqués, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils désiraient, même si ce n'était que par suffisance et pour leur propre plaisir.

Une fête, ils en avaient une bien spéciale à Poudlard, rien qu'entre eux. Un rite de passage, juste pour s'amuser, disaient-ils, alors que, au fond, ils savaient que c'était l'occasion pour eux d'assouvir leurs désirs et de sentir l'adrénaline se répandre dans leurs veines.

La fête d'Halloween des serpentards était devenue légendaire pour sa décadence et sa nature…inoubliable.

« Tom, tu as une cavalière pour la soirée? »demanda Ovidius en s'approchant du lit de Tom, un costume flambant neuf dans ses bras.

« Non, » répondit simplement Tom, l'air ennuyé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour les célébrations sociales, même s'il savait se débrouiller lorsqu'il était pris dedans. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas de costume approprié.

C'était au cours de leur deuxième année que les jeune serpentards étaient officiellement invités par leurs pairs à entrer dans le monde, dans le cercle privé des serpents. Pour la première fois, ils étaient conviés à prendre part à une soirée organisée par la maison, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'Ovidius soit surexcité.

Les yeux sombres de Tom ne quittaient pas son livre. Il tourna la page et son attention se porta sur un sujet familier — le sort "protego". Soudainement, il leva la tête. « Je suis obligé d'y aller? »

« Allez! Crois-moi… c'est une fête que tu ne voudrais pas rater. » S'écria joyeusement Ovidius, affichant un sourire coquin. « Ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce que c'est? »

« Quoi? Le bal d'Halloween? » Tom entoura quelque chose dans son livre.

« Oh Merlin! Tu n'es vraiment pas au courant?! »

Evidemment que Tom n'était pas au courant**. **Le bal annuel des Serpentards était un secret bien gardé de la maison, une tradition transmise de génération en génération chez les n'en sachant rien, Tom n'avait pas eu d'information là-dessus.

Tom lança un regard interrogateur à Olvidius.

« Eh bien, c'est... » Ovidius s'arrêta. Les yeux calmes, d'un noir intense de Tom le mettaient mal à l'aise, l'embarrassait, et tout à coup, il perdit ses mots. Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

« Ah! Peu importe! Tu verras ça par toi-même sous peu, demain soir… »

L'étrange comportement d'Olvidius réussit à gagner l'intérêt de Tom un instant, mais rapidement, celui-ci oublia sa curiosité et replongea dans son livre.

Il avait beaucoup de livres à lire. Il avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Il devait acquérir plus de connaissances. Il devait devenir plus fort, développer son esprit, sa magie, utiliser chaque seconde de chaque jour pour devenir toujours un peu plus puissant. Il devait grandir.

Sa curiosité ne ressurgit pas avant qu'apparaisse Abraxas Malfoy.

« Tiens... voici un petit cadeau pour toi. Pour la cérémonie de passage de demain, » dit Abraxas en plaçant une boîte carrée emballées et en invitant le garçon à l'ouvrir.

Tom ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il leva un sourcil, et demanda, « La cérémonie de passage? »

« C'est cela, » Abraxas repoussa d'un geste élégant une longue mèche de cheveux blond platine derrière ses épaules. Un éclat d'amusement apparut dans ses yeux bleus. « Tu devras... mettre ta volonté à l'épreuve face aux appâts et aux péchés du monde adulte. J'imagine que je n'aurai pas à m'en faire pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, » répondit sèchement le bel adolescent. La façon dont son expression se durcissait quand il était irrité le faisait paraître plus vieux.

Abraxas haussa les épaules sans en dire davantage, mais Tom ne manqua pas sourire condescendant qui apparut sur le visage de l'héritier Malfoy.

…

Il y avait différentes façon de célébrer le passage à l'âge adulte de quelqu'un.

Premièrement, selon la loi, être adulte signifiait que quelqu'un était assez mature pour prendre soin de lui-même et était prêt à travailler pour la société. Dans le monde moldu, quelqu'un était légalement considéré comme un adulte lorsqu'il atteignait ses dix-huit ans; dans le monde des sorciers, à dix-sept ans. Deuxièmement, selon une conception purement biologique, devenir adulte voulait dire que le corps de l'adolescent se développait, gagnant de nouvelles fonctions et se voyant affublé de nouveaux besoins.

Une odeur écœurante et sucrée imprégnait la salle commune. Elle avait été transformée en une luxueuse salle de bal, avec des verres de champagnes, des coussins, de la musique et des corps dénudés à divers degrés un peu partout. L'ambiance avait été magiquement tamisée, conférant à la pièce une lueur intime. La lumière laissait voir des parcelles de peaux fraîches, mais était juste assez basse pour les couvrir d'un soupçon de mystère. Même les filles de deuxième année avaient troqué leur uniforme scolaire pour une tenue plus élégante qui mettait en valeur leurs formes naissantes.

Tous les élèves des années supérieures étaient présents, parlant bruyamment, rigolant et dansant les uns avec les autres.

Des robes et des costumes incroyablement chers virevoltaient au son de la musique. Sous la faible lumière et le regard voilé par l'alcool, les voix et les visages se mêlaient, ne formant plus qu'une masse de passion juvénile et de désirs libérés de toute inhibition.

Dès qu'il entra, Tom comprit ce qui se passait.

_Une cérémonie de passage? Intéressant._

Ils étaient tous contrôlés par leurs instincts primaires. Moldus ou sorciers, les adolescents resteraient des adolescents. Les garçons et les filles en pleine puberté étaient naturellement intéressés par le genre opposé. Ou, pour certains, par le même genre.

« Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu de tels besoins auparavant?... Pas même un rêve coquin? » demanda Abraxas par-dessus l'épaule de Tom en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Il tapota fermement l'épaule du garçon, avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre une sorcière vêtue d'une robe couleur taupe.

Un rêve... Tom plissa les yeux en s'asseyant dans un canapé vide, tentant de se remémorer sa première expérience hormonale.

Les serpentards ne se mentaient jamais à eux-mêmes, ils étaient naturellement en symbiose avec leurs désirs profonds et leurs ambitions; aussi, le sexe n'était pas sujet tellement tabou à leurs yeux.

Cela s'était produit l'année précédente... brusquement. Tom ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun rêve. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir rêvé en fait, de qui que ce soit. Il s'était juste réveillé un matin, le pantalon tâché.

Cela ne l'avait pas déstabilisé. Il avait simplement changé ses draps, et avait laissé l'incident derrière lui. C'était une réaction biologique tout à fait normale, après tout.

Tom fit apparaître un verre de boisson alcoolisée. Il la dégusta lentement, observant calmement la fête qui prenait place devant ses yeux.

Evidemment, les deuxièmes années étaient encore trop jeunes que pour prendre part à autre chose que la dance ou aux conversations. Même si le corps de certains d'entre eux était déjà opérationnel, ils étaient encore trop jeunes que pour avoir du sexe.

Cette fête pouvait certainement être qualifiée d'animée, extravagante, et bruyante, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Tom.

À moins que... qu'il y ait plus de secrets à ce spectacle?

Un sourire en coin apparue sur les lèvres du garçon, avant qu'il ne le cache en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Sans que la dance ne s'interrompisse, la musique passa du jazz classique au rock endiablé. Filles et garçons, qui avaient gardé un minimum de contrôle d'eux-mêmes en début de soirée, étaient maintenant assez soûls pour oublier toute estime de soi. Certains, sans s'arrêter de danser, se mirent à ôter leurs vêtements. Quelques élèves de septième et sixième année s'étaient tapis dans quelques coins sombres, s'étaient affalés sur les épais coussins, et se dévoraient les lèvres en explorant mutuellement leurs corps de leurs mains.

C'était comme si l'air s'était alourdi. Une odeur musquée, des bruits de gémissements étouffés et des faibles exclamations remplirent la salle de bal.

Tom se leva. Il traversa la piste de danse où les préfets réunissaient les élèves de deuxième. Il passa à travers la foule d'un air indifférent. Son jeune visage reflétait beauté et arrogance sous l'étrange lueur, et son costume taillé sur mesure épousait à merveille son corps fin et élancé. D'un point de vue esthétique, il était le serpentard parfait, un jeune prince parmi de jeunes débauchés.

Il attira de nombreux regards, mais personne ne l'approcha.

Les serpentards de deuxièmes années n'étaient pas des cibles intéressantes. Ils étaient encore trop inexpérimentés. Mais d'autres activités avaient été organisées pour amuser les nouveaux membres des serpents.

Tom observa la Veela nue agenouillée devant lui, considérant ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide sous le faible éclairage. En comparaison avec ses camarades, Tom était étonnement nonchalant, ses yeux sombres dénués de toute émotion.

C'était donc là le fameux secret de cette fête? On leur offrait l'opportunité de s'essayer à leur toute première expérience sexuelle en un lieu semi-public. Rien de de trop complexe, juste… du sexe oral.

Le bel adolescent se lécha les lèvres et sourit. Soudainement, ses yeux brillèrent de confiance et de malice, ce qui à première vue, le rendit encore plus attirant que la jeune Veela devant lui.

Aucun homme ne pouvait résister aux phéromones des Veela — ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste leur instinct... mais c'était tout aussi efficace, et peu prenaient la peine de s'attarder sur la différence.

Tom sentit une étrange chaleur apparaître dans son bas ventre. Son sang se mit à chauffer dans ses veines, et tout à coup, il fut pris d'une terrible soif de sang.

« Viens ici, » commanda le garçon au Veela qui attendait, d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Le problème... c'est que parfois, les choses perdaient de leur attrait une fois que le voile de mystère et l'interdit qui les entouraient étaient levés.

Tom s'enfonça dans le canapé en observant la tête du Veela qui allait et venait entre ses jambes, tandis que sa langue chaude parcourait avec avidité son membre durcit. Il plissa les yeux, et se sentit soudainement… vide. Même le bruit des lèvres embrassant sa chair lui parut monotone au bout d'un moment.

Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, il ne ressentait plus rien, pas même le besoin de se libérer.

Néanmoins, son corps réagissait encore aux attentions de la langue chaude et humide, même si la sensation n'était pas agréable, identique à des vagues de chaleur et de confusion. Tout cela n'avait... aucun intérêt.

« Vas t'en, » l'ordre du garçon sortit d'un ton froid et dédaigneux. Il en avait assez de faire semblant et poussa la jeune fille sans aucun égard. Peut-être était-ce une preuve de sa volonté de fer ou de sa cruauté envers lui-même… qu'il ne s'autorise même pas cette satisfaction, qu'il laisse son membre dans cet état, tendu et douloureux.

_Répugnant_, Tom serra les lèvres et se nettoya rapidement. Il lança un regard dédaigneux aux individus qui gémissaient et se tortillaient au sol, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Le si célèbre fruit-interdit... n'était pas si goûtu que ça, finalement.

….

Le dortoir des serpentards était plongé dans le silence. Personne n'était encore de retour. Ils étaient tous occupés à se complaire dans la luxure. Après tout, il était dans leur nature d'écouter leurs désirs et de profiter de ce que la vie avait à leur offrir.

Les mains en poches, Tom marcha lentement de la salle de bal jusqu'à son dortoir, profitant de l'air froid nocturne qui lui caressait le visage. Il s'était calmé, ses hormones et son sang étaient revenus à leur état normal.

Tandis qu'il quittait la lumière artificielle pour les rayons de la lune, les bruits salaces pour le silence total, son esprit se fit plus clair. Tout à coup, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, une image lui apparut à l'esprit.

_Harry._

Le garçon se tendit.

Pourquoi pensait-il à Harry dans de tels moments?

Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre qui reposait sur son bureau, recouverte de quelques plumes.

Tom ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir du courrier à cette heure-là.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit une photographie.

Dessus se trouvait un bâtiment rectangulaire fait de briques rouges, assez similaire à leur ancienne maison, numéro 15 rue de Londres, illuminé par le soleil couchant. Un homme se tenait devant la maison, la tête surmontée d'une masse de cheveux noirs, un large sourire sur les lèvres, le visage recouvert de pansements.

C'était Harry. Le jeune homme indiquait la maison, puis souriait tout en faisant un signe à Tom.

Les yeux du garçon ne pouvaient se détacher du visage du jeune homme, et un instant, ils brillèrent d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir du bout des doigts la silhouette de l'homme sur la photographie, mais ceux-ci ne rencontrèrent que du papier.

_"Cher Tom,_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle maison. Tu l'auras deviné, il s'agit du bâtiment devant lequel je me trouve._

_Joan a eu la gentillesse de prendre cette photo pour moi. Je l'aime bien._

_En passant, je te souhaite un joyeux Halloween._

_Avec tendresse,_

_Harry"_

…**. **

**Ahlala… les hormones du petit Tom commencent à s'agiter… ai-je précisé au début de cette fic qu'il y aurait des éléments non-consensuels plus tard (bien plus tard…style, c'est pas encore traduit en anglais et ils en sont au chapitre 44)? Non ? Alors vous voilà prévenus.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.**

**By de way, je fais un peu ma pub, mais pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas encore fait, n'hésitez pas à checker ma propre fic ****« Summer's Tales ».****Pour ceux pour qui c'est déjà le cas et qui la suivent, j'espère qu'elle vous plait encore **


	34. Chapter 34: mari et femme

**Voiciiiiiiii. Merci pour vos review ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 33 : Mari et femme**

**20 décembre, 1939**

Pour tous les foyers en Europe, noël était la fête la plus importante de l'année. Bien que la plupart des nations se fussent libérées du joug de la religion, ce jour était spécial à leurs yeux. C'était devenu une tradition culturelle plutôt qu'un évènement religieux. Même les sorciers, autrefois persécutés par les chrétiens durant le Moyen-âge, attendaient avec impatience cette occasion de célébrer.

Oui... religion ou non, les cadeaux ne manquaient pas sous les sapins et les tables étaient couvertes de mets somptueux.

« Vas-tu vraiment refuser l'invitation d'un Malfoy? » demanda Abraxas d'un air incrédule. Il se pencha vers Tom, assis de l'autre côté du wagon, plutôt offusqué par la nonchalante réaction du deuxième année. « Aucun serpentard ne manquerait la chance de passer des vacances avec ma famille. »

« Merci beaucoup pour cette proposition, » répéta le garçon. Son ton navré mais ferme transmettait clairement son refus catégorique.

Perplexe, Abraxas se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre derrière laquelle défilaient collines et étendues de vert.

Habituellement, il était doué pour lire les gens. Il savait de quoi Tom était capable, et savait que le garçon avait de l'ambition. Il pouvait voir le potentiel de l'enfant, là, dans ses yeux sombres et profonds que si peu osaient rencontrer. Ambition et avidité émanaient du jeune homme — le parfum favori des serpentards.

Il était certain qu'avec le temps le garçon deviendrait un personnage clé dans le monde sorcier. Avec son intellect exceptionnel, ses aspirations démesurées, et sa puissance magique... joints à un passé sans rien de bien remarquable et l'absence de tout support familial faisaient de l'enfant une cible parfaite pour la famille Malfoy.

C'est pourquoi Abraxas n'avait jamais imaginé que Tom pourrait refuser la branche salvatrice qui lui était tendue par les Malfoy. Et pourtant...

Tout à coup, Abraxas sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'afficher à nouveau un sourire amical sur son visage.

« Alors... Je suppose que tu espères passer noël avec Harry? » demanda Abraxax d'un ton juste assez léger et amusé pour dissimuler ses véritables intentons derrière la question.

Tom baissa les eux, tentant de cacher l'ombre qui les traversat.

« Oui. »

Le sourire d'Abraxax s'élargit. Il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette recouverte de cuire. La réponse du garçon lui plaisait. Aussi longtemps que l'enfant aurait quelque chose qui lui était cher — il aurait toujours un point faible.

Une fois qu'il aurait gagné Tom à sa cause, il saurait exactement comment contrôler la jeune vipère.

Evidemment, Tom avait remarqué le changement d'humeur d'Abraxas, mais il n'accorda pas plus d'attention au blond. Après tout, aux yeux du jeune future Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait travaillé sur son masque depuis son plus jeune âge, les jeux et les plans de Malfoy étaient aussi simplet qu'un jeu d'enfant.

Non. Tom avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Dès qu'il était monté à bord du train, les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en marche, ramenant des souvenirs douloureux à la surface. Il avait senti une horrible tension apparaître dans son ventre, sa gorge se serrer, l'empêchant lentement mais sûrement de respirer.

On était le 20 décembre... et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rejouer encore et encore la scène de l'année précédente dans sa tête.

Le 20 décembre de 1938. Un an plus tôt, jour pour jour, comme aujourd'hui, il était monté à bord du Poudlard Express.

Comme aujourd'hui, il s'était assis calmement dans un compartiment, affichant une fausse nonchalance en admirant le paysage. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser; sa gorge s'était serrée sous l'angoisse. Bien qu'inconsciemment, il sache parfaitement que cet homme ne serait pas là pour l'accueillir,... il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Les flammes de l'espoir n'avaient cessé de brûler dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne finalement leur « maison », où le silence avait été le seul présent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. D'un coup, le désespoir s'était abattu sur lui avec le même poids qu'une chute d'eau gelée et, enfin, avait éteint toutes ses stupides et infantiles états d'âme.

À nouveau, le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui semblait affreusement familier. Le même compartiment de train, les mêmes sièges en cuir — tout était exactement à sa place...comme si l'histoire était sur le point de se répéter; comme si, encore une fois, la même et insupportable déception était sur le point de s'abattre sur lui.

Le visage de Tom se tordit. Il ferma la main sur la lettre qu'il tenait, froissant le parchemin jusque-là conservé avec soin. L'encre verte brillait et reflétait la lumière du jour

Les mots étaient faciles à déchiffrer sur le parchemin— _"...J'ai trouvé une nouvelle maison..._."

Maison?

Avec ses mains, Tom dissimula son visage au regard curieux d'Abraxas. Ses lèvres roses se tordirent en un sourire moqueur, révélant ses canines d'un blanc éclatant.

…..

Il était presque sept heures. L'obscurité avait envahi Londres, en contraste avec la blanche neige qui recouvrait la ville.

Derrière la vitre, les souvenirs de 1938 se mélangeaient au présent de 1939. L'heure, le lieu, et même le temps, étaient exactement identiques.

La machine à vapeur rouge émit un sifflement aigu. La locomotive laisse échapper d'épaisses colonnes de fumée tandis qu'elle entrait dans la gare De King Cross.

Puis, sous leurs pieds, le compartiment se mit à trembler violemment avant de s'immobiliser soudainement, faisant sursauter ses occupants. L'instant suivant, les portes s'ouvrirent et les cris de joie des élèves s'élevèrent dans le train. Riant, criant, les enfants coururent rejoindre leurs parents, enfin libérés de leur prison de devoirs et de cours barbants.

C'était comme si la scène était passé d'un film morne en noir et blanc à l'une de ces nouvelles productions en couleurs et pleines de vie. Comme si cette réunion pleine d'amour avait injecté de la couleur dans ce monde trop terne.

Tom observa l'agitation froidement. Son poing se serra; la lettre dans sa main fut trempée de sueur froide. Il baissa les yeux vers cette lettre, cette lettre qu'il avait lu tant de fois qu'il la connaissait par coeur, et hésita.

Finalement, il l'intercala entre les pages de son livre.

Il ne la jeta pas.

…..

Harry était arrivé en avance sur le quai 9 3/4.

Même s'il savait que le train n'arriverait pas avant sept heures, il avait peur que le véhicule soit en avance ou en retard. Il était donc arrivé en l'avance et avait attendu dans la neige, comme un grand nombre d'autres parents. Apparemment, ils avaient tous eu la même idée.

Harry mourrait d'impatience de montrer leur nouvelle maison à Tom. Sa propre fébrilité, si puérile, l'amusait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une maison tout à fait normale, rien de bien spécial.

Les flocons se firent plus épais. Harry dû aller s'abriter à l'intérieur de la gare pour éviter que son manteau ne soit trempé par la neige fondante. Autour de lui, sorcières et sorciers jetaient des sorts pour se réchauffer et pour sécher leurs manteaux. Mais Harry avait perdu sa baguette dans l'attaque survenue quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'en avait retrouvé aucune pièce. Même Joan, à l'aide de sa propre baguette, n'avait pas pu localiser sa baguette dans les débris. Pour l'instant, il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de faire sans, sautillant et frottant ses mains l'une dans l'autre comme tout moldu confronté au froid.

Peut-être qu'il était temps de rendre visite à Ollivander. Sa baguette de houx et plume de phoenix serait peut-être déjà quelque part dans son entrepôt, cachée parmi des milliers d'autres baguettes.

Juste au moment où Harry commençait à s'ennuyer, il entendit un sifflement strident et familier. Enfin, le train entrait en gare.

Puis, comme un seul homme, la foule de parents s'avança vers la machine à vapeur, tandis que les enfants, qui s'étaient déjà débarrassés de leurs uniformes scolaires, déferlèrent des wagons. En un instant, le quai fut recouvert de visages enjoué et de chaleureuses retrouvailles.

Harry, lui-aussi, tentait de se former un passage dans la foule.

« Excusez-moi. J'aimerai passer! »

« Désolé, madame. »

« Pardon, pardon. »

Harry observa la foule. Rapidement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Tom.

Même si le visage sans nez et pâle comme la mort de Voldemort était plutôt horrifiant, Harry devait bien admettre que Tom Riddle était un bel adolescent. Le garçon était élancé, se tenait droit, et exultait un charme et un charisme indescriptibles. Partout où il allait, il était au centre de l'attention.

Après quatre mois de séparation, Harry pouvait voir que Tom avait pris quelques centimètres à Poudlard. Il devait probablement atteindre ses épaules maintenant. Le garçon portait des vêtements moldus, il avait les mains dans les poches, l'air relaxé et confiant tandis qu'il scrutait la foule; sa valise flottait à ses côtés, une performance magique qui suscitait l'admiration et faisait des envieux parmi ses camarades.

Harry agita ses doigts et ses orteils gelés, avant de se diriger vers le garçon. Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

« TOM! »

Tandis qu'il s'approchait du garçon, Harry découvrit que Tom avait non seulement grandi, mais avait également perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Sa pomme d'Adam était clairement visible sur son long cou. Son visage était celui d'un jeune homme; ses traits étaient plus pointus et marqués. Ils reflétaient la confiance te le pouvoir qui sommeillaient en lui. Il était en pleine métamorphose, sa beauté et sa prestance grandissaient, comme si un maître sculpteur s'attelait à les perfectionner chaque jour un peu plus.

L'adolescent se tenait droit, complétement immobile, les lèvres pincées et étudiait en silence le visage souriant d'Harry.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette attention sur sa personne… flatteuse, faute de meilleur terme.

« Eh bien Tommy. Ne reste pas planté là comme ça. Tu vas attraper un rhume. » Dit Harry en tapotant la tête du garçon, tout en se désolant intérieurement de la vitesse à laquelle le temps passait.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des grands yeux verts et brillants du jeune homme. Il ne parvenait pas à expliquer l'étrange et néanmoins intense émotion qui l'avait envahie quand il avait entendu son nom appelé par cette voix si familière. S'il avait été un Gryffondor, il se serait instantanément jeté dans les bras de l'homme, l'aurait pris dans une étreinte dont il ne l'aurait jamais libéré. Mais... Les Serpentards accordaient trop d'importance au contrôle. Donc, plutôt que de suivre ses impulsions premières, il ravala son extasie et son soulagement, dissimulant leur intensité derrière un masque poli et un sourire innocent.

Il savait ce que Harry attendait de lui... et il ferait semblant de bonne grâce si cela faisait plaisir au jeune homme, si cela leur permettait d'être une vrai famille, si cela lui procurait un moment fugace de bonheur.

…..

Godric's Hollow, le quartier dans lequel se trouvait leur nouvelle maison, regroupait sorciers et moldus.

Harry ne s'attarda pas beaucoup dans le village, même s'il y avait passé pas mal de son temps. Il avait passé la plupart de ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre, à travailler sur des nouvelles stratégies pour l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi il avait choisi de vivre ici.

Sur la place centrale du village se dressait un obélisque noir sur lequel était gravée une liste de noms— des noms qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. En plus, quand quelqu'un s'approchait du mémorial, ce dernier ne prenait pas la forme d'un père, d'une mère ou d'un enfant

« Harry? » Tom suivit le regard d'Harry jusqu'au monument noir. Le garçon observa l'obélisque avec soin, mais n'y vit rien de spécial.

La question tira Harry de ses souvenirs. En rougissant, il serra la main de Tom avant d'emmener l'enfant loin de la pierre, vers leur nouvelle demeure.

Soudainement, Harry fut pris de regret. Il n'aurait pas dû acheter une maison à Godric's Hollow. Tout dans le village lui rappelait ses parents, leur meurtre, et leur meurtrier… Leur mort était le point de départ de toute cette histoire. De sa vie avec Tom. Harry marchait rapidement, bien déterminé à ignorer le sinistre monument. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer.

« Harry? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Tom en levant les yeux vers son ainé. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient toujours avec la même beauté que deux émeraudes, mais Tom avait directement sentit son changement d'humeur.

« Viens, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Harry enroba la main de Tom dans la sienne, tentant de protéger les doigts du garçon du gèle mordant. Cependant, face au vent cruel de l'hiver, un tel geste n'avait pas grand importance. La chaleur humaine était rapidement emportée par l'air froid et sec.

Leur maison ne se trouvait pas très loin de la place du village, mais la courte promenade permit à Harry de reprendre ses esprits.

Toute route mène à une destination. Tout choix a des conséquences.

Puisqu'il avait décidé de rester avec Tom, de l'aimer comme un fils et de veiller sur lui, il avait fait son choix. Il n'y avait pas de regrets à avoir.

« Bienvenu dans notre nouveau chez-nous. » Harry sourit en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour révéler l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison.

Les murs avaient été repeints d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige. Pour un moment, alors que le visage gracieux est souriant du jeune homme emplissait sa vision, Tom crût que le monde entier avait disparu sous la neige. Harry l'emmena à l'intérieur, lui demandant son opinion comme un enfant avide de compliments.

L'enthousiasme de l'homme était tellement contagieux que les lèvres de Tom se levèrent d'elles-mêmes. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà de retour? » Quelqu'un entra dans la salle de séjour où ils se trouvaient. Très naturellement, elle prit le manteau des mains d'Harry et alla le ranger. Ensuite, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle fit apparaitre les valises de Tom et les plaça à côté du mur, pour enfin les saluer.

C'était Joan.

Dès qu'il vit la jeune femme, le sourire de Tom s'évanouit. Il fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre le control de son masque et d'afficher un sourire poli. « Miss Joan, que nous vaut ce plaisir? »

Harry lissa son pull beige et remonta ses manches. Il se tourna vers le garçon pour répondre, « Oh! J'ai invité Joan à passer noël avec nous. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé — avec le déménagement et tout le reste. »

« Je vois, mais... Miss Joan ne préférerait-elle pas célébrer noël avec sa propre famille? » demanda poliment le garçon, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de couvrir sa bouche d'un geste exagérément dramatique. « Ah! Je m'excuse. Je pense... J'avais oublié que Miss Joan avait été répudiée par son chef de famille. Désolé, laissez-moi m'occuper de ceci… »

Tom passa à côté d'Harry et de Joan, puis emmena ses valises dans le salon.

Harry se tenait devant l'entrée, l'air gêné. Tom était...était énervé?... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Désolé, Joan. Il… »

« Pas de souci. Tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai, après tout. » Dit Joan en haussant les épaules. Elle n'en tenait pas rigueur à l'enfant. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, « Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce propos. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je vous apporterai vos potions plus tard. »

…..

Tom prit place dans le canapé, parcourant la pièce de ses yeux sombres. L'intérieur de la maison était quasi identique à celui du numéro 15 rue de Londres, mais il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise.

L'adolescent passa une main dans ses cheveux lisses et noirs. Tout à coup, il sentit l'irritation le gagner. La bonne humeur qu'il avait éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt disparut complétement.

Il n'aimait pas Joan. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit là, qu'elle s'immisce chez eux. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour lui faire part de ses sentiments. Néanmoins, la scène dont il avait été témoin, quand elle avait pris le manteau d'Harry aussi aisément et naturellement que si elle était la maitresse de maison... l'énervait au plus haut point.

Mari et femme, une nouvelle demeure, n'était-ce pas une combinaison merveilleuse ? Cela ne faisait-il pas plaisir à voir?

Tom sourit d'un air sinistre, révélant des canines blanches et aiguisées.

…**..**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? **

**La parution risque de ralentir (encore plus que maintenant, désolée pour ça) étant donné que nous arrivons dans une période de l'anné… busy busy. Sorry. (enfin, vous aurez toujours au minimum un chap par mois)**

**See you (soon)**


	35. Chapter 35: mes sincères condoléances

**Nouveau chapitre les amis. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements **

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 34 : Mes sincères condoléances**

**25 Décembre, 1939**

"_Pour soumettre leurs ennemis à leur volonté, certain sorciers créèrent la potion d'envoutement. Cet élixir, particulièrement puissant et mal intentionné, fut interdit par le Ministère de la magie. Toute personne consommant cette potion se verra privée de ses sens, ne percevra plus rien de la réalité__**. **__Son goût, son odorat, son touché ou son ouïe__lui seront retirés tout comme ses émotions comme l'amour, sa joie, sa colère,…_ »

Tom trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge, puis souligna les mots suivants: _potion d'envoutement_. Ses yeux sombres et froids brillaient d'excitation, son beau visage était tordu par une curiosité bestiale.

Le garçon inspira profondément, tentant de se débarrasser de l'horrible image qu'il avait en tête — un jeune homme doux, intelligent et une jeune femme charmante assis côte à côte sur le canapé, engagés dans une discussion des plus animées.

Ils incarnaient le couple parfait!... Et, encore une fois, Tom était de trop.

_Ah... Quelle ironie!_

Tom était particulièrement irrité, mais il tentait de dissimuler ses émotions, autorisant seulement un sourire moqueur à transparaître sur son visage.

Un homme, une femme, peut-être un futur bébé— La parfaite petite famille! Voilà ce à quoi devait ressembler une vraie famille, unie, heureuse, dans une maison vide de Tom Riddle.

_Oh_, Tom savait exactement comment l'histoire se terminerait. Un étrange petit orphelin n'aurait pas sa place dans ce merveilleux foyer; son existence ne ferait que ternir l'image de cette famille de rêve. Un beau jour, ils se débarrasseraient de lui, le renverraient là où il appartenait : à l'orphelinat.

Tom se mordit les lèvres. Tout à coup, il se souvint de la femme qui avait l'habitude de lui rendre visite à l'orphelinat avec un sachet de friandises bon marchées et hautes en couleurs.

Il se souvint aussi du serment qu'il avait prêté quand il était enfant. Il s'était juré qu'un jour il deviendrait un homme puissant... si puissant et si fort que plus personne n'oserait lui manquer de respect ou l'ignorer. Plus jamais.

À bord du Poudlard Express, Abraxas lui avait demandé s'il comptait passer noël avec Harry. Le blond avait apparemment été rassuré par sa réponse. Bien que l'héritier Malfoy se croit très subtil, Tom n'avait eu aucun mal à lire dans ses pensées…Savoir que Tom avait une faiblesse l'avait énormément soulagé.

Tant que Tom se souciait de quelqu'un, il aurait toujours une faiblesse. Tant qu'il aurait une faiblesse, il ne gagnerait jamais assez de pouvoir pour représenter une menace pour la famille Malfoy. Néanmoins… tous les Serpentards étaient connus pour leur ambition, leur soif inépanchable de succès, leur quête infinie de pouvoir... Ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais avant d'avoir atteint leurs objectifs.

Tom, lui-aussi, avait une ambition sans limite. Il voulait devenir l'homme le plus puissant qui ait jamais marché sur terre, un homme sans défaut, un homme assez fort pour se tenir seul au sommet, un homme assez influent pour conquérir le monde des sorciers si nécessaire.

Pour cela, selon toute logique, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une faiblesse.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse, qu'une seule solution logique se présentait à lui— il devait éliminer cette faiblesse. Il devait se débarrasser de ses émotions, de ses sentiments inutiles d'affection ... Quand il aurait réussi— seulement à ce moment-là— il pourrait devenir l'être parfait, pur et assez puissant qu'il aspirait à être pour s'assurer que _cet_ homme ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

_Plus jamais_.

« Tom, tu es prêt? »

Il entendit Harry l'appeler depuis la salle de séjour. Une visite du Chemin de Traverse était prévue ce jour-là. Dans quel but ? Acheter une nouvelle baguette pour Harry.

Les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire. La boîte était recouverte de cadenas et de sorts protecteurs. Il susurra un sort et elle s'ouvrit lentement, révélant une baguette brisée sur un morceau de velours rouge. Les différentes parties du bâton tenaient à peine ensembles grâce à l'élément au cœur de la baguette : Une plume rouge-feu, magnifique, unique. À côté de la baguette se trouvaient trois balles ensanglantées et un petit morceau de tissu imbibé de sang.

Bien évidemment, la baguette était _sa_ baguette— du bois de houx et une plume de phœnix. Les balles avaient été extraites de _sa_ chaire. Et le tissue était recouvert de _son_ sang.

Vous direz peut-être que c'est de la folie... et Tom lui-même ne pouvait pas nier que sa petite collection était d'une nature profondément perverse. Malsaine... Dangereuse.

Ses doigts longs et fins caressèrent la baguette de houx avec adoration… Soudainement, il affirma sa prise, sectionnant complétement et irrémédiablement l'instrument magique.

« J'arrive! » cria-t-il joyeusement.

En rangeant la boîte dans son tiroir, Tom afficha un grand sourire. Aucune trace des ombres qui l'habitaient n'étaient visibles sur son visage.

« Ah! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous allons ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce pas Tom? »

Harry, en bas des escaliers, lui souriait. Une écharpe en laine entourait son cou, et Joan se tenait juste à côté de lui. Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait échangé ses habituelles robes ternes pour une tenue plus colorée et avait détaché ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Ceci conférait à sa façade habituellement si stricte une certaine douceur. Et elle aussi souriait... probablement à cause de quelque chose qu'Harry lui avait dit.

Là, debout côte à côte, ils s'accordaient à merveille... pour Tom, l'image était d'une perfection écœurante.

Tom resta un instant au sommet de la volée d'escaliers à les observer. Son sourire ne flancha jamais, même si ses yeux s'obscurcirent.

Son monde était celui des ténèbres. L'harmonie et la douceur n'étaient pas de son goût, cependant les deux adultes rayonnaient de joie... ceci lui retournait l'estomac.

…

Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi relaxé depuis longtemps.

Famille et amis, en route pour aller faire les boutiques ensembles, profiter de la vie.

Cette petite excursion lui procurait plus de joie que tout ce qu'il avait vécu au cours de l'année.

Hmmm... peut-être qu'il devrait sortir plus souvent.

Pour l'instant, Harry était satisfait. Il profitait de la compagnie d'un jeune garçon intelligent et de bonne humeur, et de celle d'une amie calme et considérée. Il se délectait également de la vision d'un Chemin de Traverse paisible, des échoppes et des routes encore épargnés par la destruction de la guerre à venir.

Toutefois, Joan n'était pas aussi à l'aise. Elle savait quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait — à propos du petit garçon qu'il avait décrit de « bonne humeur », occupé à lui jeter des regards noirs.

Joan ralentit son pas, pour mieux observer de derrière le père et le fils qui marchaient de la même allure. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le garçon n'hésitait pas à lui montrer les crocs, tout en faisant tout son possible pour garder l'unique personne qui lui était chère dans l'ignorance. Sa prestation d'acteur était impressionnante pour quelqu'un de si jeune, un féroce louveteau dissimulant ses crocs et ses griffes, faisant semblant d'être un naïf et inoffensif petit agneau pour plaire à cet homme. C'était assez... inquiétant. Le comportement du garçon troublait Joan, mais elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer exactement pourquoi.

Parmi les Serpentards, la plupart des enfants étaient assez malins et savaient comment cacher leurs vrais sentiments à leurs parents. Mais aucun n'était aussi doué dans ce domaine que Tom, aucun n'était capable de construire une personnalité distincte avec une telle perfection.

Le garçon était... sinistre.

« Oh! Regardez donc qui voilà… » Ollivander sortit depuis sa cachette derrière un tas de boîtes en équilibre, causant inévitablement la chute de certaines d'entre elles dans son empressement. « Ah, Ne vous en faites pas. Je nettoierai tout ça plus tard. »

« Mr. Riddle, » Ollivander, qui n'avait pas encore de cheveux gris et n'était pas encore recouvert de rides, lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"J'espère que votre baguette vous convient ? Les éléments la combinant étaient des plus singuliers, bois d'if et plume de phœnix… mais de très bonne qualité. Vous vous y faites? »

« Oui, oui, je n'ai aucun souci. » Répondit Tom en hochant poliment la tête.

Ollivander se tourna vers Joan. « Miss Joan… Onze centimètres, bois de pin et coeur de cobra. Une baguette solide et flexible. N'est-ce pas? »

« C'est cela, » acquiesça Joan. « Incroyable. Après tout ce temps, vous vous souvenez encore de moi. »

Harry retint un rire. Oui, même septante ans plus tard, la mémoire du vieil homme serait toujours en aussi bon état.

« Je souhaiterais acheter une baguette, » dit Harry à l'artisan. « J'ai malencontreusement perdu la mienne dans un bombardement moldu. Malheureusement, aucun sort ne semble pouvoir m'aider à la retrouver— ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. »

À côté de lui, Tom ne se départit pas de son sourire poli. Nonchalamment, le garçon fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la note de regret dans la voix d'Harry.

Harry dû passer par une série d'examens, puis se mit à essayer toutes les baguettes que lui présentait le marchand.

Avec reluctance, Harry testa chaque baguette, sa magie réagit différemment chaque fois: les sorts fusèrent dans la petite boutique, menaçant de la faire s'effondrer sur elle-même. Avec sa propre baguette de pin, Joan eut la gentillesse d'ordonner et de réparer ce qu'elle pouvait— tout en montrant une patience impressionnante. Oh, elle était une amie si merveilleuse que cela ne faisait que l'antagoniser encore plus aux yeux de Tom.

_Si seulement... si seulement les mineurs étaient autorisés à utiliser leur magie en dehors de l'école..._ Tom continua à sourire, mais son regard se fit plus froid quand il se posa sur Miss Joan.

Il y eut une autre explosion quand un jet rouge surgit de la baguette qu'essayait Harry. Le sort rencontra une pile de boîte et tout s'effondra. Les baguettes et les boîtes en bois s'écroulèrent au sol dans un fracas tonitruant.

« Désolé! » s'exclama Harry, se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. La tentation était de plus en plus grande de dire directement à Ollivander laquelle lui conviendrait.

Pourtant, le plus de baguettes Harry essayait, plus Ollivander semblait excité. Le vieux fabriquant se tourna ensuite vers Tom, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place à côté d'Harry en dépit des sorts qui volaient, et ses yeux s'éclairèrent soudainement. Il se pencha en avant, disparaissant derrière des piles de boîtes, avant d'en sortir une et de se redresser avec excitation.

« Ah-ha! Ceci devrait faire l'affaire! » murmura Ollivander tout bas en sortant la baguette de la boîte, tandis que ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la baguette d'if de Tom.

Dès qu'il aperçut la nouvelle baguette, les pupilles de Tom se contractèrent, aussi noires qu'une nuit sans étoile et sans nuage.

Bien qu'Harry n'ait pas souvent utilisé sa baguette devant Tom, le garçon reconnut immédiatement la baguette dans les mains d'Ollivander— c'était la même baguette de houx que celle cachée dans son tiroir. Il plissa les yeux. Oui, il était certain que cet objet était la réplique exacte de l'ancienne baguette d'Harry.

N'étant pas un expert dans la confection de baguette, Tom ne savait pas comment il était possible que deux baguettes soient parfaitement identiques. Après tout, même les livres disaient qu'un tel fait était des plus improbables. Lui-même n'avait jamais vu une baguette en plus d'un exemplaire à Poudlard, même si à première vue quelques-unes affichaient quelques similarités il y avait toujours un détail qui démarquait deux baguettes l'une de l'autre…dans les traits, le manche, la longueur ou la courbe du bois.

Bien que Tom ne puisse pas se vanter d'avoir une mémoire photographique, il faisait confiance à ce que lui apprenaient ses sens, comme sa vue ou son touché. Il savait que ces deux baguettes étaient les mêmes.

Or... cela aurait dû être impossible.

« Oooh...oh! » Ollivander tappa des mains comme un enfant, avant de tendre la baguette à Harry. Il observa le père et le fils avec soin en souriant. « Je suppose que vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

Ollivander parut satisfait. Ses lèvres s'étendirent, révélant des dents tordues et jaunies. « C'est ce que je me disais. Voilà... Bois de houx, plume de phoenix. Vraiment incroyable... Mr. Potter, il se trouve que le phoenix qui a donné cette plume en a donné une autre — une seule. Comme c'est curieux… très curieux. Apparemment, vos baguettes, à Mr. Riddle et vous, sont soeurs— la seule paire connue au monde. »

Tom retint son souffle.

_Des baguettes soeurs— la seule paire au monde?_

Les doigts du garçon se fermèrent sur sa propre baguette, la caressant doucement et soigneusement, tandis que les mots du vieil homme repassaient en boucle dans sa tête… _la seule paire au monde_.

Sa prise se fit plus ferme quand un feu de joie s'alluma dans son cœur.

Fierté et de satisfaction se répandirent en lui, et sa mauvaise humeur disparut en un instant.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs leva la tête pour poser les yeux sur Joan qui le regardait d'un air calme. Il lui offrit un sourire hautain, lui lançant silencieusement un défi malgré son air poli.

Les lèvres de Joan tressautèrent. _Ah_, _donc…_ il pouvait encore agir comme un enfant, montrer la même immaturité, la même possessivité… et être si facilement satisfait.

…..

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Joan? »

« Pardon? »

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux de son journal. Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon impeccablement rangé, et y vit Tom, occupé à arranger les fleurs sur la table basse.

« Je veux dire... tu aurais envie de l'épouser...? » Tom lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Il prit quelques fleurs roses et des tiges vertes du vase, avant de les broyer soudainement dans son poing avec tant de force qu'un peu de sève coula le long de sa main.

Harry sourit. « Joan?! J'avoue n'y avoir jamais pensé, et je doute fort que cela change. »

Voyez-vous, Harry n'appartenant pas à cette époque, toute idée de mariage ou de romance ne lui avait jamais traverse l'esprit. Pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'il se trouvait dans le passé.

« Pourquoi pas? Je pense que... Miss Joan ferait une magnifique épouse. » Répondit lentement Tom, choisissant chaque mot avec soin tout en observant avec la plus grande attention la réaction du jeune homme. Le garçon essuya la sève de ses doigts, puis alla jeter le papier et les pétales broyés à la poubelle.

« En fait... il y a déjà quelqu'un. » Le sourire d'Harry se fit plus tendre quand il se souvint des cheveux flamboyant de Ginny et de ses yeux bleus électriques.

La main de Tom se mit à trembler. Une rose lui échappa; dans sa chute, ses épines percèrent le pouce du garçon et une goutte de sang perla.

« Alors tu penses te marier un jour? Harry, tu as déjà...plus de trente-trois ans, non? » demanda Tom en penchant légèrement la tête. Le ton de sa voix était innocent et curieux, mais ses yeux racontaient une toute autre histoire. Derrière ses cils épais, ses pupilles étaient entourées d'une froide noirceur, où transparaissait des éclats de furie qui coloraient ses yeux sombres d'un pourpre profond.

Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il secoua la tête, « Non...Pas vraiment. Elle… euh… elle n'est pas… parmi nous. »

Non, La jolie rousse se trouvait en 2001. Elle n'était pas là, parmi eux, à cette époque.

Tom se tut. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence, il s'exprima d'une voix calme et réconfortante.

« ...Ah, désolé, mes sincères condoléances, Harry... Je l'ignorais. »

Harry hésita un instant, mais décida en fin de compte de ne pas corriger le garçon. Il remercia simplement l'adolescent avec un sourire chaleureux.

Tom arrangea les fleurs dans le vase. Bien qu'il en ait détruis quelques-unes, le reste des roses se dressaient fièrement dans leur enclos de verre, leurs doux pétales d'une magnifique couleur et pleine de vie.

Le bouquet de roses était assez épais pour que Tom puisse dissimuler son visage derrière celui-ci, l'adolescent se permit donc de laisser tomber son masque un instant. Un sourire satisfait tendit ses lèvres, mais il n'avait rien de plaisant. C'était un sourire qui reflétait sa malice, sa cruauté, son obsession et ses sombres désirs.

_Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit plus parmi eux._

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs jais rit intérieurement, tandis que son expression affichait la parfaite quantité requise de gentillesse et de solennité.

…

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu !**

**J'ai lu un manga… le premier chapitre m'a tellement fait pensé à cette fic : un petit garçon obnubilé par son parent, et ce dernier complétement aveugle à cette affection… c'était trop chou ! XD Si vous voulez le titre, faites le moi savoir par review et je vous l'enverrai par PM **

**À bientôt**

…

**Petit bonus, une parodie (toujours de l'auteure chinoise) :**

**Scène 1:**

Ollivander: « … vos baguettes, à Mr. Riddle et vous, sont soeurs— la seule paire connue au monde. »

Tom, avec un sourire en coin:"Des soeurs?... Je préférerais le terme… _âme-soeurs_."

Harry: « …Je suis l'élu, sauveur du monde des sorcier, _l'ennemi_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

**Scène 2:**

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs leva la tête pour poser les yeux sur Joan qui le regardait d'un air calme. Il lui offrit un sourire hautain, lui lançant silencieusement un défi.

Tom murmura tout bas: « Où elle est ta baguette-soeur? Hein? Hein ? Et reste loin de ce qui m'appartient, bi***. »

Harry:** « …**Je suis l'élu, sauveur du monde des sorcier, _l'ennemi_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »


	36. Chapter 36 : il a grandi

**De retour après quelques semaines d'absence. Désolée pour l'attente. **

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…Bonne lecture !**

…**..**

**Chapitre 35: Il a grandi**

**1941**

En un clin d'oeil, deux années s'étaient écoulées. Le Destin avait accéléré le court du temps. Il souriait, silencieux tandis que, de toutes parts, les destinées se réalisaient selon ses plans, sans que les habitants du monde magique ne s'en rendent compte. Ils se complaisaient dans leur ignorance, se contentant de se plaindre, après une longue journée de travail, de la vitesse à laquelle le temps passait.

Les moldus, quant à eux, avaient l'impression d'avoir vécu ces deux dernières années en enfer. La guerre continuait à faire rage; dévastant leurs vies et leurs pays.

Le soleil d'août jetait sur Londres une chaleur étouffante. Sous sa lumière affreusement joyeuse, l'ancienne ville n'en semblait que plus pathétique, désolée et recouverte comme elle l'était de cratères d'obus et des vestiges de ses bâtisses —C'était l'enfer sur terre.

Dans les quartiers Est de Londres, un grand et bel adolescent descendait une avenue poussiéreuse. Avec des cheveux noir-jais, sa peau pâle et son manteau d'excellente qualité, il se démarquait dans les bas-quartiers de la cité.

Il y a bien longtemps que le jeune homme de quatorze ans avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Son cou était long et élégant, ses yeux foncés en amande perçants, et la beauté de son visage égalait sans difficulté celle des anciennes statuts grecques. Il affichait une expression qui aurait fait paraître toute célébrité moldue pour un individu quelconque en comparaison.

De temps en temps, des orphelins vêtus de guenilles l'approchaient, quémandant un peu de gentillesse. Car au milieu de la pauvreté et du carnage de la guerre, l'élégance du garçon et sa propreté ressortaient comme une tâche de suie sur un drap blanc.

Mais l'adolescent ne s'arrêtait jamais, restait indifférent à leurs supplications.

Au coin d'une rue, une petite fille toussait du sang et l'une de ses jambes était tordue dans un angle inhabituel. À côté d'elle, un petit garçon fouillait les poubelles; il en sortit un morceau de cuire et se mit à le mastiquer d'un air désespéré, sans jamais avaler la matière. Une femme criait et pleurait d'une voix rauque au milieu des ruines d'une maison détruite par les bombes, berçant le cadavre d'un bébé contre son sein.

Et pourtant, Tom continuait son chemin, comme s'il ne voyait pas toutes leurs souffrances.

Qui était à blâmer pour son manqué d'empathie?... Sa nature, son éducation, ou bien les moldus du passé de Tom qui avaient ignoré ses propres appels d'au secours?

Tom grimaça lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une énième rue saccagée. Le décor qui se présentait devant lui lui paraissait horriblement familier, comme si la scène de deux ans plus tôt, quand Harry dépérissait dans ses bras, se rejouait. Il n'oublierait jamais le visage des moldus qui les avaient dépassé— leurs yeux vides, effrayés, passant sur le jeune garçon et l'homme sans les voir, sourds aux cris désespérés de Tom.

Il n'oublierait jamais la sensation du sang chaud coulant entre ses doigts tandis qu'il suppliait les passants pour leur aide, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ralentisse ou ne lui accorde un regard.

Tom s'arrêta un instant pour observer les dégâts dans les rues de Londres. Soudainement, il sourit, savourant le goût de la vengeance sur ses lèvres.

_Aider les moldus?... Pfff..._

Aux abords de Londres se trouvait une plage déserte non loin d'une caverne sombre et rocheuse, où aucun rayon du jour ne pouvait éclairer ses noires et froides profondeurs et où personne ne s'aventurait.

Tom plissa les yeux et entra dans la grotte. Lui, par contre, appréciait l'obscurité et l'air lourd.

Une large étendue d'eau l'attendait au bout du tunnel. Alors que Tom s'agenouillait au bord des eaux calmes mais mortelles, quelque chose de gelé se glissa le long de son bras.

« _**Tom! Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner sssi longtemps! » **_se plaignit bruyamment l'animal.

Le serpent, à qui Tom avait ordonné de garder la grotte, avait gagné en longueur et en largeur durant son absence. Son corps recouvert d'écailles, autrefois pas plus gros que le pouce d'un adulte, était maintenant aussi épais que le bras d'un enfant.

Après une année entière, le serpent était très excite de revoir son maître. Elle s'enroula autour de son cou, sifflant dans ses oreilles, « _**Tom! Tom! Je me suis trouvé un nom— Nagini! Tu aimes?**_ »

Tom caressa sa tête triangulaire. « _**Calme toi, Nagini**_. »

L'imposant serpent apprécia la sonorité que son nom avait en sortant de la bouche du garçon. Elle balança la queue comme un chat de salon satisfait puis s'immobilisa.

Tom se tourna vers les eaux d'un calme trompeur, « _**Comment s'est déroulée ta mission? »**_

Nagini agita la queue et poussa un galet dans l'eau. Des cercles vinrent briser la surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir, révélant le danger qu'elle dissimulait quand une infinité de membres pâles apparurent au fond des eaux noires. Petit à petit, la crevasse se remplissait de l'armée de Tom.

Tom se tenait sur le bord, observant les créatures grisâtres avec une certaine satisfaction.

Ses yeux sombres brillèrent d'une joie terrifiante.

Bien qu'aucune lumière ne puisse pénétrer dans la caverne, le garçon n'avait aucun problèmes de vue. Il se délecta de la présence de son armée d'inferi, savourant de ses yeux les corps pâles et délabrés comme s'il admirait une œuvre d'art.

Finalement, il sembla satisfait et offrit un sourire à son compagnon. Même dans l'obscurité, il reconnaissait sans peine les uniformes à moitié corrodés qui recouvraient encore le corps de certains cadavres — l'insigne métallique en forme d'aigle, les barres noires et blanches, et la croix gammée… c'étaient là les emblèmes de fiers membres de la Luftwaffe, les forces aériennes allemandes.

« _**Tom! Est-ce que Nagini peut garder ça? »**_ Avec sa queue, Nagini indiqua une pile de pièces d'argent et d'or qui appartenaient autrefois aux victimes sous une pierre quartz. Apparemment, par ennui, le serpent avait récolté une collection impressionnante de médailles et d'insignes.

Tom examina quelques badges. Quelques 'un appartenaient même à des officiers, comme des colonels ou des capitaines.

Un magnifique sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon tandis qu'il caressait la tête de son amie tout en hochant la tête, « _**Intéressant... Bravo, Nagini**_. »

Oui, son animal s'était acquitté de sa tâche avec brio. Et maintenant… il possédait une belle collection de soldats moldus allemands, forts et athlétiques, prêts à obéir au moindre de ses ordres.

« _**Ah! Encore une chose, Nagini…**_ » siffla doucement Tom, le son inhumain se répandant dans la grotte telle le souffle du vent.

« _**Saurais-tu quelques chose à propos de...La Chambre des Secrets**_? »

« _**Non...Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler**_, » Nagini pencha la tête et parcouru ses souvenirs, avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

Tom soupira. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sombres et hantés.

….

Lorsque Tom retourna à Godric's Hollow, la nuit était tombée et Harry était déjà retourné d'une longue journée de travail au ministère.

« Tom, il est tard. Où étais-tu passé? » demanda le jeune homme d'un ton sévère.

Tom se débarrassa de ses chaussures et leva la tête. Des mèches de cheveux noires et douces vinrent recouvrir ses yeux d'une façon tout à fait naturelle, et néanmoins parfaitement calculée.

« Ah, Abraxas m'avait invité... Désolé, Harry, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Oh, » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent quand il entendit le nom familier, mais il regagna rapidement son calme. Il s'empara d'un vieux journal et prétendit le lire, cachant son expression soucieuse derrière le papier jauni.

Combien de mensonges y avait-il dans les mots du garçon? Harry devait le savoir. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais... il avait aussi peur de découvrir la vérité. Que faire si toutes les réponses pointaient vers un futur indésirable? Que faire si, en fin de compte, le passé était irréversible?

Le temps s'écoulait à une vitesse folle... et il n'était pas prêt à faire face à l'avenir qui l'attendait.

Peut-être qu'Harry s'en faisait pour un rien... mais il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir les grains du sablier tomber sur ses épaules, l'enfouissant petit à petit dans une situation désespérée tandis que le Destin complotait dans l'ombre.

Avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de mettre un plan en place, Tom avait grandi. Le garçon allait commencer sa quatrième année... et Harry savait à quel point cette année-là était importante dans la vie de Voldemort.

Quatorze était un âge intéressant pour les jeunes garçons européens. C'était le moment où leurs hormones les transformaient en de grands jeunes hommes plein de confiance. Leurs visages gagnaient en maturité, se raffinaient, atteignant un équilibre parfait entre beauté féminine et puissance masculine. Des poils poussaient sur leur menton, leur voix se faisait plus profonde, leurs sourires rayonnaient du charme et de l'énergie de la jeunesse.

En outre, parmi tous ses camarades, Tom sortait toujours de la masse. Le garçon avait hérité des traits saisissants de son père et de sa silhouette élancée, tout comme il avait hérité du sang de sa mère et de la magie de sa famille. Et, encore plus impressionnant, le garçon ne laissait jamais ses privilèges lui monter à la tête, se montrant toujours poli et courtois envers tout le monde.

Bien sûr, Harry était armé de sa connaissance du futur, et savait donc ce qui se cachait derrière les sourires de l'enfant. Il avait prêté suffisamment attention au garçon et à son futur pour reconnaitre le pouvoir et l'ambition dissimulés au fond de ses magnifiques yeux noirs.

L'histoire était écrite dans la pierre. Aussi...durant sa quatrième année, Tom Riddle commencerait à enquêter sur les horcruxes. Durant sa cinquième, il assassinerait les seuls membres vivants de sa famille et créerait son premier— mais pas son dernier— horcruxe. Durant sa sixième année, il ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets, relâcherait le basilique et causerait le trépas d'une élève innocente, pour ensuite piéger Hagrid et le faire accuser à sa place.

Sachant cela, le futur de Tom et le sien lui semblaient sans espoir... entourés d'une obscurité tragique et angoissante. Ils ne pouvaient échapper au Destin. Tout à coup, Harry se sentit minuscule face à tous les problèmes potentiels qui viendraient, écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités et des vies qu'il devait sauver.

C'en était trop. Il avait besoin...d'aide.

Harry ne voulait pas agir inconsciemment. Il ne voulait pas détruire le faible lien qu'il avait construit avec Tom. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à s'adresser directement au garcon… donc, il regardait de l'autre côté. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était s'enfermer dans son bureau et travailler sur des plans pour L'Armée de Dumbledore, tentant autant que possible d'être un bon père constamment inquiet pour son enfant.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour maintenir un foyer normal. Et parfois, quand Tom lui souriait avec des yeux rayonnant de joie, Harry avait l'impression que cela en valait la peine.

Voldemort avait toujours été un bon comédien. Il pouvait séduire les gens, s'approprier leur coeur et leur esprit sans difficulté... spécialement quand il désirait quelque chose de leur part. Comme le serpent du Jardin d'Eden, son sourire charmeur trompait tous ceux qui l'entouraient… comme le Professeur Slughorn, qui lui avait tout dit à propos des horcruxes; Helena Ravenclaw, qui lui avait par mégarde fourni le diadème; et même Harry, qui connaissait pourtant sa vraie nature, ne pouvait rien refuser aux sourires du garçon.

« Tom, je vais partir pour trois mois à l'étranger... pendant que tu seras à Poudlard, évidemment. » Harry reposa le journal. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, pris d'une soudaine fatigue.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer tout seul. Il avait besoin d'aide, de ses amis...

Il avait besoin d'Hermione.

Tom releva soudainement la tête. Son regard rencontra les yeux fatigués d'Harry. Tout à coup, les pupilles du garçon se contractèrent jusqu'à ressembler à celles d'un serpent, celles d'un prédateur à l'affut, reflétant l'image du jeune homme sur leur surface obscure.

De 1932 à 1941, neuf années s'étaient écoulées, et pourtant l'apparence d'Harry n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre. La peau du jeune homme était toujours pâle et douce, comme si le passage du temps n'avait pas eu d'empreinte sur son physique; sa chevelure foisonnante, noire-jais et toujours aussi désordonnée qu'un nid d'oiseau n'avait pas une trace de gris. Le temps semblait s'être figé pour lui.

Tom adoucit son expression avec soin. Il hocha la tête et répondit doucement, « Je vois... fait bon voyage alors, Harry. »

Harry serra les lèvres. Il rencontra le regard respectueux du garçon, puis baissa les yeux.

Tom garda son calme jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoins sa chambre, son intimité, loin du regard inquisiteur d'Harry.

Ce n'est qu'alors que son expression changea du tout au tout. Comme un louveteau pris au piège, il montra les dents.

« _**Nagini**_, » Tom remonta son pantalon le long de l'une de ses jambes, révélant un serpent miniaturisé entouré autour de sa cheville.

« _**J'ai besoin que tu me rende un service… »**_

Il fit une pause. « _**J'aimerais que tu… garde un oeil sur Harry pour moi. »**_

Oui, garder un oeil sur Harry... Elle devrait surveiller ce que ferait Harry, où il irait et pourquoi... Pourquoi l'homme tenait-il tellement à laisser Tom derrière? En toute honnêteté, il avait besoin d'elle pour espionner Harry.

L'expression de Tom se fit amère et froide.

Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ignorait au sujet d'Harry.

Neuf années passées, et l'homme n'avait pas changé. Pas du tout. Même si les sorciers vivaient généralement plus longtemps que les moldus, ils n'étaient pas immortels. Bien que quelques rides soient apparues sur le visage de Joan, Harry n'avait pas vieilli. S'il avait été un scientifique moldu, Tom aurait supposé que l'homme souffrait d'une division cellulaire extrêmement lente. Harry était un mystère — sa guérison si lente; la copie parfait de sa baguette; ces voyages tous les trois ans Dieu-seul-sait-où; son étrange comportement vis-à-vis de Tom, parfois plein d'affection et parfois si... distant.

Harry Potter... était un homme plein de secrets.

**Premier septembre. Plateforme 9 3/4.**

« Tom... » Harry se tourna vers le garçon qui avait désormais la même taille que lui. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que dire.

Que pouvait-il bien dire?... Il voulait supplier le garçon de ne jamais chercher la Chambre des Secrets, de ne jamais ouvrir un livre sur les horcruxes, de ne jamais s'enfoncer dans les arts sombres et surtout de ne jamais—jamais — changer le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle pour celui de... Lord Voldemort.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

S'il avait été croyant, il aurait prié pour que Dieu garde son fils sur le droit chemin. Il aurait posé un baisé sur le front de l'enfant, chuchotant, "_Que Dieu te garde, mon enfant_."

Mais il était un sorcier.

« Prend soin de toi, » fut tout ce qu'il dit quand Tom monta à bord du train. Le visage pâle et morose, Harry regarda la machine rouge s'éloignée et disparaitre au loin.

…..

Tom était assis, tout seul, dans un compartiment à l'arrière du train. Il regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la silhouette d'Harry.

Peut-être que... l'absence d'Harry serait bénéfique pour ses projets, pensa Tom en posant son menton sur ses bras.

Au moins, maintenant il n'avait plus à se soucier de rien... il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il pouvait dédier tout son temps à la recherche de la Chambre des secrets... et à la recherche d'informations sur les horcruxes.

Après tout, ces deux dernières années, il avait beaucoup grandi. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses aussi, y compris la patience. Les yeux de Tom s'obscurcirent, et il sourit.

…..

Le Destin se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Il observa les deux hommes qui empruntaient des voix opposés— l'un confortablement installé à bord du Poudlard Express, l'autre en train de marcher vers sa maison, ses pas lourds et déséquilibrés.

Peut-être que le jeune sauveur reviendrait avec un plan flambant neuf; avec les meilleurs intentions du monde... cependant, les évènements qui le torturaient tant avaient déjà été mis en marche.

_En deux mots_, pensa le Destin … _trop tard_.

…**..**

**Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le plus déprimant, mais traduire la deuxième moitié (et surtout la toute fin) en écoutant la soundtrack du musical « Next to normal » n'est pas vraiment une douche d'optimisme… Anyway, on a tous besoin de notre dose de mélancolie de temps en temps, non ?**

**Pour ceux qui suivent ****Summer Tales****, je vous rassure : le prochain chapitre arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Les examens sont bientôt finis et j'ai enfin eu le déclic.**

**À bientôt**


	37. Chapter 37: qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

**Vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente! Promis, le prochain arrivera bien plus vite. **

**En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que cette traduction vous plait (toujours) ^^ Même si je n'y répond pas, c'est toujours un plaisir à lire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

…**..**

**Chapitre 36 : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

**Septembre, 1941**

L'une des occupations favorites des Serpentards était de de se rendre à un évènement mondain et d'y démontrer leurs aptitudes sociales. Pour un élève de quatrième année, c'était presque une obligation. Au sein de la communauté des sang-purs, on offrait aux élèves de cet âge-là l'opportunité de choisir leur voix — de choisir la bonne voix— ainsi que les « bons » amis et les « bons » sang-purs à côtoyer.

Il n'était donc pas étonnant que les soirées des Serpentards soient célèbres pour leur démesure, leur luxe, et les personnalités présentes.

Dans les donjons, il n'était pas difficile de dénicher des salles ou des coins parfaits pour organiser ce genre de fête. À l'instant même, dissimulé derrière la fabrique épaisse des rideaux et la vitre cristalline des fenêtres, sous la lumière tamisée des chandeliers chancelants, un bal prestigieux était en cours.

De toutes parts de la salle de bal, les garçons et les filles de Serpentard étaient réunis en petits groupes. Deviner les alliances et les associations était un jeu d'enfants. En effet, tout le monde suivait l'une des trois plus célèbres familles — les Black, les Malfoy ou les Prince.

Tom fit tourner son verre de vin, observant les interactions et les altercations avec peu d'intérêt.

Voyez-vous, Tom était un cas à part chez les serpents. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre parti. Il n'affichait pas clairement ses préférences, en dépit des efforts des trois familles pour le rallier à leur cause. Bien Abraxas ait tenté de le recruter depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, Tom ne lui avait jamais donné de réponse claire et nette, ce qui frustrait fortement l'héritier Malfoy.

Tom leva les yeux lorsque l'un de ses ainés l'approcha, le verre immobile dans sa main.

« Tom Riddle, » L'élégant jeune homme se présenta à l'inconnu en lui serrant fermement la main. Il leva son verre vers l'autre garçon aux cheveux foncés, faisant tourner le vin aussi rouge et épais que du sang dans son récipient.

« Cygnus Black, » répondit l'autre adolescent en buvant de sa propre boisson. « Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi...tu as déjà une sacrée renommée, Tom. »

Effectivement, son nom le précédait. Tout le monde connaissait le nom de Tom Riddle, le serpentard le plus prometteur de son année.

Il était le meilleur étudiant de tout Poudlard. Beau, mystérieux, intelligent, courtois, raffiné, et — tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus— complétement, irrésistiblement, irréfutablement sans défaut.

Cependant... aussi parfait qu'il soit, il n'était qu'un individu isolé, sans nom de famille pour le supporter; et de ce fait, considéré comme un diamant brut que chacun convoitait. Un précieux futur associé, dont les nombreuses capacités ne pourraient qu'avantager les fameuses familles de sang-purs.

…

Abraxas Malfoy se reposait sur un canapé, observant le garçon qui était en train de discuter et de mener à la baguette une foule de jeune nobles avec une aisance impressionnante.

Soudainement, il sentit la pression que cachait le sourire poli du garçon. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de l'enfant qu'il avait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt, avec son visage sombre et son nom moldu, qui avait commencé sa scolarité en tant que mouton noir des Serpentards. Il avait été la victime d'harcèlement, il avait été rejeté par ses camarades dès l'instant où le choixpeau avait quitté sa tête.

Et pourtant... en moins de quatre ans, il était devenu le meneur des Serpentards, quelqu'un que l'on admirait, quelqu'un que même les enfants des trois familles courtisaient.

Autrefois, Abraxas désirait ardemment gagner le garçon au service de la famille Malfoy. Mais maintenant, après avoir vu l'aisance avec laquelle il imposait sa volonté à toute une salle, Abraxas se sentait quelque peu menacé.

Abraxas se massa les tempes, plissa ses yeux bleus et se concentra.

_En fin de compte... qui deviendra le serviteur, et qui le maître?_

Il soupira. Au moins, son instinct ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Depuis qu'il avait aperçu le garçon à bord du Poudlard Express, il avait su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale chez Tom Riddle.

_Jeune Mr. Tom Riddle...Je me dois de garder un oeil sur vous._

…_._

Très poliment, Tom salua son nouvel ami, Cygnus Black. Il défit sa cravate tout en s'éloignant des jeunes héritiers et héritières.

Oh, il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit. Ils complotaient, déplaçaient leurs pièces sur l'échiquier, élaboraient des plans... mais tout cela n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant à ses yeux.

Tom ajusta sa tenue. Un magnifique et sympathique sourire était encore affiché sur son visage, ses yeux sombres plissés comme deux demi-lunes, l'idéal pour dissimuler aux yeux de tous l'avidité et l'arrogance qui y grandissaient. Qu'ils jouent autant qu'ils veulent— à la fin, il serait maître de tout! Il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Un jour, en temps voulu, il prendrait la place de souverain qui lui revenait de droit dans leur société.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Tout d'abord, il devrait trouver la chambre secrète que Salazar lui avait léguée.

« Tom...Tom, est-ce que tu veux danser? » demanda une jeune fille nerveuse, interrompant ses pensées.

Tom se tourna vers elle; instantanément, toutes les émotions négatives disparurent de son visage. « Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle. M'accorderez-vous cette danse? »

Le jeune homme recula d'un pas et s'inclina devant elle, sa main droite sur son coeur et sa gauche tendu vers elle en guise d'invitation. Son sourire était éblouissant, son étiquette impeccable, et son allure parfaite.

Si Harry avait été présent, il aurait été ébahi par la confiance et de l'élégance dans les mouvements du jeune homme. Personne ne lui avait appris à danser.

L'orchestre jouait un air lent mais entrainant alors que le couples glissaient élégamment sur le sol de la salle de bal.

Sous les éclairages, l'adolescent semblait être la vedette de la soirée, faisant tournoyer sa partenaire avec autant de perfection qu'un athlète et autant de tendresse qu'un amant. Son ensemble noir taillé sur mesure lui saillait à merveille, mettant en valeur sa silhouette souple et élancée.

Avec sa beauté, son élégance et son indéniable charme, quand Tom Riddle souhaitait impressionner quelqu'un, il n'échouait jamais. Quand ses yeux sombres se posaient sur vous, il pouvait toujours vous donner l'impression que vous et lui étiez seuls au monde en dépit du brouhaha dans la salle de bal.

Il était de ces hommes que les femmes ne peuvent jamais refuser.

« Ce fut un plaisir de danser avec une telle beauté, » dit-il après leur danse, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur coquine.

Si des compliments mielleux sortaient en flot de sa bouche, il ne pensait aucun d'eux

….

Lorsque Tom put enfin aller s'assoir à côté d'Abraxas, il avait déjà dansé avec trois différentes filles.

« Eh bien...Quelqu'un a du succès, » le taquina Abraxas.

Tom haussa las épaules. Il détacha sa cravate et la jeta de côté. Ensuite, il prit une grande gorgée d'une boisson fraiche et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Attend un peu de goûter au réel plaisir de la chaire féminine— une douce poitrine, une taille étroite, des hanches délicates… » Abraxas leva les yeux au plafond, souriant d'un air stupide comme s'il se remémorait des expériences plus... agréables.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait entendu des belles sur l'héritier Malfoy et ses habitudes dépravées.

Voyant que Tom n'était pas intéressé par le sujet, Abraxas se détourna de lui et mordilla ses lèvres d'ennui.

Tout à coup, il se redressa et fit signe à un garçon nerveux qui se faisait discret dans un coin de la salle.

« Ovi, viens un peu par ici! » Il appela le garçon qui montrait une certaine réticence.

Ovidius Parkinson n'avait jamais aimé les bals. Il essayait de les éviter autant que possible et normalement, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Simplement parce qu'il était le moins important des serpentards, rien de plus qu'un vassal insignifiant de la maison des Malfoy.

Tom regarda Ovidius approcher d'un pas hésitant. Il se figea, considérant de ses yeux sombres le jeune garçon.

Ovidius n'était pas particulièrement attirant. Tout au plus, on pouvait décrire ses traits comme doux et délicats. Néanmoins, de loin, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier chez lui. Il avait un visage fin surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux foncés, noir jais et aussi décoiffés que s'il venait de sortir de son lit.

« Bonjour, Tom, » Ovidius salua faiblement Tom. Le visage du garçon était d'une pâleur maladive.

« Approche, » Abraxas s'affaissa dans le canapé. Il posa ses bras sur le dos du meuble et fit un signe de tête à Ovidius en lui lançant un regard froid et autoritaire.

Toutes les couleurs restantes désertèrent le visage d'Ovidius. Bien que Malfoy ne soit que d'un an son ainé, il en avait une frousse bleue.

« Mais... mais... Tom est encore... là, » protesta faiblement le garçon.

Tom était perplexe, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de leur offrir un peu d'intimité.

Abraxas lança un regard dur au garçon qui fit trembler Ovidius de la tête aux pieds. Le garçon regarda dans la direction opposée de Tom avant de grimper sur les genoux d'Abraxas.

« C'est ça, bon garçon, » Abraxas tira brusquement la tête du garçon en arrière et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, tout en maintenant Ovidius fermement contre lui, le blond se tourna et expliqua à Tom : « Son père me l'a offert cet été... en gage de bonne intention, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Tom lui lança un regard curieux. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Quelque chose dans la scène qui se déroulait devant lui faisait bouillir son sang et éveillait une faim étrange au fond de lui. Une réalisation plutôt heureuse lui vint soudainement à l'esprit: ainsi, deux hommes pouvaient faire… ce genre de choses ? À cette nouvelle idée, le cœur de Tom se mit à battra à la chamade. Sa gorge s'assécha. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je pensais... que tu aimais les filles douces et délicates? » demanda Tom en fixant Abraxas, sa voix parfaitement sous contrôle.

« Certes, mais... les garçons doux et délicats ne sont pas mal non plus, » dit Abraxas en haussant les épaules. Il attira Ovidius plus proche encore, et fit courir ses doigts dans les mèches noires et courbées du garçon d'un geste taquin et provocateur.

Ceci, pour une raison inexplicable, agaça grandement Tom. Un bon moment, il resta assis là, fixant du regard les doigts d'Abraxas aller et venir dans une chevelure familière.

Abraxas tira sur les cheveux d'Ovidius pour que le garçon penche la tête en arrière, exposant ainsi une gorge pâle et vulnérable.

S'il n'était pas d'une grande beauté, il avait encore l'avantage de la jeunesse.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la gorge du garçon, coulant sur la peau glabre, sur la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule. Il avait le souffle court à cause de la peur et de la gêne, ce qui faisait trembler sa gorge involontairement.

Tom l'observa. Cette vision était étrangement... attrayante.

« Je pense... » déclara soudainement Tom, ses yeux sombres et brillants, aussi vicieux que ceux d'un loup affamé et fixés sur le garçon dans les bras d'Abraxas. « Cela te dérangerait de... me le prêter? »

Abraxas sembla surpris par sa demande. Le blond se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil alors qu'il considérait Tom en silence. Finalement, Abraxas sourit.

« Oh? Et moi qui commençait à penser que tu étais purement asexuel... Une erreur de jugement, de toute évidence... Peut-être étais-je simplement en train d'agiter le mauvais appât? »

Evidemment, Abraxas, qui désirait s'attirer les faveurs du jeune homme, n'allait pas rejeter une demande si modeste. Le blond sourit à pleine dents puis poussa Ovidius vers Tom.

Ovidius suivit Tom jusqu'aux dortoirs, bien qu'il n'ait quitté sa chambre qu'une quinzaine de minutes.

« Tom... Merci pour ton aide, » Ovidius se tenait près du lit de Tom. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de t'avoir espionné pour le compte de Malfoy ... Vraiment, Je suis… »

Tom se tourna vers lui. Il avait déjà commencé à se dévêtir et s'attelait à déboutonner ses boutons de chemise. Ce faisant, il révéla un torse pâle et musclé.

L'adolescent lança un regard moqueur à son camarade. « Serais-tu un Gryffondor, hmm?...Tu devrais déjà savoir pourquoi je t'ai aidé. »

Bien qu'ils aient tout deux quatorze ans, Tom, qui dépassait les un mètre septante, surpassait Ovidius d'une bonne tête.

D'un mouvement brusque, sans le moindre avertissement, Tom se pencha en avant et scella leurs lèvres. Les mouvements du garçon étaient maladroits, dénués de toute tendresse tandis qu'il mordait sauvagement les lèvres de plus petit... Cela ressemblait plus à la morsure d'un animal qu'à un baisé.

Il n'essayait même pas d'être gentil ou amiable et força sa langue derrière les dents de l'autre garçon, tentant d'imiter le geste de Malfoy. C'était un baiser profond... cruel, agressif, mais sans la moindre trace de plaisir ou de passion.

Avant qu'Ovidius ne puisse réagir, Tom le poussa brusquement.

Tom fronça les sourcils. De son pouce, il s'essuya la bouche. Il n'aimait pas la sensation visqueuse de la salive de l'autre garçon sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ça… quelque chose manquait.

Tom observa le frêle adolescent en larmes qui lui faisait face. Il grimaça avant de se retourner.

Ce n'était pas le bon. Pas assez fort. Pas assez obstiné. Pas assez chaud.

_Ennuyeux... Quelle déception..._

Maintenant complétement désintéressé, le jeune homme quitta la pièce.

…..

Un plaisir et une chaleur encore inconnus montaient en lui. Toutefois, ce ne fut qu'au bord du sommeil que les visions apparurent : un corps nu, parfait et d'une beauté à couper le souffle étendu sous le sien. Une peau couleur d'ivoire, brillante à cause des fines perles de sueurs qui la recouvraient; un dos musclé, la courbe d'une épaule... L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de toucher et de caresser la peau douce et ferme. Tandis qu'il pressait un peu plus le corps étranger contre lui, un gémissement à peine audible échappa à cette personne. C'était un son sans pareille. Un appel à la luxure. Chaud. Une preuve de soumission. Tout le contraire des bruits volontairement séduisants des petites copines d'Abraxas. C'était grave et sifflant, comme une exclamation de surprise sous la douleur, comme le gémissement d'une créature qui souffrait depuis des heures enfin libérée.

Cette voix faisait bouillir tout son être de désir.

Son pénis était dur, brûlant, et entouré de quelque chose de doux et humide et incroyablement chaud.

Plus par instinct qu'autre chose, il commença à bouger en avant. Entraina les deux corps dans un va-et-vient languissant. Gentil d'abord. Ensuite, dans une folle frénésie.

« Tom... » gémis la personne. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Et n'appartenait définitivement pas à un adolescent pré pubère.

Avant que Tom ne puisse répondre, il sentit son corps se mettre en mouvement de lui-même. Il sentit ses lèvres se presser contre le creux d'une nuque, ses dents mordre dans la peau délicate, suçant et festoyant comme un vampire se régalant de sa proie. Puis, il entendit sa propre voix appeler désespérément…

« Harry, Harry, Harry... »

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Les images se dissipèrent dans un nuage de fumée.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Tom s'assit. Il posa sa main sur son caleçon, et sentit qu'il était souillé.

Le jeune homme inspecta la substance blanchâtre sur ses doigts. Tout à coup, son coeur se mit à battre douloureusement vite et ses yeux se remplirent d'ombres menaçantes.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

**_..._**

**... Les hormones Tom, les hormones...**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pour m'excuser de l'attente, je promet de faire du prochain chapitre de 4è une priorité dans mes parutions. (Pour ceux qui suivent Summer Tales, il est peu probable qu'un chapitre paraisse avant fin Août - Je dois encore organiser le récit pour la suite.)**

**à bientôt ^^**


	38. Chapter 38: un sablier en argent

**Chose promise chose due! Voici déjà un nouveau chapitre. ^^ L'enthousiasme de vos review m'ont fait rire la dernière fois… j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture !**

…**..**

**Chapitre 37 : Un sablier en argent**

**Novembre, 1941**

L'automne est la saison préférée de nombreuses personnes. En cette saison, l'air est frais sans qu'il ne fasse froid pour autant_, _le taux d'humidité est parfait_, _et les couleurs vives des feuillages enchantent les esprits_, _aidant la plus ennuyeuse des leçons à passer plus vite.

« Eh bien, quelqu'un pense-t-il pouvoir répondre à cette question? » Professeur Slughorn, avec son ventre assez protubérant pour rivaliser avec celui du plus gros des éléphants de mer, se tenait sur l'estrade tout en indiquant la question écrite au tableau. Dans sa main, l'homme tenait un petit flacon rempli d'une potion opaque qui brillait comme une perle.

L'homme lança un regard curieux vers Tom. Ce dernier était assis dans un coin de la classe.

Cependant, à la grande déception de Slughorn, son élève favori ne leva pas la main. Un livre recouvrait le visage de Tom, comme s'il s'était endormi.

« Tom, essaye donc. » Dit Slughorn, faisant trembler sa moustache épaisse.

Tom leva les yeux. D'un air agacé, il observa le flacon dans la main de Slughorn. « C'est de l'Amortentia, monsieur, ce qui… je crois, fait partie du programme de sixième année. »

À la mention d'Amortentia, des garçons de Gryffondor se mirent à ricaner. Ils envoyèrent des clins d'oeil et sifflèrent à des filles assises derrière eux.

« Oui, c'est bien cela... Evidemment, je n'attends pas de vous que vous sachiez concocter cette potion avant votre sixième année, mais… »

Slughorn leur fit signe de se calmer. Puis, il demanda à Tom de venir devant le tableau. « Viens, ne sois pas gêné. »

Tom fronça les sourcils, mais dissimula rapidement son agacement derrière un sourire poli. Sous le regard inquisiteur des élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, il se leva calmement et vint rejoindre le professeur.

« Très bien, très bien. Maintenant, Tom, sent ceci et décris nous son odeur. » Lui demanda simplement Slughorn en plaçant la potion juste sous le nez de Tom. Au passage, le professeur de potion offrit un regard bienveillant au garçon.

Tom n'eut même pas besoin de renifler la potion pour se rendre pleinement compte du danger que représentait l'Amortentia. Instantanément, une odeur des plus envoutantes s'éleva du flacon et lui remplit les narines. Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent alors que le merveilleux parfum l'appelait comme le chant fatal d'une sirène

Il plissa les yeux et tenta de réprimer son envie soudaine de s'emparer du tube pour en inhaler lentement et profondément sa senteur.

« Ça sent le parchemin neuf, monsieur, » L'expression de Tom était calme et sincère, comme si aucun mensonge ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

« Ah, donc tu aimes lire, comme je m'y attendais... Autre chose? » Quand Tom secoua la tête, Slughorn haussa les épaules d'un air déçu et se tourna vers la classe. « Et moi qui pensait que Tom allait percevoir le parfum d'une charmante jeune fille. Or, et hélas, ce ne fut pas le cas. Tu peux aller te rassoir, Tom. »

Slughorn leva le petit tube de verre au-dessus de sa tête de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir. De la fumée s'échappait encore du flacon. Son énorme moustache trembla lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Voici la potion d'amour la plus puissante au monde. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous en expliquer l'utilité. Normalement, son odeur diffère pour chacun … selon ce qui vous attire. Par exemple, si vous aimez la natation, vous pourriez sentir l'air salé de la mer. Ou bien... disons... si une fille a le béguin pour notre jeune Tom ici présent… » Il fit un clin d'oeil à une fille rougissante assise au premier rang, « … l'odeur pourrait être celle du shampoing que Tom utilise. »

« L'Amortentia ne peut pas réellement faire naître de l'amour, bien sûr. Fabriquer ou imiter le vrai amour est impossible. Non, cette potion ne provoque qu'une forte obsession ou infatuation. Son effet, heureusement, n'est que temporaire. La portion que contient ce flacon, par exemple, ne durera pas plus d'une douzaine d'heures. »

Slughorn lissa sa moustache. Il leur offrit un grand sourire, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un vieux renard comploteur (un assez large, avec un visage assez rond).

« Et ceci— damoiselles et damoiseaux — sera le prix que l'un d'entre vous remportera à la fin de cette leçon. Un petit flacon d'Amortentia attendra celui qui concoctera la meilleure potion de grossissement avant la fin de ce cours. Ainsi, l'un d'entre vous, l'heureux vainqueur, connaîtra peut-être le meilleur rendez-vous amoureux de sa vie... Ou plutôt, cela vous aidera à obtenir ce fameux rendez-vous. »

Aussitôt que ces mots furent sortis de la bouche du professeur, les yeux des filles présentes s'éclairèrent.

Slughorn rit à plein ventre. « Faites bien attention, jeunes gens. Le compte à rebours est lancé… maintenant! »

La potion de grossissement étant la plus compliquée des potions qui se trouvaient dans leur manuel de quatrième année, Slughorn avait estimé qu'une petite récompense pousserait les élèves à faire de leur mieux. Toutefois, malgré l'ardeur de la tâche, l'attention de Tom n'était pas pleinement dédiée aux ingrédients devant lui.

Son esprit était encore accaparé par ce fascinant et dangereux parfum.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas senti l'odeur de parchemin frais. Pas du tout. Tom n'aimait pas lire. Tom aimait juste utiliser les connaissances que recelaient les livres pour devenir plus puissant. Le pouvoir l'attirait, non le savoir.

Tom avait senti l'odeur du pouvoir pur sortir de ce petit flacon de verre — L'odeur du vieux cuire de qualité, qui représentait à ses yeux le pouvoir et la prospérité l'odeur sulfureuse de la poudre à canon qui lui évoquait la force et la destruction.

Mais... le parfum le plus tentant était d'une toute autre nature. Quelque chose surprenant, et pourtant parfaitement mêlé aux deux autres. C'était une odeur familière... une odeur ferreuse comme le sang, sulfureuse comme des explosifs et salée comme les larmes et la sueur. Il avait déjà sentit ce parfum— au beau milieu du Blitz de Londres, quand il s'était acharné sur le cou de cet homme, s'était accroché au corps de cet homme, tentant désespérément d'inscrire l'odeur de cet homme dans sa mémoire, dans ses veines.

L'odeur d'Harry. L'odeur d'un mourant, d'un homme désespéré. Une odeur dangereuse, et néanmoins si chaude et si attrayante.

Le seul souvenir de cette odeur suffisait à plonger l'esprit de Tom dans l'obscurité, à l'attirer dans un monde de débauche.

Tom remuait la potion bouillonnante dans le chaudron, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il serra les lèvres; ses yeux noirs jais comme hypnotisés par le mouvement du liquide opaque devant lui.

_Serait-il… amoureux D'Harry?_

Cela paraissait l'explication la plus logique.

En arrivant à cette conclusion, une grimace dédaigneuse tordit le visage du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'une lueur moqueuse grandissait à l'intérieur de ses yeux sombres.

_De l'amour?_ — Il n'avait que faire d'un sentiment si pathétique. L'amour— célébré par poètes et artistes comme une entité éternelle et magnifique —était, en réalité, la chose la plus fragile et trompeuse au monde. Cela ne pourrait que l'affaiblir, l'attirer vers le bas, au niveau des gens ordinaires.

Il n'oublierait jamais comment la grosse nounou de l'orphelinat avait décrit sa mère, sur base des ragots qui courraient en ville. Apparemment, tout le monde savait que sa mère était une femme pathétique, abandonnée par son mari.

L'amour, la famille... ne menaient qu'à la trahison.

En vérité, l'égoïsme était la nature même de l'être humain. L'amour et tous autres sentiments farfelus ne feraient jamais le poids contre le pouvoir pur, un statut, et la richesse. Combien de familles s'étaient-elles déchirées pour un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit un nombre? Combien d'époux et d'épouses s'étaient-ils tournés l'un contre l'autre en un clin d'oeil, leurs vœux oubliés pour le juste prix ? Combien de jeunes couples passionnés, qui s'étaient promis un amour éternel, finissaient par rompre à cause de la tentation ou de la pression du monde réel?

_L'amour?_

Non... Tout ce dont Tom avait besoin —et désirait — c'était le pouvoir absolu! Seul le pouvoir, la magie et l'autorité étaient réels, et ils lui seraient utiles… Quant à l'amour? _— HA!_

Tom ne put retenir un sourire sardonique avant de recouvrir les ténèbres qui l'habitaient par la façade d'un jeune homme courtois et respectueux.

« Mes enfants, le temps est écoulé, » déclara Slughorn en frappant des mains, ce qui fit soupirer de déception quelques filles.

Slughorn déambula dans la classe, inspectant les chaudrons de chacun. Il s'arrêta devant Tom, puis agita la louche pour tester la viscosité de sa potion. Le professeur hocha la tête, mais ne parut pas complétement satisfait.

« Eh bien, Tom. Bien que ton travail surpasse celui des autres, la qualité n'est pas la même que d'habitude. »

En dépit des défauts évidents du vieil homme, ses capacités en tant que maître de potion ne laissaient rien à désirer.

Tom acquiesça poliment sans laisser son agacement transparaître. « Vous avez raison, monsieur. J'étais quelque peu distrait durant cet... assignement. Je crois avoir un peu abusé de la poudre de ver, malheureusement. »

Slughorn fut plutôt content que Tom reconnaisse son erreur. Il sortir le petit flacon de sa poche et le tendit au garçon. Puis, avec un sourire des plus sympathiques, il dit « Voici ta récompense. Cependant, je doute fort que tu en aies besoin, jeune homme. Quelle fille refuserait ton invitation? »

Tom glissa l'Amortentia dans sa poche, jetant un regard évasif aux filles du premier rang qui le fixaient d'un air plein d'espoir. L'adolescent afficha un sourire éblouissant, son beau visage aussi lumineux que le soleil d'été. « Merci, monsieur. En fait, je serais honoré de passer du temps en compagnie de si... charmantes demoiselles. »

Une mèche de doux cheveux noirs tomba devant ses yeux de façon tout à fait naturelle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une confiance à peine retenue.

Et oui... des émotions comme l'amour n'avait aucune utilité... si ce n'était comme outil de manipulation.

…..

Tom ferma la porte de son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au lit de son camarade de chambrée. À nouveau, celui-ci était vide.

Depuis la dernière soirée, Ovidius l'évitait comme la peste. Le garçon maigrichon ne revenait que lorsque le couvre-feu approchait.

Ceci ne dérangeait absolument pas Tom. Pour dire vrai, qu'Ovidius ait l'intelligence de rester loin de lui lui convenait parfaitement.

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres détacha sa cravate verte et argentée avant de la jeter sur son lit. Il aperçut la pointe d'une queue reptilienne dépasser de sous son oreiller. Il soupira.

_**« Sors de là, Nagini. »**_

_**« Non, »**_pleurnicha Nagini, enroulée sur elle-même bien que l'oreiller ne soit pas assez large pour la recouvrir complétement._ « __**Méchant Tom.**__**J'ai rampé depuis Londres jusqu'ici pour te voir et tu ne me salues même pas?... Je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai vu, dans ce cas. Méchant… »**_

Tom enleva sa chemise, révélant un corps jeune et musclé. Bien qu'il paraisse plutôt svelte sous ses vêtements, l'adolescent était devenu un jeune homme au corps sain, avec des abdos solides et des muscles plus fonctionnels que proéminents. Son corps était marqué par de longues et magnifiques lignes musculaires qui laissaient entrevoir un pouvoir inattendu et néanmoins destructeur.

Tom était de bonne humeur. Il avait compris que le problème venait de ses hormones, rendant toute résistance inutile. Maintenant, Tom était prêt à aborder le sujet de sa… distraction — la distraction qui l'avait obsédée depuis qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

_« __**Qu'as-tu vu**__ » _demandaTom d'un ton curieux. Il tira Nagini de sous l'oreiller, ses yeux aussi sombres et mystérieux que les confins de l'espace.

_**« Hm… Je ne dirais rien! Je ne te dirais pas comment Harry a disparu »" **_siffla Nagini. Elle était encore énervée contre Tom pour l'avoir ignoré plus tôt. À l'image de son corps de serpent qui gagnait en largeur et en longueur, son intelligence et sa personnalité s'étaient également développés; cependant, malheureusement pour Tom, se personnalité s'avérait plutôt infantile et capricieuse.

_Harry avait disparu?! — _Tom se figea à cette nouvelle_._

_« __**Disparu,**__ » _répéta sèchement Tom. Un orage s'annonçait. Bien que le noir de ses pupilles restaient aussi pur et foncé qu'une nuit sans étoile, quelque chose en leur sein avait soudainement changé_— _inexplicablement, l'obscurité s'était étendu, grondante, colérique et aussi dévastatrice qu'un trou noir aspirant toute lumière.

_Harry lui appartenait!... Et ses possessions ne pouvaient pas juste... disparaître!_

Nagini était une créature magique. Si elle ne savait pas lancer de sort, elle savait toutefois ce qu'était le transplanage et la poudre de cheminée — donc, quand elle disait « disparu », elle faisait référence à quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel.

Nagini agita la queue, satisfaite d'avoir gagné toute l'attention de Tom. _« __**Oui! Oui! Il a fait tourner ce sablier et puis — pouf— il a disparu.**__ »_

_« __**Un sablier?! Comme le pendentif qu'il garde toujours autour du cou? » **_demandaTom. Les lumières environnantes jetaient une lueur douce sur son visage, sans pour autant parvenir à adoucir son expression sinistre. Ses sifflements restèrent calmes et posés, et pourtant la question fit frissonner Nagini.

_**« Oui, Oui. Il était assis dans son bureau, puis il a fait tourner cette chose, puis il n'était plus là. »**_

Tom l'avait souvent vu— ce fameux sablier qu'Harry portait toujours autour du cou.

Depuis le jour de leur rencontre, le cou d'Harry avait toujours été orné du pendentif argenté. Tom l'avait examiné de près, une fois, alors qu'Harry dormait profondément. Le bijou était petit, complexe, fait d'argent et recouvert de runes qu'il n'était pas parvenu à déchiffrer. Tom avait alors pensé que ce n'était qu'un charme protecteur, un objet enchanté comme l'anneau de famille d'Abraxas.

Tout à coup, les propos d'Abraxas lui revinrent à l'esprits—_ « Si mon animal osait me désobéir, alors il serait puni, il ne deviendrait plus qu'un jouet dispensable. »_

L'adolescent se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Peu importait que ce soit un animal ou un jouet... ce qui appartenait à Tom Riddle, lui appartenait pour l'éternité! Et Tom n'aimait pas perdre ses biens— pas même ceux qui tentaient de le quitter; et sûrement pas celui qui venait juste de disparaître.

…

Lorsque Tom sortit de sa douche, il était déjà huit heures du soir.

L'adolescent jeta un essuie sur ses épaules et laissa les gouttes glisser le long de ses cheveux. Elles descendirent ensuite le long de son torse dénudé, laissant des marques humides sur la peau douce et crémeuse.

« _**Nagini**_, » Tom s'essuya le visage. _**« Comment es-tu entré dans le château? »**_

Le serpent s'étendait maintenant sur plusieurs mètres de long_. _Il était impossible qu'elle ait pu simplement parcourir un couloir de l'école sans attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

D'une humeur joueuse, Nagini se tortilla sur le lit de Tom. _**« J'ai rampé le long des bois morts dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis, j'ai utilisé la plomberie de Poudlard »"**_

Tom fit une pause. Voilà une information... intéressante.

_**« Ouais! Plein de tuyaux! »**_ Nagini tenta de décrire l'incroyable labyrinthe qu'elle avait parcouru à Tom, mais son vocabulaire limité lui donna de la peine. _**« Plein, plein, plein de tuyaux, ici, dans les murs de Poudlard. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup! De longs et larges tuyaux partout! »**_

Tom jeta l'essuie de côté, avant de mettre une chemise. Ses yeux brillèrent.

Il s'assura de l'irréprochabilité de sa tenue puis sortit de la chambre.

_Des tuyaux..._ Peut-être qu'il était allé chercher trop loin.

….

« Tom, tu attends quelqu'un? » la voix interrompit son examen attentif d'un couloir vide.

Tom jura tout bas, avant de se retourner, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore. »

Le vieux sage portait une robe d'un bleu céleste, sa barbe rousse touchait presque le sol. Par rapport au directeur bienveillant qu'il deviendrait septante ans plus tard, ce Dumbledore était encore plein de vigueur, et tout aussi entêté.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Le couvre-feu approche, Tom. »

S'entendant bien avec Harry, le professeur de métamorphose avait accordé une attention particulière au garçon. Et, ce faisant, il s'était forgé une opinion à propos de Tom Riddle. Néanmoins, à cause de l'influence d'Harry, ce Dumbledore ne se méfiait pas autant de Tom qu'il aurait dû. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas pu percevoir aussi clairement la véritable nature.

« Je sais, monsieur... Je dois juste voir un ami avant d'aller me coucher, » répondit poliment Tom avec un sourire impeccable.

Les yeux bleus perçants de Dumbledore, derrière les verres en demi-lune de ses lunettes, le fixaient d'un air songeur. Bien que l'expression de l'enseignant ne soit en rien accusatrice, Tom avait l'impression d'être soumis à un interrogatoire.

« Ah, Tom, mon garçon. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de te faire remarquer... que ton ami a un sens de l'humour bien étrange pour choisir comme lieu de rencontre… » Le vieil homme inspecta l'espace qui les entourait. Des rides apparurent aux coins de ses yeux quand il sourit d'un air bienveillant, bien que l'éclat dans son regard ne change pas d'un chouïa. « — les toilettes des filles? »

Tom prit un air surpris. « Oh! Je me suis trompé. Je devais le retrouver devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais... Je dois avoir emprunté le mauvais chemin à un moment ou l'autre. C'est la faute de ces maudits escaliers, monsieur. Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger! »

…..

Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant les fenêtres du hall du premier étage, observant la silhouette du garçon s'éloigner. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Au cours d'un demi-siècle, il avait gagné en sagesse et avait appris à lire les gens. Bien que le jeune Tom ne soit pas un livre ouvert, Dumbledore parvenait tout de même à voir à travers — vaguement seulement —la façade du garçon. Les yeux de l'adolescent reflétaient l'ambition qui sommeillait en lui, ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien d'alarmant. Après tout, l'ambition régnait dans le cœur de la plupart des serpentards. Cependant... ce qui le tracassait, c'était l'ampleur de cette ambition. Le feu insatiable qui brillait dans ces yeux intelligents, identique à celui des yeux d'une vieille connaissance.

Le garçon avait les mêmes yeux que Gellert— avec la même avidité; les mêmes faux sourires; et le même charisme qui pouvait se révéler si ravageur.

Tout à coup, Dumbledore, d'habitude si jovial, sembla accablé de fatigue.

_Mais... ce garçon n'est pas Gellert. Il a encore quelqu'un cher à son coeur... quelqu'un qui pourra l'aider, le calmer, l'aimer. _Se souvint le vieil homme.

….

**De plus en plus d'indices pour Tom…**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^**

**À bientôt.**


	39. Chapter 39: Harry Potter

**Ce chapitre-ci arrive en temps et en heure. **

**Bonne lecture ^^**

…**..**

**Chapitre 38 : Harry Potter**

**1er septembre, 1942**

Septembre avait toujours été et sera toujours le premier mois, ainsi que le plus important, dans le calendrier de Poudlard. Tous les cœurs s'élevaient quand l'ancien et magnifique château ouvrait ses portes pour accueillir les futurs citoyens du monde magique.

Une année s'était écoulée en un clin d'œil, et le premier mois d'automne pointait à nouveau le bout de son nez. Cette année, la rentrée était encore plus spéciale aux yeux Tom car ce n'était pas seulement avec la maturité d'un élève de cinquième année qu'il retournait à l'école, mais également avec le titre de préfet.

C'était la première fois qu'il profitait d'une position de pouvoir officielle. Bien que son autorité reste limitée au sein de l'école, goûter à ce doux pouvoir suffisait déjà à le satisfaire... pour l'instant, du moins.

Tom prit place au bout de la table des Serpentards. Il gardait la tête baissée, une expression enjouée sur son visage, tandis que ses longs cils noirs jetaient des ombres sur ses yeux, ce qui dissimulait de justesse la cruauté que ceux-ci recelaient.

Ses doigts, longs et fins, caressèrent le badge de préfet flambant neuf qu'il avait accroché sur son torse.

« Bonjour, Tom. Félicitation pour ta nomination. » quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près de lui. Tom reconnut instantanément la voix de l'intrus.

Tom leva les yeux et offrit un sourire au nouveau venu. « Ça fait longtemps, Abraxas. »

éQu'est-ce que tu veux dire... longtemps? Si mes souvenirs sont justes… » Le blond fit un clin d'oeil vers Tom, l'air taquin. « … Il me semble que nous nous sommes vu hier, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Tom, toujours aussi maître de soi, répondit calmement. « Oh? Tu dois faire erreur... Je suis resté dans les environs du Chemin de Traverse, hier. «

Abraxas sourit. « Ah, certes. Je dois m'être trompé de personne. »

Des yeux d'un noir profond rencontrèrent le regard inquisiteur d'Abraxas. Les yeux de Tom brillaient d'un éclat électrisant, révélant la bonne humeur de l'adolescent. Une chose rare.

Les deux Serpentards se serrèrent la main, l'image parfait de deux futurs politiciens qui se comprenaient parfaitement l'un l'autre.

…

Chaque année, Poudlard accueillait plus d'une centaine de nouveaux élèves. Une fois la cérémonie traditionnelle du choixpeau magique terminée, les jeunes enfants étaient enfin tous assis à la table de leur Maison.

« Bienvenu à Serpentard, » Tom salua les premières années avec un sourire charmeur, entrant dans son rôle de préfet sans aucune difficulté. Cependant, si quelqu'un prêtait bien attention, il aurait pu remarquer la froide apathie dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait! » Le directeur se leva de son siège tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui. « Avant que nous ne puissions profiter du festin, J'ai des nouvelles très excitantes à partager avec vous. Ecoutez attentivement, chers élèves de Poudlard… »

Il fit une pause, puis hocha la tête de satisfaction quand tous les élèves levèrent la tête et se turent.

« Je pense que vous aurez déjà entendu parler du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Oh, et de la Coupe de feu, bien sûr, » annonça le directeur avec un large sourire. Il fit une autre pause pour l'effet dramatique et les chuchotements se répandirent dans la Grande Salle.

Tom ne réagit pas, mais Abraxas oui.

« Par les vieilles chaussettes de Merlin! La Coupe de feu! » Les yeux du blond s'élargirent.

Beaucoup de Gryffondors et de Poufsouffles restaient silencieux, un air ébahis sur le visage, et même certains Serdaigles ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre des cris de surprise.

Le directeur leva une main pour demander le silence.

« Poudlard a le grand honneur d'accueillir le Tournoi cette année. La Coupe de feu choisira un élève de chaque école participante, dont Poudlard, qui deviendra le Champion de son école respective. Les épreuves de cette compétition étant extrêmement dangereuses, le Ministère a établis des règles, notamment celle interdisant aux élèves de moins de dix-sept ans de participer… » ces mots engendrèrent un vague de contestation. « … Maintenant, s'il-vous-plait, accueillez chaleureusement nos amis de Durmstrang et de Beauxbatons! »

L'arrivée des filles de Beauxbatons attira l'attention de tous les garçons de Poudlard.

« Merlin, regarde les— leur déhanchement! » Goyle, un adolescent géant assis en face de Tom, siffla tout bas lorsqu'il fixa le derrière de certaines filles. Il éclata ensuite d'un rire gras et vulgaire.

_La qualité de Serpentard est en baisse_, Tom grimaça lorsqu'il vit l'air stupide du garçon.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui. Les françaises sont belles*, » chuchota Abraxas en se penchant vers Tom, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de quelque chose et qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'elles n'étaient pas... ta tasse de thé. »

Tom ne broncha pas. Il ignora Abraxas pour se tourner vers de nouveaux élèves et leur expliquer patiemment en quoi consistait ce tournoi.

Cependant, Abraxas insista. Il tapota le dos de Tom pour regagner son attention. « Eh, regarde. Je pense que ceux-ci seront plus à ton goût. »

Au même moment, les étudiants de Durmstrang, avec leurs épais manteaux de fourrure, entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en deux rangs.

Directement, les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur un fin et grand garçon à l'arrière de la file. Il plissa les yeux, les gardant fixés sur l'étranger comme ceux d'un prédateur sur sa proie.

Abraxas suivit le regard de Tom. Il leva un sourcil, « Ouh, Ne me dis pas que c'est ton type? »

L'étranger n'était pas doté d'une apparence très flatteuse. Il avait les yeux globuleux d'un vautour, le même cou décharné et le nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. L'adolescent avait un air morose, ce qui donnait à son visage déplaisant la même expression qu'un charognard observant une carcasse.

À nouveau, Tom ne daigna même pas répondre; son esprit était accaparé par autre chose. Tom reconnaissait l'expression que portait le garçon; quand il entra dans la salle, qu'on le plaça encore une fois en fin de file, Tom vit son visage se tordre de colère et de ressentiment. Toutefois... Tom vit aussi autre chose dans les yeux du garçon... la lueur verte d'une hyène avide. Il lui rappelait la personne qu'il était autre fois... lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore appris à maitriser son masque et son expression polie.

Les doigts osseux de Tom coururent le long de son verre tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Ses lèvres se tordirent.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce garçon de Durmstrang ferait un allié bien utile.

« … Et enfin, laissez-moi vous présenter les juges. » Le directeur salua ses deux collègues. Il sourit à tous les enfants avant d'ajouter, « Nous pouvons aussi remercier le Ministère de la Magie, qui s'assurera de la sécurité et de l'organisation de ce tournoi. J'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que des aurors nous rejoindront sous peu. »

Tom était encore en train d'observer le garçon-vautour, évaluant froidement comment il pourrait en tirer profit. Le tournoi ne l'intéressait nullement. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que la gloire et la célébrité qui accompagnaient le titre de Champion étaient assez tentant, enfin… un titre n'était pas particulièrement utile... pas comme le vrai pouvoir , la vraie domination. En plus, il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas y participer. Pour l'instant, Tom ne voulait pas attire l'attention sur lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il devait encore trouver la Chambre des Secrets.

Il n'en avait rien à faire des juges ou des aurors... tant que ceux-ci avaient l'intelligence de ne pas entraver ses projets, évidemment.

Les lèvres rouges de Tom formèrent un magnifique sourire, qui ne manqua pas de séduire la jeune élève assise non loin de lui.

« Oh! Oh! Je n'ai pas encore présenté proprement les juges, n'est-ce pas? » Le directeur continua à parler, même si plus personne ne l'écoutait. Le vieil homme agita sa baguette pour invoquer un rouleau de parchemin. Il prit ses lunettes de lecture. « Oui. Euh…Les voilà... Les juges du Tournoi des trois sorciers seront les directeurs de chaque écoles ainsi que les aurors du Ministère. S'il-vous-plait, souhaitez la bienvenue à… Alphonse Tullson, Joan Vail, et... Harry Potter. Applaudissez, tout le monde. »

Les élèves applaudirent avec entrain. Evidemment, plutôt que d'accueillir les juges, ils avaient hâte que le festin commence enfin.

Tom redressa soudainement la tête. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le visage familier au sein du groupe qui avançait dans le Grand Hall. Les yeux sombres de Tom se fixèrent sur le jeune homme, parcourant attentivement les traits de son visage les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et légèrement bouclés aux pointes, les lunettes rondes perchées sur son nez, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair cachée sous ses mèches — C'était bel et bien Harry!

Son Harry.

Tout à coup, Tom se souvint des mots qu'Harry lui avait adressés sur le quai lors de son départ.

Le jeune homme lui avait dit, avec un grand sourire, « _Rassures-toi, Tom. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »_

C'était donc ce qu'il voulait dire! — Tom baissa la tête pour dissimuler son agitation. C'était une de ses habitudes : ne jamais montrer ses émotions. Il affichait donc toujours un masque de parfaite sérénité et fuyait les regards interrogateurs lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, pour cacher sa colère, son extasie, sa panique ou sa soif de sang.

…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas prédire comment Tom réagirait en le voyant à Poudlard.

_Le garçon sera peut-être… contrarié._

Harry sourit d'un air crispé. Il était enfin arrivé aux années cruciales, celles lors desquelles Tom ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets et créerait son premier horcrux. Et bien évidemment, l'adolescent n'accepterait pas la moindre interférence.

Mais Harry se devait d'interférer... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Harry, ta mission n'est pas de le changer_, » lui avait dit Hermione.

Oui, il l'avait comprise. Il avait senti les mains du Destin se serrer autour de son cou, tandis que l'entité lui chuchotait qu'il était impuissant, faible, qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre le courant de l'histoire. Il ne pourrait jamais le changer... l'arrêter. Tout ce que Harry avait fait pour Tom Riddle était désintéressé, une preuve de la naïveté et de l'affection d'Harry… peut-être que Tom ne l'avait jamais considéré comme sa famille... peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve improbable... Il avait bêtement cru être capable de préserver le garçon de l'abysse, sans réaliser que celui qui sombrait dans ses profondeurs ténébreuses et sans fond, c'était lui.

Maintenant, il était temps de se reconcentrer: quel était le but de sa mission? Sa mission était de découvrir quelle était la faiblesse de Voldemort. Un point c'est tout! Son rôle dans le passé devait se limiter à celui d'un observateur. Il ne devait pas se mêler des affaires des autres, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas... l'abandonner.

Aussi, quand on lui avait offert l'opportunité de retourner à Poudlard, de se rapprocher de Tom, Harry avait accepté sans aucune hésitation.

Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Harry connaissait bien cet évènement, et pas seulement parce qu'il y avait lui-même participé, mais aussi parce que... il y avait perdu un ami. Un jeune homme et son brillant futur avaient disparus; le monde des sorciers avait perdu la courte paix qu'il avait connu pendant une quinzaine d'années.

Parfois, dans ses rêves, il revivait encore cette terrible nuit dans le cimetière— il revoyait la marque des ténèbres, les robes noires des mangemorts qui l'entouraient, et le fantôme de Cedric apparaissant devant lui, lui demandant calmement, _« S'il-te-plait, ramène mon corps à mon père. »_

Harry tenta de se débarrasser de ces pensées fatalistes, de les empêcher d'envahir son esprit. Ses yeux piquaient, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Après tout, il était l'Elu, et la vie de nombreuses personnes dépendait de ses choix. Quelques années plus tôt, le 27 août 1939, il avait fait le choix de protéger et de se mêler de la vie de Tom Riddle... et ce faisant, par inadvertance, il avait destiné ses amis à un futur inconnu.

Harry se tourna pour regarder le bel adolescent attablé à la table de Serpentard, avec sa tête baissée et son badge de préfet fièrement épinglé sur son torse. Tout à coup, Harry se sentit plus léger et son sourire se fit plus naturel ... ce garçon était son fils, l'enfant qu'il avait élevé et aimé depuis des années.

Aussi... peu importaient les difficultés qui l'attendaient dans le futur, peu importait la douleur, il souffrirait tout seul. Il était l'Elu, c'était là son devoir et sa responsabilité. Etre considéré comme le 'sauveur' signifiait qu'il devait faire des sacrifices, prendre des décisions difficiles... N'était-ce pas la seule vérité?

Même s'il ne pouvait pas changer le futur, si celui-ci était écrit dans la pierre, ineffaçable, il continuerait ses efforts, ne cesserait de pousser contre ce mur inébranlable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert de sang, exténué, et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'était ça la bravoure d'un Gryffondor.

Harry quitta Tom des yeux. Le garçon n'avait pas levé la tête. Il suivit Joan jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

« Harry, mon garçon, quel plaisir de te revoir. » Le sage vieil homme envoya un clin d'oeil à Harry, ses yeux bleus brillants de leur habituelle bonne humeur. Le sourire et la voix du futur directeur étaient aussi doux que dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

Harry réprima les émotions qui lui montaient à la gorge. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Professeur Dumbledore. »

…

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que c'était TON Harry? » Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Abraxas sauta de son fauteuil d'une manière peu raffinée pour un Malfoy. Sa bouche était grande ouverte tandis qu'il jetait à Tom un regard incrédule. « Par Merlin! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt ans! »

Tom paraissait toujours aussi calme, ses yeux aussi beaux que les trous noirs de l'espace, d'un noir profond et complétement indéchiffrables. Les lèvres de l'adolescent se tordirent pour former un rictus sarcastique. « C'est vrai. Depuis mes quatre ans, son apparence n'a pas changé. »

« Attend! Quel est son nom de famille de nouveau? » Abraxas sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

« Harry Potter, pourquoi? »

Abraxas fronça les sourcils. Il tenta de se remémorer le visage de l'auror, qu'il n'avait que brièvement aperçu durant le diner. D'après ses souvenirs, l'homme était plaisant à regarder, mais il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose d'autre. Les sourcils d'Abraxas s'abaissèrent encore plus. L'auror n'avait-il pas un épais nid d'oiseau noir sur sa tête, et une silhouette frêle sous sa robe?... N'avait-il pas l'apparence typique d'un Potter?

« Quelle est sa relation avec la famille Potter? » demanda Abraxas. Les rouages s'étaient mis en route dans le cerveau du blond— Les Potter n'avait généralement qu'un enfant par génération, aussi ils n'avaient ni cousins, ni branche secondaire en Europe. Le seul Potter de cette génération aurait donc dû être Charlus. Alors qui était Harry Potter?

Tom haussa un sourcil. « La famille Potter? »

« Oui, je suppose que tu ne les as encore jamais rencontré. Le plus jeune Potter avait fini ses études juste avant que tu ne rentres à Poudlard... Il est donc logique que tu ne le connaisse pas. »

Abraxas expliqua ensuite la situation de la famille Potter à Tom. Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta, « Je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'on en parle... cela saute aux yeux. Harry et Charlus... se ressemblent énormément. »

Les pupilles du jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres se contractèrent. Les mots d'Abraxas défilaient en boucle dans sa tête — _ils se ressemblent?_ _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

…**.**

**Quelle nostalgie… quand j'ai découvert cette fic, ce chapitre était le dernier publié… et j'ai dû attendre ****DEUX ANS**** pour la suite ! Je vous fais attendre le même temps ?... Non, ce serait bien trop cruel. Heureusement pour vous, la traduction anglaise a reprise, ce qui veut dire que vous avez encore au moins 10 chapitres qui paraîtront (à coup sûr) dans le futur. (Tout en rappelant que l'histoire originale contient à peu près 80 chapitres).**

**Bref, bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont à l'école, bonne continuation de vie pour ceux qui ne le sont pas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**


	40. Chapter 40 tu me caches quelque chose

**Merci pour vos reviews et de favoriter/follower cette fic! Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'une histoire que l'on a choisi de traduire plait aussi à d'autres personnes! ^^**

**…****..**

**Chapitre 39 : Tu me caches quelque chose**

**Le 2 septembre, 1942**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry n'avait plus aussi bien dormi.

La magie de Poudlard qui l'entourait était une présence rassurante. Le lit, bien qu'étroit, était chaud et recouvert de draps lavés par les elfes de maison. Les rayons du jour perçaient déjà à travers la fenêtre, et une brise légère soulevait les rideaux. Penser à 2001 rendait cette scène aussi merveilleuse qu'irréelle et inatteignable.

La Poudlard de 2001 était sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Harry et ses amis étaient comme des loups chassés de leur maison, ne parvenant pas à s'en éloigner définitivement tout en étant incapables de s'en approcher. Les Ténèbres étaient bien trop puissantes. Les plus beaux endroits du monde en étaient submergés, et même Poudlard, le lieu qui leur avait si longtemps servi de refuge, avait succombé. Lorsqu'ils avaient perdu Poudlard, s'étaient comme s'ils avaient perdu leur oasis. Combien de temps tiendraient-ils sans elle, alors qu'ils erraient dans un désert d'ombres infinies? Comment tout être vivant pouvait-il vivre sans eau?

Harry l'ignorait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était continuer à avancer. Même au sein des ténèbres les plus sombres, même sans lumière pour illuminer ses pas, il continuerait à avancer.

Hermione lui avait dit, « _Sans toi, nous sommes tous perdus_. »

En effet, sans lui, ils ne verraient jamais la fin de cette guerre. Pas celle qu'ils espéraient. Pour le monde sorcier, il était plus qu'un simple sauveur, il était un symbole. Il était comme la torche qui illumine l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit, éclairant le chemin vers un jour meilleur. Harry Potter, un nom autrefois associé avec le simple exploit d'avoir survécu au sort de la mort, était maintenant synonyme de force. Simplement prononcer son nom donnait de l'espoir aux gens.

Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, il ne pouvait qu'avancer et mener les loups à leur prochaine oasis.

Déjà, la lumière du jour éclairait une bonne partie du ciel.

Le grand Lac était magnifique. Ses eaux calmes et le vent doux qui soufflait le long de sa berge avaient énormément manqués à Harry. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde, admirant les reflets du jour naissant sur la surface de l'eau.

Il adorait cet endroit. Cela lui rappelait sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait admiré cette vue avec le professeur Lupin.

En ce temps-là, Lupin avait appris à Harry que s'il craignait les détraqueurs plus que tout, c'était parce que ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, c'était la peur même.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'effrayait maintenant? Il avait peur que ses amis meurent. Il avait peur d'abandonner, de décevoir tout le monde. Il avait peur que rien ne change, que Tom ne change pas. Les gens comme Tom, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, ne faisaient que s'empirer au fil du temps, Harry le savait.

« C'est le Grand Lac. Il parait que des sirènes y vivent. » Dit la femme aux cheveux courts en venant s'installer à côté de lui.

Bien sûr, Harry était déjà au courant pour le lac et les sirènes, ayant appris à connaître les deux lors de sa quatrième année. Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais décida de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il connaissait les lieux. À cette époque, il n'y avait encore aucune trace de sa venue à Poudlard. Il devrait donc faire semblant de tout ignorer au sujet de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

Joan pencha la tête, observant le jeune homme. Le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux leur donnait une allure encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant cela, mais se retint de le taquiner à ce propos. L'éclat de mélancolie et de tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry l'en dissuada.

« Harry, » dit Joan après un moment de silence, « Tu m'accompagne voir le professeur Dumbledore? »

Harry leva les yeux, respira profondément, et se redressa. Quand il se tourna vers Joan, un sourire éclatant décorait son visage.

« Oui, allons-y. »

Joan se retourna et s'éloigna, suivie de près par Harry qui ignorait où se trouvait les bureaux du professeur de métamorphose. Il ne pouvait pas éviter ce qui l'attendait; se cacher soulèverait des soupçons, alors autant porter un beau sourire pour accueillir les défis que lui jetterait la vie. Il était la torche, après tout. Le guide qui devait illuminer le chemin jusqu'à leur oasis.

« Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. » Dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau du vieil homme.

Le vieux sage était assis derrière son bureau. Il hocha la tête et leur offrit un sourire chaleureux tout en leur indiquant de prendre place. L'homme avait encore les cheveux roux, et sa barbe était bien plus courte qu'elle n'était du temps d'Harry. Harry fut saisi par la bonne santé et l'énergie qu'émettait l'homme.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas le bureau du directeur, évidemment. C'était une pièce quelconque, fourni d'un bureau, de quelques étagères, ainsi que du perchoir de Fawk.

Dumbledore leur présenta une boîte, « Des pâtes de fruit? »

« Je les ai reçu ce matin. De France. Mes élèves savent que ce sont mes préférés, et m'en envoient de temps en temps. » Déclara une voix avec une fierté à peine voilée.

Harry se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Bonjour, Professeur Slughorn. »

Horace se leva de sa chaise pour aller prendre une pâte de fruit avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche, observant Harry d'un air curieux.

« Voici Joan, je suis Harry. » Dit Harry.

« Voilà qui devrait t'intéresser, Horace. Harry, ici présent, est le tuteur de ton élève favori, Tom Riddle. » Dumbledore ne sembla pas trouver nécessaire de préciser qu'Harry avait adopté Tom.

Harry sourit à l'homme. Le sang n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, mais cela l'était pour un serpentard. Harry ne voulait pas que l'intelligence de Tom soit éclipsée par sa lignée.

Septante ans dans le futur, Dumbledore s'adresserait aux médias. Agé et fatigué, il tenterait de révéler la relation qu'avait Tom Riddle avec Voldemort.

Il dirait, « C'est de ma faute si Voldemort est devenu Voldemort. »

Cette phrase ébranlerait le monde sorcier. Le public mettrait vingt ans de guerre sur le dos du vieil homme. Ils considéreraient ses bonnes intentions comme de l'hypocrisie. Cependant, en dépit des doigts pointés et des dos tournés, Harry ne cesserait jamais de croire en Dumbledore.

« Oh! Vous êtes son grand frère, c'est ça? » Horace observa le jeune homme avant de lui demander, « J'aurais pourtant juré que vous vous appeliez Potter! »

« Tom a gardé le nom de sa mère. » Dit Harry, qui ne trouvait pas de meilleure explication. Il fit de son mieux pour conserver son calme, pour parler comme s'il n'était pas en train de mentir de façon éhontée.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Slughorn. Riddle était un nom sans histoire, mais mêlé à celui d'une famille aussi renommée que les Potter, il s'agissait peut-être là d'une situation qui requérait la plus grande discrétion. En songeant à cela, Horace orienta la discussion vers des sujets moins délicats auxquels ils prirent tous part. Quand il apparut qu'Horace ne trouvait plus grand chose à dire et était prêt à se retirer, Harry avala sa salive avant de l'arrêter.

Harry hésita un moment avant de dire, « Professeur Slughorn, Tom… comment se porte-t-il ses temps-ci? »

Horace sembla surpris. « Tom est toujours le meilleur de sa classe. Je pense qu'il avance bien dans tous les cours, en fait. »

_Au point de s'être déjà intéressé aux Horcruxes?_ Pensa Harry, en retenant un sourire amer.

« Euh, c'est qu'il cherchait des… » Harry, cherchant ses mots, posa inconsciemment les yeux sur le professeur Dumbledore avant de détourner le regard. Il respira profondément et tenta de stabiliser son rythme cardiaque. « Je l'ai surprise en train de lire des livres assez dangereux, ce qui m'inquiète un petit peu. »

Horace sourit et agita une main. « Ne vous en faites pas; Tom nous a maintes fois prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance. En fait, il s'est révélé être un étudiant si exemplaire que nous lui avons donné libre accès à la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Je suis certain que quoi qu'il ait lu, ce n'était que pour approfondir ses connaissances sur la magie, et non pour monter quelque plan diabolique. »

_Oui, je sais que tu lui fais confiance. C'est toi qui lui as dit comment séparer son âme._

« Je vois, néanmoins, j'apprécierais si vous pouviez lui en toucher quelques mots. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dumbledore. Le visage du vieil homme semblait figé. Le coeur d'Harry s'alourdit mais il continua à sourire à Slughorn.

« Je comprends. J'y ferai attention. » Dit Horace, donnant à Harry une tape rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Tu… » commença Joan tandis qu'ils sortaient du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry lui lança un regard qui la convainquit de garder sa question pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre Harry. Il y avait tant de contradictions à son sujet. Quand elle le regardait, elle voyait un homme aveuglé par la brillance de Tom, qui ne voyait que sa grâce et sa politesse. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Harry ait soudainement prit l'enfant la main dans le sac.

Allonger sur son lit, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Il avait fait part à Slughorn de ses doutes en face de Dumbledore. Il avait atteint son objectif. Dumbledore était maintenant conscient des petites déviances de Tom Riddle.

Durant sa cinquième année, Tom apprendrait à faire un Horcrux, à séparer son âme, et créerait le journal. Durant sa sixième année, Tom ouvrirait la Chambre des Secrets, tuerait une fille, et accuserait un autre élève.

Dumbledore ignorait encore que Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas rencontré Tom à l'orphelinat, et de ce fait n'avait pas été témoin de sa cruauté. Il n'avait jamais vu ce qui se cachait réellement derrière la façade du garçon. Peut-être que Tom parviendrait à ouvrir la Chambre quoi qu'il arrive, peut-être qu'il tuerait une fille et accuserait Hagrid.

Mais maintenant qu'une graine de doute avait été semée, les soupçons de Dumbledore se porteraient assurément sur Tom. Tom serait forcé de s'arrêter, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Toutefois, aux yeux d'Harry, il était encore injuste de manipuler les gens pour qu'ils se méfient de Tom. Le garçon n'avait encore commis aucun crime. Il était encore un enfant innocent.

_C'est important_, se dit Harry. Dumbledore se devait de garder l'oeil ouvert, car Harry ne pourrait pas rester à Poudlard pour surveiller Tom, il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter quand il serait loin de l'école. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'autre, dans une meilleure position, s'assure que Tom n'emprunterait pas la mauvaise voix. En réalité, Dumbledore était le seul homme à la mesure de cette tâche.

Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Bien qu'il fut bientôt midi, il était épuisé. Quel était son rôle dans cette époque dorénavant? Il aurait voulu apprendre à Tom ce qu'être aimé signifiait, mais l'amour n'avait rien donné. Maintenant, il devait rester sur ses gardes et surveiller les faits et gestes de l'adolescent, ou du moins qu'il soit dans un environnement qui le ferait à sa place.

Harry resta dans son lit, peu désireux de se lever et de commencer la journée. Soudainement, il angoissait à l'idée de revoir Tom. Tom le saluerait probablement avec un beau sourire sur le visage, mais les instincts d'Harry lui crieraient de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir.

**...**

**Review ?**

**Si vous avez l'impression que les chapitres se racourcissent... ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Allez savoir pourquoi les prochains chapitres sont tous de 2 ou 3 pages plus courts que les précédents. Bon côté des choses, vous devrez attendre moins longtamps avant que le prochain ne paraisse! :)**

**P.S. : ceux qui suivent Silk Road n'auront pas attendre longtemps non plus pour le prochain, il est actuellement en cour de correction.**

**à bientôt (très bientôt)**


	41. Chapter 41: à quelques millimètres de la

**Tadaaaaaaaa! Il est arrivé tôt celui-ci, non ? :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**...**

**Chapitre 40 : A quelques millimètres de la vérité**

**9 septembre, 1942**

Poudlard baignait dans l'excitation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le temps, exceptionnellement beau, ne faisait qu'amplifier l'enthousiasme général. Emportés par la vague d'énergie, les enfants discutaient en attendant que le cours commence.

« Organisons un duel après la leçon! » dit un garçon dont la tendance à l'agressivité avait été exacerbée par l'arrivée du Tournoi. Le club de duel avait gagné en popularité au sein de l'école depuis l'annonce. La brillante et douce Poudlard, remplie de jeunes filles et garçons tout aussi brillants, état électrisée par l'atmosphère que seul le Tournoi des Trois Sorcier savait créer.

On aurait dit que l'humeur de chacun était aussi lumineuse que le ciel.

Mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui ne désirait pas s'exposer au soleil. Et même s'il l'avait fait, les rayons de l'astre n'auraient pas été assez puissants pour éclairer les ténèbres qui grandissaient en lui. Cela n'aurait fait que le déformer davantage, accélérant la détérioration de son âme.

Tom détestait la lumière. Encore plus quand il était de mauvaise humeur. La contraste particulièrement marquée entre la noirceur de on être et la lumière lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre tout contrôle.

Tout ce qui l'entourait était magnifiquement illuminé, mais ses yeux semblaient remplis de nuages, traversés de sombres pensées. Il n'était pas heureux, alors que tout le monde l'était. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la destruction de toutes ces personnes si joyeuses. De remplacer leur sourire béat par une grimace apeurée.

Et puis… il y avait d'autres personnes à l'école.

Dumbledore et… Harry Potter.

Tom laisse échapper un rire léger. Assis à côté de lui, Cygnus Black plissa les yeux en observant Tom du coin de l'œil.

Si ce n'était pour ses yeux, on aurait pu penser qu'il était heureux. Or, les yeux noirs de Tom n'auraient pas pu s'assombrir davantage, et irradiaient d'une froideur arctique.

_Harry Potter._

Tom ria à nouveau. Il pensait connaître Harry mais peut-être que tout ce qu'il savait à propos de l'homme, c'était son nom.

S'il n'avait toujours pas compris Harry alors qu'il avait vécu près d'une décennie avec lui, il restait néanmoins celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne.

Tom se frotta les mains devant son visage, empêchant momentanément la froideur de s'échapper des fenêtres de son âme. Il ne devait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, sans avoir aucune preuve.

Il pensait avoir compris Harry; mais de nouvelles données ne cessaient de s'ajouter, rendant son histoire toujours un peu plus incompréhensible. Il en était même arrivé au point où il se demandait si Harry Potter était réellement le nom de cet homme.

Potter état un nom courant dans le monde sorcier, tout comme dans le monde moldu.

Mais la famille Potter ne comptait aucun membre nommé Harry. Était-ce juste une coïncidence?

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Harry Potter ne faisait pas parti de la famille Potter et avait dit à Joan qu'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard. N'était-ce pas étrange, quand Tom se souvenait très bien de toutes les histoires à propos de Poudlard que lui avait contées Harry, avec un sourire éclatant et un naturel qui n'aurait pas été possible s'il avait simplement lu '_L'histoire de Poudlard'_.

Harry Potter.

Tom voulait découvrir ce que cachait l'homme derrière tous ces mystères, voir l'homme pour ce qu'il était vraiment et mettre à jour tous ses secrets.

Professeur Binns flotta dans la classe, indiquant que la leçon était sur le point de commencer. Par pure habitude, la plupart des élèves adoptèrent leur position favorite pour dormir en classe.

« Lors du dernier examen, certains élèves semblaient un peu perdus quant à la distinction entre les gobelins et les elfes, » dit Professeur Binns de sa voix monotone, avec des yeux qui ne se posaient même pas sur les étudiants auxquels il s'adressait.

« Les elfes et les gobelins sont complétement différents. Les elfes gardent la même apparence pendant plusieurs décennies, tandis que les gobelins vieillissent plus rapidement que les sorciers, et sont souvent recouverts de rides. »

« Professeur Binns, » quelqu'un interrompit soudainement le fantôme. Après une décennie sans aucune interaction en classe, Binns cligna les yeux de surprise et se tourna rapidement vers l'élève.

Ah, il connaissait cet adolescent. Bien que sa principale fonction soit d'enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie, il se targuait de connaître l'identité de tous ceux qui défilaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tom était un jeune homme exceptionnellement intelligent.

« Désolé, je suis juste curieux. » L'élève fit une pause, et un éclat du jour vient éclairer ses incroyables yeux noirs. « Les sorciers sont-ils capables de ralentir leur propre vieillissement, de sorte qu'ils puissent vivre une décennie sans aucun changement visible dans leur apparence? »

Professeur Binns sembla surpris. « Cela fait des milliers d'années que les sorcières et les sorciers tentent de découvrir le secret de la jeunesse éternelle. Rowena Serdaigle elle-même n'a pas pu préserver son apparence des ravages du temps, en dépit de la quantité de potions de beauté qu'elle utilisait. »

Professeur Binns sourit. « Vous pourrez interroger Professeur Slughorn à ce sujet; il s'y connait mieux que moi là-dessus. Ah, maintenant, nous allons parler de… »

Tom baissa les yeux, cessant d'écouter. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur Harry, de mieux le comprendre, il avait l'impression que l'homme devenait un peu plus irréel, comme un mirage apparaissant et disparaissant constamment de la vie de Tom.

Le cours prit fin, et ce fut comme si on avait brisé le sortilège. Les élèves, tellement habitué à cette classe, se réveillèrent et s'étirèrent tandis que Binns disparaissait.

Cygnus approcha Tom. « Tu veux aller faire un tour au club de duel, Tom? »

Tom ordonna ses notes, souriant à Cygnus, « Je ne peux pas, j'ai un autre cours. »

« Lequel? »

« Anciennes Runes. »

Tom prit son sac et quitta la salle.

Les garçons avaient leurs bras posés sur l'épaule de l'autre, les filles marchaient en se tenant la main, et Tom se glissait entre eux. Les rires des étudiants remplissaient le couloir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les jardins de l'école pour mieux profiter du beau temps. Tom avait des choses plus importantes à l'esprit, et se rendit directement au prochain cours.

Le garçon marchait d'une allure fière, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait.

« Bonjour, Tom. » L'enseignant qui se tenait sur l'estrade lui sourit tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la salle de classe en grande partie désertée.

« J'étais en train de me demander si tu allais sécher cette leçon, comme beaucoup de tes camarades, mais je suppose que ta présence n'est pas vraiment une surprise. »

Les yeux du professeur brillèrent d'excitation, « Les runes que tu m'as présentées la dernières fois sont incroyables! »

« Que signifient-elles? » Les yeux de Tom s'éclairèrent, et les coins de ses lèvres se soulevèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Au lieu de commencer son cours, le professeur alla rapidement ouvrir un livre et en sortit un morceau de papier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit sur ce papier, juste deux ou trois lignes formées de symboles étranges, comme les hiéroglyphes de l'Egypte anciennes: des runes.

Si Harry avait été présent, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Ces runes étaient identiques à celles gravées sur le sablier qu'il portait autour du cou.

L'enseignant montra l'une des runes. « Ceci est une rune souvent utilisée pour les retourneurs de temps. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. « J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'en avais jamais vue auparavant. »

« Quant à cette partie, » le professeur pointa d'autres runes, « Je ne la comprend pas. J'ai cherché dans tous mes livres, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune rune qui y ressemble. Ces runes, à mon avis, sont bien plus compliquée que celles que j'enseigne lors de mon cours. Je dirais même qu'elles sont plus compliquées que la plupart des runes de notre époque. C'est presque comme si elles n'y avaient pas leur place, comme si Merlin utilisait une baguette plutôt qu'un bâton. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas t'aider plus que ça. Quelqu'un du Ministère pourra peut-être t'en dire plus, si tu arrives à les contacter. Ils te laisseront peut-être voir les runes qu'ils utilisent pour le voyage temporel… Ah, on dirait que je suis un peu en retard pour mon cours. »

Le professeur indiqua à Tom d'aller s'assoir.

Le voyage temporel?

Tom s'assit calmement dans un coin de la classe et entreprit de faire une liste de tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'Harry, de tous ce qui lui semblait étrange.

Les deux baguettes identiques, le fait qu'il ne vieillisse pas, sa ressemblance avec Charlus Potter, son supposé manque de contact avec la famille Potter, sa guérison inhabituellement lente, l'armée de Dumbledore, le sablier d'argent… le voyage temporel.

Les choses s'éclairaient enfin. S'il n'avait pas encore de preuve définitive, tous ces éléments pointaient dans une seule direction, une seule et simple vérité…

Harry ne savait pas encore que Tom avait découvert la vérité, mais il savait qu'il s'en approchait.

Même Joan commençait à douter de lui.

« Tu n'as jamais été à Poudlard, tu es sûr? » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, son expression habituellement si calme formant maintenant un masque suspicieux.

« Sûr et certain. » Répondit Harry d'un air absent, s'enfonçant dans une alcôve ombragée, attendant que Tom passe son chemin.

Joan ne dit rien, car elle ne savait que dire.

Harry lui mentait.

S'il n'avait jamais été à Poudlard comment se faisait-il qu'il parvenait toujours à trouver une cachette lorsque Tom approchait?

Elle regarda Harry se cacher, ce qui signifiait que Tom Riddle n'était pas loin. Harry était-il conscient de la possessivité de Tom envers lui, de son envie de le contrôler? Elle était là, sur la côté, à regarder les deux interagir, à assister au spectacle comme une bonne spectatrice.

Un Tom Riddle particulièrement agressif se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir, accélérant de plus en plus le pas, ne pouvant contenir son aura follement enragée.

Harry s'en était aperçu, et avait préféré gardé une distance entre eux, comme sur leur champ de bataille.

« Cela fait une semaine que tu l'évites. » Fit remarquer Joan dans l'espoir de calmer l'atmosphère entre les deux. « Tu comptes te cacher jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi? »

Harry ne dit rien.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait juste donner un peu de temps à Tom pour qu'il se calme et se ressaisisse.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Tom était déjà sur le point de créer un Horcrux. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour l'en dissuader Tom. De là où il était, il ne pouvait que prier pour que les choses tournent autrement.

« Tom, Professeur Slughorn organise une soirée demain. Tu y vas? » demanda Abraxas Malfoy en entrant dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Tom ferma son livre et leva les yeux vers Malfoy. « Qui y participera? »

Coiffant ses cheveux blonds, Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Les gens qui, selon lui, ont un certain potentiel. »

Tom plissa les yeux. Abraxas vit son expression, et remarqua, « Tu plisses les yeux. Ce qui veut dire que tu prépares quelque chose. »

L'adolescent jeta un regard noir à Malfoy.

« Je viendrai »" Dit Tom. Il avait besoin de réponses, et Slughorn pourrait bien être celui qui les lui procurerait.

Tom eut une idée soudaine. Il se tourna vers Malfoy, « Est-ce tu pourrais me fournir de la Felix Felicis? »

« Certainement, pourquoi? »

Tom ouvrit à nouveau son livre, les yeux aussi sombres que les tréfonds de l'abysse. « Mon instinct me dit que sans cela, mes plans seront difficiles à mettre en place. »

….

Le Temps s'écoule, tout est parfaitement ordonné, l'Histoire ne peut être changée et le Futur ne peut être prédit.

**...**

**Voili voilou ! **

**à la prochaine ^^**


	42. Chapter 42: Père

**Chapitre 41: Père**

**10 septembre, 1942**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut avant de mettre ses lunettes. Le visage enjoué de son collègue auror et juge, Alphonse, apparut dans son champ de vison.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » Alphonse rigola en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Harry sourit. La bonne humeur d'Alphonse était contagieuse.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui? » demanda Alphonse. « Si non, est-ce que tu serais intéressé par un petit duel? »

« Allons-y. » répondit tout de suite Harry.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à cette heure-là, probablement parce que les élèves étaient encore en cours. Harry ne connaissait pas très bien la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait été qu'une fois, lors de son duel avec Malfoy. À l'époque, cette confrontation avait été de la plus grande importance pour lui, mais maintenant, cela lui semblait tellement péril qu'il en aurait presque rit.

« Beau travail! » s'exclama soudainement Alphonse. L'attention d'Harry se reporta sur la scène.

Sur celle-ci se trouvaient deux élèves assez âgés en plein duel. Leurs baguettes étaient posées au sol, sur le côté. L'un des élève gardait son coude pressé contre la nuque de son adversaire, mettant victorieusement fin au duel.

Harry en fut surpris. « Ils s'affrontaient sans baguette? »

« Oui, » dit Alphonse d'une voix fébrile d'excitation, « D'après moi, les jeunes sorciers ne devraient pas négliger le combat au corps-à-corps. C'est un atout considérable !» Harry hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est notre tour maintenant! » Alphonse sautillait sur place, histoire de s'échauffer maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient terminé leur duel.

Il attrapa Harry par la main et le tira vers la scène.

Tom se tenait aux côtés de Cygnus Black, non loin de la zone de duel. Il observait les deux hommes tandis que ceux-ci adoptaient une posture de combat sur la scène surélevée.

C'était la première fois que Tom voyait Harry se battre pour de vrai. C'était complétement différent de lorsqu'ils avaient fui le bombardement de Londres, lorsqu'ils avaient fui le danger.

Ici, Harry embrassait la confrontation de tout son être.

Et celle-ci était magnifique, à couper le souffle.

Tom n'avait jamais rien vu qui puisse rivaliser avec Harry, avec ses attaques vives et précises. Chaque mouvement de baguette était tout simplement parfait, dénué de tout geste superflu. Dans ses yeux verts brillait un éclat féroce. Tout le monde le regardait. La confiance et la force qu'il dégageait attiraient tous les regards, sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

Mais tandis que l'adolescent observait le duel, il plissa inconsciemment les yeux. Observer Harry était devenu une habitude. Il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible de découvrir la faiblesse de cet homme. Son attention se reporta momentanément sur l'autre combattant. Si ses souvenirs étaient justes, il s'agissait d'Alphonse Tullson. Comme Harry, il était l'un des juges envoyés par le Ministère de la Magie.

Un homme tout à fait insignifiant, aux yeux de Tom.

"Ils sont vraiment impressionnants!" fit remarquer Cygnus Black tandis qu'il observaient les éclairs de différentes couleurs qui volaient sur scène, plein d'admiration, n'ayant aucune idée de la direction que prenaient les pensées de Tom.

Harry repéra enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait et jeta rapidement un Expulso.

Alphonse tenta de se protéger, mais trop tard. Avant que le sort ne le touche, il fit une dernière tentative et essaya de l'éviter, mais en un éclair vint percuter sa baguette. L'instrument survola la plateforme sous les yeux de tous.

Harry avait remporté cette manche.

« Il a gagné! » Cygnus ne put s'empêcher de dévorer Harry des yeux. C'était par pure curiosité, par pure envie de voir Harry de plus près. Comme Abraxas Malfoy avant lui, il demanda à Tom,

« Par Merlin, c'est vraiment ton père? Il a l'air si jeune. »

…..

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à la présence de Tom. Et parce qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché des yeux, il ne l'avait pas vu se tenir près de la scène.

Alors qu'il en descendait, le souffle court, un bras vint se glisser le long de ses épaules.

« C'était super, mon gars! » Alphonse ne se souciait nullement de la sueur qui coulait le long du cou d'Harry ou dans ses cheveux, et tendit la main pour la passer dans les cheveux d'Harry, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. Il ne relâcha sa prise sur le jeune qu'une fois convaincu de son travail.

Alphonse et Ron se ressemblaient beaucoup, à la fois par leurs sourires et leurs langages corporels. Ils partageaient la même simplicité. À cause de ces similarités, en dépit de l'odeur de transpiration que dégageait Alphonse; Harry ne ressentait pas une once de dégoût.

Harry répondit à Alphonse par un large sourire.

Et pour la première fois, Tom trouva le sourire d'Harry horrible.

A part lors de de la fête de bienvenue, Tom n'avait pas croisé Harry dans Poudlard. Le château n'était pourtant pas assez grand pour qu'il évite Tom aussi longtemps. Même Ovidius n'avait pas réussi à se cacher éternellement, et avait rencontré Tom à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, Harry avait bel et bien disparu des radars tout ce temps.

_Comment? _Plus Harry utilisait ses petites astuces pour lui échapper, plus il en révélait sur lui-même.

L'air de septembre, encore chargé de chaleur, faisait rapidement transpirer les gens. Après le duel, les deux hommes étaient complétement recouverts de sueur. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de problème à se tenir proches l'un de l'autre. _Harry évitait Tom mais pas l'homme trempé et malodorant qu'il venait d'affronter?_

Tom fixa Harry en plissant les yeux. Ceux-ci ne quittèrent pas le bras intrusif qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Il songea à poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, à mordre, et lécher la partie la plus vulnérable du corps de l'homme.

Pas une parcelle de cette peau délicate n'échapperait au touché de Tom.

Et cet Alphonse Tullson osait poser son bras _là_, sa peau en contact avec celle d'Harry, en se tenant si près qu'il pouvait certainement percevoir la chaleur que dégageait le corps du jeune homme! Tom respire profondément. L'idée que quiconque puisse toucher sa propriété le rendait extrêmement possessif.

Alphonse sourit, donnant un câlin à Harry, et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Tom détesta leur échange.

Tout comme il avait l'impression que personne n'aurait dû s'amuser quand il était de mauvaise humeur; quand Harry l'évitait, personne d'autre n'aurait dû profiter de la compagnie d'Harry. Quand de telles barrières s'élevaient entre eux, quand ils marchaient sur le fil du rasoir, comment pouvait-il accepter que quelqu'un s'immisce entre eux?

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, et afficha donc un doux sourire sur son visage avant de s'approcher d' Harry.

Cygnus n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il faisait et dû le rejoindre en courant.

"Harry." Tom salua son tuteur. L'homme regarda Tom et sembla remarquer que quelque chose clochait derrière la façade sympathique que l'adolescent affichait. Les yeux de Tom brillèrent d'une lueur maline.

….

Harry était en train de rire, mais quand il vit le jeune homme, il faillit s'étrangler.

"Tom," dit Harry. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas content de voir l'enfant, mais il ne se sentait pas encore près à lui faire face. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Tom, la culpabilité et l'impuissance le gagnaient. Il pouvait sentir la joie qu'il venait d'éprouver se briser.

Mais il savait qu'il devrait l'affronter à un moment ou l'autre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, l'adolescent ne s'était pas encore calmé. Harry n'était pas particulièrement doué avec les mots et ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger l'atmosphère. Il pouvait seulement essayer de briser la glace.

« Désolé; je ne te dérange pas, j'espère? » Tom souriat toujours, mais ses mots étaient glacials.

« Non. » Harry secoua rapidement la tête.

« Vraiment? » Tom se tourna vers Alphonse qui se tenait toujours debout à côté d'Harry. « Bonjour, Mr. Tullson. »

Alphonse fut surpris que le garçon s'adresse à lui avec un air aussi sérieux, et il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Bonjour… qui es-tu? » Alphonse se frotta la tête d'un air gêné en posant la question.

« Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, et Harry est mon… » Tom fit une pause, cligna des yeux, « …père. »

Il sentit sa langue se presser légèrement contre ses dents lorsqu'il prononça ce mot. À l'instar de « mère », c'était probablement l'un des termes les plus communs pour décrire quelqu'un. Mais son père n'était pas commun, loin de là. Même en hauteur, Harry ne dépassait le garçon que d'une demi-tête.

_Père?_ Harry était le mieux que placé pour savoir que Tom Riddle ne nourrissait aucun sentiment affectueux à l'encontre de sa famille. Tom pensait que sa mère était une lâche, il était dégouté par son père moldu, et plus il grandissait, plus il se distançait de son nom. Les deux choses que son père lui avait transmises, il s'en débarrasserait.

Harry n'avait jamais réellement songé à prendre la place du père de Tom; ses autres objectifs ne le lui permettraient pas. Il avait tout accepté, si ce n'était revendiquer les droits d'un père sur Tom. Que l'enfant le considère comme tel n'était pas si surprenant, quand on y pensait, mais ça n'en était pas moins flatteur. Harry sourit, touché.

Alphonse, par contre, en fut très étonné.

« Tu ne sembles pas avoir plus de vingt ans, comment peux-tu être père? » Les yeux d'Alphonse étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

« J'ai fêté mes trente-six ans cette année. » Dit Harry, souriant toujours et regardant Tom avec des yeux maintenant remplis de tendresse.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. « Père, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas un petit duel, juste pour nous amuser? »

Père était un mot qui mordait; et cette morsure emplissait Tom d'une étrange satisfaction. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils n'étaient pas père et fils, même pas de nom, mais le terme « père » impliquait un lien de sang. Ce type de relation était à la fois forte et vulnérable, des plus obscures manières. La connexion que partageaient les gens d'une même famille n'était pas facile à briser.

L'image que suscitait ce mot suffisait à fasciner Tom; les liens profonds de chairs et de sang. L'idée qu'Harry puisse être à ce point lié à lui plaisait beaucoup à Tom.

Malheureusement, ils ne partageaient pas un tel lien. Dommage.

Cependant, il avait découvert des rituels qui pouvaient obtenir le même effet.

Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait se permettre d'attendre encore un peu.

L'adolescent prit soin de dissimuler ses pensées et fit face à Harry. Il prit l'initiative et monta sur la plateforme de duel.

Harry avait acquis la majorité de ses connaissances au combat en affrontant Voldemort. Et maintenant, sous le couvert d'un duel officiel, il ferait usage de ces connaissances contre Tom.

La passé et le futur se rejoignaient ici en une boucle étrange; avec Harry utilisant les habilités gagnées en se battant contre Voldemort pour enseigner à Voldemort à se battre.

Le résultat du duel ne faisait aucun doute. Harry avait vécu en première ligne d'une guerre durant trois ans. Tom n'avait pas beaucoup de chances. Toutefois, Tom semblait être né pour se battre, ou plus précisément pour la mort et la violence.

Derrière les attaques terribles de l'adolescent, on pouvait sentir le pouvoir brute qui bouillait dans ses veines. Tom pouvait prédire sans difficulté la puissance de son adversaire et la portée de ses sorts, et savait quand contre-attaquer. Il y avait également une grande précision dans ses attaques, qui étaient à la fois arrogantes et osées, bien que ses actions soient toujours guidées par la prudence.

Harry sentait bien que ce duel serait plus délicat que celui avec Alphonse.

Tom bougeait trop rapidement. Son corps était en parfaite symbiose avec sa magie. Voir qu'Harry devait se concentrer sur leur combat semblait le combler de joie. C'était comme s'il était en train d'admirer l'éclosion de sa fleur préférée.

Et ce n'était pas loin de la vérité; juste sous ses yeux, Harry s'épanouissait!

Chaque fois qu'Harry jetait un Expulso, Tom le parait ou l'évitait. Une idée en tête, Harry fonça en avant, aussi agile qu'une panthère, pour essayer une autre approche dans le but de désarmer Tom.

Harry utilisa leur proximité pour tacler Tom au sol, où il le maintint en pressant un bras contre le cou blanc et élancé de l'adolescent. À bout de souffle, il mit ainsi fin au combat.

« Tu es très fort, père. » Dit Tom en le pensant. Il pouvait sentit le pouvoir qui ronronnait sous la peau de l'homme, dans sa respiration, et dans les battements frénétiques de son coeur. Harry sourit au-dessus de lui, et, le souffle coupé, Tom lui rendit son sourire.

Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre sur leur visage. Elles étaient en parfaite harmonie.

Mais sous celle-ci se dissimulaient chez l'un d'eux suspicion, colère, et le désir de contrôler tandis que chez l'autre; la culpabilité, l'impuissance et le désespoir n'étaient que temporairement oubliés.

Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer que l'enfant qui l'appelait père serait bientôt en train de déambuler dans le bureau de Slughorn et ouvrirait le livre de leurs vies à une page qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lire.

**...**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews! (j'avais oublier de le noter en début de chapitre) Elles sont assez amusantes à lire parfois ^^**

**Je vais essayer d'avancer un peu dans Summer Tales, donc les prochains chapitres ne praitront pas aussi rapidement que les deux derniers. Cependant, il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps non plus ;)**

**à bientôt**


	43. Chapter 43: qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ?

**Chapitre 42: Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcrux ?**

**Le 10 septembre 1942**

Naturellement, la soirée de Slughorn avait lieu dans son bureau.

La pièce était assez large, surtout comparée au bureau de Dumbledore, et pouvait sans difficulté accueillir un bon nombre d'élèves. Il y avait installé une table si longue qu'une quinzaine de personnes pouvaient s'y installer sans manquer d'espace personnel, et le même nombre de chaises.

La porte du bureau était déjà ouverte, mais tout le monde attendait encore dehors. Personne ne voulait perdre les faveurs du Professeur Slughorn en entrant sans y avoir été invité.

Tom se tenait près de la porte avec les autres, le visage caché dans l'ombre, étudiant calmement les autres convives.

Il y avait des étudiants de toutes les Maisons, mais les Serpentards étaient clairement en majorité.

« Tu prépares quelque chose. » Malfoy apparut soudainement à côté de lui. Il lui tendit un flacon doré, « J'ai dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour l'obtenir. » Soupira le plus âgé.

Tom regarda la petite bouteille, la décapuchonna, et but le contenu. Il dut dissimuler la satisfaction qui naquit dans son regard. _Beaucoup d'efforts?_ Etant donné les trésors que gardait jalousement la famille Malfoy, et leur richesse, obtenir cette potion n'avait pas dû être si difficile. De plus, des centaines d'années plus tôt, les Malfoy étaient en fait les vassaux de la lignée de Serpentard jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse. A quel point l'héritage légitime de Tom avait-il été entamé par ces sangsues?

Tout ce qu'ils possédaient lui revenait de droit et il comptait bien tout récupérer un jour.

Tom se rendit soudainement compte qu'il y avait une faille dans ses plans et plissa les yeux. Des nuages orageux y apparurent. _Il était bel et bien le seul descendent de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?_

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce problème, la Felix Felicis commença à agir et détourna les pensées de Tom.

La Felix Felicis lui donnait confiance, elle voulait le forcer à se mettre en action, et Tom détesta cette sensation. Il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle. Mais en dépit de ses réticences, il ne pouvait pas résister à la potion.

Les effets de la Felix Felicis se manifestèrent immédiatement, juste au moment où cette baleine de Slughorn fit son apparition, tout sourire.

« Désolé, j'étais juste allé chercher le gâteau que j'avais commandé. Veuillez excuser mon retard. »

….

« Tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle potion? Son créateur refuse de révéler son secret; il en a le monopole complet! »

« J'ai entendu dire que les négociations avec le ministère allemand n'avaient pas été très fructueuses. »

« Les règles sont les mêmes en Allemagne, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on en fait tout un foin ? »

Des informations de toutes sortes s'échangeaient autour de la table. Les élèves formaient un réseau, et la pièce était le noyau central au sein duquel toutes les données circulaient.

Tom posa une main sur la table; la contraste entre le bois sombre et sa peau pâle était saisissante.

En dépit de l'influence de la Felix Felicis, Tom n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités d'observation et d'analyse.

Indéniablement, les étudiants étaient la meilleure source d'informations dont il disposait dans l'école. Le père du Serdaigle assis en face de lui travaillait à l'Institut des Potion. Celui d'un élève Serpentard de sixième année était l'un des députés œuvrant au sein du Ministère des Affaires Etrangères. Le frère de la fille au bandeau étudiait en Allemagne. Ils pouvaient tous obtenir des informations qui concernaient toute l'Angleterre, et peut-être même l'Europe!

Il n'avait même pas besoin de former son propre réseau. Aussi longtemps que quelqu'un semblait leur prêter attention, ces jeunes idiots partageraient toutes leurs connaissances, demandant simplement l'admiration ou la reconnaissance de leurs pairs en retour.

En surface, Tom maintenait une expression distraite et pensive, mais ses sinistres yeux noirs se posaient sur ceux qui l'entouraient avec précision.

« Tom, à quoi pense-tu? » Slughorn choisit un plateau de fruits et le lui présenta, « Essaye dons les ananas; ils sont délicieux. »

Tom hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et demanda, « Professeur, il parait que Professeur Merrythought envisage de prendre sa retraite? »

Slughorn lâcha le morceau de fruit qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche. « Où as-tu entendu cela ? »

Tom sourit. La façon dont la Felix Felicis manipulait ses émotions habituelles faisait de lui un personnage plus plaisant. Il était au courant du départ de Merrythoucht car il avait aperçu une lettre à moitié écrite sur le bureau du professeur. « Une simple intuition, c'est tout. J'admets que ce n'était pas mon professeur favori. »

« Oh, eh bien peut-être que l'année prochaine, tu auras un professeur que tu apprécieras. »

« Ce serait agréable. » Ses doigts fins parcoururent la table en bois. La potion aidait Tom à se détendre, le rendait plus sûr de lui, l'emmenait vers un chemin qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris.

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil au sablier. Il avait l'impression que le flot de sable s'écoulait plus vite. Il pouvait presque entendre le son du grain tombant sur le tas de ses congénères. Normalement, la fête prendrait fin aux environs du couvre-feu.

…..

Les étudiants s'éclipsaient lentement, mais Tom n'avait nullement l'intention de les suivre.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher, Tom? » Slughorn se servit un verre de vin, « Si on te surprend à te balader après le couvre-feu, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. »

Tom garda ses mains derrière son dos, les yeux baissés, offrant ainsi l'image parfaite de l'étudiant modèle. « J'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser, Professeur. »

Slughorn se figea un instant, le verre à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. _Des questions?_

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry lui revint à esprit.

Slughorn plissa les yeux.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider? » Slughorn but une petite gorgée de son vin.

Le beau visage de l'adolescent s'adoucit, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus courtois et studieux que d'habitude

« C'est à propos des potions de beauté. »

Bien qu'il veuille désespérément découvrir les secrets d'Harry, Tom préférait donner la priorité aux horcruxes. Le reste attendrait. Mais il était encore sous l'influence de la Felix Felicis et celle-ci le forçait à dire une chose au lieu d'une autre.

« Pourquoi t'y intéresse-tu? » surpris, Slughorn cligna des yeux. Pourquoi Harry ne voudrait-il pas que Tom en sache plus là-dessus?

« Je suspecte Harry d'utiliser des potions de beauté. » dit Tom. L'adolescent semblait lire dans ses pensées.

_Oh _! Pas étonnant que l'homme ait cherché à décourager le jeune Tom dans ses recherches. Slughorn observa Tom. La plupart des gens n'aimaient pas avouer qu'ils se donnaient du mal pour maintenir leur forme physique. Harry, trop gêné, n'osait probablement pas demander à Tom, un jeune homme naturellement curieux, d'arrêter ses recherches.

« Je suis navré, Tom, mais je pense qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas que je te parle de cela. En fait, je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir si tu arrêtais d'enquêter à ce sujet. »

Harry? Ce nom était un point sensible pour l'adolescent. Depuis ses cinq ans, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Mr. Potter, il avait gravé la moindre courbe, la moindre lettre qui composait ce nom, encore et encore, profondément dans son coeur. Tom baissa les yeux, réprimant avec difficulté le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'agitait au fond de lui. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, préférant laisser sa question flotter dans l'air.

« Il nous en a parlé il n'y a pas longtemps. Je vais respecter sa demande, et tu n'en sauras pas plus que ce que tu trouveras dans les livres. Pour être honnête; quand il m'a dit que tu t'intéressais à des sujets… délicats, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.» Slughorn rit de bon coeur, fort amusé par toute cette histoire.

Cette phrase eut le même effet qu'un grondement de tonnerre pour Tom, qui sentit sa confiance ainsi que l'effet de la potion s'amenuir. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait et que son cerveau était traversé de mille pensées.

Harry savait qu'il était à la recherche de quelque chose et avait spécifiquement demandé à Slughorn de ne rien lui dire.

Tom doutait fort que cela concerne réellement des potions de beauté. Mais Slughorn avait semblé si soulagé quand Tom lui avait posé la question...

Et si Harry avait abordé ce sujet maintenant, ce n'était probablement pas une coïncidence.

Une idée terrible et impossible lui vint à l'esprit – Harry était-il au courant pour le horcrux?

Tom serra les dents.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Les yeux de l'adolescent se posèrent sur le sablier, et suivirent les grains de sable. Tandis qu'il tentait de contenir les ténèbres qui grandissaient en lui, des ombres vinrent voiler son beau regard.

Harry avait peut-être découvert que Tom Riddle était un individu sinistre et égoïste, il avait même peut-être découvert que le sang de Serpentard coulait dans ses veines, mais il ne devait jamais rien savoir de l'existence des horcruxes!

Si créer des horcruxes ne l'horrifiait pas lui, il y avait peu de chances qu'Harry fusse du même avis. Il les verrait comme quelque chose de diabolique, contre-nature, et n'aurait plus aucun doute sur le véritable visage de Tom. Comment réagirait-il s'il découvrait les plans de Tom? Serait-il déçu, dégouté ? L'abandonnerait-il ?

Pour l'instant, Harry n'avait rien montré de tout cela. Peut-être qu'il ignorait tous des plans de Tom. Et s'il savait, peut-être que Tom pouvait continuer sans qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Rien n'était perdu.

Dans l'histoire de "Barbe bleue", l'homme s'était approché lentement de sa femme, une hache à la main, juste parce qu'elle a découvert son détestable secret. Pas parce qu'il la haïssait. Non, il l'aimait profondément, mais avait peur qu'elle le haïsse et le quitte. Ainsi, quand son plus sombre secret avait été mis à jour, il avait agis par pur désespoir.

Des milliers de pensées se transformèrent en million en un clin d'oeil alors que Tom réfléchissait, analysait froidement les nouvelles informations dont il disposait.

« Tom, est-ce que tu as d'autres questions? »

« Oui, » Tom mit tout de suite ses émotions superflues de côté, bien qu'il ne puisse réfréner le léger tremblement de sa main, « Un autre sujet a attiré mon attention. »

« Ah, et quoi donc? » Le vieil homme lui fit signe de continuer.

Tom fit une pause, sentant à nouveau sa confiance croître, et fronça les sourcils. « Hier, je suis tombé sur un mot dans un livre de la librairie que je n'ai pas bien compris. Je pense que ce livre parlait de… horcrux. »

L'enseignant ignorait complétement que son élève avait utilisé une potion pour dissimuler l'avidité dans ses yeux. Et puisqu'il ne la vit pas, il ne perçut pas la moindre mauvaise intention derrière cette question. Ne voyant aucune raison de ne pas y répondre, Slughorn fit juste cela.

…..

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur, pour vos explications. » Tom imitait à la perfection l'élève honnête et respectueux. « Je savais que vous seriez le seul à pouvoir m'éclairer sur un sujet aussi délicat. »

….

Derrière les rideaux, le Destin tirait les ficelles, guidant ses marionnettes vers la fin qu'il désirait. Les destinées ne pouvaient changer; l'Histoire, déjà écrite, ne pouvait être effacée.

C'était là la seule règle du jeu auquel jouait Harry; La fin avait été décidée depuis le début. Le voyageur temporal refusait juste de l'accepter.

**...**

**J'avais dis que ce chaître n'arriverait pas très rapidement... mais bon, je n'ai pas pu résister.**

**Alors voili voilou! ^^**

**à la prochaine**


	44. Chapter 44: une vraie illusion

**Ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais bon, vu que ces chapitres ne sont pas long et que j'ai été malade, j'ai eu le temps d'avancer. Alors voilà ! ^^**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews! même si je répond rarement à celles posées sur les traductions, elles font toujours plaisir :) **

**Bonne lecture**

**P.S.: Rappel, ni les personnages ni cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Les crédits reviennent à JKR et à l'auteure chinoise de cette fanfic. Au passage, remercions aussi snow-owl01 pour avoir premièrement raduit cette fic en anglais, sans quoi elle n'aurai jamais pû paraitre en français (parce que le chinois c'est du chinois pour moi :p)**

…**..**

**Chapitre 43: Une vraie illusion**

**12 septembre, 1942**

Tandis que la relation de Tom et de Harry ne faisait que se complexifier, le reste de l'école était captivé par le tournoi. Il était enfin temps d'annoncer les champions, et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers la Coupe de Feu. On avait regroupé tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie, où les flammes bleues semblaient elles-aussi s'agiter d'impatience. Après deux semaines de suspense, les élèves avaient hâte de savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'être nommé Champion.

Harry et Alphonse s'étaient assis au bout de la table des serdaigles, en compagnie d'autres invités d'outre-mer.

Joan, en tant que chef des aurors, avait pris place à la table des professeurs et des directeurs.

Harry observait attentivement la Coupe de Feu, déjà familier avec les évènements qui suivraient. Evidemment, toute la situation lui rappelait le tournoi du futur, au cours duquel se serait son nom qui résonnerait dans la salle.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je vais être choisie pour le tournoi, Mr. Potter? » demanda une fille de Beauxbatons avec des yeux brillants et un grand sourire. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Beauxbatons se tournèrent vers eux pour entendre sa réponse.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cette jeune fille, mais Harry ne se souvenait vraiment pas de l'avoir vue auparavant. Fleur avait été la seule élève de Beauxbatons qu'il connaissait. Peut-être que cette fille était sa grand-mère? Harry sourit à cette idée, bien qu'il sache que ce soit peu probable.

« La Coupe de Feu nous le dira. » Dit poliment Harry.

La fille de Beauxbatons lui sourit avant qu'il ne retourne son attention vers la Coupe de Feu.

…..

La pouvoir et la confiance-en-soi qui brûlaient dans ses yeux étaient charmants.

Harry ne se souvenait peut-être pas d'elle, mais elle se souvenait très bien de lui.

Un jour, par hasard, elle avait aperçus un Patronus, un sort qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de maîtriser elle-même. En fait, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir un Patronus corporel et fut surprise par le calme et l'aura de paix qu'émettait l'animal. Par pure curiosité, elle avait suivi le cerf argenté, l'avait regardé marché d'un pas lent et élégant, tout en profitant de l'aura apaisante qui l'entourait.

Elle avait toujours voulu jeter un sort aussi puissant; si puissant que seulement très peu de personnes savaient s'en servir. _Qui, dans ce château, pouvait avoir un tel pouvoir ?_ s'était-elle demandée.

Puis, elle avait vu Harry.

La romance était née dans son coeur dès le premier regard, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais adressé la parole. Peut-être que si elle parvenait à faire apparaître son propre Patronus, il la remarquerait et serait tout aussi épris d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de lui!

La naïve jeune fille laissa libre cours à son imagination, ayant toute confiance en ses capacités.

Malheureusement pour elle, Harry avait d'autres choses à l'esprit.

…

De l'autre côté de la salle, Tom observait calmement Harry. Les yeux de l'adolescent lançaient des regards noirs à l'homme et à son ignorance.

Un premier parchemin s'échappa de la Coupe – "Pour Durmstrang, le Champion est Dieter Charlov."

Tom parcourut du regard la table des Poufsouffles où les étudiants de Durmstrang étaient installés. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'expression pathétiquement joyeuse de Dieter qu'il cherchait, mais celle de déception, de colère et de jalousie sinistre qu'affichait un autre élève.

Ces émotions terribles seraient ce qui le mènerait sur la voie des Arts Sombres.

Pour Tom, il n'y avait rien de plus fascinant que d'assister à la chute d'autres personnes. Elles sombreraient si profondément qu'elles ne pourraient plus jamais espérer échapper à leurs propres ténèbres. Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps que sa propre chute avait eu lieu.

_Quel est le nom du garçon au nez crochu de nouveau? Karkaroff?_

Les applaudissements se turent lorsque la Coupe de Feu libéra le deuxième morceau de papier. En ajustant ses lunettes, Armando Dippit déclara: "Le Champion de Beauxbatons sera Mylene Lance."

Harry se pencha en avant pour féliciter la jeune fille tandis que ses camarades soupiraient d'envie. Le calme des étudiants suggérait que le résultat ne les surprenait pas, et qu'ils s'étaient tous attendus à ce que cette fille soit sélectionnée.

Tom examina la fille de haut en bas. _Quelle banalité_, pensa Tom avec dédain.

Avec deux Champions déjà révélés, les élèves de Poudlard trépignaient d'impatience. Ceux qui avaient déposé leurs nom étaient assis sur le bord de leur chaise, espérant chacun être choisis. Leurs amis et leurs camarades étaient à leur côté pour les supporter.

Enfin, la Coupe de Feu leur livra le dernier nom et les Gryffondors se déchainèrent.

Sous les yeux de tous, le dernier Champion quitta la salle pour aller rejoindre ses pairs.

….

Harry ne connaissait pas le Champion et son nom ne devait pas lui avoir fait grande impression. Harry regarda la jeune Minerva McGonagall qui tentait de dissimuler son excitation derrière sa façade habituellement si réservée, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres la trahissait. Il pouvait aussi voir Hagrid qui dansait sur place, déjà assez grand pour qu'on puisse facilement le repérer dans la foule.

Maintenant que tous les champions étaient connus, et suite à leur sortie, l'ambiance de la soirée commençait à se calmer.

Harry demanda à Alphonse s'il comptait rejoindre leur chambre mais ce dernier secoua fermement la tête. L'homme mourrait de faim et désirait profiter du buffet. Harry haussa les épaules avant de se lever dans l'intention de quitter la grande salle, encore bien bruyante.

Dès que le chasseur vit sa proie entrer en mouvement, il se leva et répéta mentalement les étapes de son plan.

Des nombreux obstacles s'étaient dressés entre sa proie et lui, au grand déplaisir du chasseur jaloux. Il avait perdu du temps, mais maintenant, le plus gros problème avait enfin disparu.

Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry restait souvent avec d'autres personnes pour l'éviter lui, Tom, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui parler en privé.

"Harry. » Tom salua doucement Harry.

Harry se figea l'instant de quelques seconds lorsque le grand et bel adolescent apparut soudainement devant lui.

« Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit, Harry. Et j'espère que le fait que je t'appelle père ne t'a pas dérangé. » Dit Tom, posant les bases de son piège.

En entendant les propos de Tom, Harry se relaxa, laissant un peu de son appréhension de côté.

« Je pensais que tu étais juste ... » commença Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre. Une fois la surprise passé ce jour-là, il avait réalisé que Tom l'avait consciemment appelé ainsi devant les autres élèves de Serpentard. Savoir que ça n'avait été qu'une façon de cacher ses réelles origines l'avait blessé.

« Père? » L'enfant l'appelait à nouveau, une question dans le ton de sa voix, et en un instant Harry sentit la chaleur ressurgir. Entendre quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi était très gratifiant. Peut-être qu'au final, Tom n'utilisait pas seulement de ce mot pour se servir de lui.

L'espoir que ce fut vrai envahit Harry et il fut surpris par la force de ce sentiment.

Il aurait voulu tender la main et ébouriffer les cheveux de Tom dans un geste affectueux, mais décida que ce serait trop étrange. Après tout, Tom n'avait plus que quelques centimètres de moins que lui.

Cependant, il ignorait comment exprimer son affection pour le garçon d'une autre façon.

« Ça m'a fait très plaisir. » Dit Harry pour que le message soit clair.

Tom adoucit délibérément son expression et sourit gentiment afin d'affaiblir un peu plus les défenses d'Harry.

Quant à Harry, il ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas changé alors qu'il avait personnellement veillé sur l'enfant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était le bon qui résidait en Tom, et pas une ombre de l'homme qu'il deviendrait. Harry commençait même à douter de la véracité de l'histoire. Tom était-il réellement Voldemort ?

« Au fait, Harry, on m'a attribué une nouvelle chambre qui m'est entièrement réservée. » Dit Tom.

Harry ne sut que dire, pris de cours par le brusque changement de sujet. Pourquoi Tom lui parlait-il de cela?

« On pourrait y discuter en privé, c'est une chambre de préfet. » Continua le jeune homme quand il vit qu'Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

Tom fit une mine boudeuse, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait plus vu depuis que Tom avait cinq ans. En voyant qu'Harry hésitait encore, Tom continua, « J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces dernières semaines. »

« Je suppose que je peux visiter tes nouveaux quartiers, » Harry sourit.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se tourna pour guider le chemin.

Harry suivit Tom jusqu'à la chambre du préfet. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, mais une atmosphère paisible régnait entre eux, comme si un patronus marchait à leurs côtés.

Tom Riddle était maintenant un adolescent. Harry observa le dos de sa tête. Il avait passé près d'une décennie en compagnie de l'enfant et pouvait facilement comparer le Tom qu'il connaîtrait dans le futur avec celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Il tenta de mesurer le fossé qui les séparait.

Malheureusement, parce qu'il pensait connaître le jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjectif, et de se créer une illusion.

Le piège du chasseur se refermait lentement sur sa proie mais Harry n'en avait nullement conscience.

Tom semblait heureux. Or, Harry ignorait complétement qu'il s'agissait juste d'un masque qui dissimulait la véritable humeur de Tom. La vigilance d'Harry n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été après une décennie passée à élever le garçon.

…..

Les chambres des préfets étaient plus grandes que celle des dortoirs, bien qu'elles n'accueillent qu'une seule personne.

Harry examinait le décor d'un air curieux tandis que l'impatience gagnait Tom.

« Harry, est-ce que tu cherchais à m'éviter? » Le jeune homme s'assis sur le lit, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'une pierre, la voix distante.

Harry eut un pincement de coeur. Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas comporté correctement avec Tom.

Il aurait voulu dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, mais il ne pouvait nier les faits.

L'adolescent ne dit rien, observant Harry qui gardait le silence. Il baissa simplement les yeux. Assis là, avec la tête baissée, il avait tout du pauvre chien abandonné.

Pour Harry, Voldemort était arrogant, le Tom Riddle de la pensine était rusé et hypocrite, et le Tom Riddle coincé à l'orphelinat était amer et hostile. Le Tom Riddle devant lui n'était rien de tout ça, juste un enfant qui se sentait seul.

Harry vint se placer près de lui. L'adolescent étant assis sur le lit, Harry était en fin assez grand pour pouvoir poser une main sur la tête de Tom sans que ce ne fût gênant.

« Je suis désolé, Tom. Tant que tu resteras dans le droit chemin, je ne recommencerai plus. » Dit Harry en parcourant les cheveux de Tom du bout de ses doigts.

Tom baissa un peu plus la tête pour cacher l'éclat de froideur dans ses yeux. Harry voulait qu'il se comporte bien? Harry se doutait forcément de ce que préparait Tom.

« Bien sûr, je serai sage. » Il afficha un sourire chaleureux tout en profitant de la chaleur et de la gentillesse de la touche sur sa tête.

C'était un mensonge, mais Harry ne devait pas le savoir. Et si Harry venait à le découvrir, il trouverait un moyen de le forcer à rester. Harry ne lui échapperait plus jamais.

…**.**

**Argh! J'ai tellement hâte de poster le prochain chapitre ! Je sais qu'il va plaire à beaucoup de monde… surtout si vous aimez le côté un peu tordu de Tom. )**


	45. Chapter 45: confiance, espoir et

**Dadaaaam…**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 44: Confiance, espoir et machinations**

**Nuit du 12 septembre, 1942**

Sous la poigne de fer du jeune homme, les pages se mirent à tourner.

Harry ne se rendait même pas compte que Tom le trompait délibérément en lui présentant l'une des plus brillantes mascarades qu'il fût. Son attitude humble et ses beaux sourires n'étaient que des appâts pour attirer Harry, le faire sortir de sa cachette et apaiser ses peurs.

Bien sûr, il était tout à fait normal qu'Harry se fie à ce qu'il voit et le confonde avec la réalité.

Les eaux calmes de la mer dissimulent des prédateurs qui hantent les fonds marins. Les plus sages savent qu'il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau, mais beaucoup y plongent sans crainte.

Tandis qu'ils abordaient un sujet plus neutre, comme les cours de Tom, et commençaient à discuter plus naturellement, Harry chercha les signes qui laisseraient entrevoir la mauvaise humeur de l'adolescent, sans rien percevoir en fin de compte. La force mentale de Tom l'étonnerait toujours : le jeune homme gardait la tête haute même quand il risquait d'être rejeté par l'unique figure parentale dans sa vie.

Il découvrit que Tom connaissait beaucoup de choses, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise en soi. Cependant, ce qui impressionna vraiment Harry, c'était qu'il en savait bien plus qu'un élève normal de cinquième année.

Il ne put s'empêcher de songer à Hermione, et de se demander comment l'histoire aurait tournée si une sorcière aussi intelligente avait succombé à l'appel des ténèbres. Si Tom s'avérait aussi studieux qu'elle, il avait bien peur que, à l'exception de Dumbledore, personne ne puisse jamais rivaliser avec le pouvoir de Tom. Bellatrix et Malfoy n'étaient rien en comparaison. Pour complétement maîtriser les arts sombres, il fallait les comprendre. Or, peu le pouvaient.

Leur conversation semblait ne pas avoir de fin. C'était surtout grâce à Tom qui, quand il le voulait, pouvait se montrer particulièrement aimable et incitait les gens à se confier à lui. Sa vivacité d'esprit lui permettait de saisir rapidement quels étaient les intérêts de son interlocuteur. Il pouvait prolonger la conversation aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait, en ayant recours aux justes mots pour éveiller la curiosité de l'autre.

« Harry, j'ai tenté de jeter le sortilège du Patronus. » Tom pinça les lèvres un instant, prenant un air légèrement gêné, juste assez longtemps pour qu'Harry le remarque. « Je dois dire… que les résultats n'ont pas été concluants jusqu'ici. »

Tom ne pouvait pas deviner quel objectif poursuivait Harry, quelles étaient ses motivations. De toute évidence, Harry n'espérait rien de lui. Il n'éviterait certainement pas Tom si c'était le cas. Tout ce que Tom savait, c'était qu'Harry voulait le parfait, sage et gentil Tom Riddle. Un bon Tom Riddle.

Le sortilège de Patronus était réputé pour être l'incarnation même du bien en chaque individu. Etait-ce à cause des conditions nécessaires pour le maitriser, ou à cause de son apparence? Tom n'en avait aucune idée.

Même à l'état d'adolescent, l'âge mental de Tom excédait son physique. Pour Tom, le pouvoir n'était utile que s'il prenait la forme d'attaque violentes, pas en tant que défense. De plus, quel intérêt revêtait une pensée heureuse sur le champ de bataille ? Ne servirait-elle pas qu'à le distraire ? Pour ces raisons-là, le Patronus ne représentait qu'une perte de temps à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais tenté de le jeter, bien qu'il se soit préparé théoriquement en vue de cette soirée-ci.

Pour mieux tromper Harry, avoir l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide lui serait avantageux. En fait, si Harry assistait à une telle preuve de faiblesse, il pourrait même complétement laisser tomber sa garde.

« Tu as essayé de jeter un Patronus? » demanda Harry.

Tom n'aurait pas su dire avec certitude ce qui passa par la tête d'Harry, mais le minuscule écarquillement de ses yeux suggérait un soupçon de surprise.

….

Lorsque l'adolescent hocha la tête, Harry sentit son coeur se réchauffer doucement, comme si la joie qui montait en lui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Le Patronus était son sort de prédilection; ce charme demandait à la fois une volonté de fer et des souvenirs aussi joyeux que puissants pour être correctement maitrisé. Tom n'avait pas encore réussi, mais il était désireux d'apprendre. Tom faisaient-ils parti de ceux qui ne cherchaient que le prestige qui accompagnait un sort aussi avancé ou souhaitait-il simplement apprendre à se protéger ?

Dans tous les cas, Harry était soulagé qu'il s'intéresse à un sort aussi lumineux.

Tom soupira, changeant tout à coup de sujet. « J'ai été demander de l'aide au professeur Slughorn, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a refusé de m'en parlé. »

À l'instant exact où Tom vit l'expression d'Harry se figer, un éclat de colère traversa ses propres yeux.

« Eh bien, si ça te convient, je pourrais t'enseigner ce sort. C'est l'un de mes préférés après tout. » Dit Harry, cherchant à éviter le sujet délicat qu'était Slughorn.

Tom se leva et sortit sa baguette pour répondre à la proposition d'Harry. « Peut-être que ce sort sera plus facile à apprendre avec un professeur qualifié. »

La voix douce de Tom, sa politesse et son sourire donnèrent à Harry l'absurde impression d'être invité à danser. Harry rencontra les yeux noirs de Tom mais n'y vit que son propre reflet. La situation était des plus étranges, et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou confus. S'il avait été une jeune fille de Poudlard, il serait certainement tombé irrémédiablement sous le charme de Tom.

La situation étant ce qu'elle était, Harry se leva et sorti également sa baguette sans pouvoir complétement se débarrasser de ce sentiment de gêne.

…

La salle de bain du préfet n'était pas très large, mais assez spacieuse pour que deux personnes puissent s'y entrainer.

« Tu dois te remémorer un moment heureux, même si c'est difficile. » Harry avait l'impression d'être le professeur Lupin, à expliquer comment ce sort fonctionnait.

Tom leva sa baguette, l'air très concentré, tandis qu'Harry ajustait sa posture.

Harry redressa le poignet de Tom et dit, « Lève un peu ton bras, tu auras plus de chance de réussir si tu es plus en hauteur. »

Tom se souciait peu de la position de son bras, néanmoins, il laissa Harry le guider.

« Comme ça? » demanda simplement Tom.

« Trop haut, » dit Harry, attrapant de nouveau le bras de Tom. « Il faut que ce soit plus naturel. »

En septembre, les étudiants avaient l'habitude de retrousser les manches de leur chemise afin d'avoir un peu moins chaud, et Tom ne faisait pas exception à la règle

Les doigts d'Harry se posèrent sur sa peau nue.

Par rapport à la chaleur ambiante, les doigts posés sur le bras de Tom étaient d'une fraicheur agréable. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec son épiderme, ce fut comme si des courant d'énergie le traversèrent. Tom eut presque l'impression que son âme même était choqué par cette rencontre charnelle.

Même si d'habitude Tom détestait ne pas avoir le control, il ne pouvait pas être répugné par cette touche.

La sensation de la chair touchant la chair lui fit presque perdre toute concentration.

Cette sensation qui se répandait le long de son bras réveillait une profonde satisfaction au fond de lui. C'était plus que sexuel c'était un plaisir incomparable pour Tom.

Comme tout bon serpentard, Tom ne laissa rien paraitre de ce qu'il ressentait. Seul l'assombrissement de ses yeux aurait pu le trahir.

Harry était complétement concentré sur sa leçon, inconscient des idées de Tom. Grâce au temps qu'il avait passé à enseigner ce sort lors de sa propre scolarité, Harry enchaina les différentes étapes sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Il n'avait que ses amis à l'esprit: comment il avait ajusté leurs bras, comment il les avait félicité, les lumières et animaux argentés qui avaient pris d'assaut la Salle sur Demande. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais Harry avait réellement apprécié cette expérience.

Et à l'époque, alors que la situation semblait désespérée, Harry s'était raccroché à un dernier espoir. Comme il le faisait maintenant.

Même si les choses ne faisaient que s'aggraver, même s'il était sur le point de mourir, Harry ne renoncerait jamais à espérer car c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour repousser les ténèbres et le désespoir.

….

Le résultat de cette leçon était prévisible. Peu importe les efforts d'Harry, peu importe le nombre de techniques qu'il lui proposait, Tom n'avait pas su jeter un Patronus. Si la mauvaise graine ne donnait même pas de feuille, deviendrait-elle jamais une fleur?

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sortilège est célèbres pour sa difficulté. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu plus d'entrainement, tu y parviendras. » Harry tapota l'épaule de Tom en signe de sympathie. L'enfant, qui avait toujours des notes parfaits, devait probablement être frustré d'avoir échoué.

Cependant, on ne pouvait plus vraiment traiter Tom d'enfant, vu sa hauteur. Harry soupira. C'était probablement ce que devaient ressentir les parents; peu importe à quel point il grandissaient, leurs enfants resteraient toujours des enfants.

Tom était incapable de se détacher des sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry, de ce désir possessif et obsessionnel qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Harry, lui non plus, ne pouvait laisser ses sentiments de côté. Il était l'ennemi de Tom, mais aussi son ami, son gardien et son père.

Harry ignorait complétement d'où venaient ces émotions. C'était comme si elles avaient formé un noeud géant, et que chaque fois qu'il essayait de les démêler, il ne faisait qu'embrouiller encore plus les choses.

« Harry, ça fait déjà un bon moment que nous y sommes. Il doit être tard. Peut-être que tu devrais rester ici cette nuit? »

Exténué, Harry acquiesça sans hésitation. Bien trop d'escalier se dressaient entre lui et sa chambre.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je prenne toute la place dans la lit? » rigola Harry.

Tom lui sourit, « Bien sûr que non. Je pense que je peux survivre à une nuit avec toi. »

….

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te prête des vêtements? » demanda Tom en allant prendre une chemise et un pantalon de pyjama de son armoire, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le seul bruit qui lui parvint fut les ricochets de l'eau contre la vitre de la douche.

Peut-être qu'Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre avec le bruit de la douche. Lui, en tout cas, ne pouvait pas entendre la réponse d'Harry.

Tom répéta sa question, attendant une réponse. Quand il n'en reçut aucune, il pressa instinctivement sa main contre la poignée de porte. A sa grande surprise, il réalisa qu'Harry ne l'avait pas fermée.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et entra dans la salle brumeuse. L'humidité de l'air était telle que des gouttes de vapeurs commençaient déjà à se former le long des murs de la salle de bain. Tom parvenait à peine à percevoir la silhouette d'Harry derrière la vitre embuée. Tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut la pâleur de la peau d'Harry, la silhouette de son dos et de ses cuisses fermes.

« Tom? » dit Harry lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait qu'une ombre entourée de vapeur. L'eau qui coulait dans ses yeux ne faisait rien pour améliorer sa vision.

« Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. La porte était ouverte, et comme tu ne répondais pas je pensais te les laisser ici. » Répondit Tom. Harry rougit d'embarras. En dépit du temps passé avec Ron, dont l'intimité n'était pas le premier souci, il n'aimait pas laisser les portes ouvertes quand il était aussi vulnérable.

Il devait vraiment être très fatigué.

Harry remit rapidement ses lunettes. Elles ne lui furent pas d'un grand secours recouvertes de buée comme elles l'étaient. Il l'essuya rapidement du bout des doigts. Tom profita de la pauvre vision d'Harry pour parcourir d'un regard intense toutes les parties du corps de l'homme sans laisser entrevoir le feu qui le consumait.

Toutefois, Tom était sage et ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps, bien ce ne fut pas l'envie qui lui manquait. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Je te laisse les vêtements. »

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pyjama légèrement trop petit pour lui, il se retrouva face à Tom, qui l'attendait avec deux verres de vin à la main.

« J'espère que tu aimeras la bouteille que j'ai choisie. » Tom leva un sourcil et sourit, pregnant une gorgée de son propre verre.

Il observa Harry de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail. Le feu de son regard était dissimulé derrière ses longs cils noirs, et si Harry l'avait aperçu, ce serait facilement passé pour un jeu de lumière.

Harry s'essuya les cheveux avec sa serviette et rigola, « Où as-tu bien pu trouver ça? »

Tom se contenta de sourire et alla chercher une petite bouteille posée sur une étagère. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda, une expression soucieuse sur le visage « Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. J'ai quelque chose qui pourri t'aider. Tu veux essayer? »

Harry haussa les épaules et vit Tom verser trois gouttes d'une potion inconnue dans l'un des verres. « Je suppose que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Tom sourit d'un air joyeux, agita le vin, et tendit le verre à Harry. « Vas-y, goute-y déjà. Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

…..

Lorsque Tom quitta la salle de bain, ce fut pour tomber sur un Harry déjà endormi, confortablement installé dans le lit. Le verre de vin reposait sur la table de chevet, complétement vide.

Le coeur battant à la chamade, le jeune seigneur des ténèbres était enfin libre d'être lui-même devant sa proie.

Son appétit dévorant s'était emparé de son esprit. Sans aucune crainte, sans hésiter, il s'approcha du lit pour mieux voir ce qu'il avait attrapé.

Le jeune homme se tint au-dessus de l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Son ombre, large et menaçante, recouvrait entièrement ce dernier.

Tom se pencha, fixant de ses yeux sombres le visage détendu d'Harry. Même maintenant, de si près, il ne pouvait voir aucun changement chez l'homme qui l'avait accueilli alors il n'était qu'un enfant. Le temps avait épargné ce visage; un visage avec lequel Tom était devenu très familier.

Il éprouvait énormément de plaisir, de satisfaction, à savoir qu'il avait maintenant la situation sous control. Un sourire déplaisant vint déformer son visage.

Son bien le plus précieux se trouvait juste là, sous lui, paisiblement endormi.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se jeta sur l'homme et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry pour y lécher la peau tendre. Il entreprit ensuite de parcourir avec sa langue le torse de cet homme. Encore inexpérimenté, il faisait confiance à ses instincts primaires pour le guider tandis qu'il se frottait contre Harry en grognant.

Tom avait réprimé ce désir, cette passion si longtemps qu'elle retournait maintenant avec vengeance plus envoutante, plus agressive qu'auparavant. Il se concentra sur les sensations, sur ses muscles glissant contre ceux d'Harry, observa le visage bienveillant de son tuteur, prenant avantage de l'état passif de sa proie.

Sous lui dormait l'homme qu'il appelait "père". Même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement liés par la chair et le sang, la nature taboue de cet acte ne servait qu'à l'exciter davantage.

Après de longs frottements contre l'estomac d'Harry, il atteint sa limite dans un moment d'extase. Satisfait, il se redressa pour mieux contempler la preuve de l'interdit qu'il venait d'enfreindre, l'état ravagé du corps d'Harry.

Après avoir marqué au fer rouge cette vision dans sa mémoire, il jeta quelques sorts pour cacher son méfait. Harry ne se douterait de rien.

Ayant évacué un peu de sa frustration, il était repu… pour l'instant du moins.

….

De l'autre côté de la ligne temporelle, dans le futur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça soudainement les sourcils, perplexe.

**...**

**... Oui, euh... petit avertissement/rappel (même si je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné), il y aura du non-con (non-consentant) plus tard dans la fic (bien qu'on ait encore le temps avant d'y arriver). **

**Aussi, la traductrice anglaise n'a pas encore été plus loin que le chapitre 47. Il est donc fort possible que cette traduction soit mise en hiatus à partir de décembre, car je devrais moi-même attendre les chapitres suivants. (je vous préviens déjà pour vous préparer psychologiquement).**

**à bientôt!**


	46. Chapter 46: Le seigneurs des ténèbres

**Certains voulaient Du Voldemort du présent ? En voici ! **

**Grand merci à ma béta : Teresariddle ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

…**..**

**Chapitre 45: Le Seigneurs des Ténèbres**

**Le 7 février, 2001**

Contrairement à l'insouciance dont profitait Harry en 1942, le présent était plongé dans l'oppression. Le froid de l'hiver et le brouillard londonien rendaient la ville misérable. Tandis que les moldus ne voyaient rien d'étrange à ce temps sinistre, les sorcières et les sorciers y voyaient la manifestation de l'horreur et de la désolation qui les accablaient.

En 1942, la vie des sorciers était encore enrobée dans un voile de paix, mais le futur était sorti de son cocon, et ses ailes les recouvraient tous de leurs ombres menaçantes.

« Ha ha ha! » Un rire dément se rependit dans la salle souterraine, perçant les tympans, et jouant sur les nerfs. « Vous n'avez aucune chance; son règne sera grand et terrible! Il vous écrasera! La mort attend tous les traîtres à leur sang! »

Cela faisait presque deux mois que ce mangemort était le prisonnier de l'Armée de Dumbledore. L'homme était attaché par magie à une chaise en fer tordue, ses liens si serrés qu'ils coupaient presque sa circulation sanguine.

Depuis le temps, ses cheveux s'étaient engraissés et ses vêtements avaient gagné une odeur nauséabonde. Le premier jour de sa capture, son arrogance et sa fierté n'avaient pas de limite. Mais après des mois d'emprisonnement, sa santé mentale n'était plus ce qu'elle était alors. Cependant, il n'avait rien perdu de sa défiance et criait ses convictions avec une ferveur à la limite du fanatisme religieux à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Célébrons sa chute! Le Survivant est mort! Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres! » s'exclama-t-il dans le coin de la pièce, parlant au mur.

« Oh ferme-la, bouffon! » Ron fit irruption dans la salle, Hermione sur ses talons. Il jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme et serra les poings tandis que l'homme riait. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas le frapper? Peut-être qu'il se tairait enfin! »

Hermione s'affaissa dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Elle mit les fiches d'entraînement qu'avait écrit Harry de côté, ainsi que ses derniers comptes rendus.

« Laisse tomber, Ron. » Hermione se concentra alors sur ses calculs. Avec sa plume, elle se mit à écrire des formules si longues qu'elles donnaient des maux de tête à Ron.

Quelque chose clochait, et elle devait découvrir quoi. Hermione se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses yeux parcouraient la feuille.

Ni les moldus ni les sorciers ne pouvaient intervenir dans le flot temporel. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pleinement ses trajectoires, peu importaient les théorèmes ou formules complexes qu'ils développaient dans l'espoir de le faire. Ils ne pourraient jamais se dépêtrer de la toile dans laquelle ils étaient tous emmêlés.

On ne pouvait pas changer le passé, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le présent, et on ne pouvait pas prédire le futur.

Quelqu'un qui chercherait à interférer souffrirait de vertiges, aurait du mal à respirer, et serait soumis à une douleur inimaginable.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Quand il vit qu'Hermione l'ignorait, Ron continua d'une voix basse,

« Il y a un problème avec Harry? »

Penser au plan d'Harry déprimait Ron, et il fronça les sourcils. Après un moment de silence gênant, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Hermione, as-tu entendu les rumeurs qui circulent… à propos d'Harry? »

La main d'Hermione se figea, le grattement de plume cessa. Elle leva les yeux.

Les rumeurs sur Harry? Évidemment qu'elle les avait entendu! Hermione ne pu retenir un rire, mais c'était davantage le rire grinçant d'un serpentard que celui joyeux d'un gryffondor.

Ron tenta de dissimuler au mieux son malaise. « Harry y est depuis si longtemps… et la dernière fois qu'il est revenu, il est reparti aussi vite que possible. C'est normal que les gens s'inquiètent. En plus, avec ce maudit mangemort qui crie sur tous les toits qu'il est mort… Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui lui a donné cette idée, mais il y croit dur comme fer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? » demanda Hermione d'un ton sec. Après des heures de travail, elle était à bout de patience. « Pourquoi ne pas les laisser y croire? Qu'il est mort ou qu'il s'est enfoui? Ce sont des lâches! Ils veulent juste qu'il leur serve de bouclier en attendant de voir s'il va vivre ou s'il va mourir! Et s'il se fait tuer, ils tomberont à genoux et supplieront Voldemort de les épargner. » Elle inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer, « Si on leur disait ce qu'il est réellement en train de faire, le plan pourrait être compromis. »

Ron serra les poings et frappa la table. L'attitude d'Hermione commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et les rumeurs qui se répandaient dans le camp lui donnaient l'impression que des mouches volaient autour de sa tête. Il avait besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Cette situation le frustrait tellement!

…..

« Il a trouvé une cachette! »

« Ouais, tandis que nous sommes sur le champ de bataille, il est tranquille dans son nid douillet! »

« Il va nous laisser mourir! Je ne veux pas mourir! »

« Et s'il était mort? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour maîtriser la confusion et la colère qui faisaient rage en elle. Sur son visage, des traits d'inquiétudes commençaient à apparaître. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité.

Hormis pour quelques personnes, la mission d'Harry devait rester un secret. Elle tentait de les réconforter autant qu'elle le pouvait, même si elle aurait voulu leur expliquer qu'Harry avait un plan. Elle ne pouvait juste pas leur en parler.

Même ceux qui étaient au courant posaient des questions et avaient cette étincelle d'accusation dans leurs yeux. Ginny demandait sans cesse pourquoi il ne revenait pas plus souvent. En voyant l'expression soucieuse de Ginny, Hermione avait décidé de lui dire la vérité, « Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Nous devons nous concentrer, nous occuper intelligemment tant qu'il n'est pas là. Ton inquiétude ne l'aidera pas. »

Un peu plus tôt, Percy l'avait approchée, l'air solennel, « La situation est très tendue ici. Harry n'a pas besoin de rester constamment dans le passé. Tu es sûr qu'il ne cherche pas simplement à s'enfuir? »

Luna, Neville, Angelina, George, Fred… ils avaient tous attendu sa réponse en silence.

Certes, comparé au fait de s'entraîner et de faire face aux mangemorts au milieu de la fumée et des cris du champ de bataille, rester au sein de la communauté sorcière du passé pouvait ressembler à un échappatoire. La deuxième Guerre Mondiale n'avait pas beaucoup affecté le monde magique. En plus, il n'aurait rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'époque car Dumbledore serait là pour s'en occuper. Le seul danger auquel Harry risquait d'être confronté serait un jeune Tom Riddle.

Tout ça leur semblait bien trop facile.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce que l'engagement d'Harry impliquait, à quel point cette tâche était dangereuse, comment chaque action devait être calculée précisément pour mesurer son impact sur le futur, et à quel point Harry devait se montrer brave pour affronter le passé en solitaire.

Ils n'étaient pas Harry, ils n'étaient pas obligés de sauter d'époque en époque, et à part Ginny, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré l'adolescent Tom Riddle. Comment osaient-ils le critiquer ainsi quand ils ignoraient tant de choses?

Quand elle leur avait crié dessus, ils avaient essayé de la calmer « Nous faisons confiance à Harry, mais nous pensons que ce plan n'est pas la meilleure alternative. »

Hermione n'avait rien à dire à cela. Elle n'était pas sûre non plus que ce soit le bon choix.

Les choses atteignirent leur apogée lorsqu'un jour, Seamus demanda qu'ils agissent et qu'Harry fasse face à Voldemort.

« Et pourquoi pas? Ça devient trop dangereux, nous ne pouvons plus rester ici. Si on n'agit pas les premiers, ils vont trouver Harry et le tueront. Et si Harry meurt, on mourra tous. Nous devons préparer un plan d'attaque. Harry est un bon combattant, le meilleur d'entre nous! Je crois en lui. Il pourra battre Voldemort si on parvient à distraire les mangemorts assez longtemps pour les empêcher d'intervenir dans leur confrontation. » Le jeune homme se tenait droit, parlant avec la passion d'un combattant aguerri.

« Moi aussi je lui fais confiance! S'il part au combat, il aura mon soutien. » Dit un membre de la foule qui les entourait.

Cette déclaration sembla mettre le feu aux poudres, et ce sentiment s'était répandu dans tout le camp. L'appel aux armes de Seamus leur avait redonné espoir, chassant quelque peu le désespoir qui les avait accablés précédemment.

Harry n'était pas le plus grand sorcier à avoir jamais existé, mais il était entouré d'ami qui lui faisaient confiance et qui le soutenaient face à l'adversité. C'était-là ce qui faisait sa force.

…..

« Maître, » dit l'individu masqué en entrant dans la pièce. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme assis sur le trône.

« Les rumeurs se sont répandues comme nous l'espérions, mais il semblerait que Harry Potter refuse toujours d'apparaître. »

La capuche noire de sa cape dissimulait les quelques traits que le masque aurait pu laisser entrevoir. Il était méconnaissable, et faisait tout pour l'être. Oui, caché au sein de l'Armée de Dumbledore, parmi les amis les plus loyaux d'Harry, se trouvait un traître.

Voldemort cessa de jouer avec le pendentif qu'il avait en main. À côté de lui, Pettigrow observait d'un air inquiet le beau visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le temps de réabsorber ses Horcruxes, le sorcier noir avait utilisé différentes tactiques pour lutter contre l'Armée de Dumbledore, manipulant leurs peurs et leurs convictions pour leur porter un coup sans affaiblir ses propres troupes.

« Continue à propager la nouvelle : le Survivant est mort. » Dit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel.

Cet homme, qui n'avait jamais craint que la mort, ne pouvait que se moquer de l'amour et de la compassion de son ennemi.

"_Tu ne connaîtras jamais l'amour ou l'amitié. Tu me fais pitié_."

_Ha!_

_Et toi alors, Harry Potter? Que deviendras-tu, sans personne à tes côté, sans personne pour te protéger du danger? Ils commencent déjà à douter et un jour, ils te trahiront. Et quand tu te retrouveras seul, qui sera le plus pathétique à ce moment-là?_

Il ne put retenir un rire, tant cette idée lui était plaisante.

« Maître, quand pourrons nous attaquer ces sang-de-bourbes et ces traîtres à leur sang?" Les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange étaient fixés sur lui et brillaient. Chaque fois qu'elle avait suggéré de se mettre en action, elle avait été rejetée. Mais cette fois, à coup sûr, son maître leur ferait sentir la puissance destructrice de son courroux. Il n'avait jamais retenu sa colère aussi longtemps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit. La fierté des sang-purs n'était au final qu'une énorme farce. Ils se tenaient en haute estime, mais s'avéraient être des minions facilement manipulables en fin de compte.

« Ma chère Bella, » dit-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il chuchotait à l'oreille de sa maîtresse, « Inutile de s'emporter. Néanmoins, rassure-toi; j'ai un plan. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi ses mangemorts. Leur Maitre devenait plus puissant et atteignait un peu plus la perfection chaque jour qui passait. Il n'était plus handicapé par sa folie. Alors qu'il prônait autrefois la violence gratuite, il utilisait maintenant tactiques et raison, ce qui le rendait bien plus dangereux.

« _L'Histoire se dirige toujours vers l'inévitable, »_ leur avait autrefois dit Professor Binns. « _Entre deux règnes, il y a toujours une résistance. Ces rebellions ne durent jamais bien longtemps, mais peuvent faire des dommages considérables. »_

Et si le prochain souverain s'avérait brutal et malveillant, le peuple lutterait-il davantage pour s'opposer à lui? C'était une question que Voldemort s'était longtemps posée.

Les sorciers n'étaient pas des créatures très compliquées, il en avait conscience. Ils souhaitaient seulement pouvoir dormir l'esprit tranquille, leur baguette sur leur table de chevet, garder leurs vêtements, leurs maisons et leurs traditions, et que leurs enfants puisse euxaussi apprendre la magie. Aussi longtemps que leur vie quotidienne restait intacte, ils se souciaient peu de l'identité de celui qui était aux commandes, que ce soit Fudge, Dumbledore ou Voldemort.

Ils étaient égoïstes, aveugles, stupides et ignorants. Faciles à contrôler.

Voldemort se remit à jouer avec le pendentif, son sourire cruel et élégant.

_Harry, cher enfant, regarde bien l'espoir s'effondrer autour de toi. Quand tes camarades te trahiront, quand les sorcières et les sorciers te regarderont mourir pour leur paix, quand le monde entier se dressera contre toi, qui te protégera?_

…**.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **

**Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Laquelle d'abord ? **

**Bah, commençons par la bonne : 47 devient ma priorité sur les autres fics ! Vous n'aurez donc pas à attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre.**

**Mauvaise nouvelle (si vous lisez les autres fics) : je suis un peu débordée avec les cours et le job pour l'instant, et comme le blocus n'est plus très loin non plus…. Les autres fics que 47 n'arriveront pas de suite. Pas avant un bon mois en tout cas, vu que toutes mes deadlines pour les travaux d'unif sont pour le 1 ou 15 décembre. (les chapitres de 47 étant plus courts, c'est la plus facile à travailler)**

**JE N'ABANDONNE RIEN ! C'était juste pour vous prévenir.**


	47. Chapter 47: Karkaroff

**Hello les p'tits amis! Voici le nouveau chapitre de 47 (obviously). Encore merci pour vos reviews!**

**De nouveau, merci à ma béta TeresaRiddle pour son aide et sa rapidité.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**…..**

**Chapitre 46: Karkaroff**

**30 septembre, 1942**

En un clin d'œil, une lune s'écoula. Le Tournoi des Trois sorciers approchait à grand pas; les préparations étaient presque complètes.

« Le Tournoi des Sorciers fut organisé pour la première fois il y a sept cent ans. Trois écoles magiques, connues aujourd'hui sous le nom de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, et Poudlard, choisirent chacune un élève. Celui-ci devrait prendre part à des épreuves qui testeraient ses talents, sa force, son courage et son intelligence. À cause du grand nombre de morts, cet évènement fut annulé pour une durée indéterminée. À plusieurs occasions, on tenta de réinstaurer le Tournoi, mais cela tourna chaque fois au désastre. » Tous les élèves écoutaient leur professeur avec diligence, pleinement réveillés. Une occurrence sans précédent lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Professor Binns ne se départit pas de son calme habituel, mais cela ne déterra pas les adolescents curieux.

Son public comptait des serpentards, des poufsouffles, et des étudiants de Dumstrang. Les poufsouffles étaient les plus attentifs, car ils attendaient avec impatience que le Tournoi commence pour pouvoir encourager le Champion de élèves de Dumstrang, eux, étaient surtout intéressés par les tâches difficiles et dangereuses. Cependant, les serpentards ne montraient pas le même enthousiasme. Ni les épreuves, ni la récompense ne les intéressaient. C'était la gloire du vainqueur qu'ils convoitaient.

Au grand déplaisir des serpentards, le titre de Champion était revenu à un gryffondor. Ils avaient toujours pensé que leur Maison était supérieure aux autres. Leur arrogance aveugle les empêchait de supporter pleinement le Champion et ses admirateurs. Et puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer leur colère, leur humeur empirait jour après jour, tout comme l'atmosphère.

« Que le plus flamboyant des gryffondors de Poudlard repose en paix. Par Merlin, pourquoi ont-ils choisi Leodegan ? » Les moqueries des serpents pouvaient être entendues dans tous les recoins du château.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire mieux? » demanderaient les autres élèves. Les serpentards répondraient avec des mots encore plus durs, plus cruels, et la situation escaladerait jusqu'à ce que s'échange les premiers sortilèges.

Ce fut un moment de révélation pour la Maison de Serpentard. Ils se vantaient de leur grâce, de leur élégance et de leur ruse, alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était leurs vêtements de parvenus et leur rancune.

L'adolescent sourit intérieurement en entendant les commentaires de ses camarades durant la leçon de Binns.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait vraiment, d'être un serpentard? Ils pouvaient se montrer aussi impulsifs que les gryffondors, aussi calmes que les serdaigles, mais ils possédaient une cruauté inégalée, pouvaient se révéler particulièrement lâches, et n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Ils désiraient la gloire et la notoriété, mais refusaient d'assumer leurs responsabilités le moment venu, laissant ressortir leur insolence et leur imprudence. Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule, et leur amitié pouvait être achetée ou vendue. Tous ces traits définissaient les membres de la noble Maison des serpents.

Les Serpentards affichaient rarement un front unis, préférant se séparer et se regrouper selon le rang social de leur famille. La Maison de Serpentards était un chaos perpétuel; les gens entraient ou sortaient des groupes selon les alliances de leurs familles.

Ce chaos plaisait énormément à Tom.

Il savait parfaitement comment contrôler la Maison des serpents. Après tout, sa plus grande faiblesse était exposée au regard de tous; c'était un géant aux pieds d'argiles, prêt à s'effondrer au moindre tremblement.

L'adolescent se détourna de ses camarades pour prêter attention à l'élève de Dumstrang qui se tenait seul dans un coin de la pièce.

…

Igor Karkaroff fusillait du regard Dieter Charlov, le Champion de Dumstrang, tandis que la colère et la jalousie le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Pourquoi était-ce Charlov qui avait été nommé Champion? Quelles qualités ou talents possédait-il qu'Igor n'ait pas? Pourquoi vaudrait-il plus que lui**?**

L'enseignant interrompit son discours et fit signe aux étudiants que la leçon arrivait à sa fin.

Les élèves de Dumstrang rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et suivirent Charlov hors de la classe. Karkaroff ne faisait pas partie du groupe. Personne ne l'attendit, personne ne lui dit de se dépêcher, et personne ne lui proposa de les joindre.

Peu importe le pays dans lequel il vivait ou l'école à laquelle il appartenait, un exclu resterait toujours un exclu. C'était un fait qui avait hanté Karkaroff toute sa vie. S'il avait été choisi, ils auraient enfin reconnu sa valeur.

Karkaroff faisait de son mieux pour rester dans l'ombre des murs de Poudlard, loin des regards curieux des élèves anglais qui avaient certainement remarqué son isolement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre leurs chuchotements ou de croiser leurs regards.

« Maudit sois-tu, Charlov. » Grogna l'adolescent.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Est-ce juste par ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ou… non, serait-ce parce que tu voudrais être à sa place? C'est vrai, tu ferais probablement un meilleurs champion. » Dit gentiment Tom. Il tendit une main blanche, ses lèvres tendues dévoilant des dents blanches. Ces mots sonnèrent aussi doucement qu'un chant de sirène aux oreilles de Karkaroff.

Les yeux exceptionnellement perçants de Karkaroff se posèrent sur Tom, plein de colère et de curiosité.

Tom lui sourit doucement; son physique parfait et son intelligence étaient des atouts imparables pour convaincre les gens d'obéir à ses quatre volontés sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la magie.

« Je comprends. Il ne mérite pas toute l'attention qu'il reçoit. Je le vois bien, tout comme toi. Et tu sais quoi? Je sais comment plier les règles à mon avantage. Je sais exactement comment l'empêcher de te voler ce qui te revient de droit."

La voix du jeune homme s'était adoucie, comme du miel, et le charme s'écoulait presque de sa bouche. Malgré la douceur des mots, Karkaroff les ressentait physiquement. Ils susurraient à la colère et la jalousie qui coulaient dans son sang. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Qui es-tu? »

Le garçon l'avait ensorcelé. Karkaroff était sur le point de plonger dans l'abysse qu'il longeait depuis si longtemps. Sans s'en rendre compte, Karkaroff plaça une main sur celle du garçon.

« Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Les yeux de Tom se posèrent brièvement sur leurs mains et son sourire s'élargit.

…..

Karkaroff entra sans bruit dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée.

Il pouvait entendre les rires des autres adolescents, mais personne ne lui prêta attention, même s'ils l'avaient entendu entrer.

Les mots de Tom Riddle résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles tandis qu'il s'installait dans son lit.

_« Je te laisse un jour pour y réfléchir: Je te donnerai ce que tu veux si tu acceptes de me prêter tes pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta loyauté, juste de ton aide lorsque j'en aurai besoin. Et je veux aussi être sûr que tu ne me trahiras pas. »_

À l'idée de remettre Charlov à sa place, sa décision avait été immédiate.

Il en avait marre d'être ignoré, il détestait l'amertume qui l'habitait. Il voulait faire partie du groupe. Il ne voulait plus rester seul. Donner à Tom Riddle ses pouvoirs en échange de son souhait le plus cher? Evidemment qu'il accepterait. Après tout, comment ce garçon pourrait-il savoir si Karkaroff le trahissait? Et que pourrait-il bien lui faire s'il le découvrait?

Un sourire sinistre apparut sur son visage. Aucun contrat n'avait été signé, aucun pacte conclu, et il s'envolerait bientôt pour l'Allemagne. Comment un étudiant de Poudlard, en cinquième année, pouvait-il espérer le garder sous son contrôle? _Quel enfant naïf._

Karkaroff observa Charlov. Il s'amusait avec ses amis. Karkaroff sourit d'un air aussi joyeux que ses camarades, mais pour une raison moins innocente.

….

Si Tom ne savait pas exactement quelles idées passaient par la tête de Karkaroff, il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Un bon chasseur ne craignait pas que sa proie s'échappe.

Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard, Tom souriait d'un air bienveillant, saluant occasionnellement les élèves qu'il croisait. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Abraxas. Curieux, il suivit le son et tourna au prochain coin.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. » Dit calmement Abraxas, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait face à deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient d'un air sérieux.

Tom s'avança davantage, et élargit son sourire autant qu'il put pour paraître plus chaleureux. « Bonjour, préfète McGonagall. Que s'est-il passé? »

L'agacement de la jeune fille s'évanouit lorsqu'elle aperçut Tom. « Riddle, je veux que, en tant que préfet, tu contrôles mieux tes serpentards. Ces altercations entre étudiants doivent cesser. Que cela ne se reproduise pas. » Avec ses cheveux remontés en un chignon sévère, son air sérieux lui conférait une grande autorité.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour remédier à ce problème. Bonne journée, Préfète. » Tom hocha la tête vers McGonagall lorsque la jeune fille et son amie les dépassèrent.

Quand elles eurent disparu de son champ de vision, Malfoy rejeta ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et dit : « Quel tempérament. Elle finira probablement vieille fille. »

« Je vais à la bibliothèque. Et toi? » demanda Tom, ignorant la remarque de Malfoy.

« Même chose, je suppose. » Malfoy haussa les épaules et suivit Tom. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, maintenant que sa distraction s'en était allée.

…..

Au final, Abraxas ne trouva rien à lire à la bibliothèque. Selon lui, sa bibliothèque familiale contenait des livres beaucoup plus intéressants. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il s'agitait sur sa chaise, tant il s'ennuyait. Il aurait aimé parler avec Tom, mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la bibliothécaire lui jetait un regard d'avertissement. En fin de compte, il garda la bouche fermée.

Abraxas posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains, observant la bibliothèque.

_Serait-ce Harry Potter?_ En fixant l'homme du regard, Abraxas plissa les yeux avant de reporter son attention vers Tom, assis de l'autre côté de la table et complétement absorbé par sa lecture

Harry était accompagné d'une personne de grande taille. Abraxas explora ses souvenirs, tentant de se rappeler qui pouvait être aussi grand, pour parvenir à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir du demi-géant de Gryffondor, Rubeus Hagrid. _Argh, cette Maison accepte vraiment tout et n'importe quoi._

L'air gêné, le demi-géant se grattait l'arrière de la tête. Il sourit ensuite à Harry, les yeux brillants.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rit et leva une main pour tapoter l'épaule du géant avant de lui tendre un livre. Il était toujours en train de sourire, semblait-il. Toute personne qui le croisait recevait un grand sourire.

Abraxas reporta rapidement son attention sur Tom, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête. D'après ses informations, la relation entre les deux hommes avait été mise à rude épreuve. Il se souvenait clairement qu'ils semblaient être en pleine dispute à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Durant cette période, Tom avait été particulièrement difficile à vivre.

Cette pensée raviva un vieux souvenir. Lors de sa première année, Tom avait également été d'humeur massacrante. Et pourquoi cela? _Harry Potter._

Etant lui-même en deuxième année à l'époque, il avait interrogé l'enfant sur ses problèmes. Comme pour de nombreux serpentards, la détresse des autres lui procurait un grand plaisir. C'était par pure moquerie qu'il avait dit à l'enfant, _"Tu tiens tellement à lui, et il t'abandonne comme ça? Que vas-tu faire?"_

Et que fut la réponse de l'enfant de première année?

_"Je vais le tuer."_

Cette phrase, pleine d'intention meurtrière, l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il avait eu du mal à dormir pendant plusieurs nuits.

Mais tandis que l'enfant terrible grandissait, son tempérament se modéra. C'était maintenant un véritable agneau, comparé à ce qu'il était autrefois. Personne n'aurait cru Abraxas s'il avait dû raconter cette histoire maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? » demanda Tom, et avant qu'Abraxas ne puisse répondre, il tourna la tête et vit les deux hommes qui se tenaient près de l'étagère.

Abraxas crût que Tom allait se lever ou faire un signe à l'homme pour attirer son attention, mais l'adolescent le surprit.

….

« Viens. » Tom ferma son livre et quitta simplement la bibliothèque.

« Tu vas emprunter cet ouvrage? » Abraxas indiqua le livre qu'il tenait en main.

Tom agita la main au-dessus du livre, faisant disparaitre le titre pour le remplacer par un autre. On pouvait maintenant y lire "_Sorts et contre-sorts_". Il savait que son glamour pourrait tromper Abraxas, la bibliothécaire, et même Slughorn. Cependant, il n'osait pas tenter sa chance avec Dumbledore, qui serait peut-être assez puissant pour voir à travers son sortilège. Il devait aussi le garder loin d'Harry, pour éviter toute prise de risque inutile.

Harry parlait avec le demi-géant? Et alors ?

Depuis qu'il avait goûté à la peau d'Harry, depuis qu'il l'avait recouvert de sa semence, le fait qu'Harry offre un simple sourire à un demi-géant ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait été plus loin que personne n'ait jamais été avec l'homme. Ni Alphonse, ni Joan, personne. Ils n'avaient jamais enlevé les vêtements d'Harry, n'avaient jamais parcouru son corps de leur langue, ni posé leur lèvres sur ses parties intimes.

Une fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tom s'assit dans un fauteuil. Ensuite, il ouvrit le livre au chapitre qui avait retenu son attention: "_Horcrux_".

**...**

**Comme je l'avais écrite dans les notes du chapitre précédent, la parution de 47 devrait suivre son cours normalement... jusqu'à ce qu'on rattrape la traduction anglaise (dans deux chapitres; eh oui, je vous prépare mentalement poour un hiatus).**

**Cependant, euh... pour les lecteurs de Summer Tales et Silk Road, encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir de nouveaux chapitres. je suis "légèrement" débordée pour l'instant, et je préfère avoir le temps de bien me concentrer quand je travaille sur ces deux fic (particulièrement S.T. ... cohérence de l'histoire et tout ça...)**

**Ne vous offusquez pas trop si vous voyez, dans le courant de décembre, une nouvelle traduction de ma part. J'avais demandé en septembre l'autorisation de la traduire, et j'avais promis à l'auteur que le premier chapitre arriverait pour Noël (Mouais, je me surestimais peut-être...). Rassurez-vous, à part ce premier chapitre, la priorité ira à Summer Tales et à Silk Road le reste du temps. Néanmoins, je pense que vous apprécierez cette fic là (introuvable sur fanfiction, seulement sur AO3) qui est déjà complète (en trois long chapitres).**

**à bientôt!**


	48. Chapter 48 La première tache

**Chapitre 47 : la première tache**

Lorsque vint enfin la première épreuve, le domaine de Poudlard était recouvert de feuilles mortes et des couleurs de l'automne.

Les élèves, les enseignants, et même les fantômes s'étaient rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre qui avait été construit dans les jardins de l'école. Les spectateurs tenaient des pancartes et des chants s'élevaient de la foule tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leurs champions. Quand on présenta les heureux élus, les élèves se mirent à agiter leurs mains, applaudir et crier. Les sorciers attendaient avec impatience ce spectacle à sensation le plaisir d'assister à une lutte acharnée faisait depuis longtemps parti de leurs traditions et de leur identité.

Harry était assis dans la loge des jugesqui surplombait l'arène rocailleuse que les champions devraient traverser. Il n'avait encore jamais assisté au Tournoi de ce point de vue. Il senti l'air froid effleurer sa nuque et resserra son manteaux autour de son corps mince mais musclé.

Les duels auxquels il avait pris part tout au long du mois avaient forgé son physique. Il avait accepté tous les défis; ceux des élèves de sixième ou de septième année, d'Alphonse, de Joan, du Professor Flitwick… même Dumbledore avait voulu croiser le fer avec lui à plusieurs occasions. Parfois il gagnait, parfois il perdait, et parfois ses muscles étaient tellement ankylosés qu'il avait du mal à tenir debout, mais jamais il ne s'arrêtait. Mieux valait combattre la douleur qu'abandonner.

Il avait l'impression d'être pris entre deux larges rouages qui menaçaient de l'écraser. D'un côté son présent, de l'autre son futur. Et lui, au milieu de tout ça, qui tentait de supporter leur poids faramineux. Il essayait désespérément de maintenir un équilibre, de les arrêter tous les deux sans en détruire aucun.

Le problème, c'était qu'il manquait de temps. Tom avait déjà quinze ans. D'après ses calculs, il n'avait plus que cinq ans pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Ce qui revenait à deux semaines dans le futur.

« Harry, ça va commencer! » dit Alphonse d'un air excité, tapotant l'épaule d'Harry et attirant son attention sur le Tournoi.

Dans le fond de l'arène, le personnel du Tournoi flottait autour d'une énorme cage, recouverte d'un drap et entourée de chaînes afin qu'aucun petit curieux, journaliste ou Champion, ne puisse voir ce qu'elle contenait.

Soudainement, le personnel s'éloigna rapidement, tout en faisant un mouvement de baguette. Les chaînes tombèrent bruyamment et le drap descendit lentement le long de la cage.

Le soleil de midi qui transperçait les nuages éclaira la créature enfermée dans la cage. N'appréciant pas cette lumière, la bête se mit à s'agiter tandis que le public restait figé de surprise.

À la grande horreur de la foule, la cage, nue de toute chaîne, s'ouvrit avec un lent grincement… libérant ainsi le Basilic.

Même les serpentards ne purent retenir une exclamation effrayée en voyant leur symbole, sous sa forme la plus monstrueuse, se glisser hors de sa prison.

Plus large que le plus grand individu présent dans la foule; le corps de la bête occupait plus de la moitié du terrain en pierre. Avec ses écailles qui le protégeaient de tout sortilège, ses crocs mortels, et son estomac reflétant la lumière du soleil, l'incroyable créature éveillait la peur dans le cœur de chaque spectateur.

Même Harry eut du mal à respirer lorsqu'il croisa le regard rendu magiquement inoffensif de la bê le serpent géant ravivait l'un de ses plus terribles souvenirs. C'était comme s'il était de nouveau en deuxième année: La Chambre des Secrets, l'héritage de Serpentard, et le jeune Tom instant, il eut l'impression que ses poumons avaient cessé de se força à inspirer et expirer lentement, tentant au mieux de regagner le contrôle de ses émotions.

Au moins, ce Basilic-là ne pourrait tuer personne avec ses yeux, se rassura-t-il.

Le Basilic parcourut l'amphithéâtre du regard, agitant sa queue avec agacement. Elle manqua de peu les champions qui se trouvaient en hauteur, de l'autre côté de l'arène. Ils attendaient le signal de départ.

Le serpent géant ouvrit la gueule, offrant au public terrifié une bonne vue sur sa langue rouge sang et ses dents aiguisées.Les spectateurs frissonnèrent d'effroi. Du liquide verdâtre coulait le long de ses dents avant de tomber par terre, dissolvant le sol comme s'il s'agissait de lave brûlante.

Quelques gouttes tombèrent juste à côté du public, et les gens se mirent à crier lorsqu'ils virent de près ce phénomène de corrosion.

L'épreuve était simple: traverser l'arène. Mais avec un Basilic enragé qui occupait la moitié du terrain et brûlait le reste, ce ne serait pas si facile. De plus, les Champions n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser leurs balais magiques. Comment s'y prendraient-ils?

Le premier à s'avancer fut le Champion de Poudlard. Comme tout bon gryffondor, il était si courageux qu'on aurait presque pu le considérer stupide, et fonça tout droit sur le Basilic.

Les progrès du garçon n'intéressaient pas Tom, qui gardait son regard fixé sur le corps de la créature. Ses yeux noirs observaient la façon dont les écailles de la bête reflétaient les rayons du soleil, son esprit aussi calme que la surface d'un lac.

« Merlin… Je ne demanderai plus jamais un serpent à mes parents. » Murmura une élève de Serpentard assise à l'avant, tremblant sur son siège. 

Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'élever un Basilic? Cette idée traversa rapidement l'esprit de Tom, venant troubler son calme.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Observer le serpent lui rappela Nagini, pour ensuite faire dériver ses pensées vers un souvenir bien précis.

_« Plein de tuyaux, ici, dans les murs de Poudlard. Plein, plein, plein! Des tuyaux épais et larges partout! »_

Nagini avait découvert une faiblesse dans le système de sécurité de Poudlard. Ce détail ne lui avait pas paru très important à ce moment-là.

Mais maintenant… les engrenages étaient en marche, et il réfléchissait aux implications que ce "détail" pouvait avoir. Le basilic et Nagini, des tuyaux aisément accessibles, et la Chambre des Secret cachée quelque part au sein des murs de Poudlard.

Quand Tom plissa les yeux, une lueur rouge vint se joindre à la noirceur de ses pupilles avant de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Le Destin n'autoriserait pas le moindre changement; l'Histoire suivrait son cours. Harry n'avait pas à trébucher ou à échouer à un moment précis. La seule chose nécessaire, c'était un petit coup de pouce, l'inspiration pour pousser l'adolescent sur le chemin qui lui était destiné.

Une seule petite pensée suffirait à réduire à néant tous les efforts d'Harry. C'était ainsi que procédait le Destin pour régler la vie de tout individu: avec subtilité, sans difficulté.

…

Le Champion de Poudlard atteignit de justesse l'autre côté de l'arène. La moitié de ses cheveux avait disparu, comme le bas de son pantalon. La peau visible était recouverte de légères brûlures. Le public était horrifié par son apparence, mais soulagé qu'il n'ait pas reçu de blessures trop importantes. Harry devait bien admettre que son jugement n'était pas des plus impartiaux, car il donna sans hésitation un score de dix points à l'élève de Poudlard.

Pour être honnête, Harry n'aurait probablement pas mieux fait sans l'aide d'un balai.

Alphonse attribua huit points, Joan et le directeur de Poudlard lui donnèrent tous les deux un neuf, le directeur de Durmstrang lui donna huit points de mauvaise grâce, et la directrice de Beauxbaton, une femme d'âge moyen peu sympathique, attribua un score clairement injuste – quatre points.

Ceci sapa rapidement le moral d l'élève de Poudlard. Les autres étudiants, gryffondors ou serpentards, commencèrent à crier des insultes et à ridiculiser la femme.

« Je suppose que comparé à sa poitrine, ce score n'est pas si mal. » Entendit Harry de la part d'une jeune serpentard. Elle avait délibérément élevé la voix alors qu'elle n'était pas assise très loin des juges.

Il se retourna et la vit jeter un regard de pur dédain à la directrice française, tandis que ses compagnons riaient tout bas.

Harry toussota quelques fois pour attirer l'attention de ces élèves, lançant un regard désapprobateur à la serpentard lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. Elle garda un air stoïque, pas le moins du monde désolée.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, même s'il savait que c'était immature de sa part.

En dépit de leur égoïsme, les serpentards n'étaient que des enfants. Même eux ne pouvaient pas dissimuler ce fait derrière leur masque soigneusement élaboré.

Même si c'était une insulte dirigée à un gryffondor qui les mettait en colère, une personne qu'ils méprisaient en temps normal, cette insulte provenait d'une source extérieure. Ils formaient donc un front uni pour affronter l'ennemi commun. Peut-être n'était-ce que la passion de la jeunesse qui leur faisait ressentir cette rage, mais il semblait que tous les élèves de Poudlard soient soucieux de protéger la fierté de leur école.

Cependant, leurs cris et leur ressentiment n'eurent aucun effet. Les juges avaient distribué leurs points, et il n'y aurait pas de changement.

Le second participant était le Champion de Durmstrang, Dieter Charlov. Il semblait particulièrement chanceux, car contrairement au premier champion, le basilic ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard.

Il se glissa le long de l'arène, évitant de justesse la queue de la créature qui s'agitait nerveusement dans l'air, mais ne rencontra aucune réelle difficulté. Dans le public, la confusion régnait et elle ne tarda pas à se transformer en suspicion. Avait-il jeté un sort au Basilic avant l'épreuve?

Charlov termina la tâche en moins de dix minutes.

Une rumeur de déception s'éleva du public, et s'intensifia lorsque les juges rendirent leur verdict. En dépit de la facilité de la tâche pour lui, il l'avait traversée en moins de temps et plus efficacement que le champion précédent. Les points reflétaient cela.

Karkaroff était assis au milieu des autres élèves de Dumstrang, écoutant le mécontentement croissant de la foule. De là où il était, il pouvait voir Riddle observer le développement des choses avec une joie malsaine. Il pouvait voir à travers la façade de Riddle car il savait déjà que le jeune homme était plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

Ils étaient pareils tous les deux des loups déguisés en agneaux.

À cet instant, les yeux de Tom se posèrent sur sa section, et un sourire étendit les traits de son visage.

Le troisième concurrent était Mylene Lance. En dépit des exigences de la directrice, il apparut clairement que sa propre élève n'était pas à la hauteur.

Inutile d'en vouloir au serpent. C'était dans sa nature: le corps long et élégant, les crocs aiguisés, et le tempérament féroce.

À la surprise générale, le Basilic sortit soudainement de sa torpeur.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille, la malice et la rage envahirent la créature, aussi brûlants que le soleil.

On aurait dû s'y attendre, deux humains étaient déjà passés devant lui, piétinant son territoire, y répandant leur odeur. La bête n'allait pas tolérer une autre infraction: elle fit face au prochain concurrent.

Le basilic leva la tête, hissant et exposant son ventre. Un étrange rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge, surprenant tout le public. Une fumée menaçante sortit de la gueule du serpent géant et se répandit dans l'air. Les spectateurs recouvrirent rapidement leur nez et leur bouche avec leurs mains, mais ils furent tout de même pris de fatigue et d'étourdissement lorsque les particules empoisonnées passèrent à travers leurs doigts et traversèrent les tissus de leurs vêtements.

Contrairement à Dieter, Mylene n'eut aucune chance.

Après avoir libéré le gaz empoisonné, le serpent adopta une posture défensive sur les rochers, attendant que la fille s'approche de lui.

Un brouillard verdâtre recouvrait la majorité de l'arène, refusant obstinément de se disperser. Entourée d'une longue queue prête à frapper, de crocs prêts à transpercer, et de liquide corrosif un peu partout, Mylene était dans une impasse.

« Regarde, elle fait léviter la roche! »

La jeune fille avait convoqué des rochers assez larges pour qu'elle puisse y monter, et les faisant flotter, s'en servait comme d'une passerelle pour traverser l'arène. Mais combien de temps parviendrait-elle à éviter la bête enragée tout en retenant son souffle?

Le basilic la fixa de son regard menaçant, ouvrit la bouche, et se cabra.

Tout le monde regardait la bête, fasciné. Personne ne prêtait attention aux autres membres du public, bien trop obnubilés par cette vision sortie des enfers. S'ils avaient regardé autour d'eux, ils auraient vu un garçon aux cheveux noirs dans les rangs des serpentards découvrir ses dents blanches en un charmant sourire.

C'était un avertissement, une punition pour avoir tenté de s'approcher de ce qui lui appartenait.

En début d'année, Professeur Binns leur avait dit, « _à cause du grand nombre de morts, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers fut suspendu indéfiniment_. »

C'est pourquoi, si quelqu'un décédait durant la tâche, cela n'aurait rien de surprenant, et ne serait pas le moins du monde suspicieux.

….

Les murmures s'élevèrent lorsque la championne grièvement blessée fut évacuée de l'arène.

Inquiets et déçus, les étudiants quittèrent lentement les gradins. Le basilic fut ramené dans sa cage, où il resta étrangement calme et silencieux.

…

Sous le couvert de la nuit, une silhouette s'approcha de la cage. D'une voix sombre et dangereuse, elle prononça ces quelques mots, « **_Je suis fier de toi_**. »


	49. Annonce

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, encore merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé des reviews en lisant cette fic ou qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs favorites.

Voici un petit mot pour vous annoncer que cette fic est officiellement en **HIATUS**! (Désolée)

En effet, la traduction du chinois vers l'anglais n'ayant plus progressé depuis quelques mois, je ne peux pas avancer de mon côté dans la traduction anglais-français.

**CEPENDANT** il existe un one-shot, une fin alternative à cette fic (disponible en anglais sur AO3). Si il n'y pas de nouvelles concernant l'histoire principale d'ici juillet 2017, je le traduirait et le posterait séparémment de 47.

Donc, encore désolée d'avance pour l'attente, mas restez branchés ;)


End file.
